Reclutamiento
by DragShot
Summary: Tras los eventos de Jailbreak, las gemas enviadas desde el Planeta Hogar se han quedado varadas en la Tierra. Dos de ellas se encuentran en una situación alarmante y la tercera se halla desaparecida, pero cierto jovencito tiene planes para ellas. Sin embargo, complicadas decisiones deberán ser tomadas para lograr su cometido. ¡Gracias a todos por su preferencia!
1. Prólogo: El Gran Escape

**NE: Bueno, he aquí la nueva versión del prólogo. Ha sido ajustado y extendido para reflejar un poco mejor la trama que espera en capítulos posteriores. Espero que sea de su agrado y que los cambios hechos hayan sido para mejor.**

 **NA: Como me he quedado corto de ideas con otro fanfic que estaba escribiendo, y el tiempo del que dispongo para ello es limitado, volveré con un fanfic en español. Esta vez el turno es de Steven Universe, y me apresuré en tomar apuntes de las ideas que tengo para la trama de esta historia a fin de que no se me vayan a olvidar durante su redacción.  
**

 **Empezaremos yendo en paralelo con los eventos sucedidos tras Jailbreak, y luego empezaremos a salirnos de la trama original paulatinamente; hasta alcanzar los episodios del Steven Bomb 2.0 (del cual somos orgullosos sobrevivientes... por ahora) ya con cambios significativos en la historia y continuar de ahí en adelante con eventos propios.**

 **Por cierto, he aquí la estructura base del manejo de diálogos, para prevenir confusiones:**

 **\- Personaje: Línea de voz (Acciones y expresiones en segundo plano) [Pensamientos en primer plano]**

 **Cuando aparecen pensamientos en medio de una línea de voz, denota una corta pausa en el diálogo.**

 **En resumen, la historia en sí es de mi autoría; mientras que los diseños de personajes, locaciones y contexto en general pueden considerarse creación de Rebeca Suggar y** ** **propiedad de** Cartoon Network. No creo que vaya a añadir OCs de algún tipo esta vez. Sin más que decir, es momento de empezar.**

* * *

 **Reclutamiento**  
 _Una serie de ficción por DragShot_

 **Prólogo: El Gran Escape**

La Tierra. Un planeta a simple vista común y corriente, pero cuando se lo observa con detenimiento, se puede apreciar lo extraordinario que puede ser a nivel estadístico. Es, en miles de años luz, el único que reúne las condiciones necesarias par albergar vida inteligente. Su existencia en sí es un milagro. Y vaya que aquél lugar era más conocido de lo que se suponía que fuese.

En órbita se hallaba una nave blindada con 5 protuberancias salientes de ella, en forma de dedos, apuntando en dirección hacia el planeta. De súbito, se produce una explosión en su base inferior y esta empieza a caer, víctima de la fuerza de gravedad que el humilde planeta ejerce.

En la sala de control, 3 individuos estaban tratando de retomar el control de la nave. El primero de ellos de mayor estatura y piel inhumanamente pálida, llevando una perla incrustada en la frente. El segundo era de estatura notablemente inferior y de piel púrpura, llevando una amatista en el pecho. El tercero, a diferencia de los demás tenía la apariencia de un niño humano cualquiera, con un polo magenta que llevaba estampado una gran estrella amarilla en su centro, jeans un tanto holgados y unas sandalias. Al lado suyo se encontraba otro de color predominantemente verde, atado por un látigo oscuro con incrustaciones violeta. En un instante, el prisionero golpea el suelo, formándose una cápsula de escape a su alrededor con la que logra burlar a sus captores. La cápsula es enviada en picada hacia el planeta.

\- Amatista: ¡Maldición, la perdí!

En ese momento, otro sujeto hace su ingreso. Este es de mayor estatura que el primero y posee una piel oscura, aunque rojiza, por alguna razón exhibe una variante cuadrada de un peinado afro y usa además lentes oscuros.

Juntos, estos individuos, quienes responden a los nombres de Perla, Amatista, Steven y Garnet respectivamente, conforman el equipo conocido localmente como las Gemas de Cristal. Un escuadrón alienígena que ha hecho del azul planeta su hogar, y al que han prometido proteger incluso de su propia especie.

\- Garnet: ¡Esta nave se va al carajo!

\- Steven: ¿Qué hay de Lapis?

\- Garnet: ¡No hay tiempo!

\- Steven: ¡Rayos!

Pese a sus intentos, nada impide la estrepitosa caída de la nave hacia la bahía de un pequeño pueblo conocido como Ciudad Playa. La nave pierde uno de sus dedos al estrellarse. Momentos después, un corto circuito provoca un estallido ensordecedor, destruyendo la nave completamente.

Entonces un león de un distintivo color rosa hizo su aparición, buscando entre los escombros y alejándolos con un potente rugido. Hecho esto, encontramos a nuestros héroes, protegidos de la explosión por una densa burbuja rosada bajo el control del chico, revelando tener de hecho un cuarzo rosa acoplado a su ombligo. La burbuja se disipó, permitiéndoles retomar algo de aire.

\- Garnet: Bien hecho.

\- Steven: Gracias. (De pronto recuerda lo que hace unos minutos había visto) ¡Garnet! ¡No sabía que eras una fusión todo este tiempo!

\- Amatista: Espera... ¿conociste a Rubí y Zafiro?

\- Perla: Oh no, ¡no se suponía que te enteraras aún! Garnet, ¡tu plan!

\- Steven: (Confundido) ¿Ah?

\- Garnet: Era una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños.

\- Steven: Oh, descuiden. Ese día puedo fingir que nada de esto pasó y listo. Problema resuelto.

\- Garnet: Hmm... suena bien para mí.

Unos escombros fueron removidos frente a ellos, revelando una gema de gran complexión física, de piel color naranja intenso con algunas franjas oscuras, y una frondosa cabellera blanca, llevando por nariz una gema de jaspe irónicamente pequeña para el enorme tamaño de su forma física. La invasora se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, visiblemente extenuada y respirando con dificultad.

\- Jasper: ¡Rahh!... No... crean... que estoy acabada... (pierde el aliento por un instante, le toma unos segundos retomar el aire necesario únicamente para pronunciarse) Eres... una... tramposa... fusión... (sonríe ligeramente) Sí, je je... si tuviera con quien fusionarme... no tendrías escapatoria.

Más escombros son expulsados mientras otra gema, esta de un color azul pálido y cabello azul metálico, se libra de su prisión.

\- Lapis: ¿Qué... demonios...?

\- Steven: (Rasca su cabeza, ligeramente avergonzado) Eh... lo siento, Lapis.

\- Garnet: Pensándolo mejor, tal vez arrojar a Jasper al reactor no fue la mejor idea.

La gema azul observó a su alrededor por un momento, con una evidente expresión de fastidio.

Era esa situación de ser la rehén nuevamente. ¿Cuántas veces se supone que debía ella pasar por esto?

\- Lapis: En serio, ¿cuál es su problema? (Se da la vuelta, emergiendo de su gema en su espalda un par de alas de agua) ¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo. ¡Me largo!

En el preciso instante que alzó vuelo, Jasper la tomó de uno de sus pies, inmovilizándola y trayéndola de nuevo al suelo bruscamente, para después tomarla del brazo y hablarle rudamente:

\- Jasper: ¿A dónde crees que vas, mocosa?

Al notar esto, Steven intentó hacer algo al respecto; mas Perla reaccionó rápidamente, impidiéndole intervenir.

\- Steven: ¡Lapis!

\- Jasper: Ven, Lápis. ¡Fusiónate conmigo!

\- Lapis: (Incrédula) ... ¿Es esto algún tipo de cruel broma?

\- Jasper: ¡Cállate y escucha! ¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente de estar encerrada en ese estúpido espejo por SU culpa?

Jasper la tomó de la quijada, forzándola a mirar en dirección a las gemas de cristal, quienes estaban ya de pie frente a ellas.

\- Jasper: Piénsalo, es ahora cuando finalmente puedes tomar venganza. ¡Tú, en mí!

De inmediato fue soltada al suelo, y el tiempo a su alrededor pareció detenerse.

La gema oceánica miró fijamente a Steven. El híbrido lucía sinceramente preocupado por ella y lo que le estaba sucediendo. En toda su estadía en la Tierra, desde la invasión, él fue la única criatura que se interesó en ella lo suficiente como para escucharla, como para ofrecerle honestamente su ayuda.

\- Steven: (Entristecido) ... ¿Lapis?

Y aunque Steven no hubiese podido sacarla de la nave como le aseguró minutos atrás, todavía estaba en deuda con el infante.

Gracias a él, ella pudo salir de aquella prisión en la que estuvo encerrada por alrededor de cinco milenios.

Gracias a él, ella pudo recuperarse de sus heridas.

Gracias a él, ella pudo volver a casa...

No. Aquel mundo conocido como el Planeta Hogar distaba mucho de ser el majestuoso lugar del que ella alguna vez formó parte.

Lapis dirigió su vista a la musculosa gema a su lado. Su mano estaba extendida hacia ella, y sus ojos emitían un brillo intenso aunque ligeramente perturbador.

Ella le ofrecía cooperar para vengarse de sus anteriores captoras. Ciertamente, una propuesta atractiva.

De no ser porque ella era su actual captora, y seguramente lo seguiría siendo tan pronto esto terminara.

No. No podía permitirlo.

Lapis ya tenía más que suficiente de ser rehén de todo el mundo.

Definitivamente no iba a servirle a nadie más, mucho menos a un peón de **ella**.

La emperatriz con un corazón tan duro como el diamante. La actual gobernante de aquél mundo, ahora despojado de su belleza, en el que vivió un sin fin de experiencias.

No volverán a tomarla prisionera, no mientras viva... no mientras quede al menos un minúsculo fragmento de su gema.

La gema oceánica nuevamente devolvió su atención a Steven, y la angustia perfectamente plasmada en su pequeño rostro.

¿Por qué Steven le ofreció su ayuda?

¿Qué lo hacía diferente de las otras gemas?

¿Por qué aquella gema en su vientre le resultaba tan familiar?

Desafortunadamente no tendría tiempo de averiguarlo. Lapis sabía lo que tenía que hacer. La decisión estaba tomada.

El tiempo retomó su curso. Era tiempo de actuar.

\- Jasper: (Sonrisa retorcida) Vamos, solo di que sí.

Lapis se incorporó nuevamente, mostrándose seria, y no respondió más que extendiendo la mano. Jasper soltó una pequeña carcajada en señal de júbilo y la tomó.

\- Steven: ¡NOOOOOOO!

Y así, el corto baile que se sintió eterno para Steven dio inicio. Después de unos pasos, Lapis terminó tendida en los brazos de Jasper, y la sincronización se hizo efectiva. Se pudo ver a Jasper sonreír macabramente una vez más antes de que la luz la envolviese completamente. Momentos después, una colosal gema verde esmeralda de 3 pares de brazos por extremidades y 4 ojos se erguía sobre nuestros héroes, riendo de forma aterradora. La bestia levanto uno de sus brazos, y con este, un aún mayor brazo de agua del océano.

Las gemas de cristal se prepararon para lo peor, pero en lo que Malachite, la fusión producto de la rabia de ambas gemas, se dispuso a aplastarlas, el brazo de agua se transformó en una cadena que la atrapó. Más cadenas de agua surgieron, inmovilizando sus demás brazos, así como su dorso.

\- Malachite [Jasper]: ¿Uh?... (Cae de bruces al suelo) ¿Qué?

\- Malachite [Lapis]: ¿Disfrutando del espectáculo?

\- Malachite [Jasper]: ¿¡Q-qué significa esto!?...

\- Malachite [Lapis]: Cuando salí de ese espejo juré que nadie volvería a utilizarme. ¡No seré más la prisionera de nadie! ¡Ahora TÚ serás mi prisionera!

Las cadenas comenzaron a retroceder, arrastrando al gigante hacia el océano, muy a su pesar.

\- Steven: ¡Lapis! ¡No lo hagas!

\- Perla: (Mantiene su agarre) ¡No, Steven!

Jasper intentó desesperadamente deshacer la fusión, pero la misma ira que focalizó para hacerlo era parte de lo que la mantenía unida, y la de Lapis la superaba por mucho, por lo que sus intentos fueron inútiles. La criatura se fue sumergiendo en el océano hasta que solo su cabeza sobresalía en la superficie.

\- Malachite [Lapis]: Nos quedaremos en este miserable planeta... ¡JUNTAS!

Dicho esto, Malachite se perdió en las profundidades del océano para no ser vista más. Las aguas fueron calmándose paulatinamente hasta volver a la normalidad.

En la playa, 4 individuos se quedaron observando el lugar donde vieron a la bestia por última vez, atónitos.

\- Garnet: (Se ajusta los lentes) Bueno, definitivamente no se hacen nada bien esas dos.

\- Steven: (Suspira pesadamente) Puta vida...

Allí iba el niño otra vez. ¿En qué momento había perdido Perla el control de las cosas con el hijo de Rose Cuarzo?

¿Qué pensaría la recordada líder de ella al ver semejante número?

Si tan solo cierta gema no estuviese tratando a cada momento de llevarlo sobre malos pasos...

\- Perla: ¡Steven! ¿Qué te había dicho sobre las groserías?

\- Steven: Oh... lo siento, Perla.

La gema dirigió de inmediato su atención sobre la responsable.

\- Perla: Esto no habría pasado si no le hubieses mostrado esas películas a Steven, Amatista.

\- Amatista: (Indignada) ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios tienen que ver unas películas de acción con todo este lío!?

\- Perla: No me cambies de tema, Amatista. Sabes bien que hablo del lenguaje que ustedes dos están empleando últimamente.

\- Amatista: ¿Y qué me dices de Garnet, entonces? Allá en la nave.

\- Garnet: (Totalmente neutral, como de costumbre) Era una emergencia, estaba muy alterada.

\- Amatista: (Sarcástica) Sí, claro. Porque controlar la impulsividad de Rubí ha de ser taaaan difícil...

\- Perla: ¡Amatista!

\- Garnet: Lo es, en realidad.

Steven no estaba seguro de cómo detener la repentina discusión entre la gemas. De hecho, ya no estaba seguro de nada.

El niño acababa de ser secuestrado por un puñado de alienígenas en una enorme nave, uno de ellos le dejó el ojo morado y "mató" a una de sus protectoras, para luego destruir la nave y ver a alguien a quien estimaba muchísimo sacrificarse, quizá inútilmente, debido a su propia frustración. A eso hay que añadirle el estado en el que se debía encontrar Ciudad Playa en ese momento. ¿Qué se supone que un niño de 12 años debía sentir o pensar de ello?

Esto definitivamente no era algo de todos los días para Steven; pero para ser una gema de cristal hay que ser fuertes, dicen. Fuertes en lo realmente importante, fuertes de verdad.

Por fortuna para él, su celular fue lo que puso punto final a la acalorada discusión sostenida a sus espaldas, dado que Garnet para variar no tuvo mucho éxito en ello.

\- Steven: (Lee el identificador de llamadas) Oh, rayos... esto no me gusta... ¿Aló?

» Connie: Steven, recibí tu mensaje. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están todos bien?... ¡Dime que no estás herido!

\- Steven: Eh...

» Connie: (Impaciente) ¿Steven? ¡Steven!

\- Steven: S-si... estoy... estoy, bien, descuida. (pausa breve) O-oye... te llamo luego, ¿sí?

» Connie: Steven, ¡esper-

Steven terminó la llamada. No tenía idea de cómo explicarle lo sucedido a Connie. Para ello necesitaba asimilarlo todo en primer lugar, pues ni él mismo terminaba de creérselo. Atrás quedaron los felices días de acompañar a las gemas a combatir y recolectar fragmentos, pasar un buen rato con Connie, ayudar ocasionalmente a su padre y comer gatogalletas al final del día, sí señor.

Su equipo estaba afrontando tiempo difíciles, que estaban haciéndolo tambalear. Las Gemas de Cristal se necesitaban mutuamente ahora más que nunca.

Lo necesitaban a él.

Quizá ya sea hora de asumir una participación más activa en las decisiones del equipo.

Esto sonaba a un caso para Steven, el serio.

¡No, ya no es tiempo de jugar al serio!

Ahora sí, debía ir en serio... valga la redundancia.

En cuanto a las gemas invasoras, Steven tenía que admitirlo: le parecían seres fantásticos.

Jasper, tan valiente y tenaz. Con la voluntad suficiente de enfrentarse a una veterana y poderosa fusión, con la certeza de poderle ganar.

Peridot, precavida, minuciosa, muy conocedora y a la vez, tan... miserable. Sin opciones, solo siguiendo órdenes a cada momento. O intentándolo.

Y Lapis... Lapis Lázuli. Aquella hermosa gema perdida en el tiempo. Una gran amiga. Tan dulce, delicada y llena de gracia. Ver su dulce sonrisa opacada por su situación era demasiado.

Dentro de él, algo logró aclararse lo suficiente: esas tres gemas la estaban pasando realmente mal. Una máxima de las Gemas de Cristal era "no dejar ninguna gema abandonada atrás", por lo que Steven sintió que debía hacer algo al respecto.

\- Perla: Oh santo cielo, esta playa es un desastre. Vamos a tener que limpiar todo esto antes de que los demás regresen.

\- Amatista: (Fastidiada) ¿En serio? ¿Por poco nuestras gemas terminan hechas polvo y en lo único que piensas es en limpiar?

¿Limpiar? ¡Claro! ¿Cómo se le pudo haber pasado por alto el desastre hecho a su alrededor? Y con Perla cerca, esto tendría pinta de no parar hasta que la playa quedase igual o más reluciente que antes.

\- Steven: Ay... odio los lunes.

* * *

 **NA: Debo confesar que la primera línea fue algo que siempre quise oír a Garnet decir. Gracias por leer, publicaré más capítulos luego.**

 **NE: Me parece necesario darle la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, así como agradecer a los viejos por tomarse el tiempo de volver a leer el prólogo.**

 **Los invito también a dejar comentarios con sus reviews, reacciones y opiniones respecto al fic. Esas cosas siempre otorgan mucha motivación para seguir dedicando tiempo a la redacción de nuevos capítulos.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos. ¡Este fic no sería uno de los de mayor cantidad de seguidores en toda la sección en español de no ser por ustedes!  
**


	2. Cap 1: Consecuencias Imprevistas

**NA: A mi parecer hace falta este capítulo para darle un verdadero inicio a la historia. Siento que el prólogo no le hace completa justicia, aunque sí... sí, está "chévere", como lo expresaría en mis términos. Hora de continuar.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Consecuencias Imprevistas**

\- _"Ve a la Tierra", dijeron. "Esas gemas no causarán problemas", dijeron._

En medio de un campo de maíz, una cápsula de escape se había estrellado, dañándose considerablemente y dejando una marca notoria en el lugar. Frente a la cápsula, un individuo de piel y traje verde con un peridot en la frente, tras un visor, se incorporaba en lo que se deshacía de un látigo negro con incrustaciones violeta con el que había batallado por un buen rato hasta lograr zafarse de su agarre.

\- Peridot: (Sacudiéndose el brazo) En cuanto regrese y me encuentre a esas 2 de nuevo van a ver. Ahora... necesito salir de aquí.

La gema uso 4 de sus dedos flotantes para crear una pantalla de ordenador. Se movilizó a través de la interfaz proyectada para establecer contacto con el Planeta Madre... o al menos lo intentó.

\- Peridot: No... no, no, no, no, no... ¡No! ¡Maldición!... ¿Por qué de todos los planetas en donde podía sufrir un accidente como este, tiene que pasarme en uno lo bastante lejos como para no recibir señal suficiente?

Peridot intentó movilizarse en la zona despejada por el aterrizaje en busca de mejor recepción, sin éxito.

\- Peridot: (Maldiciendo para sí misma mientras agita el aparato integrado) 'chesugema...

Finalmente, la extraterrestre dio el caso por perdido, deshizo la pantalla y regresó a su cápsula, para revisar su estado. Con algo de suerte, por lo menos los sistemas de comunicación del vehículo no estarían estropeados.

Con un gesto de sus dedos flotantes, una holo-interfaz se desplegó en el interior de la cabina. El sistema ejecutó su secuencia de arranque, comprobando la disponibilidad de los diversos dispositivos con los que había sido equipado. No faltó nada para que varios mensajes de advertencia y error reclamaran su lugar en la interfaz.

Finalmente, apareció en letras rojas el mensaje que Peridot tanto temía: el módulo de telecomunicaciones estaba fuera de línea.

\- Peridot: (Estresada) ¡No! ¿Por qué?... ¿¡Por QUÉ!?... Duuuh!

Abatida, la gema del Planeta Hogar no tuvo más remedio que sentarse al lado de la descompuesta cápsula y pensar, apoyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas. Puede que este sea un planeta primigenio, pero han pasado miles de años desde que las gemas supieron de este planeta por última vez, hasta volver a necesitar de él. Tal vez, solo tal vez, los humanos ya dispondrían para ahora de la tecnología necesaria para establecer un enlace estable de comunicación hacia su hogar. Si era así, iba a necesitar moverse... No, alto. Moverse de aquí era exponerse ante las Gemas de Cristal. Las posibilidades de poder defenderse exitosamente de 3 gemas y lo que parecía ser una improbable amalgama entre un humano de carne y hueso y una gema de cuarzo, todos a cierto nivel armados, eran mínimas. No podía hacer eso en su situación actual.

Peridot maldijo en sus adentros la hora en la que se le encomendó esta tarea. Se suponía que ahora mismo se encontraría de vuelta en el Planeta Hogar, tomándose un merecido descanso, dando mantenimiento a sus propios dispositivos... cosas que ella hacía usualmente entre misiones, lejos de la atenta e intimidante mirada de Yellow Diamond... cosas que disfrutaba y necesitaba tanto hacer.

\- Peridot: Yo solo... (cruza sus brazos y oculta su rostro tras ellos) solo quiero irme a casa.

* * *

\- Connie: ¿¡Cómo que ya no quieres ser mi amigo!?

Habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente, pero los problemas no habían terminado para Steven. El joven híbrido había pensado que lo mejor era alejarse de Connie y mantenerla fuera del asunto, con el fin de prevenirle riesgos. Con lo que no contaba era que tratar de ignorarla solo provocaría que su compañera resolviera llegar al fondo del asunto.

Y ahí estaban los dos. Algunos grandes restos de la nave todavía alrededor de la playa. Una niña de una edad similar a la del chico, de tez oscura y con un vestido celeste de una sola pieza, se hallaba frente a él. Connie enfrentaba a Steven al borde del llanto.

\- Connie: ¡Explícate ahora, Steven Cuarzo Universe!

La estaba haciendo sufrir, exactamente lo que había querido evitar.

\- Steven: Bueno... sí... y no.

Aquella respuesta dejó pasar un rayo de esperanza a través de Connie. Había una verdadera razón detrás de todo esto, y, conociendo a Steven, probablemente se trataba de algo demasiado complicado como para forzar a alguien como él a actuar de semejante modo.

\- Connie: ... ¿E-entonces?

\- Steven: Es que... e-es que... (intenta pensar en algo para encubrirse, pero finalmente no puede más con la presión) ¡Es que no quiero que ellas te lastimen! ¡NO PUEDO PERDERTE ASÍ CONNIE!

La niña quedó estupefacta ante esa respuesta.

\- Connie: ¿Podrías... repetirme lo que sucedió ayer para que estés tan preocupado por eso?

\- Steven: No... ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Me secuestraron! ¡M-me golpearon! Y... y... (extiende sus brazos) ¡e hicieron que Garnet haga 'poof'! (Pausa breve) Connie, esas gemas nos querían muertos, o algo peor.

\- Connie: Steven...

\- Steven: Ellas vinieron por mi madre, y ahora... (cierra los puños y baja la mirada) sé que vendrán más por mí.

\- Connie: Steven, por favor...

\- Steven: Entre no volvete a ver y verte herida o... (traga saliva) muerta... prefiero no verte más.

Steven alzó la vista nuevamente. Su típica mirada siempre alegre no era más, dejando en su lugar un par de ojos vidriosos y húmedos. Un torrente de lágrimas se deslizaba por sus mejillas, y hasta un hilo de mocos comenzaba a asomarse por su nariz.

\- Steven: (Su voz tiende a quebrarse) Es que... *snif*... yo no podría soportarlo... *snif*... yo podré ser fuerte para muchas cosas por-... *snif*... por mi madre, pero... *snif*... no para esto. ¡No puedo!... *snif*... no... pue-do...

Connie pudo sentir su corazón congojarse y retraerse hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una nuez por la dolorosa confesión que acababa de provocar.

\- Connie: Steven, no digas eso, por favor.

La niña se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. Si bien sentía la necesidad de llorar, no le parecía el momento adecuado.

\- Connie: Eres uno de los pocos amigos que he tenido, quizá el único verdadero hasta ahora. Aquél día en que nos conocimos cerca de aquí, tú me salvaste. Digo, no de esa... cosa que nos atacó después, sino de mi propia soledad. No sabes por lo que he pasado hasta entonces.

Connie sostuvo el rostro de Steven con sus manos. Steven detuvo su llanto. Necesitaba oír lo que su amiga trataba de decirle.

\- Connie: Gracias a ti, finalmente encontré la confianza necesaria para abrirme al mundo, para crecer de forma íntegra como cualquier otra persona. Ser prisionera de tus propios miedos y por consiguiente incapaz de socializar con otros es... es horrible. Es un jodido imán de problemas, sobretodo cuando al menos 5 días a la semana tienes que compartir espacio con centenares de personas, algunas de las cuales se aprovechan de debilidades como esa.

\- Steven: (Su voz estaba clara nuevamente) Recórcholis. Yo... no creí que hubiera hecho tanto, en realidad.

\- Connie: Finalmente, Steven, no puedo verte partir así nada más, sin saber si en algún momento podré volver a saber de ti. (Esta vez es su voz la que se quiebra) Tampoco tengo esa fuerza... ¡Admítelo, ninguno de los dos tiene lo necesario para algo así!

Presa de su propio llanto, Connie se lazó sobre Steven, abrazándolo sin pensarlo dos veces. Steven se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos, sin saber qué hacer. Eventualmente, por instinto, devolvió lentamente el abrazo.

\- Connie: Sé que hay riesgos allá afuera, que la vida es dura y cruel... pero por favor, no me pidas que me valla, ¡que sentirme sola es en ocasiones peor que la muerte misma!

\- Steven: Perdóname, Connie. (Da por terminado el abrazo y la mueve frente a sí) No debí haber actuado de esa forma.

\- Connie: No, Steven. Hiciste bien, porque ahora puedo ver que... lo que quiero hacer en verdad es estar a tu lado, y hacerle frente a lo que nos pueda suceder... contigo. Una vida solitaria no es vida, y prefiero dar mi vida luchando por algo que desperdiciar mil años sintiendo que mi existencia no tiene propósito. (Acaricia su rostro) Y tú, Steven, me has dado un propósito.

Connie terminó con una ligera sonrisa, y Steven no pudo evitar seguirla con una mayor, incrementando a su vez la amplitud de la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

\- Connie: Saldremos de esta, Steven. Juntos.

A media distancia, se encontraba un individuo de estatura baja, piel morada y una larga cabellera de un púrpura pálido, con una amatista en el pecho. Estaba apoyándose en la baranda de una casita de playa ubicada al pie de una enorme estatua que mostraba a una mujer colosal, con varios brazos saliendo de ella. El individuo lucía conmovido por los acontecimientos que tenían lugar abajo en la playa, y traía consigo una cubeta de palomitas de maíz.

\- Amatista: Esto es tan jodidamente hermoso, carajo *snif* (come un puñado de palomitas).

* * *

 **NA: Luego de las risas, vienen los feels. Es la regla principal de Steven Universe y consideré que lo mejor era seguirla. Ahora, trataré de juntar lo necesario para hacer una portada. Hasta hora lo único que me está costando trabajo es conseguir una imagen apropiada de Peridot. Puros recortes, cabezas sueltas y pericópteros me salen en Google. Espero no tener que dibujarla yo mismo, eso me demoraría más.  
**

 **Un saludo especial a Emerl G, Frozen-Winter-Heart y Conuk por seguir la historia y sus comentarios. Un par de ellos hasta me mandaron a favoritos... csm no sé ni cómo sentirme. Gracias, muchachos(as).**

 **Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
**


	3. Cap 2: Marea alta y Precipitación (1-2)

**NA: Bueno, ya tengo lista la portada del fic. La imagen que necesitaba para Peridot no la pude conseguir, pero al menos logre hallar algo que también funcionó bien en la Wiki de SU. En la portada aparecen quienes serán los personajes principales del fic. La idea era que las 3 Homeworld gems quedaran viendo a Steven, como esperando algo de él, aunque preferí la imagen pensativa de Lapis que venía por defecto en la captura que recorté. ¿Qué les parece?**

 **En cuanto a la sugerencia de Conuck, la cual se agradece mucho, la tendré en cuenta para respuestas que piense usar en anuncios generales en el fic. Por lo demás simplemente responderé en la misma sección de comentarios y vía mensajes.**

 **Ahora sí, es momento de avanzar con los primeros cambios principales que tendrán lugar en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Marea alta y Precipitación** **\- 1ra Parte**

Unos meses después, Ciudad Playa había logrado reconstruirse finalmente por completo, y aquella invasión pasó a ser solo un mal recuerdo. Paulatinamente, los días para Steven volvieron a ser los de antes... a excepción de las gatogalletas. Aquello sí sería un problema permanente.

Era de noche en los exteriores de Ciudad Playa. De vuelta en sus tareas habituales de contención y neutralización, las gemas de cristal estaban lidiando con una especie de cangrejo verdoso oscuro gigante de 6 patas, un par de pinzas enormes y un único ojo.

Las gemas iban atacando una a la vez con el fin de fatigarlo para poder luego reducirlo todas a la vez. Comenzaba Perla arrojando varias lanzas de un color idéntico al de su gema, invocadas desde ésta misma, para captar su atención y esquivar habilidosamente los embates de la bestia. A ella le seguía Amatista, capturando sus patas con un par de látigos oscuros con incrustaciones color violeta, y halando de ellos hasta hacerle perder el equilibrio para aplicarle luego una potente descarga eléctrica y hacer que se olvide de perseguir a su compañera. Finalmente entraba Garnet, quien aplicaba un par de puñetazos directos con sus enormes nudillos sobre la coraza, la cual no mostraba hasta el momento indicios de ceder. Steven proporcionaba asistencia con su escudo y sus habilidades curativas cuando alguna de las gemas perdía el control de la situación.

Así la ronda fue repitiéndose por casi media hora, hasta que de atrás de un peñasco apareció un joven de contextura gruesa aunque de aspecto algo flácido, vistiendo una camiseta playera, unos shorts y sandalias oscuras. Su cabello de algún modo se asemejaba a unas papas fritas.

El joven se detuvo al observar la batalla que tenía lugar frente a sí. Observaba a las gemas cambiando turnos para atacar a la criatura y a Steven asistirlas cuando era necesario. Finalmente, encontró el coraje necesario para no salir huyendo y hablarle a por lo menos alguien en la escena.

\- Ronaldo: ¡Steven! ¡Oye, Steven!

El muchacho detuvo su andar y le costó un segundo desconectarse de la pelea para reconocer a quien tenía en frente.

\- Steven: Ah, hola Ronaldo. ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?

\- Ronaldo: Steven, estaba haciendo una investigación sobre las raras ocurrencias en Ciudad Playa, y no pude evitar notar este... incidente aquí.

\- Steven: ¿Qué? ¿Eso? Oh sí, le estamos dando una paliza. Creo que en unos minutos más podremos detenerlo y todos estarán a salvo.

\- Ronaldo: Sí, verás, ese era el punto.

\- Steven: (Inocente) ¿Qué hay?

\- Ronaldo: ¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste al medio día en tu casa?

\- Steven: Eh.. sí, claro...

\- Ronaldo: Me dijiste que esas otras gemas habían venido en su nave espacial por ustedes.

\- Steven: Ajá...

\- Ronaldo: Así como estos monstruos, que siempre vienen a este lugar y ustedes los detienen. Supongo que son precisamente ustedes lo que los atrae, ¿no es así?

\- Steven: (Rasca tras su cabeza, dubitativo) Bueno... eso no me consta, pero... supongo que algo tendrá que ver.

\- Ronaldo: (Levanta el índice derecho hacia el cielo) Entonces, eso nos deja con la única conclusión de que es por ustedes que todas estas cosas pasan. ¡Estas cosas raras en Ciudad Playa ocurren por culpa suya!

\- Steven: Pero siempre nos encargamos de que no lastimen a nadie, protegemos a todo el mundo...

\- Ronaldo: Pues así como ustedes nos salvan del peligro, son quienes nos exponen ante él con su sola presencia. Son un imán de desastres.

\- Steven: Okey... no lo había pensado de ese modo (lleva su propio índice al mentón para meditarlo un rato).

En ese momento aparece Perla detrás de él e interrumpe la repentina conversación.

\- Perla: Steven, ¿se puede saber qué haces platicando con este humano? Necesitamos de tu ayuda ahora.

Ronaldo aprovechó para repetir lo que había dicho antes.

\- Ronaldo: ¡Todo lo raro y peligroso que sucede en Ciudad Playa es por culpa suya! ¡Al estar aquí atraen todo tipo de problemas y criaturas, poniéndonos en constante riesgo a todos!

\- Perla: Oye, para tu información, nosotras estamos en actividad aquí desde hace 5000 años. Dudo que siquiera esta civilización haya existido en aquél entonces. Si tiene problemas con lo que hacemos, lo siento mucho. Es por su propio bienestar y el de los otros 7 mil millones de seres humanos y una incalculable cantidad de otros seres vivos que existen en este planeta actualmente.

Garnet alcanzó a oír los airados reclamos de la pálida gema, acercándose para tomar parte en la conversación.

\- Garnet: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no están peleando?

\- Perla: (Despectiva) Lo que sucede es que este humano piensa que porque hemos desempeñado, desde tiempos inmemorables para un ser orgánico, un trabajo de limpieza de gemas descarriadas que toma lugar en las cercanías de Ciudad Playa, tenemos repentinamente que retirarnos para no poner en 'riesgo' a sus habitantes.

\- Ronaldo: (Mostrándose muy seguro de sí) Sí, eso mismo.

\- Perla: Si tanto les preocupa, ELLOS deberían irse.

\- Garnet: Realmente han pasado por cosas peores; pero si creen que es necesario, está bien.

\- Perla: (Impactada) ¿¡Q-QUÉ!?... ¿Es broma, verdad?

\- Garnet: No. Escuché que en Villa Océano hay departamentos en oferta a precios muy cómodos, y hay un patio con espacio suficiente para instalar un portal de luz que nos traiga al templo con facilidad.

\- Perla: (Su rostro todavía no regresa a la normalidad) No puedes estar hablando en serio.

\- Garnet: Hasta podríamos aprovechar para mandar a Steven a la escuela o algo. Hemos estado descuidando mucho ese aspecto.

Perla se queda mirándola fijamente, sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Ronaldo, en cambio, lucía bastante satisfecho.

\- Garnet: Bueno, si no hay nada más que discu-...

\- Amatista: ¡CHICOS CUIDADO!

Por el descuido de los demás, Amatista no pudo contener al cangrejo por demasiado tiempo, y este terminó escapando, propinándole una estocada a Amatista justo en el pecho, y seguidamente arremetiendo contra las otras gemas. La primera víctima del grupo fue Perla, quien recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de una de sus pinzas, saliendo disparada hacia un montón de rocas. Garnet fue igualmente sorprendida con la guardia baja, recibiendo una punzada directo en el rostro. Apenas pudo retroceder lo suficiente para que el impacto no fuera contundente, pero de todos modos se pudo apreciar una enorme herida en una de sus mejillas. Al ser su cuerpo una proyección de luz, no hubo sangre saliendo de esta, sino que en su lugar se podía ver la forma en que su piel había sido perforada como si de mantequilla se tratase. Impactada por lo sucedido, la fusión perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas a un lado, dejando como blancos restantes a Steven y Ronaldo. La criatura no se detuvo a pensarlo.

\- Ronaldo: ¡DAAAAH!

El joven con cabello en forma de papas fritas comenzó a correr por su vida, Steven yendo tras suyo. Sin saber qué hacer, se limito a perseguir al cangrejo, quien a su vez perseguía a Ronaldo. Los segundos se sintieron eternos, hasta que a Steven se le ocurrió una idea.

Rápidamente, nuestro héroe invocó su escudo y lo lanzó hacia en frente de ellos como un bumerán. Si le salía bien, el escudo debería regresar de vuelta e impactar a la criatura.

\- Steven: (Rezando para sí mismo) Rose, madre mía, dame puntería...

El disco rosa viajó una buena trayectoria, sobrepasando por mucho a los dos en frente. Justo cuando Steven estaba por lanzar una grosería, el escudo desvió su trayectoria y comenzó a regresar, ganado cada vez mayor velocidad. Finalmente, impactó contra el ojo de la bestia, quien se había mantenido demasiado concentrado en su persecución para verlo venir. La idea funcionó. En respuesta, el cangrejo desistió en corretear a Ronaldo y comenzó a lanzar fuertes alaridos de dolor. Steven no pasó este comportamiento inadvertido.

\- Steven: [¿Su ojo?... ¡Claro! ¡Su punto débil!]

De inmediato apareció una enfurecida Garnet, empuñando sus nudillos ahora al doble de su tamaño normal, y le propinó un aplastante golpe en la coraza, oyéndose un ligero crujir.

\- Garnet: ¡Al fin algo cede!

\- Steven: (Brincando y agitando los brazos) ¡Garnet! ¡Su ojo! ¡Golpéalo en el ojo!

La gema no necesitó de más indicaciones. Deslizándose por debajo de la bestia, le propinó un puñetazo ascendente y seguidamente juntó sus puños para un golpe descendente demoledor, similar al de aquella vez en la que volvió a averiar el portal galáctico. El ojo de la criatura se fracturó como un vidrio templado y se escuchó un 'poof'.

Seguidamente, Garnet recogió una gema blanca con una franja oscura en medio, que era lo que quedaba de la criatura, para encerrarla en una burbuja y enviarla al templo. Ronaldo vuelve a aparecer, tras correr una distancia considerable antes de darse cuenta de que el cangrejo ya no lo perseguía.

\- Ronaldo: ¿Ven? Esto es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando.

\- Perla: (Viene sobándose la frente, visiblemente irritada) Tal vez si no te hubieras presentado donde no te llaman, nos habrías ahorrado a todos este susto.

\- Garnet: Ronaldo, ye te dije que si lo que necesitan es que nos vayamos, nos iremos; pero ahora es necesario que tú te vayas. (Su voz se tornó autoritaria) Hazlo, ahora.

El joven se sintió lo suficiente intimidado como para no decir más y salir corriendo nuevamente.

\- Perla: Sí, bien dicho, Garnet. Eso le enseñará.

\- Steven: Perla, ¡tu gema!

\- Perla. ¿Qué cosa?

\- Steven: (Señalando la perla en su frente) Revísala, tiene una fisura.

\- Perla: (Entra en pánico) ¿¡EN SERIO!? ¿Dónde?

\- Amatista: Es cierto, y es un rayón enorme.

\- Perla: ¡N-No estás ayudando, Amatista!

\- Steven: (Acercándose a Perla) Tranquila, Perla. Yo lo arreglo.

Acto seguido, el híbrido untó su dedo índice con saliva. Perla se agachó para estar a la misma altura que Steven, y él deslizó su dedo sobre la marca en la perla de la gema del mismo nombre. El rayón se fue atenuando hasta desaparecer.

\- Perla: ¡Oh cielos! Eso estuvo muy cerca. Gracias Steven.

* * *

 **NA: Y no se vallan, porque en breve termino de revisar la segunda parte para subirla en seguida. Así es, hoy tenemos capítulo por partida doble (si creen que esto es presagio de inactividad, pues qué buenos son).  
**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. Cap 3: Marea alta y Precipitación (2-2)

**NA: Ahora sí, estamos listos para la segunda parte. La verdad es que al principio lo estaba redactando todo como un solo capítulo, pero luego al terminar me dí cuenta que me había saltado un par de detalles y aún así el texto ya estaba cerca de las 4000 palabras, así que preferí dividirla en dos partes y enmendar lo que faltaba. Es momento de ver qué pasó con las gemas después del susto de aquella tarde.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Marea alta y Precipitación - 2da Parte  
**

De vuelta en casa, tras la reciente batalla, el equipo se había tomado un tiempo para revisar sus heridas. Después, se pusieron a platicar sobre cómo les había ido esa tarde con el cangrejo. Los comentarios sobre Ronaldo no se hicieron esperar.

\- Perla: ... Y el tipo este vino simplemente a echarnos la culpa de todo. Encima que somos las únicas que nos ocupamos de los fragmentos y gemas corruptas que andan sueltas por ahí, el muy pendejo cree que tiene la autoridad para venir a echarnos por ser un 'riesgo' para-...

Los reclamos de Perla se vieron interrumpidos por unas risillas provenientes de Amatista.

\- Perla: Amatista, ¿se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?

\- Amatista: (Intentando contener la risa) Tú... tú... e-es que tú... (finalmente, no puede más) ¡JAAA JA JA JA JA! ¡Dijist-... JA JA! ¡Le dijiste 'PENDEJO'!... ¡PEEENDEEEJO! (rueda sobre el suelo riendo a carcajadas) ¡JAAA JA JA JA JAAAA!

\- Perla: (Sus mejillas se tornaron casi azul noche de la vergüenza) Yo... ¿e-en verdad... dije eso?

\- Garnet: Así es. Todos lo oímos.

\- Perla: (Se pone nerviosa) N-no puede ser... ¡y-yo no digo e-esas cosas!... (luego su pánico da lugar a la cólera) ¡Amatista! ¡Ve lo que haces! ¡No solo le has enseñado palabras soeces a Steven, sino que también le estás contagiando tus malas costumbres al resto del equipo!

El altercado estaba apunto de pasar a mayores, cuando se escuchó a alguien tocar... más bien golpear la puerta.

\- Steven: ¿Eh? Qué raro. No esperábamos visitas a esta hora, ¿o sí?

\- Garnet: (Suspira pesadamente) Yo iré a ver quién es. Solo espero que no sea el cartero. A Rubí le cae mal desde lo de las cartas.

La fusión se dirige a la puerta, para encontrarse con un joven que vestía una camisa playera, shorts y sandalias oscuras, con pelo en forma de papas fritas.

\- Garnet: (Abre la puerta) ¿Sí?

\- Ronaldo: (Se pone de rodillas, al borde del llanto) ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO SE VAYAN DE CIUDAD PLAYA! ¡LOS NECESITAMOS AQUÍ! ¡YO LAS NECESITO PARA QUE ESTE SIGA SIENDO UN LUGAR RARO! ¡POR FAVOR, QUÉDENSE Y SIGAN HACIENDO QUE PASEN COSAS EXTRAÑAS EN CIUDAD PLAYAHAHAH...!

Garnet se quedó inmóvil e inexpresiva contemplando el número realizado por el humano. Dentro suyo, sin embargo, la situación era distinta:

\- Garnet [Rubí]: [...Esto tiene que ser un chiste.]

\- Garnet [Zafiro]: [¡Ay, pobrecito! Steven dijo que él se dedicaba a documentar las cosas anormales que quedaban de nuestras misiones para su blog.]

\- Garnet [Rubí]: [Ni siquiera tenemos idea de qué se supone que es eso.]

\- Garnet [Zafiro]: [Cierto. Pero aún así me da algo de lástima verlo así de afligido. Quizá sea algo importante para él.]

\- Garnet [Rubí]: [Y entonces, ¿qué hacemos?]

\- Garnet [Zafiro]: [Hmm... hay que ponerlo contento. Digámosle que sí y ya. De todos modos, a Perla no le gustó para nada la idea de una mudanza.]

\- Garnet [Rubí]: [¡Maldición! Y yo que quería una piscina.]

\- Garnet [Zafiro]: [Tendríamos que conseguir más dinero para eso. Dudo que Greg gane lo suficiente con su autolavado.]

\- Garnet [Rubí]: [Sí, buen punto.]

Finalmente, ambas mitades de Garnet llegaron a un acuerdo que se hizo manifiesto en un par de palabras:

\- Garnet: Está bien.

Tras esto, Garnet dio por concluida la conversación y sin más cerró la puerta. De ahí regresó a la sala, donde la discusión parecía haberse calmado.

\- Amatista: ¿Quién era? ¿El repartidor de pizzas?

\- Garnet: Era Ronaldo.

\- Amatista: ¿Ese idiota otra vez? ¿Y qué quería?

\- Garnet: Aparentemente cambió de opinión. Nos quedaremos por un rato más (se sienta cruzada de piernas y se ajusta los lentes oscuros).

\- Amatista: ¿De verdad? Prfft! (Avienta su mano hacia atrás de modo despectivo)

\- Perla: Algo me dice que eventualmente ese humano se volverá un dolor de cabeza (de pronto se lleva una mano a la cabeza)... literalmente. ¡Auch!

\- Steven: ¿Perla? ¿Qué te sucede?

\- Perla: N-nada, Steven, solo fue una punzada. Ya se me pasó.

Hubo un silencio breve, luego Garnet tomó la palabra.

\- Garnet: Gemas, tenemos un problema.

\- Amatista: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

\- Garnet: Parece que la curación que nos ha proporcionado Steven no será suficiente para superar todas nuestras heridas.

\- Perla: ¿Qué?

\- Steven: ¿De qué hablas?

\- Garnet: Nuestras gemas sufrieron mucho daño. Daño interno, que demorará en manifestarse y del que solo podremos recuperarnos volviendo a nuestras gemas para regenerarnos.

Garnet tenía razón. Del orificio que se había generado en su rostro quedaba una tenue cicatriz, la gema de Amatista reflejaba la luz de manera anormal, y la fisura en la gema de Perla parecía estar comenzando a formarse nuevamente.

\- Steven: ¿Qué hay de mi saliva? ¿O de la fuente de mi madre?

\- Garnet: Me temo que tus poderes son de acción muy rápida como para poder alcanzar a tratar ese tipo de daños tan profundos y complicados. Probablemente esa sea la razón por la que ni tú ni tu madre han conseguido restaurar gemas corruptas usando sus fluidos curativos hasta ahora.

\- Perla: ¿En verdad?

\- Garnet: Créeme (se ajusta los lentes oscuros nuevamente), los posibles resultados no son nada agradables.

Nadie necesitó más señas: este era otro magistral y oportuno uso de la visión futura, habilidad única de esta fusión.

\- Amatista: Bien, estamos mal, pero... ¿qué hacemos con Steven?

\- Perla: Es cierto, Steven no puede quedarse solo aún. Es solo un niño.

\- Garnet: Steven ya tiene 12 años. Según varios libros ya debería estar entrando a una nueva etapa en su vida, además de que ha demostrado ser alguien muy responsable, así que podemos darle una oportunidad.

\- Steven: (Emocionado, con estrellas en sus pupilas) ¿Será como una misión?

\- Garnet: (Pone una mano sobre su hombro, le habla con voz maternal) Así es, Steven, y será una muy delicada e importante.

Steven comprendió a lo que Garnet quería llegar y puso la expresión más seria que pudo, aunque solo consiguió verse más adorable. A Amatista se le escapó un ronquido por contener la risa.

\- Garnet: Nosotras nos ausentaremos unos días, de modo que necesitamos que cuides nuestras gemas mientras nos regeneramos.

\- Amatista: No es una mala idea. Digo, él es el único que no sufrió daños severos, ¿cierto?

\- Garnet: Así es. Ahora iremos por provisiones para que puedas prepararte de comer los días en que no te puedas quedar con tu padre. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

\- Steven: ¡Por supuesto! (Saludo militar) Pueden confiar en Steven, el serio.

\- Garnet: (Despeina su cabello) Je je, claro que sí. Estoy segura de que lo harás bien.

Y así, las gemas partieron rumbo a Ciudad Playa a comprar víveres y todo lo que Steven pudiera necesitar. Lidiar con los repentinos ataques de '¿y qué tal si...?' de Perla fue un poco complicado, pero finalmente se las arreglaron para salir del supermercado con una cuenta que pudiesen pagar y artículos suficientes.

Estaba ya entrada la noche cuando los cuatro volvieron a casa. Dentro, organizaron todo lo que habría disponible. Perla aprovechó para darle algunas indicaciones preliminares a Steven y luego se despidió de él. Las demás hicieron lo propio también.

Momentos después, una serie de destellos dejó de las guardianas tan solo una perla, una amatista, un rubí y un zafiro en el suelo, todas del tamaño necesario para caber en una mano.

Steven sacó unas almohadas que había preparado para las gemas: una color blanco para Perla, una color azul para Amatista, y una color roja con bordes dorados para Rubí y Zafiro. Esto último no por no tener más almohadas, sino porque Steven era consciente del nivel de intimidad y cercanía de dichas gemas, y por tal hecho él prefería no separarlas.

Finalmente, el hijo de Rose las colocó sobre una repisa en su habitación, con la luz de la luna posándose sobre ellas y generando un tenue brillo en el techo. Todo lo que podía escucharse afuera a esa hora era el romper de las olas contra la bahía producto de la marea alta y las gotas de la lluvia que tenía lugar en ese momento, estrellándose contra la ventana. Steven se puso su pijama y se dispuso a pasar su primera noche sin las demás gemas en casa.

\- Steven: Buenas noches, Perla. Buenas noches, Amatista. Buenas noches, Garnet.

Esta iba a ser una larga semana.

* * *

 **NA: Para quienes tengan dudas al respecto, les puedo decir que no tengo pensado que Perla, Amatista o Garnet tengan un rol muy importante en este fic de aquí en adelante. Este es un asunto de Steven, que él ha decidido resolver por sí mismo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	5. Cap 4: Sobre Fusiones y Corazones (1-2)

**NA: Y bueno, ya estamos de vuelta. Oh Dios mío, ¡ya superé la cantidad de seguidores y favoritos de mis otros dos fics juntos! Definitivamente esta vez di con una buena idea para una historia. Gracias a todos nuevamente por seguir este fanfic.  
**

 **Es momento de tocar otro capítulo del Steven Bomb 2.0, igualmente con cambios significativos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Sobre Fusiones y Corazones - 1ra Parte  
**

\- Greg: ¿Esta por ahí el disco, hijo?

\- Steven: Eh... ¡síp! Lo tengo.

El sol caía nuevamente en Ciudad Playa, y la luna comenzaba a hacerse visible poco a poco. Frente al autolavado se encontraban Steven, su amiga Connie, y su padre, Gregory. Los niños estaban ayudándole a ordenar las cosas en su camioneta.

Steven le alcanzó el disco de vinilo que acababa de encontrar a su padre en un estuche. El hombre lo recibió y lo apiló sobre varios otros discos, para luego tomar el grupo y ponerlo en una caja.

\- Greg: ¡Listo! Mi colección de clásicos está completa una vez más. (Voltea hacia Steven) Gracias hijo. Veo que, además de sus poderes, heredaste la habilidad de tu madre para encontrar las cosas rápidamente. (Se rasca tras la cabeza) Hay veces en las que yo no puedo hallar algo aunque esté bajo mis narices.

\- Steven: No hay problema, papá.

Connie se quedó observando algunas de las carátulas en los estuches. Este tipo de música era algo desconocido para ella.

\- Connie: Vaya, me pregunto qué tal se escucharán estos temas.

\- Greg: ¿Nunca has escuchado de _The Philosophy Majors_? ¡Rayos, Connie! Se han perdido de una joya de los 80s.

\- Connie: (Ríe un poco) ¿En serio? Bueno, mis padres son más fanáticos de la música instrumental.

\- Greg: ¡Pues claro! Es más, espera lo pongo en el tocadiscos. (Recibe el estuche de parte de Connie y va donde el aparato) Felizmente este cacharro es tan viejo que casi nunca se descompone.

Greg colocó el disco en el artefacto, conectó la salida a un adaptador y de ahí a la mezcladora de los parlantes. El artefacto comenzó a funcionar y en instantes se pudo oír la animada música. Los niños rápidamente se contagiaron del ritmo, y Steven le extendió su mano a Connie en señal de invitación.

Al ser un par de niños, naturalmente empezaron a dar brincos y luego girar el uno con el otro, tomados de sus brazos y riendo alegremente. Esto activó la sincronización en la gema de cuarzo, y una fuerte luz blanca encegueció a Greg sin previo aviso. Ni bien esta disminuyó lo suficiente, lo que pudo ver el padre de familia lo dejó pasmado: una chica, al parecer en sus 18 años, de piel caribeña con un hermoso bronceado, cuerpo generosamente proporcionado y un largo cabello ondulado, vistiendo una camiseta magenta con una estrella amarilla en ella, mini-shorts y encima una polera celeste. Habían varios rasgos en ella que le eran chocantemente familiares, como la gema de cuarzo rosa en lugar de su ombligo.

La jovencita seguía bailando al ritmo de la música, aunque sus pasos esta vez lucían más como verdaderos pasos de baile. Greg la dejó seguir unos segundos, hasta que volvió en sí, y detuvo el tocadiscos. A la fusión le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

\- Stevonnie: E-eh... (observa sus manos y su cuerpo, luego mira a Greg) ¡Ups! N-no se suponía que esto pasara.

\- Greg: ... ¿Chicos?

\- Stevonnie: (Visiblemente sonrojada, con una mano tras de sí y levantando tímidamente la otra) Je je... hola, papá... ¿señor Universe?

\- Greg: Wow... ustedes... (se emociona) ¿ustedes pueden hacer eso? ¿Pueden fusionarse?

\- Stevonnie: Pues... sí. (Aclara su voz) De hecho, la primera vez, al igual que esta, fue un accidente.

\- Greg: Ah, ya veo. (Se relaja) Hmp! Esto me trae recuerdos.

\- Stevonnie: (Se sorprende) ¿De verdad?

\- Greg: Sí, je je, de años atrás.

\- Stevonnie: (Visiblemente emocionada, dando pequeños brincos) ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Historia!

Mientras Steven se emocionó mucho por el hecho de que esta situación conducía a una fantástica nueva historia sobre la vida de su padre con Rose, Connie no estaba al tanto de estas cosas, por lo que la diferencia de emociones desequilibró la sincronización, dando abruptamente por terminada la fusión.

La misma luz apareció nuevamente, revelando a un par de niños tirados sobre la acera.

\- Connie: (Levantándose del suelo mientras se frota la cabeza) Ouch... O-oiga, señor Greg, ¡por favor no vaya a decirle nada a mis padres sobre esto! Considerando lo extremadamente preocupados que se ponen con cualquier cosa, son capaces de no dejarme salir otra vez... (aleja la mirada y baja la voz) o de pensar en forma inadecuada.

\- Greg: ¿Qué? No, descuida. Sé cómo manejar estas cosas.

\- Connie: ¡Uff! Qué alivio...

\- Steven: (Alzando los brazos al cielo y cantando en voz gruesa) ¡HISTOOOOORIAAAA!

Rápidamente, Steven tomó a su compañera de la mano y la sentó al borde de la camioneta. Greg tomó asiento frente al vehículo, pero justo cuando estaba por empezar, volvió a ponerse de pie y sacó una cinta de una caja de gran tamaño.

\- Greg: Al parecer están de suerte. Usualmente solo cuento mis historias con mi guitarra, pero esta vez tengo la canción del día grabada en una cinta. Como a ustedes, los chicos de ahora, les gusta todo en vídeo... Es más: Steven, tu madre canta en ella.

\- Steven: (Emocionado, con estrellas en las pupilas) ¿¡EN SERIO!?

\- Greg: Sí. Miren esto.

Greg desempolvó la cinta y la insertó en un reproductor VHS, encendió el televisor, y una vez el aparato terminó de cargar la cinta se proyectó un videoclip en el que Rose y Greg hacían un dueto en una canción romántica un tanto atrevida. Amatista apoyaba como baterista y Garnet tocaba el guita-teclado para añadir profundidad a las notas de la guitarra eléctrica del entonces _Mr. Universe_. En la parte del solo de guitarra, Perla se acerca a Rose y le susurra algo, luego estas dos se fusionan, dando lugar a una exuberante mujer de 2 metros y 4 ojos que improvisa magistralmente una secuencia de baile acorde a la música. Luego se deja caer suavemente sobre el escenario para volver a ser Perla y Rose tras un blanco resplandor. La canción termina, así como la grabación. De inmediato Greg prosigue la historia.

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _ **Templo de las Gemas de Cristal, hace 20 años.  
**_

Greg apaga la cámara y guarda su guitarra en su funda.

\- Greg: ¡Vaya! ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Rose: (Preocupada) ¿N-no te gustó?

\- Greg: (Emocionado) ¿Bromeas? ¡Es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida!

\- Rose: (Ríe un poco) Je je je... a ella la llamo Rainbow Quarzo, es una fusión. Es algo que las gemas podemos realizar al sincronizarnos, usualmente con secuencias de baile o cosas por el estilo. La secuencia fue idea de Perla, ¿crees que quede bien en tu video o?... creo que quizá mostramos más de lo necesario.

\- Perla: Probablemente no sea correcto enviar el clip. Una lástima, ¿no es así, Greg?

\- Greg: Para nada. La gente creerá que son efectos especiales, está de moda usarlos. Perla, tu idea fue grandiosa. ¡Gracias!

\- Perla. Ah... está bien. N-no hay de qué.

\- Rose: Pues... me alegra haberte ayudado con el clip. ¡No tenía idea de que podía cantar hasta ahora que lo intenté, je je!

\- Greg: Eres la bomba, Rose.

Greg le guiña el ojo a Rose, apuntándole con ambas manos. La gema identifica el gesto y se lo devuelve también. Perla no logra identificar este comportamiento, por lo que solo observa extrañada el acto de comunicación.

\- Rose: Muy bien, tengo algunas cosas que hacer así que... los veré mas tarde.

\- Greg: Vale, Rose. Muchas gracias por todo.

\- Rose: (Voz seductora) Cuando quieras, Mr. Universe (se oyen unas risillas de su parte mientras se aleja).

Quienes quedaron en el escenario comenzaron a guardar los instrumentos. Greg guardó su guitarra mientras Garnet hizo lo propio con el guita-teclado y la batería. Una infantil Amatista corrió hacia Greg.

\- Amatista: ¿Y la paga?

\- Greg: Oh, claro. (Saca una bolsa de papitas y se la lanza) Ten, disfrútalas.

Amatista atrapó la bolsa con la boca, la sacudió cual mascota y salió corriendo en cuatro. Greg encontró esto divertido. Perla estaba recogiendo el cableado del micrófono, enrollándolo entre su antebrazo y codo. Una vez terminado, y aprovechando que se quedó a solas con Greg, Perla le dirigió la palabra.

\- Perla: Ehm... Greg. No es por inmiscuirme en las relaciones sociales de Rose, pero... sí eres consciente de que solo eres una 'etapa' para ella, ¿verdad?

\- Greg: (Primero la mira extrañada, luego se pone serio) ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Perla: Ya sabes, con el hecho de que tu esperanza de vida es ínfima comparada con la amplia y virtualmente ilimitada existencia de una gema... Rose eventualmente tendrá que alejarse de ti para no sentir lástima por tu inevitable vejez. Es decir, tú le caes bien y todo, pero solo por ser un humano más. Eres como una mascota para ella: joven y radiante, una fabulosa distracción, pero al final desechable.

\- Greg: (Hace a un lado su seriedad y entra a discusión) Ah, ¿me sales con esas?

\- Perla: (Recoge todo el cable del micrófono en su antebrazo) Déjame ponerlo en términos que tu limitada mente pueda procesar de forma adecuada: Tú siempre vas a ser el favorito de Rose mientras yo no esté; pero como ya llegué, (le coloca el cable enrollado a modo de collar a Greg, seguidamente chasquea los dedos) te me vas yendo, gusano (su mirada se torna desafiante).

\- Greg: (Le devuelve la misma mirada) Ahhh... es la fusión, ¿verdad? ¿Lo dices por eso?

\- Perla: ¡Oh! Ya que hablamos de aquello, la fusión es por definición el grado máximo de intimidad para una gema; algo que un ser orgánico como tú nunca podrá llevar a cabo. Lo siento mucho Greg, pero si pretendes llevarme la contra intentando hacer eso con Rose, me temo que te vas a dar un buen golpe de cruda realidad.

\- Greg: (Prepotente) ¡Ha! Te apuesto 20 dólares a que lo consigo.

\- Perla: (Incómoda) ¿Te atreverías a apostar con cosas así? Además, eres solo un saco de carne y huesos, (se cruza de brazos) es imposible que lo logres.

\- Greg: No realmente, pero estoy seguro de que (se señala a sí mismo) ESTE saco de carne y huesos tiene lo necesario.

\- Perla: Muy bien, Gregory, muy bien. Acepto tus términos; pero bajo la condición de que en caso pierdas, lo más probable, tú tendrás que limpiar el cuarto de Amatista... por una semana.

El joven lo piensa un rato. En realidad ese lugar no le parecía tan malo. Siempre habían cosas muy interesantes alrededor. La última vez encontró una antigua pintura perdida de un famoso pintor, la cual pudo vender por una fuerte suma de dinero, para invertir las ganancias en equipamiento e instrumentos nuevos.

\- Greg: Es un trato.

El humano le ofreció la mano. La gema entendió el gesto e hizo lo propio. Una vez hecho esto, ambos partieron en direcciones opuestas, cada quien a atender sus asuntos.

\- Greg: (Susurra viéndola de reojo) Gema necia...

\- Perla: (Susurra frotándose las manos maliciosamente) Humano ignorante...

* * *

 _ **Bahía de Ciudad Playa.**_

Se encontraba Greg esa noche en su camioneta, con algunos equipos afuera y una lona sobre la arena. Un reproductor de VHS conectado a un televisor mostraba el videoclip que había grabado en la tarde. El sujeto intentaba seguir los pasos de baile que Rose y Perla llevaron a cabo, aunque le estaba costando mucho trabajo. Garnet y Amatista pasaban por la playa en ese momento, y no pudieron evitar notar lo que Greg estaba tratando de hacer, de modo que se acercaron a ver cómo le iba.

\- Garnet: ¿El señorito tiene planes?

\- Greg: ¿Eh? (Se cae) Ah, hola Garnet. Amatista, ¿qué tal?

\- Amatista: ¡Hey Greg!

\- Garnet: Parece que seguirle los pasos a Perla va a ser complicado, ¿no es así?

\- Greg: (Suspira) Sí. (Baja la cabeza) Quizá Perla tenga razón, mi cuerpo no es precisamente el de un bailarín de ballet. (La levanta nuevamente, recobrando los ánimos) Esperen, ustedes son gemas, a lo mejor pueden ayudarme con esto.

\- Garnet: Tú pregúntame.

\- Greg: ¿Qué crees que me haga falta para poder fusionarme con Rose? Realmente quiero experimentar ese grado de cercanía con ella.

\- Garnet: A ver: en primera, una gema; luego una proyección de luz por cuerpo; y finalmente, alguien a quien confiarle esa luz.

\- Greg: En sentido figurado, ¿verdad?

\- Garnet: (Se ajusta los visores) N-no, literalmente.

\- Greg: ¡Rayos! Tendré que conformarme con hurgar en la habitación de Amatista por una semana.

\- Garnet: No estuvo nada mal la otra vez.

\- Greg: Cierto. (Se dirige hacia Amatista) Realmente te debo las gracias por el cuadro, Amatista. Tienes buen ojo para el arte.

La pequeña gema púrpura solo sonrió en respuesta.

\- Garnet: Por otra parte...

Garnet invocó un palito desde su palma derecha, para arrojarlo hacia el otro lado de la playa.

\- Garnet: ¡Ve por él, Amatista!

Amatista corrió instintivamente en cuatro tras el objeto con la lengua afuera.

\- Garnet: ... creo que realmente podrías acercarte lo suficiente como para... obtener algo.

\- Greg: ¿En serio? Bueno... algo es algo.

\- Garnet: Sí, pero debo darte un consejo (pone ambas manos sobre sus hombros): una fusión implica un vínculo especial entre dos individuos, de modo que es único. Por lo tanto, no necesitas los pasos de Perla, si no los tuyos. Sé tú mismo, expresa lo que tú sientes, y entonces alcanzarán la sincronización.

\- Greg: (La esperanza se puede ver en sus ojos) ¿En verdad crees que funcione?

\- Garnet: Créeme, Greg (se retira ligeramente los visores, revelando tener 3 ojos en su rostro, algo desconocido para Greg hasta entonces), sé muy bien de lo que estoy hablando (le sonríe y le giña el ojo).

\- Greg: (Un tanto impactado) E-eh, claro. Como digas. (Se recompone) Muchas gracias, Garnet.

* * *

 **NA: Y de nuevo esto me salió muy largo para un solo capítulo. En un rato sale el siguiente.  
**


	6. Cap 5: Sobre Fusiones y Corazones (2-2)

**NA: Greg acaba de hacer una apuesta con un alienígena. Me pregunto si aquello habrá sido una buena idea en primer lugar.**

 **Ahora continuamos con la segunda parte de este episodio de su fic favorito.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Sobre Fusiones y Corazones - 2da Parte**

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _ ** _ **Templo de las Gemas de Cristal**_ , hace 20 años.**_

La tarde siguiente, Greg apareció nuevamente en el templo de las Gemas.

\- Greg: (Se escucha a la distancia) ¡Rose! ¡Oye Rose! ¿Estás ocupada? ¡Rose!

Al llegar a los exteriores, Greg se encontró con dos pequeños individuos que no había visto antes: uno de color rojo con un traje un poco más oscuro que su piel y pelo muy similar al de Garnet, aunque más corto, y otro de color azul cielo, con un vestido azul más intenso que le llegaba hasta los pies y una larga cabellera blanca ligeramente ondulada, que parecía cubrirle la vista. Ambos estaban a ambos lados de un tablero de ajedrez, al parecer en media partida. Al notar su llegada, ambos voltean en su dirección.

\- Zafiro: Ah, ¿qué tal Greg?

\- Rubí: ... ¿Qué? No puedes jugar ajedrez tú solo, ¿no?

\- Greg: (Muy extrañado) ¿Quién carajo son ustedes? ¿No los he visto antes, verdad?

Rubí no era alguien de paciencia, así que solo atinó a llevarse la mano al rostro en señal de frustración.

\- Zafiro: Esto... no, me temo que no. (Se señala a sí misma) Yo soy Zafiro, (señala a la ora gema) y ella es Rubí, y juntas somos Garnet.

Greg de inmediato recordó lo que había acontecido ayer en la playa y ató los cabos.

\- Greg: ¡Ohhhh, Claro! Ustedes son las dos mitades de Garnet, ¿no es así?

\- Zafiro: En efecto, tienes razón.

\- Rubí: (Aplaudiendo sarcásticamente) Bravo, bravo... denle un plátano al monito.

\- Greg: Je je je, al parecer sus personalidades son un tanto... ¿disyuntivas?... [creo]

\- Zafiro: Sí, es por eso que Garnet a menudo es tan inexpresiva. Por eso y por los lentes oscuros, aunque en lo personal me encanta cómo le quedan.

\- Rubí: (Recobrando los ánimos) Sí, admito que son un buen toque.

\- Greg: En fin, venía a buscar a Rose. Estoy listo para una fusión que seguramente pasará a la historia.

Rubí rueda la mirada mientras Zafiro comienza a reír, tratando de mostrarse un tanto discreta con la mano sobre su boca.

\- Zafiro: ¡Hey! ¡Tranquilo, casanova!

\- Greg: (Se sonroja, pero cede al chiste) ¿Qu-? ¡Ah ja ja ja ja ja!

\- Zafiro: Eeeeen fin, Rose salió por unas cosas, ya no tarda nada en regresar.

Como si tantas menciones de su nombre la hubiesen invocado, Rose apareció sobre el portal del templo, tras una cortina de luz.

\- Rose: ¡Ya volví! ¿Cómo va ese jueguito de ajedrez?... Oh, ¡hola Greg! Qué gusto verte de nuevo.

\- Greg: Oh, no tienes idea aún, mi querida Rose. Te tengo preparado algo especial esta noche.

\- Rose: (Mirada y voz seductora) ¿En serio? Me muero por saber de qué se trata.

Esta vez, ambas mitades de Garnet aguantaron risillas.

* * *

Era de noche y nuevamente Greg estaba en la playa, esta vez en compañía de Rose. Ambos estaban de pie sobre una pista de baile montada en la arena, mirándose.

\- Greg: Rose, te he traído hoy hasta aquí porque... quiero compartir esta pieza musical contigo.

\- Rose: Oh, ¿vamos a bailar... en pareja? (sonríe) ¡Espléndido!

Greg alcanzó el tocadiscos y lo encendió. El aparato inició la reproducción y se pudo escuchar el tema ' _Making Love Out Of Nothing At All_ '. Ambos empezaron a moverse levemente al compás, y a medida que el tema avanzó las luces se encendieron, dando lugar a pasos más elaborados por parte de Greg. Rose le siguió la dinámica, y pronto ambos se encontraron bailando de modo improvisado, pero fluido. Habían encontrado su propio baile.

Greg sentía que lo estaba logrando, aunque Rose no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando realmente. Finalmente la canción llegó a su fin, y Greg terminó estrechando a Rose en sus brazos, sus rostros separados por milímetros solamente. Ambos cerraron los ojos. La gema de Rose brilló tenuemente.

Pero nada más sucedió.

Greg abrió los ojos nuevamente, y al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, dejo salir un suspiro.

\- Greg: Diantres, no funcionó.

\- Rose: (Más confundida que antes) ¿Qué cosa?

\- Greg: La fusión. Quería hacer este baile para fusionarme contigo, a ver qué tal me iba con eso... ya sabes.

Rose estalló inmediatamente en carcajadas.

\- Rose: ¡AH JA JA JA JA JA JA JA...!

\- Greg: Eh... Rose...

\- Rose: ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA...!

\- Greg: Rose...

\- Rose: ¡TE QUERÍAS FUSIONA- JI JI JI JI JI JI JI JIIII...!

\- Greg: (Perdiendo los estribos) ¡ROSE! ¿¡Puedes hablarme como una persona real por un segundo!?

Rose detuvo su risa de forma abrupta. En su Rostro se veía preocupación. Algo dentro de sí le decía que acababa de meter la pata.

\- Rose: L-lo siento... Greg... sabes que no soy realmente una persona... 'real', ¿cierto?

Ahora fue Greg quien sintió que había dicho algo demás.

\- Greg: Oh, por supuesto... tú... puff! ¡Qué bruto soy! Se me pasó por un segundo que eras un alien, je je.

Rose soltó una ligera risilla incómoda.

\- Greg: Perdón por toda esta locura, es solo que me pareció que ya habías tenido suficiente de probar cosas humanas, y quise yo probar algunas de sus cosas también.

\- Rose: (Inclina ligeramente la cabeza, enternecida) Ay, qué lindo detalle, Greg. Pero no es necesario, además de que por ser humano dudo que puedas hacer algo como eso.

\- Greg: (Algo desanimado) Sí, ya me lo temía.

Hubo una pausa entre los dos, luego Greg prosiguió.

\- Greg: ¿Sabes? El futuro me preocupa.

\- Rose: (Intenta colaborar) ¿El futuro? Oh, pregúntale a Garnet. Siempre es de mucha ayuda con eso (el semblante de Greg le hace saber que falló miserablemente).

\- Greg: No ese futuro, hablo de... nosotros, ¿entiendes? Nuestro futuro. ¿Cómo vamos a sacar esto adelante si no logramos ponernos de acuerdo primero?

\- Rose: Es que... bueno... yo... (baja la mirada) creí que lo estaba haciendo bien. (Pausa breve) Recórcholis, creí que las risas servían para estas cosas.

\- Greg: Sí, bueno... ayudan, pero todo tiene su límite. Tampoco es bueno abusar.

\- Rose: Ok.

Nadie supo qué más decir. Era frustrante.

\- Greg: ¡'Chamare! Estoy confundido.

\- Rose: ¡Yo también!

\- Greg: Bueno, al menos ya nos pusimos de acuerdo en eso... je je... je je je...

La risa de Greg dio inesperadamente paso al llanto.

\- Rose: ¿Greg? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dije algo malo?

\- Greg: ¡No sé! Ya ni sé por qué lloro.

Rose solo atinó a hacer lo que sus años en la Tierra le habían enseñado a hacer cuando alguien lloraba frente suyo: darle un cálido abrazo. Al menos eso sirvió para calmarlo. Greg devolvió el gesto.

\- Greg: ¿Has amado alguna vez?

\- Rose: Oh, Greg, yo amo siempre. Y es maravilloso.

\- Greg: Ah, vale. Y ¿te has... enamorado alguna vez?

\- Rose: Bueno... eso sí no lo sé.

\- Greg: ¿Sabes? Dicen que el amor a veces es como una tortura.

\- Rose: ¿Es esto una tortura para ti?

\- Greg: Para serte sincero... sí, la verdad que sí.

Rose se separó del abrazo para tomar el rostro de Greg en sus manos.

\- Rose: A lo largo de mi vida he experimentado tantos tipos de amor Greg, han sido tantos y tan variados que ya me cuesta discernir entre ellos. Pero... sé que hay algo muy especial en el nuestro... algo que nunca había sentido antes...

Greg dirigió su mirada a la suya. Habían estrellas en las pupilas de la gema y diamantes en las suyas.

\- Rose: ... y por esa razón, Greg... todo lo que puedo decirte es... que te amo, Greg. Te amo con todo mi ser.

Ambos se estrecharon en un profundo beso, viviendo cada segundo que se sintió eterno. Finalmente, Greg tuvo que retirarse por aire.

Rose le sonrió.

Sus piernas empezaron a moverse, pero no había música.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar, pero no había nada que intentar.

Ambos comenzaron a sincronizarse, pero no habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo en nada aún...

Excepto en que se amaban.

En ese instante, tan solo eso importaba.

Ambos se sentían como los únicos seres en el universo.

Tras unas rocas, Perla, Amatista y Garnet se encontraban observando lo que la pareja hacía en la playa.

\- Perla: ¿Se puede saber por qué bailan de nuevo? Ya saben que no va a funcionar.

\- Garnet: Oh, sí que va a funcionar. Tú solo observa.

La luz emitida por la gema de Rose se intensificó hasta envolverlos a ambos. De pronto Greg sintió momentáneamente que se le iban las fuerzas.

Al siguiente instante, estaba del otro lado.

 _Se sentía más alto._

 _Se sentía más fuerte._

 _Se sentía... alguien diferente._

 _Se sentía Rose. Y Rose se sentía Greg._

 _Intentó ver sus manos, y las encontró dentro de las de Rose, las cuales eran brillantes y translúcidas._

 _Intentó tocar su rostro, y sintió el de Rose... con sus manos._

 _Todo era tan irreal._

 _Podía acceder al conocimiento adquirido durante milenios de existencia._

 _Podía sentir los sentimientos forjados durante una eternidad en una gema de cuarzo rozado._

 _Y todo lo que sentía era amor... lo mismo que llevaba él en su corazón._

 _Podía sentirla a ella, y ella podía sentirlo a él._

 _Dirigió su vista al cielo nocturno, y pudo reconocer mundos distantes en las constelaciones._

 _Dirigió su vista al templo, y admirarlo aún más al conocer sus secretos._

 _Dirigió su vista a un montón de rocas, y pudo percibir a las otras gemas, escondidas detrás._

 _Recordó su apuesta. Rose lo supo también._

 _Todo era paz. Era... maravilloso._

 _Esta era una fusión._

 _No era una fusión cualquiera._

 _Era su fusión. La materialización de su relación personal._

 _No eran dos individuos._

 _No era un solo individuo._

 _Era una experiencia._

Las reacciones de las gemas ante lo sucedido eran diversas. Perla estaba en shock, Amatista se estaba divirtiendo con el espectáculo, y Garnet tenía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Perla: (Muy lentamente) No puede ser...

\- Amatista: Ja ja, Rose se tragó a Greg.

\- Garnet: ¡Sí! Perfecto...

\- Perla: [¿Ahora de dónde sacaré 20 dólares?]

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

* * *

\- Greg: Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió... más o menos.

\- Steven: ¡Wow! ¿Todo eso pasó?

\- Greg: Hasta donde mi vieja memoria no me falla, pos sí.

\- Connie: Eso es... (se sonroja un poco) e-eso denota una vínculo muy especial entre ustedes dos, señor Universe.

\- Greg: Sí, aunque si me lo preguntan... (re rasca la cabeza) Rose prefería más la alternativa humana a la fusión... ya saben.

Connie lanzó una mirada pícara a Steven y no pudo evitar reír un poco, mientras Steven no entendió muy bien de qué iba realmente el asunto.

\- Greg: En fin, ya se hace algo tarde. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, chicos. No habría podido ordenar todo esto yo solo.

\- Connie: No hay problema, señor Universe.

\- Greg: Ah, por cierto, Connie, una cosa más: si necesitas alguien con quien hablar sobre esto, alguien humano que esté dispuesto a escucharte... sin sobresaltos, puedes buscarme cualquier día que quieras.

\- Connie: Oh, se lo agradezco mucho. En verdad.

Greg levanta la mano llamando un 'chócalas'.

\- Greg: ¿Seres humanos?

\- Connie: (Se pone de pie, sonríe y choca los cinco con Greg) ¡Seres humanos!

Steven solo observa su gema mientras se pregunta a sí mismo en qué categoría se supone que caería alguien como él: ¿Gema? ¿Humano? ¿Híbrido?... ¿Ninguna de las anteriores?

\- Steven: (Repite en voz baja) Seres humanos...

* * *

Unas horas después, Steven y su padre se hallaban en la carretera, conduciendo de vuelta a Ciudad Playa tras dejar a Connie en su casa. Greg estaba al volante y su hijo ocupaba el asiento del costado, mientras se escucha ' _I was made for Loving You_ ' a bajo volumen.

\- Steven: O-oye papá, quería preguntarte algo.

\- Greg: Sí, hijo, dime (baja un poco más el volumen del estéreo).

\- Steven: En eso que chocaste los cinco con Connie, estaba pensando... ¿qué se supone que soy en realidad? ¿Una gema? ¿Un humano con una gema? ¿Un... híbrido?... ¿O algo distinto?

El hombre al volante se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. Este era un tema delicado para Steven.

\- Greg: Pues... algo que me ha enseñado todo este rollo de los alienígenas y eso es que las personas pueden tener algunas cosas en común, así como miles de otras en diferencia; pero no importa realmente qué o cuáles sean esas cosas. Cada individuo es un tipo totalmente distinto en sí mismo. Las categorías solo sirven para identificar similitudes, no para separar grupos.

\- Steven: Papá... dí algo menos romántico (ríe un poco).

\- Greg: Vale, vale, campeón. Bueno, si quieres que te ponga en categorías... yo elegiría 3: 'humanos', porque tienes todo lo que un ser humano normalmente tiene, 'gema' porque tienes poderes y puedes hacer lo que otras gemas hacen, y una más. Tú además de esas dos cosas, eres algo que rompe esquemas, algo así como un milagro. Sí, eso: 'milagro'. Y me siento bendecido por tener la oportunidad de ver un milagro como tú crecer y hacer felices a los demás, hijo. Tu madre estaría orgullosa.

\- Steven: Oh... gracias, viejo.

Ambos continúan su camino por la carretera por un rato, hasta que Steven retoma la conversación.

\- Steven: Ah, un favor: ¿puedo pasar la noche hoy en la camioneta?

\- Greg: ¿Y eso?... Bueno, si las gemas no se hacen lío, por mí está bien.

\- Steven: Nah, ellas vienen con nosotros.

Acto seguido, Steven sacó una caja de joyería negra con destellos dorados que traía consigo en su mochila en forma de hamburguesa, y se la mostró a su padre. Al abrirla, reveló un tapiz de terciopelo rojo, con 3 compartimentos. En uno de ellos había una perla, en el otro una amatista, y en el del medio estaban juntos un rubí y un zafiro. Su padre se quedó sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver, pero tuvo que controlarse pues seguía manejando.

\- Greg: (Ligeramente nervioso) Oh, vaya... ¿sucedió algo malo en una de sus misiones?

\- Steven: (Cierra la caja) No, felizmente no. Es solo que se sentían muy cansadas y prefirieron volver a sus gemas para recuperarse mejor. Aún así, no salgo sin ellas.

\- Greg: En ese caso, no hay problema. (Pausa breve) ¿Tienes comida en casa?

\- Steven: Pues claro. Compramos víveres por adelantado.

\- Greg: Excelente. Quizá un día de estos podamos quedarnos por allá también (usa la palanca de cambio, sin despegar la vista del camino). Con eso duermes más cómodo en tu habitación.

\- Steven: Es una idea genial, papá. Gracias.

Pudo verse una última vez a la camioneta Universe pasar sobre una colina, con un gran letrero a un lado de la carretera que decía "Bienvenidos a Ciudad Playa".

* * *

 **NA: En los siguientes capítulos comenzarán a aparecer nuevamente las Homeworld Gems, así que prepárense. Gracias por leer.**


	7. Cap 6: Ingeniera del Espacio

**NA: Es momento del primer encuentro de Steven con una de las Homeworld Gems. ¿Quién de ellas será y en qué andará? Bueno, el título lo dice casi todo.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Ingeniera del Espacio  
**

Un par de días después, Steven comenzó a sentir los efectos de su solitaria rutina. Aquella mañana se había levantado, se dio una ducha rápida para despertarse completamente, se preparó algo de desayunar y luego tomó el portal de luz hacia el área de lavandería, ubicada en una de las manos de la gigantesca estatua que custodiaba su casa, llevando la ropa sucia a la lavadora. Los jueves eran los días de lavar la ropa.

Steven observó fijamente la maraña de color magenta y azul que se formaba dentro del tambor giratorio del aparato mientras éste hacia su trabajo. No le había dirigido la palabra a nadie en todo el rato, sencillamente porque no había a quién, y ello comenzaba a afectarle. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. El joven sentía esa urgencia, tan humana, de comunicarse. Necesitaba contarle a alguien que extrañaba a las gemas, y eso tras apenas 4 días de regeneración. Su padre estaba trabajando en su autolavado, y Connie estaba en la escuela. De los otros chicos no había oído mucho últimamente, pero Steven supuso que también tendrían asuntos que atender, de modo que no sentía ganas de salir a ninguna parte.

Ciertamente, las gemas restablecerían sus formas físicas en cuanto estuvieran listas, y eso podía ser en cualquier momento pero... ¿cuándo? Aquella era la cuestión. Era bastante inusual que Amatista se tomara su tiempo en regenerarse, pero como Garnet dijo que el asunto era delicado Steven no pensaba apurar las cosas. Si tan solo hubiesen más gemas alrededor...

Las gemas del Planeta Hogar... ¡Lapis!

Steven sabía que Lapis estaba en alguna parte del lecho oceánico. Saber exactamente en dónde era el asunto. Alguna vez Connie le había comentado que los náufragos solían enviar mensajes en botellas que lanzaban hacia el océano para ser arrastradas por la corriente para, con algo de suerte, llegar a manos de algún navegante. En este caso, la situación era la inversa, aunque Steven se sentía tan abandonado como cualquier náufrago solitario en ese momento. Ni siquiera León se había molestado en aparecer durante esos días.

Quizá esa era una buena opción para matar el tiempo en lo que la ropa se iba lavando. Steven regresó al portal de luz y se transportó, saliendo momentos después por la puerta de la casa hacia la playa con un lapicero, una hoja de papel y una botella de plástico vacía.

Steven se sentó en la playa, desplegó la hoja sobre la arena y tomó su lapicero. Luego se encontró con que no había pensado en nada qué escribirle. Steven lo pensó un rato mientras se daba ligeros golpes en el mentón con un extremo del lapicero. Una vez se le ocurrió algo procedió a escribir. La arena de la playa resultó no ser una muy buena base sobre la cual escribir en papel, de modo que Steven tuvo que usar su muslo como alternativa. Una vez terminada la nota, Steven la leyó un par de veces, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien escrita y que dijera realmente lo que él había pensado escribir. Una vez estuvo satisfecho con el documento, lo enrolló y lo introdujo en la botella, cerró la tapa de esta y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Tomando impulso, corrió hacia las olas y tan pronto sintió el agua tocar sus pies lanzó la botella con todas sus fuerzas. El objeto viajó una buena distancia antes de caer detrás de las olas con un fuerte chapoteo. La propia marea comenzó a llevarlo mar adentro. Éxito.

Ahora todo lo que tendría que hacer es esperar una respuesta... ¿esperar? ¡Rayos! Ahora estaría aburrido nuevamente...

O hasta que lo salvara la campana, o mejor dicho, el timbre de la lavadora, anunciando que el ciclo de lavado estaba completo. Steven corrió nuevamente a la casa y tomó el portal hacia la lavandería. Sacó la ropa limpia de la lavadora y la dejó en cesto de color celeste. Había más ropa sucia en un cesto naranja, la que introdujo a continuación en el aparato. Al presionar un botón, el ciclo de lavado empezó nuevamente.

Horas después, nuestro héroe se encontraba en la sala, con un par de cestos llenos de ropa recién seca y uno más con algunos polos doblados. Al lado suyo habían 3 almohadas: una blanca con una perla, una azul con una amatista y una roja con bordes dorados que tenía encima un rubí y un zafiro.

La falta de comunicación llevó a Steven a hacer algo que no solía hacer anteriormente: de vez en cuando tomaba una de las gemas y fingía la voz de su portadora, en un raro intento de ventrilocuencia y de armar una conversación.

\- (Perla): ... Hablando de eso, todavía seguimos sin saber cuál es el paradero de Peridot.

\- (Amatista): Sush... y dale de nuevo con la cantaleta.

\- Steven: A mí lo que más me preocupa es Lapis. Estar encerrada quién sabe en dónde con Jasper... no creo que ninguna de las dos la esté pasando bien.

\- (Perla): Descuida, Steven, tan pronto estemos de vuelta iremos todos en su búsqueda. Estoy segura de que las encontraremos.

\- (Garnet): (Steven sujeta ambas gemas forman parte de dicha fusión) Eso me recuerda, hoy teníamos que patrullar la Guardería.

\- (Perla): ¿Ese lugar otra vez? Realmente me produce escalofríos. (Pausa breve) Steven, no necesitas sujetar nuestras gemas a cada momento, puedes seguir doblando tu ropa.

\- Steven: Oh... está bien.

Si el que le dijeran algo así ya se sentía raro, el saber que quien lo decía realmente no era nadie más que él mismo lo hacía aún más raro, quizá incluso incómodo.

\- (Garnet): Ya que todos los aquí presentes somos gemas de cristal y Steven es el único que tiene activa su forma física, creo que debería ser él quien vaya a inspeccionar. No podemos estar seguras de que Peridot vaya a ese lugar o qué intenciones tenga, pero es mejor verificar que nada esté pasando allí.

\- (Perla): ¡De ninguna manera! No pienso enviar a Steven solo a ese lugar, no hay forma.

\- Steven: Descuida Perla, las llevaré en mi mochila, como siempre. Si algo pasa, pueden salir a ayudarme.

\- (Garnet): No creo que eso sea posible si nuestras gemas están encerradas en la caja. Además, ya conoces ese lugar lo suficiente, sé que estarás bien.

\- Steven: Bueno, las llevaré de todos modos.

\- (Garnet): No hay problema.

\- (Amatista): Oye, Steven. Ya que vas de paso por ahí, ¿podrías limpiar mi hoyo? Todavía lo uso ocasionalmente.

\- Steven: Por supuesto, Amatista. Lo encontrarás limpio cuando te regeneres.

* * *

Esa tarde, en una zona conocida por las gemas como la Guardería, un portal de luz se activó, revelando a Steven con su conocida mochila-hamburguesa.

El niño observó a su alrededor. El lugar estaba completamente desolado, sin una sola señal de vida donde se pudiera ver. El suelo seco e inerte no era siquiera capaz de albergar vida vegetal, y eso lo sabían porque ya lo habían intentado en su momento. Varias máquinas en forma de bacteriófago estaban desparramadas por ahí, algunas intactas, otras parcialmente dañadas y otras completamente destruidas.

Steven comenzó a recorrer el lugar. Ocasionalmente subía sobre algún cerro y revisaba los agujeros. Finalmente dio con uno que le era familiar. De su mochila sacó una escobilla y un trapo. Unos minutos después el agujero estaba limpio de polvo y tierra acumulada por el tiempo.

El híbrido prosiguió con su búsqueda sin mayor éxito. Una vez terminó de revisar todas las áreas de la Guardería, se dispuso a regresar. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino hacia el portal escuchó una voz conocida.

\- Peridot: Hmm... otro día y otro fracaso en frente. Qué mala racha.

Steven solo se quedó parado al ver cómo una sección de suelo se abría, dando paso a una plataforma que parecía elevarse desde la planta inferior. Entonces Steven recordó mejor este lugar, y la primera vez que había tenido acceso a esas instalaciones.

La plataforma llegó a la superficie, llevando a un individuo de piel y atuendo verdes, con implantes cibernéticos en los brazos y dedos flotantes, cabello verde lima pálido y un visor tras el cual se podía ver una gema de peridoto en su frente. Cuatro de sus dedos en su brazo izquierdo formaban una pantalla.

\- Peridot: Bitácora Número 63. Aquí Peridot, Serie 5, Unidad 712. Ubicación actual: Guardería. Situación: Todavía varada en este estúpido planeta. No hay rastros de vida inteligente en las cercanías. (Suspira) Las pruebas encomendadas siguen sin producir resultados satisfactorios. El procedimiento de prueba 2 de 3 produjo un espécimen inestable que colapsó rápidamente tras su regeneración, produciéndose serios daños en el clúster que lo dejaron inutilizado. El espécimen fue desechado según los procedimientos establecidos. El procedimiento de prueba 3 de 3 ha sido iniciado, los resultados estarán disponibles en 48 horas y- ¡AH!

Peridot se sobresaltó notoriamente al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por el niño. Su semblante pasó luego a uno de preocupación al recordar su afiliación con las gemas de cristal, y luego a uno de extrañeza cuando notó también que dichas gemas no estaban por ninguna parte. Steven seguía parado allí, observándola, hasta que pensó en decir algo para romper la tensión.

\- Steven: (Saluda animado, con una mano al viento) ¡Hola Peridot!

\- Peridot: (Registra datos nuevamente en la bitácora, con una expresión de apatía) Reitero la ausencia de vida inteligente a mi alrededor. Fin de la entrada.

El híbrido se acercó hacia ella como si no se tratase de uno de los 3 alienígenas que intentaron secuestrarlo a él y a su familia hace unos meses. Aunque por otro lado, ella parecía no haber tenido interés en ello desde el principio. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Peridot había dicho claramente en su momento que tenían otra misión que llevar a cabo y que no debían interrumpirla, cuando Jasper perdió la paciencia y le replicó con qué Rose Cuarzo tenía una orden de captura y que aquello estaba por encima de cualquier cosa que se les hubiese encomendado inicialmente.

\- Steven: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Peridot: (Algo desconfiada) Eh... eso es clasificado.

\- Steven: Oh, ya veo. ¿Hay algo que pienses hacer que no sea clasificado?

\- Peridot: (Se lleva uno de los dedos al mentón) Hmm... ahora que lo mencionas... sí, hay algo. Las demás no están contigo, ¿verdad?

\- Steven: Están en mi mochila.

\- Peridot: (Confundida) ¿De acuerdo...?

* * *

Unas horas más tarde se podía ver saliendo de la Guardería a dos individuos. Uno de ellos lucía como un niño humano, con la diferencia de que llevaba un cuarzo rosa en el abdomen. Este seguía a otro de color verde con un peridoto en la frente. El último llevaba en sus brazos varios restos de maquinaria y circuitos de color verde esmeralda.

\- Peridot: (Algo fastidiada) Llevas siguiéndome toda la tarde. ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

\- Steven: (Meneando la cabeza) La verdad, no.

\- Peridot: Oh, perfecto...

En eso, Peridot tropezó con una roca. Si bien recuperó la compostura rápidamente, un par de los elementos que traía consigo se le cayeron al piso. No le iba a ser posible recogerlos sin dejar caer lo demás, así que prefirió dejarlos allí. Sin embargo, Steven se adelantó y recogió los fragmentos, llevándolos consigo.

\- Peridot: Eh... ¿qué estás haciendo?

\- Steven: Recojo lo que se te cae. Lo he estado haciendo durante todo el camino.

\- Peridot: ¿En serio?

Entonces Peridot se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Esta claramente no era la primera vez que se le caían los restos de maquinaria, y seguramente esta era la razón por la que Steven la había estado siguiendo. La estaba ayudando.

Ayuda. Aceptarla usualmente implicaba en el Planeta Hogar el reconocimiento de alguna incapacidad, desventaja o en su defecto de debilidad para llevar a cabo una tarea específica.

\- Peridot: No hagas eso.

\- Steven: ¿Qué cosa?

\- Peridot: E-eso, ayudarme con los objetos.

\- Steven: ¿Y por qué no? No te debe ser fácil llevar todo eso tú sola.

\- Peridot: (Avergonzada) Bueno... yo... n-no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas.

\- Steven: Descuida, aquí es normal recibir ayuda de vez en cuando. De hecho es útil para avanzar más rápido.

Steven tenía un punto. Si él recogía el material que se le cayese, no lo perdería y podría usarlo después. Además, no había nadie del Planeta Madre cerca, y si lo que el niño dice es cierto, ella no estaría transmitiendo debilidad a cualquiera que la viese... no es que ella pretendiera ser vista en primer lugar.

\- Peridot: (Suspira) Bien, tú ganas.

\- Steven: (Extiende ambos brazos en señal de victoria) ¡WOHOOO!

Hecho esto, Steven abrió su mochila y depositó lo que había recogido en su interior. Acto seguido, los dos prosiguieron su camino.

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo cuando llegaron a una gran catarata dentro de un bosque, detrás de la caída de agua podía verse un camino que se había paso entre las rocas. Ambos lo siguieron con especial cuidado, tratando de no caerse ni que el agua los salpicara. El sendero los condujo a una cueva espaciosa en la que había una suerte de campamento con varios de los restos de la nave de Peridot alrededor. Había otra pila de trozos de maquinaria sobre la cual Peridot depositó lo que traía consigo. Steven luego tomo su mochila y abrió sus cierres, extrayendo una caja de joyería color negro con destellos dorados. Mientras la retuvo en su brazo, volteó la mochila y vertió sus contenidos sobre el montón de restos. Luego volvió a poner la caja en su sitio y cerró la mochila.

\- Steven: (Se quita el sudor de la frente) Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Y... ¿para qué quieres estas cosas, Peridot?... No es algo confidencial, ¿verdad?

Peridot no entendía por qué, pero algo en este muchacho le inspiraba confianza. Aquello le preocupaba, pues pensó que podría tratarse de una trampa. Aunque por otra parte, viendo las reacciones de las gemas ante la exposición del híbrido ante el peligro, era improbable que ellas fueran a aceptar que él tome el riesgo de ser la carnada. Por lo que había podido observar, al menos la perla defectuosa no lo habría permitido sin protestar.

Nuevamente, el niño parecía ser genuino en sus acciones. No se cohibía en ningún momento, ni parecía pensar lo que decía. Simplemente no daba señas de ocultar nada. O bien este era un maquiavélico amo del engaño y la manipulación, o a las gemas se les había escapado un integrante a quien le importaba un comino el incidente de unos meses atrás.

\- Peridot: Bueno, estoy tratando de establecer una canal de comunicación con el Planeta Hogar para pedir una nave de reemplazo... (frunció levemente el ceño) ya que ustedes destruyeron completamente la mía.

\- Steven: (Rascándose la cabeza) Oops... sí, perdón por eso.

\- Peridot: Yo les advertí: No toquen esas cosas si no saben como se usan. (Se pierde en sus palabras, mirando al techo) Siempre lo digo. ¿Pero me hacen caso? Nooo... ¿Quién va a escuchar al técnico? Ni a un ingeniero, por último.

\- Steven: Problemas en el trabajo, ¿eh? (rió un poco, tratando de animarla).

\- Peridot: Sí, eso podría decirse.

\- Steven: Oye, voy a tener toda la semana libre de hecho. ¿Vas a volver a la Guardería mañana? Podría seguirte ayudando a llevar más cosas, esta vez los dos. Con eso conseguiremos más materiales.

\- Peridot: Bueno... sí, supongo que no tengo más opción.

\- Steven: ¡De acuerdo! Ya se hace tarde y... (se escucha el rugir de su estómago) me está dando hambre, je je.

\- Peridot: ¿Qué rayos fue ese sonido?

\- Steven: M-mi estómago. Necesito comer algo.

\- Peridot: Tengo entendido que eso es para reabastecerse de energía, ¿no es así?

\- Steven: Sí, algo así. Además de que la comida sabe genial.

\- Peridot: (Cruzándose de brazos, desinteresada) Esas son cosas de seres orgánicos.

\- Steven: Deberías probar algo de comida algún día. Créeme, no te arrepentirás. En fin, me voy a casa. Te veo mañana en la guardería a la misma hora, ¿está bien?

\- Peridot: (Asintiendo) Como gustes.

Y así la gema vio como el niño salió corriendo por el mismo camino que los trajo, esta vez sin tanto cuidado, brincando sobre las rocas hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque.

* * *

 **NA: Veo que más seguidores se han unido a la historia. Sean bienvenidos y gracias por leer.**


	8. Cap 7: Sueños difusos

**NA: Momento de más reencuentros, aunque quienes hayan visto los episodios del Steven Bomb 2.0 sabrán que el que se viene al final del capítulo no será tan agradable.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Sueños difusos**

Esa noche todo transcurrió como de costumbre. Steven se acostó a alrededor de las 10 de la noche, las gemas en sus respectivas almohadas, en su proceso de regeneración.

Lentamente, los ojos del niño se fueron cerrando, y su mente cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 _ **Mundo onírico Nº 8691  
** **Secuencia: Las Gemas de Cristal - ¡En Vivo!**_

 **/*** **NA: ¡Alerta de jergas y groserías al frente! */  
**

Se escuchan los primeros segundos de la canción ' _Qué Cosa tan Linda_ ' **[YouTube/watch?v=s5b9yQtvkZ0 (0:00 - 0:30)]** , mientras se encienden las luces del escenario. Este consiste, básicamente, de una réplica de la sala de la casa de Steven, solo que con un solo mueble, un par de escaleras en el fondo, y un piso de cerámica brillante con aspecto de madera. Por alguna razón, todo se veía en blanco y negro.

Mientras la canción va sonando hace su ingreso una señorita de piel pálida, cabello y ojos claros, vistiendo una camisa blanca de manga corta, unos pantalones sport y unos zapatos claros. Es difícil hacerse una idea de qué color podría ser su ropa debido a la omnipresencia de la escala de grises. Al escuchar la música, no puede evitar comenzar a bailar, por lo que lo hace mientras esta continúa para entretener al público, el cual hace barras y aplaude sus excelentes pasos de salsa.

El volumen de la música disminuye gradualmente y Perla se detiene, mientras se arregla un poco su característico cabello en punta hacia atrás. Al parecer se trata de Perla, aunque no hay señales de su gema por ninguna parte.

\- Perla: Chesu... ¿ahora en dónde se habrá metido ese pibe?

Respondiendo de inmediato a su invocación, Steven sale del baño. Lleva vestido un traje oscuro elegante.

\- Steven: Hola Perla.

\- Perla: Con que ahí estabas. Te estabas olvidando del moño, esperá que te lo pongo.

La joven, por el momento no-gema, se acercó a Steven, se agachó para estar a su altura y sacó de su bolsillo un moño negro, el cual acomoda al rededor del cuello del traje de Steven.

\- Perla: Ya está. Estás hecho todo un lince. (Levanta el pulgar) Te vas a lucir en el baile.

\- Steven: Gracias Perla. Ahora todo lo que queda por hacer es esperar por Connie para salir.

Justo entonces se escuchan pasos en el piso superior. Un instante después, hace su aparición en escena una chica de baja estatura, piel relativamente oscura y cabello blanco, con un polo oscuro remangado, un canguro (o riñonera, como prefieran llamarlo) y unos pantalones jean. Su rostro y su cabello hacen notar que se trata de Amatista, quien nuevamente no da señales de su gema por ningún lado. Desciende por una de las escaleras en su skateboard, deslizándose por los pasamanos hasta llegar al piso de la sala y dar vueltas alrededor de los otros dos en su tabla. Perla no ve esto con buenos ojos.

\- Perla: ¡Carajo, Amatista! ¡Me vas a rashar el piso! ¡Pará! ¡Pará que me lo echás a perder!

Amatista da un par de vueltas más, disfrutando como Perla pierde la cabeza por ello. Finalmente se detiene y saluda jovialmente.

\- Amatista: (Dirigiéndose al público, saluda con una mano en alto) ¿¡Qué fue!? ¿Cómo está toda mi batería seria?

El público aplaude y ovaciona la llegada del personaje.

\- Amatista: (Dirigiéndose a Steven) ¿Y causa? ¿Pa' qué el traje?

\- Steven: Esto...

\- Perla: Steven va a salir con su mina a un baile en un rato. Sabelo.

\- Amatista: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Oe! Se suponía que saldríamos a patinar con la gente pes, Steven. Así no es ah.

\- Steven: Sí, lo sé Amatista. Lo siento, se me había olvidado lo del baile, pero podemos salir mañana.

\- Amatista: Passssuuu mecha oe. Ya bueno ps, ni modo.

\- Steven: Gracias, Amatista.

\- Amatista: (Acercándose a Steven y dándole palmadas en el hombro) Oe... con cuidado ¿eh? Cualquier cosa al telo, huevón. La casa se respeta.

\- Steven: (Sonrojado y nervioso) ¿¡EH!? ¡Solo es un baile escolar!

\- Perla: (Exasperada) ¡Amatista y la recalcada concha de tu madre! (Comienza a corretear a Amatista) ¡Esperá que te agarre y se arma el tercer bardo mundial!

Amatista sale huyendo por la otra escalera, riendo escandalosamente; y Perla va tras ella, todavía enojada por su travesura. Steven se queda observando y solo se encoje de brazos.

\- Steven: Supongo que esperaré solo.

Se escuchan unos toques en la puerta.

\- Steven: (Animado) ¡Esa debe ser ella!

El niño corre y abre la puerta, apareciendo no otra que Garnet, con su distintivo peinado afro, aunque con lentes no tan oscuros y solo dos ojos humanos normales. Vestía una remera blanca y una chaqueta gris con una estrella en la espalda, unos pantalones grises claros y zapatos negros. Tampoco se podían encontrar sus gemas por ningún lado.

Suena el coro de la canción ' _Agonía de Amor_ ' **[YouTube/watch?v=huNF3JWY-DE (1:15 - 1:50)]** , y Garnet hace su ingreso bailando al ritmo de la cumbia. Las ovaciones y piropos del público no se hacen esperar ante el espectáculo de la atractiva y alta mujer de piel morena. El volumen disminuye y el baile termina, aprovechando Garnet para anunciarse con una voz mucho más jovial y alegre que de costumbre.

\- Garnet: ¡Ya llegué, muchachos!

El público le respondió con una tanda de aplausos.

\- Garnet: Hey Steven, veo que estás muy bien vestido. No sabia que íbamos a salir.

Se oyen algunos gestos de complicidad y risas entre los espectadores.

\- Steven: ¿Q-qué? ¡No! es para... e-es el baile escolar, (se afloja ligeramente el moño para poder respirar mejor) me tocaba ir con Connie. La estoy esperando.

\- Garnet: Oh, ya veo. Si se tarda mucho, yo te puedo llevar si quieres.

\- Steven: Muchas gracias, Garnet, pero estoy seguro de que Connie vendrá. Me llamó hace un rato.

\- Garnet: (Levanta las manos a la altura de sus hombros mirando al público) Bueno, lo intenté.

En eso tocan nuevamente la puerta.

\- Steven: De acuerdo, esta vez sí debe ser Connie.

Estando frente a la puerta, Steven simplemente alcanzó la perilla y la volvió a abrir. Garnet estaba esperando a su costado a ver de quién se trata.

Tras la puerta no estaba Connie, sino Lapis Lásuli. Por algún motivo, varios torrentes de agua caían de las cuencas donde usualmente irían sus ojos y de su boca. Otro detalle raro es que ella era la única en Tecnicolor.

\- Garnet: ¡Pero miren nada más quién vino a aguarnos la fiesta!

Se oyen más risas del público.

\- Steven: ¿Lapis? ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡Oye! ¿Cómo le haces para estar en color? A nadie más me sale.

\- Garnet: ¿Y de qué entierro vienes, que estás llorando tanto? Literalmente te vas a cargar un río.

Lapis solo se limitó a observarlos a ambos, incapaz de mediar palabra.

\- Steven: Luces desanimada. Quizá unos chistes te animen. (Se dirige a Garnet) Oye Garnet, ¿se te ocurre algo?

\- Garnet: Ahora que lo mencionas, estaba yo andando hace unos días por la avenida Arequipa y en eso me encontré con unas mujeres de mala muerte y me preguntaron por ella. Lo curioso es que me comentaron que tenía un apodo en ese lugar. (Dirigiéndose al público) ¿¡Saben cómo le dicen a Lapis!?

\- Público: ¿¡CÓMO!?

\- Garnet: ¡Le dicen 'semáforo'!

\- Público: ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

\- Garnet: ¡Porque pasada la medianoche nadie la respeta!

El público estalló en risas.

\- Steven: (Riendo ligeramente) Eso solo funcionará con los demás, Garnet, no con ella, je je... (Recupera la compostura) Necesitamos algo más suave... o rajar de alguien más. ¿A quién te gusta molestar, La-?

\- Perla: (Agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, estresada) ¡Lapis, hija de un vagón de mil putas! ¡MI PISO!

Perla apareció corriendo de bajada las escaleras, impactada al notar cómo Lapis estaba inundando la sala con sus lágrimas... o lo que fuera el líquido que le caía del rostro.

\- Steven: Oh oh...

De súbito, todo se detuvo. Garnet, pensando en otro chiste no tan subido de tono; Perla, corriendo hacia Lapis con evidentes ganas de sacarla de la casa a patadas; y el público, expectante a lo que sucedía en el show.

Steven se sintió confundido, y lo estuvo aún más cuando notó que solo él y Lapis no eran afectados por esto. Steven se halló a sí mismo con color nuevamente.

\- Steven: ¿Q-qué está sucediendo?...

Una voz similar a la de Lapis se escucha en el ambiente, mientras la figura de Lapis se va oscureciendo.

\- _STEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEN..._

Steven comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Esto claramente era un sueño, pero no esperaba un cambio tan repentino. Era como si de pronto él ya no tuviera el control. La voz se intensificó sin previo aviso y se volvió un grito muy fuerte.

\- _¡LAAAAAARGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _ **Secuencia interrumpida - Razón: Desconexión por shock**_

* * *

Steven despertó en su habitación. Se sentó en su cama para asegurarse de que ya no seguía soñando. Todo lucía en perfecto estado.

\- Steven: Qué sueño tan raro.

El niño dio el asunto por olvidado y regresó a dormir.

* * *

 _ **Mundo onírico Nº 8691  
** **Secuencia: Ciudad Playa - Las gemas mil oficios  
**_

Era un día tranquilo en Ciudad Playa. Las gems estaban en el templo y Steven estaba de buen humor, con ganas de salir y pasar un rato agradable con la gente del lugar. Se puede ver al niño bajando las escaleras hacia la playa y caminando hacia la ciudad, sin prisa.

El primer paradero fue La Gran Rosquilla, donde laboraba su pareja favorita: Lars y Sadie. La campana de la tienda sonó a medida que Steven hizo su ingreso. Sadie se encontraba en el mostrador.

\- Sadie: ¡Hola Steven!

\- Steven: Ah, hola Sadie. Dame lo de siempre, por favor.

\- Sadie: De acuerdo, Steven. Un segundo.

Steven aprovechó el tiempo para distraerse observando los bocadillos en venta. Al parecer estaban sacando unas rosquillas en oferta con un nuevo glaseado.

\- Peridot: Aquí tiene sus rosquillas.

La expresión de Steven quedó congelada al escuchar esa voz. Steven se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Peridot, vistiendo el típico delantal púrpura de los empleados del establecimiento. A su costado estaba Sadie, sonriente como si nada estuviese pasando.

\- Steven: ¿P-Peridot? Pero... ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Peridot: Oh bueno, no conseguí las piezas suficientes en la Guardería pero encontré tecnología terrícola que me puede servir para el transmisor; así que me conseguí un empleo provisional para conseguir suficientes recursos económicos para adquirir los componentes que necesito.

\- Steven: ¿Y qué pasó con Lars?

\- Sadie: El dueño de la tienda lo sorprendió holgazaneando en horas de trabajo, y como no era la primera vez, lo despidió. Ahora tenemos a Peridot. Sus robonoides son muy útiles con los paquetes.

\- Peridot: Gracias, Sadie.

\- Steven: ¿Y sabes qué pasó con Lapis y Jasper?

\- Peridot: Oh, sí, ellas están bien. Logré separarlas y ahora me están ayudando a conseguir más dinero. Lapis está trabajando en la pizzería y Jasper labora en la tienda de frituras frente al muelle. Deberías verla, se ve graciosa en ese traje de vaso descartable... aunque también ligeramente perturbadora.

\- Steven: (Confundido) ¿Ok...?

\- Peridot: (Le ofrece la bolsa con el pedido nuevamente) No olvides tus rosquillas.

Steven pagó la cuenta y agradeció el servicio, mostrando su distintiva sonrisa. Ya afuera del establecimiento, su semblante cambió a uno de curiosidad. ¿Cuándo se supone que pasó esto? Era mejor averiguar de primera mano. Steven partió con rumbo a la pizzeria mientras comía sus rosquillas, sintiendo el dulce sabor deshacerse en su boca.

Faltando poco para llegar, escuchó un ruido detrás suyo. Steven se volteó a ver, mas no encontró nada inusual. Cuando quiso continuar y se volvió al frente, todo estaba oscuro.

 _ **Fin de la secuencia  
Transmisión entrante  
**_

* * *

 _ **Mundo onírico Nº 21589  
** **Transmisión: Malachite  
Subconsciente de Lapis Lázuli  
**_

Steven trató de regresar nuevamente pero tampoco halló nada. Todo era oscuridad y silencio absoluto. Ni siquiera pudo sentir un piso bajo sus pies, por lo que prosiguió flotando de algún modo, con rumbo desconocido.

Se encontraba Steven mirando borrosos reflejos de sus propios sueños anteriores y otros que no reconocía, cuando de pronto se topó con un enorme pelaje blanco; atorándose en este. Steven intentó halar de sus piernas para salir, pero una fuerza lo succionó hacia el interior.

Dentro, cayó una considerable distancia hasta darse de lleno contra una superficie líquida de aspecto bastante extraño. El líquido parecía agua, pero lucía contaminado con una sustancia verdosa, en parte parecía arena y polvo, en otra parecía algo distinto. Era difícil diferenciar. Todo el ambiente estaba iluminado del mismo color verde esmeralda.

Al darse la vuelta, encontró a Lapis Lázuli, tirando de lo que parecían ser unas cadenas. Steven no dudo en correr hacia ella.

\- Steven: ¡Lapis! ¡Oye Lapis!

\- Lapis: (Voltea sorprendida) ¿S-Steven? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Steven: Lo mismo digo, este lugar es escalofriante.

\- Lapis: Eh... ahorita no, Steven, estoy algo ocupada con esto. (Sacudió ligeramente las cadenas) Tengo que mantener a Jasper bajo control.

\- Steven: ¿¡Jasper!? ¿Ella está aquí también?

\- Lapis: Steven, en serio, ¡necesito mantenerme concentrada!

\- Steven: ¿Dónde está Jarper? Tengo que sacarla de aquí... ¡tengo que sacarlas a las dos de aquí!

\- Lapis: ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Estamos fusionadas, Steven. ¡Esto es Malachite!

\- Steven: (Asustado) ¿Qué?

Lapis comenzó a manifestar un agudo dolor.

\- Lapis: ¡Augh!... ¡STEVEN POR FAVOR! ¡No sé cuánto más logre resistir si me sigues interrumpiendo!

\- Steven: Lapis, no hagas esto. ¡Por favor, ven conmigo!

\- Lapis: (Exasperada) ¡STEVEN!

De pronto las cadenas halaron fuertemente hacia abajo, arrastrando a Lapis hacia las profundidades de aquél líquido.

\- Steven: ¿Lapis? (Vocifera con ambas manos alrededor de su boca) ¡Lapis!

Un sonoro chapoteo llamó su atención, y lo hizo ver a otro lado. Steven inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho: era Jasper. Tenía muchos rayones y golpes por todo el cuerpo, y lucía muy extenuada. Apareció sobre el agua, apoyada en sus 4 extremidades y con el pelo cubriéndole totalmente el rostro. Súbitamente alzó la mirada y la clavó directamente sobre Steven. Esos ojos encendidos parecían superar en brillo a cualquier otra cosa en el lugar y sus dientes parecían más colmillos, prestos a arrancar cruelmente la carne de una infortunada víctima. Oh, si las miradas matasen...

\- Jasper: Túuu...

La gema comenzó a arrastrarse furibunda hacia el muchacho, quien cayó de espaldas y comenzó a retroceder, completamente aterrado. Sin Lapis cerca, si Jasper lo alcanzaba en ese estado tan inestable era capaz de despedazarlo, o de algo peor.

\- Jasper: Túuu... ¡Túuu!... ¡TÚUU!

Justo cuando los enormes dedos de Jasper estaban a milímetros del rostro del niño, el semblante iracundo de la gema cambió abruptamente a uno de sorpresa. Las cadenas a las que también estaba atada comenzaron a tirar nuevamente, arrastrándola de vuelta al lugar de donde salió. Jasper luchó inútilmente por permanecer en su sitio, mas fue arrastrada mientras en su rostro se retrataba el más absoluto pánico que alguna vez Steven haya podido percibir en su vida.

\- Jasper: (Ataque de pánico, extiende su mano hacia Steven) No... no, no, ¡no! ¡NO!... ¡ROOOOSEEEE! ¡AYÚDAMEEE! ¡ESTÁ LOCA! ¡LAPIS ESTÁ DEMENTE! ¡NOS QUIERE DESTRUIR A TODOS! ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ, POR FAVOR! ¡TE LO SUPLICO, ROSE! ¡SÁLVAME! ¡AAAAAAAAAH-...!

Las cadenas finalmente la enviaron de vuelta a hacia las profundidades. El corazón de Steven iba a mil por hora, el híbrido sentía como si éste se le fuese a salir del pecho en cualquier momento y a romperle las costillas en el proceso.

Nuevamente Lapis apareció en su lugar, con sus alas de agua desplegadas; pero esta vez lucía dan lastimada y extenuada como Jasper.

\- Steven: ¡Lapis! ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien!

\- Lapis: (Iracunda) ¡BASTA! ¡Lárgate de mi cabeza en este instante, Steven! ¡Solo haces más difíciles las cosas!

\- Steven: ¡No, Lápis! No puedo dejarlas a ninguna de las dos en este horrible, lugar. ¡No puedo hacerlo!

\- Lapis: (Al borde de la desesperación y el llanto) ¿Por qué, Steven? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS HACER ESTO POR TI!?

Steven sintió su sangre hervir al escuchar esas palabras. Perla las había dicho anteriormente y le parecieron de muy mal gusto, ¿pero esto? Esto era el colmo.

\- Steven: (Extiende los brazos, fuera de sí) ¡SUFICIEEEEEEEEENTEEE!

El estruendo fue tal que toda el agua alrededor de agitó, y la iluminación se volvió roja como la sangre misma. Lapis se quedó petrificada del tremendo susto que se llevó. Steven caminó seriamente hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos. Su rostro ya no mostraba ni un milímetro de terror, ni inocencia, ni alegría... no señor, en sus ojos ardía rabia pura, fácilmente comparable a la de Jasper en su peor momento.

\- Steven: Ya estoy harto de que todo el mundo quiera partirse el lomo por mí... ¿creen que hacen algún bien con eso?... ¡Pues NO! ¡Solo consiguen lastimarse ustedes mismas, y hacerme sentir como un completo INÚTIL! ¿¡Es eso lo que quieren!? ¿Eh? ¿¡ES ESO!?

\- Lapis: (Entre lágrimas) Steven... yo...

\- Steven: ¡NO! ¡Ya no más, Lapis! ¡YA NO MÁS!... (su semblante pierde dureza y su voz se quiebra) Yo... yo no quiero verlas así... e-es doloroso... ¡no es justo! ¡ME REVIENTA QUE NO ES JUSTO! ¿¡Cómo se supone que voy a crecer!? ¿¡Cómo se supone que aprenda a defenderme si ustedes NO ME LO PERMITEN!? ¿¡Cómo se supone que me sienta al ver a las personas que amo SUFRIENDO POR MI CULPA!?

Steven cayó de rodillas, golpeando el suelo con uno de sus puños. Algunas gotas comenzaron a caer de su rostro hacia el líquido bajo sus pies. Estaba llorando, El color rojo del ambiente fue desvaneciéndose hasta que todo volvió a ser verde esmeralda, como en un comienzo.

\- Steven: (Voz quebrada, mirada al piso) Por favor, Lapis... solo quiero que vuelvas a ser tú... solo quiero que vuelvas a ser libre... que vuelvas a ser mi amiga... que vuelvas a ser mi compañera de diversión de verano... ¡quiero que vuelvas a mí!

Lapis respondió esta vez con una voz extremamente calmada.

\- Lapis: Steven...

\- Steven: (Levantando la mirada) ¿Uh?

\- Lapis: Yo ya no soy Lapis. (Suelta las cadenas, y el líquido de sus alas comienza a envolverla) ¡Ahora soy Malachite!

Una serie de olas la envolvió completamente y la tragó de vuelta en las profundidades, pero esta vez nadie salió del otro lado. Steven se puso de pie, preocupado por lo que podía suceder tras la revelación. Inesperadamente el líquido cedió, y Steven cayó también al interior.

Steven aguantó la respiración, solo para encontrarse con el montón de cabello otra vez. La enorme criatura se volteó y lo observó sorprendida por unos segundos, para luego abrir sus enormes fauces y emitir un grito desgarrador.

 _ **Transmisión interrumpida - Razón: Expulsado por el anfitrión**_

* * *

Steven se despertó nuevamente en su habitación, esta vez dando un fuerte grito. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? La situación ya no le estaba gustando.

Esa última parte no se sintió para nada como un sueño. La interacción, las voces, las acciones... no era como si hubiese sido su sueño. Quizá el de alguien más.

Seguramente era el de alguien más... pero ¿acaso realmente era la mente colectiva de Malachite la que visitó en sueños? En todo caso, hubiese aprovechado para sacar más información, aunque sin duda eso habría estado difícil.

Steven tendría que esperar a que en su siguiente sueño fuese a regresar a la mente de Malachite, aunque en el fondo prefería no hacerlo.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Nuevamente toca capítulos por partida doble! Curiosamente, el siguiente fue el que redacté en primer lugar. Gracias por leer.**


	9. Cap 8: Determinación

**NA: Hay momentos en la vida en los que tienes que detenerte, observar todo a tu alrededor con claridad y planificar cuidadosamente qué es lo que harás para conseguir lo que buscas. A veces en aquellos momentos te ves forzado a tomar decisiones difíciles.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Determinación**

Una vez superado lo que acababa de presenciar en sueños, Steven trató de acostarse nuevamente y perderse en sus cobijas.

En lo que conciliaba el sueño, Steven no pudo evitar pensar en Peridot, en lo que había pasado esa tarde y en su propuesta aceptada a regañadientes. Nada reconfortaba más a Steven que tener otras gemas cerca a quienes platicarles, y estaba seguro de que había algo valioso en ella que podía hacer aflorar... en el tiempo suficiente.

 **Tiempo.** Las gemas llevan ya casi 5 días en regeneración. Cada noche era más probable que regresaran, y seguramente lo primero que harían al enterarse de la presencia de las otras sería perseguirlas, neutralizarlas y contenerlas, como de costumbre. **No** , ellas no se lo merecían. No eran gemas corruptas. Ellas sí tenían alternativa. Pero para ello habría que convencerlas, y si quería conseguirlo Steven tendría que tomarse el tiempo de comprenderlas en primer lugar. En palabras de un libro que Connie le prestase alguna vez:

 _"Cuando uno realmente escucha, acaba dejándose influir. Y dejarse influir es la clave para influir en los otros."_

Estas palabras resonaron en la mente del niño varias veces hasta perderse en el resto de sus pensamientos.

Steven necesitaba encontrar a Lapis y Jasper, y pronto. Desafortunadamente para él, hallarlas estaba fuera de su alcance ahora mismo. Quizá Peridot podría ayudarlo, pero sería arriesgado llevarla hacia ellos sin haberla convertido primero.

 **Convertirlas.** Una idea tentadora. ¿Qué mejor que un equipo de 3 gemas alienígenas con poderes sobrehumanos para defender el planeta de amenazas procedentes del espacio exterior? Claramente, un equipo de 6. Steven comenzó a jugar con las posibilidades. Nuevas habilidades para el equipo, incluso nuevas y extraordinarias fusiones. Probablemente una fusión entre Garnet y Jasper podría ser comparable a la colosal Alejandrita. Ahora el híbrido deseaba más que nunca poder tomar prestada la Visión Futura de Garnet, pero aquello tendría que esperar.

Hablando nuevamente de las actuales gemas de cristal, y por mucho que le doliese admitirlo, ellas serán un estorbo en sus planes. Más bien un enorme obstáculo, un riesgo de probabilidad desconocida e impacto enorme. ¿Qué decían esos apuntes de Connie? ¿Evaluar riesgos según su probabilidad e impacto? Aquellos con un grado muy alto de probabilidad, impacto o ambos debían ser los primeros en ser atendidos. Debían ser prevenidos, atenuados, o en su defecto, contenidos.

 **Contener.** Aquello que hacen rutinariamente. Deben hacer montones de decenas de gemas encerradas en burbujas en la habitación de Garnet. Por lo menos el calor del fuego era acogedor, aunque le daba un aspecto un tanto intimidante al lugar, para el juicio de muchos. Para Steven, sin embargo, lo hacía verse aún más genial; además de que tenía uso práctico. Las gemas no habían tenido éxito hasta ahora en restaurar las gemas corruptas o demasiado dañadas. Los poderes de Steven eran altamente efectivos en daños normales, pero limitados en estos casos.

Peridot viene del actual Planeta Madre, y han sido 5000 años desde que no hubo contacto con la Tierra, lo que quiere decir que las Gemas de Cristal poseen tecnología de hace 5000 años atrás. ¿Y qué tal si la tecnología de Peridot podía ayudar en algo? Tenían lo necesario para crear nuevas gemas en masa, seguramente deben ser capaces también de restaurarlas... ¿cierto?

Si es así, allí hay otra razón por la que tenía que trabajar en esa idea. Probablemente no sería la única. ¿Pero cómo convertirlas...? No, no es que ellas vayan a dejar de ser gemas para convertirse en otra cosa. Debe existir un término más adecuado... ¿Convocatoria? ¿Asimilación? ¿Reclutamiento?...

 **Reclutamiento.** Sí, eso suena mejor. Ellas pasarían a formar parte del equipo de las Gemas de Cristal... y parte de su familia también.

Steven nunca se atrevería a mencionarlo, pero en ocasiones le preocupaba tener una familia tan reducida. Todo lo que tenía era a las gemas y a su padre Greg. Jamás oyó hablar de tíos, ni abuelos, ni primos... nada. Si tan solo tuviera una familia más numerosa podrían hacer cosas como ir de picnic, pesca, campamento, compras... sí, cosas de familia que son mejores cuando se hacen en buen número. Felizmente tenía a sus amigos, y vivía en ese tipo de pueblos o ciudades que son tan pequeñas que todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo en el lugar. Aún así, la idea comenzaba a gustarle. Mucho.

Dejando eso de lado, y regresando a las gemas del Planeta Hogar, Steven estaba convencido de que necesitaban ayuda, y aquél era el motivo perfecto para intervenir y tratar de poner las cosas en orden, influir en ellas y hacerlas cambiar de parecer. Después de todo, Rose Cuarzo ya no estaba realmente y ellas estuvieron perdiendo su tiempo en realidad. No era justo.

Entonces, la idea iba en **reclutar** a las gemas varadas; pero para ello necesitaba **tiempo**. ¿Cómo obtenerlo?

Volvemos nuevamente a las Gemas de Cristal, el gran talón de Aquiles de su iniciativa, muy a su pesar. ¿Qué es lo que harían ellas? Steven recapituló lo que siempre hacían: combatir, neutralizar, contener, proteger, ayudar...

 **Contener.**

No. No podía estar pensando en ello, era una locura. Si bien era seguro que funcionara al impedir que su regeneración finalice, probablemente se metería en problemas muy graves en cuanto las gemas se dieran cuenta de que estuvieron en regeneración más tiempo del que se suponía. Pero ¿qué otras opciones tenía? No se le ocurría nada más. Si tan solo su madre estuviese con él, un consejo suyo sería más que bienvenido.

Steven había visto películas en las que, a veces, el héroe tenía que hacer a sus propios compañeros a un lado y actuar solo, para tratar con asuntos arriesgados y muy delicados. Este era precisamente el caso. Por más que las gemas siempre fueron su mayor soporte en todo, esta vez no serían de ayuda. Al contrario, eran un riesgo. Debían estar alejadas del tema hasta que Steven lograra convencer a las otras gemas, y aquello era una tarea demasiado arriesgada como para que al menos la "mamá pájaro", como Lars alguna vez le había puesto de apodo a Perla, le permitiera siquiera intentarlo.

La forma que tuvo la idea entonces era la de **contener** a las Gemas de Cristal, para tener el **tiempo** suficiente para **reclutar** a las gemas del Planeta Hogar. Descabellado sin duda.

Tenía que hacerlo, por ellas... por su equipo... por la familia que podía construir... por probarse a sí mismo.

La ambición humana es grande. Steven finalmente se dio cuenta de ello. Quizá eso solo sea parte de crecer.

Steven hizo un último intento de pensar en mejores opciones. También se preguntó a sí mismo si realmente eso era lo que él quería.

Las respuestas que obtuvo fueron **Ninguna** y **Sí** , respectivamente.

Él deseaba una familia más grande. Él deseaba que ellas tuviesen una segunda oportunidad, lo querría para cualquiera. Él deseaba su bienestar, y que todos dejaran de hacer sacrificios por él.

Él deseaba demostrarles que podía crecer, si le daban la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Esta era su oportunidad.

Decidido el plan de acción, era momento de empezar. Primero lo primero. Steven se sentó sobre su cama y observó las almohadas con las gemas sobre ellas, siendo iluminadas por la luz de la Luna, siempre presente, silenciosa espectadora.

\- Steven: (Susurrando para sí mismo) Si no se arriesga no se gana...

El niño se levantó y bajó sus gemas. Las puso sobre su cama y las observó un momento. Un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo.

\- Steven: L-lo siento, chicas; pero... realmente necesito hacer esto... solo.

Tomo en primer lugar la gema de Amatista, la de regeneración más rápida, y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlo, vio que esta estaba dentro de una de las burbujas rosa que usaban para contener las gemas. Luego hizo lo propio con Garnet, nuevamente manteniendo juntas las gemas de Rubí y Zafiro, solo por si acaso. Finalmente le tocó a Perla... Perla, tan devota, tan meticulosa pero a la vez tan sentimental... la gema tenía sus conflictos. Desde que Jasper la calificara como "una perla defectuosa", Steven lo ha estado pensando. Los relatos de su padre no hacían más que corroborar lo que dicha gema sostuvo. Bueno, no es que la gema fuera realmente un desperdicio ni nada despectivo, pero quizá su madre ignoró algunas oportunidades de ayudarla. Finalmente, todos tenemos nuestros problemas, y seguramente no había mayor misterio para una gema que los sentimientos humanos. Steven sujetó la perla, y esta vez no cerró los ojos. Él vio como esta fue envuelta por la burbuja.

Bien, eso evitará que regresen antes de lo previsto. Ahora, ¿en dónde depositarlas? Las almohadas podrían romper las burbujas, de modo que ya no eran más una opción.

La habitación de su madre, aquél era un buen lugar. Steven bajó a la sala y se dirigió a la puerta del templo. Con una seña, esta se abrió y pudo entrar a la nebulosa habitación. Depositó las gemas en un rincón, hizo un ademán de despedirse de ellas, y salió del templo. La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Estaba hecho. El plan había comenzado. No había marcha atrás.

Steven regresó a su cama, bastante preocupado. Esta vez se había metido en un lío sin precedentes, mas si todo funcionaba realmente, lo que lograría sería grandioso.

Pero eso sería mañana. Peridot lo estaría esperando en la Guardería, y ella es la primera en la lista.

* * *

 **NA: Si se preguntan por el libro del cual salió la cita, existe. Se llama " _Los 7 Hábitos de la Gente Altamente Efectiva_ ". Estuve leyendo algo de él por motivos académicos, y uno de los principios de dicho libro se me vino a la cabeza durante la redacción. Creo que Steven lo tiene bastante claro por naturaleza.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	10. Cap 9: Entre nosotros

**NA: Bueno, luego de una agitada y agotadora semana de exposiciones finales, estamos de vuelta en el fic. Gracias a Dios, el esfuerzo de todos los integrantes de los grupos en los que he formado parte dio frutos. Estoy satisfecho con las calificaciones, son suficientes como para que los exámenes finales ya no sean una preocupación seria n_n . Por cierto, discúlpenme por no haber dejado una nota sobre esto en su momento. Espero no haberlos dejado colgados mucho tiempo.**

 **Ahora, es tiempo de volver con más de nuestro dorito espacial.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Entre nosotros**

Esa mañana Steven no podía evitar sentirse inquieto tras los eventos de la noche anterior. Lo primero que hizo tras levantarse fue bajar al primer piso, abrir la puerta del templo y revisar cómo se encontraban las gemas. Ellas seguían en sus burbujas, las cuales permanecían flotando a un par de centímetros del suelo, cerca a la puerta de ingreso. Una vez Steven vio que estaban bien, volvió a salir, cerrándose la puerta tras él.

Un problema menos. Ahora le sigue el asunto de Lapis y Jasper. Si lo que había visto la noche anterior era real, cosa que nuestro héroe no dudaba, entonces Lapis en verdad estaba siendo afectada por la fusión. Parecía estar lentamente perdiendo la cordura, y al paso que iba era seguro que Jasper podría arrebatarle el control.

En ese momento, Steven recordó la expresión de pánico que pudo ver en Jasper.

No, definitivamente Jasper no estaba en condiciones de hacer algo. Sea lo que sea que le haya estado haciendo Lapis ahí dentro, la había doblegado, la había... roto, solo a nivel psicológico felizmente; pero de todos modos esto era potencialmente peligroso. Steven necesitaba ayuda para encontrarlas lo más pronto posible, y solo había una gema que podía ayudarlo.

* * *

En la tarde, en la sombría zona conocida como la Guardería, un portal de luz se activó, mostrando tras un enorme destello Steven. El niño partió presuroso en busca de Peridot, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Luego recordó las instalaciones de control subterráneas, por lo que fue a buscarla allí.

Steven encontró la compuerta de acceso abierta, y la plataforma en el nivel inferior. Podían verse luces dentro y escucharse actividad, por lo que Steven decidió bajar tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Se sentía intrigado por saber lo que Peridot hacía allí.

Colocándose detrás de un escalón, Steven observó discretamente a la gema trabajando. Esta tomaba notas en el pad desplegado por sus dedos a medida que revisaba algo en uno de los paneles. Luego, con un desliz de sus dedos sobre la pantalla, un bloque cilíndrico de tamaño considerable descendió hacia ella.

\- Peridot: Bien, veamos qué tal nos fue con el procedimiento número 3.

La gema introdujo un patrón contraseña con sus dedos flotantes sobre la superficie del bloque, y de este un compartimiento se abrió. Peridot introdujo su mano y extrajo de él un puñado de lo que parecían ser fragmentos. Pero había algo especial en este grupo de fragmentos. ¿Acaso estaban... pegados?

Peridot observó por un momento el extraño objeto multicolor, con fragmentos sobresaliendo en todas direcciones.

\- Peridot: (Sarcástica) Oh genial, otro trasto inútil. (Despliega su holo-interfaz nuevamente) Proyecto Clúster. Resultados de procedimiento 3 de 3: El espécimen obtenido se encuentra en un estado similar al resultante del procedimiento 1. No parece ser capaz de regenerarse. El espécimen será desechado según los procedimientos establecidos, dando cierre al proyecto en su segunda fase. Fin de la nota.

Los dedos flotantes volvieron a su ubicación normal. En lo que la verde gema se disponía a deshacerse del objeto, Steven apareció de un salto frente a ella.

\- Steven: ¡Hola Peri!

\- Peridot: (Da un brinco del susto, dejando caer el clúster al suelo) ¡DAH!-... ¡Steven! ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?... ¿Y quién te dijo que podías llamarme así?

\- Steven: (Rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza) Eh je... lo siento, pensé que sonaba bonito.

\- Peridot: (Suspira, relajándose) Bueno, no importa, haz lo que consideres más apropiado. A todo esto, ¿dónde se supone que están las Gemas de Cristal ahora? La otra vez dijiste que se habían quedado en tu casa, pero me parece extraño que vengas tan seguido y ellas no hagan nada al respecto...

Mientras Peridot se halló a sí misma hablando sin parar, una luz intensa comenzó a emitirse desde el clúster tirado tras suyo. Steven notó esto e intentó advertirle, sin éxito.

\- Steven: Eh... ¿Peridot?...

\- Peridot: ... ¿Acaso me estás ocultando algo, Steven? Te advierto que soy...

\- Steven: ¿P-Peridot?...

\- Peridot: ... extremadamente hábil detectando contradicciones, y si me entero que esto es alguna especie de truco yo-...

\- Steven: (Señalando detrás de Peridot) ¡Peridot! ¡Detrás de ti!

\- Peridot: ... ¿Qué?

Fue entonces que Peridot se percató de la sombra que su forma física proyectaba sobre el niño. La gema se volteó y su expresión cambió a una de terror instantáneamente, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

\- Peridot: N-no... puede... ser...

Una serie de pitidos desafinados comenzó a hacerse oír, incrementando su intensidad, hasta que se formó una columna de varias luces coloridas desde el objeto. Estas tomaron forma de varios individuos que estaban pegados de la cintura hacia arriba, quienes echaron un fuerte alarido de dolor. Steven se quedó impactado ante lo que estaba viendo.

\- Steven: ¿¡Qué rayos es eso!?

\- Peridot: (Hace gesto de tragar saliva) El peor resultado de un experimento con gemas que haya visto en mi existencia.

El grito continuó por unos segundos, hasta que de pronto la forma de los individuos se vio afectada por una especie de interferencia, como cuando un gráfico generado por computador se dibuja incorrectamente por un error de funcionamiento. Acto seguido, la forma del clúster se unificó para dar lugar a lo que parecía una mano gigante con una serie de manos y piernas de diferentes colores por dedos, cubierta por un montón de trapos desgarrados. La grotesca forma física cayó sobre el suelo, dirigiéndose amenazante hacia los dos individuos que observaban todo horrorizados y sin saber qué hacer.

El clúster emitió un bramido semejante al de un toro en estampida, y comenzó a movilizarse rápidamente hacia Steven, tratando de embestirlo. Este apenas logró hacerse a un lado a tiempo.

\- Peridot: ¡Steven!

El grito de la gema alertó a la mole y le hizo cambiar de blanco.

\- Peridot: Y tenía que abrir la bocota...

La criatura cargó nuevamente, esta vez contra Peridot, quien logró esquivarlo de un salto sobre él. Sin embargo, la criatura se detuvo en seco bajo la verde gema, quien estaba aún en el aire, y con un giro brusco logró embestirla fuertemente con una de sus extremidades, enviándola contra uno de los escombros que habían cerca. Peridot no pudo evitar que inmediatamente después el clúster se le viniera encima, sujetándola fuertemente con sus numerosas manos.

A Peridot pegó un grito de horror cuando vio lo que había en la palma de la supuesta mano: un conjunto de cuatro ojos, vidriosos, que reflejaban dolor, ira y angustia. En medio de ellos se podía ver el conglomerado de fragmentos fusionados.

Cuando Steven logró darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido con Peridot, la encontró recibiendo una paliza por parte de la bestia. Esta le estaba propinando varios golpes en todo el cuerpo, mientras esta gritaba de dolor.

\- Peridot: ¡Aj-OH!-... ¡ZOCOR-!... ¡UGH!... ¡DAAAH!... ¡POR FAVOR, BASTA!... ¡YA NO-H!...

Steven se quedó helado. ¿En qué momento las cosas se habían complicado de este modo? El niño movilizó su vista rápidamente por el lugar, buscando desesperadamente algo que le pudiese ayudar a sacarle esa mole de encima a Peridot. No era como si su escudo por sí solo fuese a serle de mucha ayuda en esa situación, o que creyese poder invocarlo apropiadamente estando tan nervioso. ¡Tenía que salvar a Peridot, y de inmediato!

Sin encontrar nada, Steven comenzó a desesperarse aún más, jalándose del cabello y gritando como si de pronto las otras gemas fuesen a venir a ayudarlo.

\- Peridot: ¡STEVEN-!... ¡UGH!... ¡EL DESESTABILIZAD-!... ¡DOH!... ¡TRAS EL PANEL!... ¡AGRH!

Un crujido se escuchó en esa última línea. Peridot no aguantaría mucho más.

Steven corrió rápidamente y encontró anexo al panel donde Peridot había estado ocupada un objeto que le resultó sumamente familiar: el desestabilizador de gemas. El híbrido había visto a Peridot y Jasper usarlos, y sabía lo que aquél instrumento era capaz de hacer. Todo estaba claro ahora.

\- Steven: (A voz en cuello) ¡OYE TÚ!

La criatura dejó de inmediato a una agonizante Peridot sobre un montón de escombros y aparatos destruidos, para darse la vuelta y encarar a quien lo estaba amenazando. Nuestro héroe se pone en posición y logra invocar el escudo de su madre, manteniéndolo con su brazo izquierdo mientras empuñaba firmemente el desestabilizador en su mano derecha.

\- Steven: ¡Deja a Peridot en paz!

Todo lo que el niño recibió por respuesta fue un fuerte bramido, y la criatura arremetió contra él. La adrenalina en su cuerpo solo le dejó dos opciones: Pelear o Huir. Considerando el estado de la gema del Planeta Hogar, huir no era una opción.

\- Steven: ¡IYAAAAAA!

La criatura atrapó el escudo de Steven, pretendiendo arrojarlo, pero nuestro héroe se sujetó fuertemente de uno de los extremos del arma, impulsándose de vuelta hacia su espalda y clavándole el letal artefacto en ella.

\- Steven: ¡TOMA!

El clúster se retorció en un fuerte resplandor amarillo y una ensordecedora serie de alaridos en los que una y mil voces parecían perderse. Tras unos angustiosos segundos, finalmente se desintegró y despareció, dejando a Steven caer al suelo.

El niño rápidamente envolvió el cluster en una burbuja y fue corriendo donde Peridot, quien lucía severamente lastimada: partes de su traje raje estaban rasgados, su visor estaba roto y sus dedos estaban desparramados en el piso, sin responder. La peor parte era su gema, la cual tenía una enorme fisura producto de los golpes. Peridot intentó hablarle, pero su voz sonaba como la de un sintetizador de voz muy dañado.

\- Peridot: S-S-teven... a-ayúda-... me...

Steven untó uno de sus dedos con saliva y lo deslizó sobre la gema de Peridot.

\- Steven: Descuida, Peridot. Ya se terminó.

Steven se volvió momentáneamente a ver la burbuja. Esta seguía en su sitio, conteniendo al clúster.

Finalmente, su saliva hizo efecto, y en un dos por tres los dedos flotantes de Peridot volvieron a la vida, así como su semblante. La gema se puso lentamente de pie, para regenerar luego tanto su traje como su visor. La gema observó la burbuja y luego al chico.

\- Peridot: ¿Tú... puedes hacer eso?

\- Steven: Esto... sí, parece que heredé los poderes de mi madre.

\- Peridot: Interesante. (Se acerca a él y lo toma de los hombros) Gracias, Steven, en verdad... ¡pero no vuelvas a interrumpirme así, por favor!

\- Steven: (Avergonzado) Lo siento...

Peridot se dio la vuelta nuevamente, dirigiéndose a la burbuja.

\- Peridot: Muy bien, hay que deshacernos de esto antes de que nos haga más daño.

\- Steven: ¡Espera, Peridot! ¡Eso es frágil!

Steven se le adelantó y tomó la burbuja, haciéndola levitar entre sus manos.

\- Steven: ¿En dónde lo pongo?

Peridot señaló hacia un contenedor transparente abierto. Steven introdujo el espécimen en su interior y deshizo la burbuja, cerrando de inmediato el contenedor. La gema del Planeta Hogar tomó control del artefacto, haciendo que este destellara mientras los fragmentos comenzaban a separarse uno por uno. Al terminar quedó un montón de fragmentos tirados. Ambos suspiraron aliviados.

\- Peridot: Ahora sí, se terminó.

\- Steven: (Animado) ¡Síii!

Peridot desplegó su holo-interfaz nuevamente y comenzó a hacer registro.

\- Peridot: Reporte de Incidencia Número 2. El espécimen resultante del procedimiento de prueba 3 de 3 no pudo ser ingresado al campo de contención y se regeneró nuevamente. El cuerpo inestable mostró una reacción altamente hostil. Resolución: El elemento fue neutralizado con ayuda del Steven. El individuo en cuestión me ha ofrecido su asistencia al margen de no ser parte del proyecto. El clúster neutralizado ha sido desechado siguiendo los procesos establecidos. Fin del reporte.

\- Steven: ¡Oye! ¿Por qué lo de 'el'? Steven es mi nombre, no un apodo o algo.

\- Peridot: No eres precisamente un humano o una gema en su integridad como para denominarte de esa forma. Tú simplemente eres... tú. El primero conocido en tu clase.

\- Steven: (Frunce el ceño) ¿En serio? (Suspira, baja la mirada) Era mejor cuando mi padre me dijo que era un milagro.

\- Peridot: ¿Quieres saber qué es un milagro? Tu cuerpo orgánico subsiste con una gema incrustada en él sin rechazarlo. Eso es un milagro. (Dirige su vista a otro lado) ¡Rayos! Esto del proyecto Clúster fue un desastre. No quiero tener que decírselo a Yellow Diamond, estoy segura de que se ensañará conmigo. La última vez que lo hizo...

La gema no pudo seguir, puesto que el solo recuerdo de lo que le había pasado la última vez que no le trajo resultados positivos a la autoridad de diamante hicieron que toda su forma física se estremeciera sobremanera. Una mano sobre su muslo interrumpió esa sensación.

\- Steven: Tranquila, Peridot. No puede ser tan malo. Solo tienen que ver qué hicieron mal, buscar otra forma y probar de nuevo.

\- Peridot: (Risita sarcástica) ¡Je! Lo dices tú porque no la has conocido. No tienes idea de lo atemorizante que puede volverse esa gema, ni de lo inmensamente poderosa que es. Esa tal Garnet no tendría oportunidad contra ella, ni fusionada con todos nosotros.

\- Steven: Oh vamos, ella no puede ser tan mala. Todo el mundo tiene algo de bondad en su interior, es solo que hay quienes la pasan mal y luego sienten que los demás deben sufrir por ello.

\- Peridot: (Escéptica) Hmp. Dudo que que en su puta gema haya aunque sea un 0.001 por cierto de bondad.

De pronto, la gema se percató de algo de lo que dijo Steven.

\- Peridot: Espera... ¿es por eso que tú vienes aquí verdad?

\- Steven: Eh je je je... me atrapaste.

\- Peridot: (Media sonrisa) Ah, Steven... eres tan solo un cachorro humano (se acaricia el cabello). ¿En verdad crees que hay algo que valga la pena en mí?

El niño vio en ese momento una oportunidad.

\- Steven: ¡Por supuesto! Es más, ¡eres grandiosa! Tienes... no sé, esas... cosas... y puedes manejar todo tipo de máquinas... es... ¡es asombroso! Y sé además que las cosas malas que me hiciste fueron únicamente por cumplir órdenes.

\- Peridot: Bueno, eso es cierto. Tú nunca fuiste mi problema realmente.

Steven se acercó a Peridot y sujetó sus dedos.

\- Steven: Anímate, Peri. Hay más en ti de lo que esa tal Yellow Diamond podría ver. Yo lo sé. Lo he visto antes.

\- Peridot: (Apática) ¿Como qué? ¿Cobardía?

\- Steven: No, Peri. No todo en la vida es pelear. Esa criatura era realmente horripilante, dudo que alguien más haya podido reaccionar ante ella. Tú eres más una gran conocedora, y eres muy inteligente. (Pausa breve) Hay luz en ti, solo déjala salir un momento. Disfruta lo que hay a tu alrededor. No te dijo que dejes de hacer tu trabajo, pero ¿de qué sirve una vida larguísima si no puedes tomarte un momento para vivirla?

Peridot miró fijamente al niño a los ojos. No halló falsedad alguna en ellos.

La gema sintió algo en ese instante, algo que no lograba reconocer. Su gema emitió un ligero brillo por un segundo.

\- Peridot: Yo... yo nunca antes me había sentido apreciada. Todo era o hacer lo que se me ordenaba o ser tratada como una gema defectuosa.

\- Steven: Pues no eres una gema defectuosa para mí. Y te aprecio mucho, en verdad.

Steven envolvió la cintura de la gema en un cálido abrazo. Peridot no estaba segura de lo que esto significaba. Ahí estaba esa sensación otra vez, tan cálida... comenzaba a gustarle.

Lentamente, sus brazos se movilizaron hasta envolver el dorso del niño a pegarlo hacia ella, imitando el gesto que él le dio.

\- Steven: Peri... m-me estás dejando sin aire.

Sorprendida, Peridot lo soltó de inmediato.

\- Steven: Je je, no pasa nada, descuida.

Esta vez, Peridot se encontró a sí misma con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

\- Peridot: Salgamos de aquí.

* * *

Minutos después, los dos se encontraban al pie de un cerro en la Guardería, donde conversaron animadamente por un buen rato.

\- Peridot: En fin, ¿quieres... ayudarme a llevar más restos?

\- Steven: (Con su característica sonrisa) ¡Claro! Para eso vine.

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo en el bosque donde Peridot había establecido su campamento. Dos individuos llevando un montón de restos de máquinas y circuitos ingresaron tras una catarata hacia una espaciosa cueva.

Una vez depositadas las piezas en el montón, Peridot se dirigió al niño una última vez.

\- Peridot: Con esto debe ser suficiente. Muchas gracias, Steven... (se sonroja ligeramente) por todo.

\- Steven: No hay problema, Peri. ¿Nos veremos mañana?

\- Peridot: Claro, pero esta vez estaré aquí todo el día, tratando de componer los transmisores.

\- Steven: De acuerdo, entonces ahí te veo. Adiós.

\- Peridot: Hasta luego, Steven.

La gema se quedó en su sitio viendo al niño desaparecer tras la caída de agua.

\- Peridot: Por lo que me contaron, ese niño se parece realmente a Rose Cuarzo.

Peridot se volteó hacia el montón de material electrónico acumulado a un lado, desplegando su holo-interfaz, pero esta vez a un mayor tamaño. En su otra mano se generó un set de herramientas que le iban a servir para su trabajo. Le esperaba una larga noche, una de esas que extrañaba hace tiempo.

\- Peridot: Y él cree en mí.

* * *

 **NA: Sí, el trauma del clúster era necesario.  
**

 **En otras notas, he estado revisando mi fic y... siento que el prólogo, si bien quedaba bien en un inicio, ya no le hace justicia. He notado además que dicho apartado recibe considerablemente más visitas que otros, y estas no tienden mucho a permanecer. No estoy seguro de si debería volver a redactarlo, y de hacerlo, qué dirección darle. ¿Alguna idea? Sus comentarios y revisiones serán muy bien recibidas.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	11. Cap 10: Visitas inesperadas

**NA: Bueno, en primer lugar me gustaría darles las gracias por sus comentarios. Supongo que tendré que volver a redactar el prólogo uno de estos días. No es como que vaya a ser muy diferente, solo le daré un enfoque distinto.**

 **Es aquí donde nuevamente solicito su opinión. ¿Qué me sugieren? ¿Más intensidad? ¿Lenguaje más pesado o más ligero? ¿Un toque dramático? ¿Debería incluir parte de la pelea entre Garnet y Jasper? Espero sus apreciaciones al respecto.**

 **Sin más que decir, continuemos con el fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Visitas inesperadas**

Ese domingo, Steven esperaba ansioso en el balcón de la casita de playa, jugueteando con el celular en sus manos. Una de las mejores cosas de los fines de semana era poder ver a Connie, especialmente durante los domingos.

Finalmente, la esperada niña llegó. Fuera de lo usual, traía ropa holgada: unos pantalones y camisón azul oscuro, con una cinta roja alrededor de su cintura y zapatillas. Llevaba además una pequeña mochila y una botella de agua.

Steven bajó apresuradamente las escaleras a recibirla, y por tal prisa, dio un mal paso faltando apenas unas gradas y terminó plantado de cara en la arena.

\- Connie: (Ayuda a Steven a levantarse) ¡Steven! ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Steven: Eh... (Sobándose la cara) sí, sí. No fue nada.

\- Connie: ¡Qué alivio! Oye, ¿ya está lista Perla? Vine para el entrenamiento.

¡El entrenamiento de Connie! Desde hace un par de meses que Connie había empezado a entrenar con Perla en el arte del combate con espada. Desde entonces ella venía algunos días a la semana, pero principalmente los domingos, para llevar a cabo intensas sesiones de práctica con la gema, quien reconocía orgullosa que la chica tenía talento para ello. ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar eso? ¿Ahora qué se supone que iba a decir?

\- Steven: (Nervioso) Eh...

\- Connie: (Preocupada) Steven, ¿sucede algo?

\- Steven: E-es que... bueno... Perla... l-las chicas...

\- Connie: ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? (Pone sus brazos sobre sus hombros para tratar de calmarlo) Oye, tranquilo. Puedes contarme lo que sea, sabes que estoy aquí para apoyarte.

Steven solo pudo responder con un pesado suspiro.

* * *

\- Connie: De acuerdo... esto es... inusual.

Ambos niños se encontraban en la habitación de Rose, y frente a ellos habían 3 burbujas rosadas conteniendo una perla, una amatista, y un par compuesto por un rubí y un zafiro. Estas flotaban sobre el piso que se asemejaba en mucho a un montón de nubes.

\- Steven: Sí, bueno... es que si regresan antes de tiempo sé que no me permitirán seguir adelante con esto.

\- Connie: No es una mala idea, pero... ¿realmente crees que las puedas convencer? Es decir... trataron de secuestrarte a ti y a ellas, Steven.

\- Steven: Es cierto, pero todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Además, aquí entre nos... quiero una familia más grande, como las de las otras personas. Es decir, están las chicas, mi papá y tú (Connie se sonroja al escuchar esa parte); y no tengo idea de qué otros parientes haya tenido mi padre. Él no... no parece querer hablar de eso.

\- Connie: A-ahm... bueno... dijiste que ya estabas avanzando con Peridot, ¿no es así?

\- Steven: (Retoma su carácter alegre) ¡Cierto! Es más, hoy iba a ir a verla. ¿No quieres venir? Peridot te encantará, ¡hace cosas geniales! Además, creo que voy a necesitar ayuda para mostrarle todo lo maravilloso que hay en este planeta. Si puedo convencerla de lo fantástico que es, seguramente no hará nada malo ni dejará que otras gemas lo hagan.

\- Connie: No creo que todo vaya a funcionar tan fácilmente, Steven.

\- Steven: Lo sé, pero por lo menos tengo que intentarlo.

La pareja se miró un segundo, luego Steven extendió su mano hacia Connie, colocándola sobre su pecho. Su amiga le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

\- Connie: Está bien, Steven. Vamos a verla.

* * *

En medio de un bosque, en una cueva detrás de las aguas de una gran cascada, se encontraba un individuo con un uniforme verde y una gema de peridoto en la frente. Peridot había estado trabajando sin cesar desde que Steven le ayudase a traer todas las piezas que le hacían falta, y ya había conseguido avances significativos en lo que era un prototipo de dispositivo de telecomunicaciones. Con algo de suerte, podría usarlo para contactar al Planeta Madre y pedir que alguien pase a recogerlos...

Un segundo. ¿No estaba olvidando algo?

Jasper y Lapìs. Por supuesto. Peridot no había sabido nada de ellas desde el accidente. Quizá la próxima vez que viniese Steven podría aprovechar para hacerle algunas preguntas al respecto.

En eso, unos pasos se escucharon afuera. Qué oportuno... de no ser porque se escuchó también una voz diferente.

\- Connie: ¡Eh!

\- Steven: Cuidado ahí, está algo resbaloso.

\- Connie: Realmente dudo que trabajar con máquinas en un lugar como este sea una buena idea.

\- Steven: Descuida, no salpica hasta adentro. Además, se nota que Peridot sabe lo que hace.

¿Acaso el híbrido vino con compañía esta vez? Esa voz definitivamente no sonaba como la de alguna otra de las gemas de cristal.

En eso hizo su entrada el ya conocido Steven, alzando la voz de manera despreocupada como de costumbre.

\- Steven: ¡Hola Peridot!

Para la verde gema esto ya no representaba novedad ni motivo de sobresalto. Era curiosa la rapidez con la que se había acostumbrado a la actividad del jovencito.

\- Peridot: Ah, Steven. Me pareció escuchar que traías a alguien más.

\- Steven: Sí, es cierto. (Se dirige a la entrada) ¡Connie! ¡Pasa!

Una chica de piel oscura y rasgos hindúes asomó su rostro detrás de una pared de rocas. Posteriormente ingresó despacio, tratando de no caerse producto de sus nervios. Era un mal momento para su típico pánico escénico.

\- Connie: Ehm... buenos días, mi nombre es Co-o...

La niña se detuvo en seco cuando notó un láser rojo apuntándole en la frente. Al percatarse de ello, Peridot dio una orden.

\- Peridot: ¡Reconocer y aceptar objetivo como individuo no hostil!

Un robonoide de tamaño ligeramente superior a los que Steven había visto antes estaba apuntando con una pequeña arma sobresaliente de su estructura cristalina a Connie. Este cambio el puntero láser por un escáner, dando un par de barridos con él sobre el cuerpo de la niña para luego guardar el arma. Connie suspiró aliviada al ver esto.

\- Connie: Eso estuvo cerca.

\- Peridot: Perdón por eso. Necesitaba algo para ahuyentar a esas grandes criaturas peludas que venían cada noche a molestarme.

\- Steven: Ya veo. ¿Y cómo vas con tu máquina?

\- Peridot: Oh bueno, el dispositivo aún no está completo (señala el prototipo en construcción sobre su mesa de trabajo), pero debería estar listo en unos días.

\- Steven: ¡De lujo! (Pausa breve) Ah, por cierto, ella es mi amiga Connie. Connie, ella es Peridot.

\- Connie: Pues... es un gusto conocerla.

La chica le extendió instintivamente la mano en señal de saludo. Peridot se quedó inmóvil, observando confundida lo que la niña había hecho.

\- Peridot: Esto... ¿se supone que yo haga algo?

\- Steven: Sí, solo dale la mano.

\- Peridot: ¿La... mano?

\- Steven: Síp. Así es como funciona.

\- Peridot: De acuerdo.

La alienígena imitó el gesto de Connie, extendiendo su brazo y sus dedos flotantes hacia ella. La niña los sujetó e hizo el tan común gesto terrestre del apretón de manos, luego la soltó. Peridot observó detenidamente sus acciones con curiosidad.

\- Peridot: Interesante... bueno, disculpen mi falta de respuesta. Yo no sé mucho de esas expresiones locales.

\- Steven: Precisamente por eso es que la traje, Peri. Quiero mostrate algunas cosas geniales que hay en el planeta y su gente. (Se forman estrellas en sus pupilas) Créeme, ¡las amarás!

\- Peridot: Hmm... no sé, Steven. No creo que haga falta... involucrarme tanto en este asunto. Yo solo estoy de paso. S-si te preocupa la Tierra, no hay lío.

\- Steven: Oh, para nada. Yo sé que tú no tienes malas intenciones, yo confío en ti.

\- Peridot: ¿En serio?

\- Steven: (Muy seguro de sí mismo) Por supuesto.

Hacía años, quizá siglos, que no había escuchado a alguien hablarle de esa manera. Usualmente Yellow Diamond no se fiaba de nadie, ni siquiera de sus más leales súbditos, y no le importaba en lo absoluto hacérselos saber. Ella planeaba las cosas con cuidado, siempre con un plan B. A la emperatriz le gustaba siempre mover sus piezas a ganar, y cuando algo no salía según sus planes... era mejor estar lo más lejos posible de ella y de su ira.

\- Peridot: Eh... quizá un rato.

\- Steven: Descuida, puedes volver luego para seguir trabajando en tu invento. Además, tú no necesitas dormir, ¿verdad?

\- Peridot: Bueno, eso es cierto.

\- Steven: Entonces, ¿qué dices?

El niño extendió su mano abierta hacia ella. Recordando el gesto, Peridot la tomó con la suya.

\- Peridot: Está bien, Steven. Veamos qué hay de bueno por aquí.

\- Steven: (Muy emocionado) ¡Oh ho ho! ¡No tienes idea!

* * *

 **'Planeta Hogar'**  
 **Sede Central de la Autoridad de Diamante**

A cientos de años luz de distancia, un individuo de imponente estatura se encontraba en medio de un inmenso salón con poca iluminación, supervisando la información mostrada en varias holo-interfaces a su alrededor. Este sujeto tenía una apariencia femenina, traje ámbar con un top negro, amplias hombreras con un toque anaranjado y piel amarilla pálida. Llevaba por cabello una estructura de diamante de un color amarillo intenso, fluyendo en punta bifurcada hacia el frente. En su pecho podía apreciarse un gran diamante en forma triangular, con la punta punta hacia abajo.

Una serie de pasos interrumpieron su actividad. Saliendo de un pasillo se hizo presente otro individuo de color celeste, vistiendo un traje idéntico en diseño al de las conocidas Jasper y Peridot. Tenía pelo blanco corto, ojos azul cielo y una gema de aguamarina entre lo que vendrían a ser sus clavículas, justo debajo del cuello.

La gema se acercó temerosa hasta la amarilla figura que la superaba por mucho en estatura.

\- E-eh... ¿mi señora?

La mandataria le respondió con una voz fría y cortante como el hielo, sin siquiera voltearse.

\- Yellow Diamond: ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Aguamarina 592?

\- Aguamarina: Ah... bu-eno...

Aguamarina se colapsó de los nervios en lo que Yellow Diamond se volteó abruptamente hacia ella, lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

\- Yellow Diamond: Te he dicho... os he dicho a todos que no soporto cuando tartamudeáis. Si tenéis algo que decir, ¡escupidlo de una vez o callad!

\- Aguamarina: ¡Da-aah!... M-mi señora...

\- Yellow Diamond: (Muy impaciente) ¿¡QUÉ!?... (intenta calmarse) Vamos, ponte de pie.

La gema obedece de inmediato la orden de su superior.

\- Yellow Diamond: Bien. Ahora, contadme. ¿Qué es lo que pasa esta vez?

\- Aguamarina: (Se aclara un poco la garganta) Pues verá... e-es sobre el equipo de reconocimiento enviado al planeta 3742-C, conocido localmente como Tierra.

\- Yellow Diamond: Ah ja... el grupito ese que mandé a llevar a cabo ese experimento con los fragmentos y de paso a averiguar por qué varias sondas habían desaparecido súbitamente.

\- Aguamarina: Sí, ese mismo. Su nave reportó estar partiendo de vuelta hace unos días.

\- Yellow Diamond: Eso es raro. Se suponía que estuviesen allí varios días.

\- Aguamarina: Y el problema no es ese... se trata de que no se supo nada más de ellas desde entonces.

\- Yellow Diamond: (Levanta una ceja) ¿Cómo? Si partieron antes de lo planeado se supone que ya deberían haber regresado.

\- Aguamarina: Esa es nuestra preocupación. Pensamos que usted debía estar al tanto, su majestad.

\- Yellow Diamond: Ya veo (mira hacia un lado mientras lo piensa un poco)... bueno, al menos eso significa más tiempo sin esa Peridot cerca. Sus constantes y triviales reportes me van a volver loca...

La emperatriz alzó una de sus manos, haciendo un ademán de estar halando de algo. Simultáneamente, Aguamarina sintió como una fuerza invisible alaba fuertemente de su gema. Esto la hizo entrar en pánico.

\- Yellow Diamond: (Amenazante) Y no queréis verme cabreada, ¿no es así?

\- Aguamarina: Mi señora... por favor, t-tenga cuidado...

Temiendo por su vida, una lágrima se asoma y se desliza por la mejilla de Aguamarina. Esto irrita a la gran emperatriz.

\- Yellow Diamond: ¡Bah! No sois más que una pila de paletos temerosos e inútiles...

Yellow Diamond volteó ligeramente a la derecha mientras la soltaba, mostrando desinterés.

\- Yellow Diamond: Torpes, débiles... (ligero gesto de asco) desagradables...

Aguamarina no podía evitar sentirse incómoda por tales declaraciones, pero todas las gemas en aquél mundo sabían que, si había algo peor que ver sus gemas destruidas en mil pedazos, era hacer enojar o tan siquiera contradecir a su principal gobernante. Por ello, solo se limitó a ponerse de pie, acomodarse y esperar instrucciones.

\- Yellow Diamond: Vale... al asunto. No necesitáis hacer nada por ahora, lo consideraré más tarde. En cuanto se me ocurra algo, os lo haré saber para que me ayudéis en lo que haga falta. Ahora... largo de mi vista.

\- Aguamarina: Muchas gracias, su alteza.

La gema no esperó más para retirarse a paso ligero del lugar. De haber tenido un corazón, este estaría latiendo a mil por hora.

La emperatriz volvió a revisar su conjunto de interfaces, pero en un momento se detuvo y desplegó en una de ellas una imagen. En ella se veía a lo que parecía una mujer de gran altura y complexión física, con un blanco vestido que le llegaba hasta los pies y un exuberante cabello rosado muy rizado. En su vientre, el traje tenía una abertura que dejaba ver un cuarzo rosado.

\- Yellow Diamond: Rose Cuarzo, cuánto tiempo sin vernos. Me pregunto si tú tendrás algo que ver en este asunto. Quizá hasta me tome la molestia de ir por ahí y sorprenderos con una pequeña... visita a todas vosotras. (Pausa breve) ¿Qué dices, Rose?...

Una sonrisa malvada se formó lentamente mientras terminó su última frase:

\- Yellow Diamond: ... ¿Una más por los viejos tiempos?

* * *

 **NA: La apariencia descrita de Yellow Diamond es en cierto modo similar al visto en aquél video de la convención de San Diego que se coló primero en Tumblr y luego en YouTube, mostrando una versión extendida del intro de la segunda temporada. Al menos yo considero que se trata de ella, y hay gente que de hecho comentó haber oído a Rebecca confirmar esto durante la firma de autógrafos. Aún así, seguiremos esperando un anuncio oficial de todos modos.  
**

 **En cuanto a su voz, me gustaría creer que es la misma que la de la Administradora de Team Fortress 2: fría, cortante y siniestra. Cualquiera de las dos versiones le quedaría bien para mí (en inglés o en español).**

 **En otras notas, ¿están todos listos para la Steven Bomb 3.0? Si el inglés es un problema para alguno de ustedes, pueden darse una pasada por _El Mundo de Steven Universe_ en Blogger, donde publicarán los episodios con subtítulos unas horas después de su emisión.**

 **Antes de terminar, es momento de hacer una mención especial a _DarkDeath000_ por ser el seguidor número 8 de este fanfic y a _quelindofic_ por ser el número 16 (y al momento de la redacción, el más reciente). Bienvenidos a bordo y muchas gracias a todos por seguir mi historia.**


	12. Cap 11: Todo en un pedazo de roca

**NA: Gracias por sus comentarios, pero sigo sin recibir respuesta a lo que pregunté. En todo caso, si prefieren dejarlo a mi juicio pueden decirlo también.**

 **Sobre el Steven Bomb 3.0, ha caído en el momento perfecto, pues el primer episodio coincide de hecho con los eventos del capítulo posterior a este. En fin, eso lo veremos cuando salga.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Todo en un pedazo de roca**

Era el medio día en Ciudad Playa, y un singular trío se paseaba por sus calles bajo el radiante sol. Estos no eran otros sino Steven, Connie y Peridot.

Durante horas, los tres visitaron varios lugares en Ciudad Playa, como la tienda de rosquillas, el arcade, el parque de diversiones, el autolavado, la biblioteca, el ayuntamiento, entre otros. La alienígena aprovechaba ocasionalmente para tomar imágenes y apuntes de lo que consideraba podría ser información de inteligencia útil y de paso contenido interesante para comprender mejor a la civilización actual del planeta.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar. Más de una cosa no tuvo sentido bajo el razonamiento de aquél ser, y algunas de sus preguntas incluso dejaron pensativos a los niños por un rato durante el recorrido.

Al caer la tarde, los tres se dirigieron a Pizza Pescado por unas pizzas. De inmediato esto requirió de otra pregunta:

\- Peridot: ¿Pizza Pescado? Según lo que han dicho, ¿no se supone que las pizzas no tienen nada que ver con... pescado?

\- Steven: (Ríe un poco) Es solo el nombre, Peri. Aquí no venden pescado.

\- Peridot: Hmm... me cuesta trabajo entender la extraña dinámica que aplican ustedes los humanos para asignar nombres.

\- Steven: En fin, ahora iremos por unas pizzas.

\- Connie: ¡Qué bien! Ya me estaba dando hambre otra vez.

Los niños y la gema ingresaron al local, donde una chica morena los recibió con una gran sonrisa. Ella vestía pantalones guinda, polo marrón, zapatos de taco bajo celestes y un gran delantal blanco con la figura de una porción de pizza en él. Su voluminoso cabello en peinado afro pequeño y un par de aretes brillantes complementaron perfectamente el gesto.

\- Jenny: ¡Hey, muchachos!

\- Steven: Hola, Jenny. Prepáranos tres porciones de la americana, por favor.

\- Jenny: Salen tres porciones... (nota la presencia de Peridot) ¿y ella quién es? Parece salida de una de esas convenciones de cómics.

\- Peridot: P-pues... yo...

\- Connie: ¡Sí! V-vino de la Comicon en Villa Océano.

\- Jenny: Oh, claro, eso lo explica. Lindo disfraz, por cierto. El maquillaje se ve muy realista. ¿De quién te has disfrazado, por cierto?

Peridot soltó otra muletilla tratando de formular otra respuesta, pero no encontró nada útil ni en su propia memoria ni en la base de datos generada con toda la información que los chicos le habían comentado durante el día.

\- Jenny: Ah, bueno, no importa realmente. De seguro ni lo conozco, ¿verdad? (Señala a una mesa desocupada) Tomen asiento, chicos. Las pizzas saldrán enseguida.

El grupo se sentó en la mesa. Peridot observó otros grupos de personas en las mesas colindantes. Algunos formados por parejas, otros en números mayores.

Algo le llamó la atención en cuanto a la mayoría de parejas: había cierto conjunto de características entre los sujetos que eran distintos, como el timbre de la voz, la forma del tórax, la tonalidad muscular, ciertas conductas, y el modo en que se vestían. Quizá sean cierto tipo de indicador sobre algo... en seres orgánicos...

Seguramente algo relacionado bien con la madurez física o con la reproducción. Sí, debe ser eso. Prestándole atención nuevamente a los dos niños, algunos de estos patrones de diferencia se repetían. Si existían diferenciaciones biológicas de este tipo, lo más probable era que estas criaturas tengan la capacidad de reproducirse. Un punto a considerar en caso a Yellow Diamond se le ocurriese de pronto colonizar el planeta...

¿Y para qué rayos pensar en la emperatriz del Planeta Hogar en un momento como este?

\- Jenny: Aquí tienen, muchachos.

La misma jovencita de antes dejó en la mesa tres platos pequeños con una porción de pizza en cada uno.

\- Steven: ¡Genial!

Los dos niños tomaron sus respectivas tajadas de pizza y comenzaron a comer animadamente. Peridot observó con detenimiento este comportamiento y luego a la porción de pizza en su plato. Un pequeño escáner situado en la esquina superior derecha de su visor realizó un barrido rápido sobre el alimento a fin de determinar su composición.

Grasa, grasa saturada y más grasa, más algunas proteínas pero de accesibilidad muy regular en otros alimentos. Peridot no pudo hallar nada nutritivo o tan siquiera valioso en aquél trasto de levadura horneada, queso fundido y jamón.

Y sin embargo ellos disfrutaban de su comida.

\- Connie: (Sosteniendo su pizza) Oye, Peridot, no esperes a que se enfríe. Así no sabe tan rico.

¿O a lo mejor se trataba solo de eso? Por algo a esto en particular lo llamaban bocadillo en lugar de comida como a otras fuentes de alimento. ¿Podría ser esa la razón? ¿Se trataba simplemente de una experiencia sensorial agradable?

Pues bien, esta cosa no lucía precisamente muy agradable a la vista. El aroma, por otra parte, no tenía nada de malo.

Bajo presión colectiva más que por ganas, Peridot finalmente tomó la porción y la llevó lentamente hacia su boca.

El sabor era... curioso. Peridot pudo identificar varias sensaciones diferentes a través de las papilas gustativas que había generado en su forma física.

\- Peridot: Bueno... esto no está nada mal.

\- Steven: Sí... (pega otro bocado) ¡no la ames hasta que la acabes!

Un pequeño trozo de queso fundido quedó colgando entre sus labios y la porción de pizza. Peridot intentó separarla con uno de sus dedos, con éxito. Luego prosiguió con la comida hasta terminarla. La gema notó que, a medida que iba probando otras regiones del bocadillo, los sabores iban cambiando ligeramente según el ingrediente que se hallaba en mayor concentración.

Definitivamente esto se trataba más de una experiencia sensorial que de un proceso de alimentación. Los humanos debían de disponer de comida abundante y muy variada como para darse estos lujos.

Una vez terminada la merienda, Steven agradeció la comida, pagó la cuenta, y los tres se retiraron del local. Peridot tomó nota de estos actos protocolares, podían serle útil a agentes encubiertos para...

Oh, otra vez pensando en asuntos del Planeta Hogar. Bueno, no era como que no fuese la costumbre. Más bien tomarse un día libre era algo un tanto inusual para Peridot.

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo cuando el grupo llegó al último paradero: la casa de playa. Steven sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, permitiéndoles a sus dos compañeras ingresar primero.

\- Peridot: (Extrañada) ¿Este es... tu centro de operaciones?

\- Steven: Nah, prefiero llamarlo mi humilde posada.

Aquello tenía sentido. De centro de operaciones no tenía nada.

Steven le mostró algunas cosas típicas de una vivienda, como la distribución de las habitaciones, los muebles y los electrodomésticos. Finalmente le presentó la habitación del templo y el portal de luz del que disponían.

\- Peridot: Je je, así que por eso siempre aparecían en todos lados rápidamente. (Se rasca tras la cabeza) No sé cómo no se me ocurrió.

Connie lucía ligeramente nerviosa por la información en demasía que Steven le estaba confiando a la gema extranjera. El híbrido, por su parte, lucía bastante confiado.

\- Steven: Sí, bueno. Esta puerta puede llevar a varias habitaciones del templo, según la gema que lo utilice.

\- Peridot: (Se lleva un dedo al mentón) Hmm... ya veo...

La gema ya había visto este tipo de tecnología foto-mecánica antes... mucho antes, para ser precisos.

Un rato después, poco antes de salir, a Peridot se le ocurrió otra pregunta.

\- Peridot: Steven, considerando que los humanos suelen vivir en familias conformadas por miembros con parentesco biológico o de algún otro tipo, ¿dónde están los tuyos? ¿O vives solamente con el resto de las Gemas de Cristal?

\- Steven: Pues... sí. Mi madre ya no está más con nosotros puesto que yo ocupo su gema. Mi padre no vive aquí, y trabaja en el autolavado que te mostré. De ahí obtiene dinero para él y para nosotros...

Dinero, aquello que los humanos utilizaban como valor de intercambio. En cierto modo, era una forma versátil de realizarlos pues permitía intercambiar consistentemente bienes por servicios y viceversa. Aunque al parecer por lo extendido de aquella modalidad de intercambio todos dependían en cierta forma de la capacidad adquisitiva que este otorgaba, y por consiguiente de algún empleo con el que pudieran obtenerlo. Las cosas comenzaban de a poco a tomar forma.

\- Steven: ... En cuanto a otros familiares, no sé si tenga más. Nunca me mencionaron nada.

\- Peridot: De acuerdo.

Finalmente todos salieron del lugar, y Steven echó llave a la puerta antes de retirarse.

* * *

Minutos después, los tres se hallaban de vuelta en la cueva donde Peridot había estado realizando sus tareas de construcción. Steven estaba por decir algo, cuando un sonido los interrumpió.

\- Connie: ¡Oh! Deben ser mis padres.

La chica tomó un aparato pequeño de uno de sus bolsillos, presionó algo en la pantalla y lo colocó al lado de su oreja.

» Connie: ¿Hola?

» Dra. Maheswaran: ¿Hija? ¿Dónde estás? Ven ya, que se hace tarde.

» Connie: (Suspira) De acuerdo, mamá, voy en camino. Llegaré en algo de cuarenta minutos.

» Dra. Maheswaran: Muy bien. Ten cuidado, cariño.

» Connie: Descuida, mamá. Te veré luego.

Un breve pitido del aparato marcó el final de la llamada. Connie lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo.

Tal parece que los humanos poseen tecnología más sofisticada de lo que Peridot había pensado inicialmente. Y si ya disponían de canales de telecomunicación inalámbrica, seguramente debían poseer dispositivos de alto rendimiento para ello, ¿verdad? Aquello le dio una idea a Peridot.

\- Connie: Bueno, supongo que eso es todo por hoy.

\- Steven: (Un tanto desanimado) Oh... en fin, espero que te haya gustado el paseo.

\- Peridot: Sí, claro. Diría que fue bastante... enriquecedor. Gracias por todo.

Peridot aplicó el gesto aprendido del apretón de manos, con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro, más que nada debido a la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir tras la llamada de Connie. Steven respondió el saludo con una gran sonrisa.

Ya todos de mejor ánimo, se despidieron y los niños salieron de la cueva, dejando sola a la gema nuevamente. Los dispositivos alrededor iluminaban el lugar ante la escasa luz solar que lograba pasar detrás de la cascada y rebotar de las paredes rocosas de la senda de ingreso.

\- Peridot: Muy bien... muy bien... esperemos que esto funcione.

* * *

El océano es un vasto lugar, del cual se conoce muy poco. En las profundidades de este se pueden hallar de todo tipo de cosas: desde criaturas extrañas, barcos hundidos hasta un gigantesco coloso verde de 6 metros de alto y 6 extremidades.

Malachite se mantenía completamente inmóvil y silenciosa en su propio exilio, sin embargo, en su interior la situación no era tan calmada.

* * *

 _ **Mundo onírico Nº 21589** **  
Subconsciente colectivo de Malachite**_

\- Jasper: ¡Suéltame!

\- Lapis: No.

\- Jasper: ¡Hazlo!

\- Lapis: ¡No!

El aquél ambiente color esmeralda se encontraban dos individuos atados de manos a unas cadenas de agua que se sumergían bajo la superficie. Uno de ellos traía una gema de lapislázuli en la espalda, mientras el otro, de mayor tamaño, traía un pequeño bloque de jaspe por nariz. Ambos tiraban constantemente de estas cadenas, tratando de ganar espacio para no tener que estar casi de cuclillas en todo momento.

\- Jasper: ¿Qué tal ahora?

\- Lapis: ¡Que NO!... ¿Hasta cuándo me vas a estar preguntando lo mismo?

\- Jasper: ¡Hasta que te hartes de tu estupidez y me dejes salir! Necesito darles una lección a esas gemas traidoras... en especial a esa malnacida fusión.

\- Lapis: Y es por eso que te quedarás aquí. ¿Querías usarme para desquitarte? Pues bien, ¡aquí la que se va a desquitar soy yo!

\- Jasper: ¡Ja! ¿Tú como de qué? ¿Acaso tienes idea de todo por lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí? ¿Acaso crees que simplemente aparecí en mi puesto como por arte de magia? ¿Tienes idea de por qué hay muy poca gemas en altas posiciones en el Planeta Hogar? Pues para tu información, es porque para ganarse la confianza de esa demente de Yellow Diamond hay que pagar un alto precio. Si hubieses vivido... una pequeña parte... UNA fracción de las torturas a las que tuve que ser sometida durante mi entrenamiento...

\- Lapis: Tú al menos no estabas encerrada...

\- Jasper: ¡Oh, créeme, eso habría sido mucho mejor! Fuiste afortunada de estar lejos durante los peores años de su tiranía. Estoy segura de que no habrías sobrevivido. Tu gema habría sido reciclada o quizá algo peor... algo como lo que a mí me pasó.

\- Lapis: (Intrigada) ¿Y qué... te pasó?

\- Jasper: ¡ESO NO TE INCUMBE, MOCOSA! Y si me lo vuelves a preguntar, te juro que reduciré tu gema a polvo a la primera oportunidad.

\- Lapis: (Irritada) ¡Pues nunca la tendrás! ¡Estarás encerrada aquí por siempre!

\- Jasper: Je... ¿eso crees? ¿Crees tener lo necesario para encerrarme a mí en una fusión? Aquí ambas podemos sentir lo que la otra siente, y esa mezcla es... intoxicante. Por supuesto que yo he lidiado antes con cosas así, ¿pero tú?

Lapis bajó la vista un segundo. Por mucho que odiase admitirlo, Jasper tenía razón. Con el pasar de los días, Lapis había comenzado a sentirse muy afectada por la naturaleza violenta de la enorme gema. Habían momentos en los que incluso le costaba recordar la razón por la que hacía esto... aquella razón con nombre y apellido.

\- Lapis: (Determinada) ¡Resistiré lo necesario! Y hasta entonces... ¡TE QUEDARÁS AQUÍ!

Haciendo un esfuerzo, la gema oceánica desplegó sus alas de agua y haló fuertemente de las cadenas, arrastrando a Jasper de vuelta hacia las profundidades.

\- Jasper: ¡AAAHHH-!

Ahora Lapis estaba nuevamente en control. Aprovechó los minutos para tratar de calmarse un poco, pero mientras Jasper estuviese ahí debajo, si bien sus palabras ponzoñosas no la afectaban, sus pensamientos y emociones sí. Aquello era incluso más difícil de combatir.

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos y la trajo de vuelta al mundo exterior.

 _ **Fin de la transmisión**_

* * *

La gigante percibió un objeto flotando solitario a la distancia. En su curiosidad por saber qué lo había interrumpido, la fusión manipuló la corriente de las aguas, trayéndolo hacia ella. Una vez en sus manos, el minúsculo objeto reveló tener en su interior una hoja de papel con un mensaje escrito. Extrayendo el papel, el enorme individuo procedió a leer, aunque le costó un poco de trabajo al principio.

 _Querida Lapis... o Malachite,_

 _Espero de corazón que estés bien, aunque la verdad no estoy muy seguro de eso. Quería darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por mí, aunque también me tienes muy preocupado. A veces las veo en sueños, y al parecer no la están pasando nada bien. Debe ser difícil mantener una fusión a base de odio, ¿verdad?_

 _Prometo que hallaré la forma de sacarlas de ahí; pero hasta entonces, por favor dale mis saludos a Jasper. Trata de no discutir tanto con ella, estoy seguro de que si lo dialogan podrían llegar a un acuerdo... de algún modo. Sé que hay algo de bondad en todas ustedes, y no descansaré hasta que ese lado aflore de nuevo._

 _Con cariño,_

 _~ Steven_ _ _Cuarzo_ Universe_

En su interior, Lapis Lázuli sintió un gran pesar. Él la quería de vuelta, mas ahora no había marcha atrás.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Y ya superamos las 2 mil visitas! ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Sus comentarios me alegraron la mañana... eso y los resultados del examen final del lunes, los cuales aún no conozco a exactitud pero sé de antemano que serán más que positivos.**

 **Si se pasan por mi perfil, encontrarán un par de extras... interesantes para el fic. Gracias por leer.**


	13. Cap 12: Llamado de Auxilio

**NA: ¿Y bien? Parece que hemos sobrevivido a otro Steven Bomb, ¿no es así? ¡Felicitaciones, pues! Aunque yo diría que el último episodio estuvo algo flojo, o no sé. En cuanto a lo que nos espera, hay indicios de que el show volverá a sus emisiones normales a mediados de Agosto (un episodio nuevo semanalmente) y se sabe que se ha contratado hasta la tercera temporada. He notado que varios tenían estas dudas, así que estoy dejando esto a modo de nota, solo por si le sirva a alguien.**

 **En fin, el presente capítulo curiosamente tiene mucho que ver con el primer episodio de la "Semana de Sardonyx", a la que me gusta apodar la 'Semana del Fanservice' puesto que en cada episodio hubo por lo menos 1 headcanon confirmado. Sin más que decir, continuemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Llamado de Auxilio**

En la mañana siguiente, Steven se encontraba limpiando el piso de la sala, cuando escuchó actividad en el portal de luz. Intrigado por lo que podría estar sucediendo, Steven dejó el trapeador y se dirigió hacia el portal. En el momento en que se acercó a el, una columna de luz se hizo presente por unos instantes, revelando a un individuo verde con una gema de peridoto en la frente.

\- Steven: ¿P-Peridot?

La gema observó a su alrededor por un momento, constatando que estaba en el lugar correcto.

\- Peridot: Oh, vaya, realmente funcionó. (Nota la presencia del niño) Ah... Steven. En buena hora estás aquí. Disculpa la interrupción... e-espero que no hayas estado ocupado en algo importante.

El híbrido dio un vistazo rápido a la sala. Casi todo lucía limpio, quizá haga falta pasar el trapeador por debajo de los muebles, pero eso podía esperar.

\- Steven: No, para nada. ¿Qué sucede?

\- Peridot: (Sobándose el codo y mirando el techo, dubitativa) Pues... me estaba preguntando... ¿por casualidad no se habrán encontrado ustedes mi cápsula de escape? Es que hubo un momento en el que, al regresar a buscarlo, no estaba allí.

El niño se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que la gema hablaba.

\- Steven: Ahhh, la que estaba en el campo de trigo, ¿verdad?

\- Peridot: (Suspira) Sí... esa. ¿La tendrán por ahí, o es que ya la destruyeron?

\- Steven: Bueno... Garnet la partió en dos para sacarme de allí.

\- Peridot: (Sorprendida) ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Qué hacías metido en mi cápsula? ¿Y cómo lograste hacerla funcionar en primer lugar?

\- Steven: Je je... digamos que... unos amigos y yo l-le dimos unos cuántos golpes.

El rostro de la gema del Planeta Hogar perdió todo rastro de emoción al escuchar esto.

\- Peridot: Al menos... ¿tienen lo que quedó de ella?

\- Steven: Claro. ¿La vas a necesitar?

\- Peridot: (Se lleva ambas manos a la cadera, sarcástica) No, nomás quería saber cómo estaba.

\- Steven: (Ligeramente nervioso) De acuerdo, de acuerdo... tranquila. (Recupera la calma) Ven, hay que buscarla.

Steven avanzó, pasando tras Peridot, hasta situarse en frente de la puerta del templo. Extendiendo ambos brazos, exclamó a voz en cuello:

\- Steven: ¡Ábrete sésamo!

Un resplandor se estableció en su gema y en la gema de cuarzo rosado situada en la puerta. De inmediato un círculo rosa se dibujó alrededor de las 5 gemas situadas en al puerta y esta se abrió, mostrando tras de sí una habitación con un cielo infinito, en una eterna puesta de sol, con un suelo de nubes.

\- Steven: (Alegre) Ja ja ja... me encanta decir eso.

El niño ingresó a su habitación dando brincos. Peridot lo siguió más despacio, observando los detalles de aquella habitación. Steven rápidamente movió algunas nubes para ocultar las burbujas al lado de la puerta antes de que su acompañante lo notara. De pronto la puerta se cerró, desapareciendo de vista.

\- Peridot: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Steven: Descuida, eso pasa normalmente. (Mira al suelo, pensativo) Ahora... si fuera alguna de las gemas, ¿en dónde pondría la nave?

El niño se llevó la mano al mentón mientras lo pensaba... se trataba de un trasto aparentemente roto... ¿un trasto roto? Ese tipo de cosas tenía un único paradero en el templo.

\- Steven: (Alzando un brazo en pose heroica) Habitación, quiero ir a la habitación de Amatista.

De entre un montón de nubes apareció un tobogán, el cual parecía conducir fuera del lugar. El niño ingresó de un salto y se deslizó con emoción.

\- Steven: WOHOOOOO! ¡Vamos Peri, esto es genial!

La gema lo dudó un instante, pero al verse sin mayor remedio se subió también y se deslizó hacia abajo como si de algún canal de succión al vacío se tratase, recostándose completamente en la superficie del tobogán con los ojos cerrados.

Ya en el cuarto de Amatista, Steven descendió del tobogán perfectamente, quedando de pie en frente de un montón de cosas tiradas. Peridot, sin embargo...

\- Peridot: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡Cuidado abajooo!

\- Steven: ¡Ah!

Steven apenas logró hacerse a un lado, lanzándose al suelo. Cuando se levantó para ver lo que había sucedido, encontró a la gema empotrada en el montículo, con apenas sus piernas visibles.

\- Steven: Oh... ¿estás bien, Peri?

La gema se retiró del montón, desmoronándolo por completo, antes de responder.

\- Peridot: (Sobándose la cabeza) Definitivamente he estado mejor. Dime que al menos mi gema está bien.

\- Steven: Hmm... no veo rayones.

\- Peridot: Menos mal.

Luego de varios minutos de búsqueda, finalmente dieron con las dos mitades del vehículo. Peridot observó los vestigios de la cápsula que le había salvado de perecer en la nave.

\- Steven: Y bien, ¿crees que te sirva?

\- Peridot: No estoy segura... pero algo se me ocurrirá. Con que por lo menos me pueda movilizar vía terrestre y levantar objetos con ella debería ser suficiente.

\- Steven: Oh, sí, eso puede hacer. Al menos cuando la probé ese día.

\- Peridot: (Mirada escéptica) Eso era antes de que lo terminaran de estropear.

\- Steven: E-Per-... Bueno, sí.

Con ayuda de Steven, Peridot sacó la nave del templo. Para ello, Steven regresó a la salida del tobogán y le pidió a la habitación de su madre una escalera lo suficientemente grande como para regresar cargando las dos mitades de la cápsula. La habitación en respuesta les proveyó de una escalera eléctrica bastante ancha.

Una vez fuera, Peridot le dio las gracias, le dijo que estaría en el centro de telecomunicaciones abandonado y se perdió de vista en el portal de luz.

* * *

Atardecía afuera cuando Steven veía en la televisión un episodio más de una serie sobre alimentos llorones. La trama era totalmente aleatoria, pero a la vez lograba entretenerlo bastante, con más de una situación hilarante y varias otras que lo conmovían.

\- Steven: (Estalla en risas) ¡AH JA JA JA JAAA!... Alto, ¿qué pasa?

De pronto la señal comenzó a recibir una fuerte interferencia. Extrañado por el suceso, Steven se puso de pie y trató de acomodar la antena del televisor, pero esto no mejoró en nada la señal, la cual siguió empeorando hasta perderse... y dejar a Peridot en la pantalla. ¡Un segundo! ¿Qué?

\- Steven: ¿Peridot? ¿Qué hace Peridot en la TV?

» Peridot: Eh... ¿Hola? ¿Está alguien recibiendo esto?... (mira a un lado, al parecer haciendo ajustes, aclarando la señal) Aquí Peridot, Serie 5, Unidad 712, transmitiendo a nivel global para la Autoridad de Diamante. Ehm... debo informar que han surgido serios inconvenientes con la misión que se me ha encomendado, por lo que solicito que me envíen transporte para salir del planeta 3742-C, en el cual me encuentro varada sin canales estándar de comunicación actualmente. Mi escolta y mi informante se hallan desaparecidas al momento de esta transmisión. Sin más que reportar, espero su pronta respuesta.

El niño se quedó estupefacto. Bueno, al menos Peridot parecía haber logrado transmitir su mensaje, pero hacerlo por televisión quizá no haya sido una muy buena idea. El mensaje se repitió un par de veces antes de salir del aire, dejando que la transmisión regular volviese.

* * *

En medio de una costa desierta, se erguía entre las rocas y cactus una gran estructura compuesta de varias barras apoyadas entre sí para formar una especie de antena de transmisión. En su base se hallaba un panel translúcido de control, siendo operado por un individuo con una gema de peridoto en la frente.

\- Peridot: (Manejando los controles) Hm hmm... si todo sale bien, la transmisión debería estar siendo enviada hasta el alcance de las redes del Planeta Hogar. (Se retira un momento el visor y se soba la frente) Por mis gemas... espero que esto en verdad funcione.

Detrás de sí apareció de pronto una especie de vórtice rosa, del cual emergió un león adulto del mismo color. El fornido felino llevaba en su lomo a Steven, quien se bajó del animal tan pronto aterrizó.

\- Steven: Gracias, León. Espérame aquí.

De inmediato corrió tras la gema, algo preocupado.

\- Steven: Hola, Peri. Sabes que acabas de transmitir tu mensaje por televisión, ¿verdad?

\- Peridot: ¿Qué?

\- Steven: Que lo transmitiste por televisión, y probablemente varios en la Tierra lo vimos.

El rostro de Peridot se palideció al escuchar lo que el niño le acababa de decir, abandonando la interfaz, la cual se desvaneció del pilar de la torre en que estaba.

\- Peridot: Pe-... pero se suponía que la transmisión saliese del planeta, no que fuera recibida por... l-lo que sea esa "televisión" de ustedes. (Pierde los estribos) Y-yo hice cálculos... n-no pude ha-berme equivocado... n-no...

La gema golpeó el pilar con ambas manos, muy frustrada.

\- Peridot: ¡Ah demonios! ¡Así nunca lograré transmitir nada fuera de este miserable planeta!

Finalmente, se dejó caer girando lentamente hasta quedar sentada apoyándose en la enorme estructura. Hundida en su problema, sintió cómo se le iban agotando las esperanzas. No podía fallarle otra vez. Por su propio bien, no podía hacerlo.

\- Peridot: A este paso nunca volveré a casa... [ _y si lo hago será tan tarde que Yellow Diamond me va a matar..._ ]

Steven se sintió en la necesidad de intervenir. El niño se acercó despacio hacia ella, y acarició suavemente su hombro tratando de aliviarla.

\- Steven: No te rindas, Peri. Todavía debe haber algo que puedas intentar.

\- Peridot: (Cruzada de brazos) Gracias por el intento, Steven, pero creo que ya intenté todo lo que estaba a mi alcance.

\- Steven: ¡Tonterías! Ponte de pie, que esto no se ha terminado.

El niño le extendió la mano, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

\- Steven: Ahora, hay muchos restos de tecnología de gemas en el planeta, ¿no es así?

\- Peridot: Bueno, eso es cierto.

\- Steven: ¿No conoces algún otro lugar que nos pueda servir?

Peridot se detuvo en seco, sin saber qué responderle. Habían tantos lugares de los cuales ella había sido informada, ¿cómo es que no lo había pensado antes? Y que el niño lo hubiese tenido que deducir era todavía más humillante. Pero, dejando eso de lado, todavía había una oportunidad después de todo.

\- Peridot: (Se lleva la mano al rostro en señal de frustración) ¡Dah! Ahora que lo mencionas, soy una idiota por no haberlo pensado antes, pero... (se lleva uno de sus dedos flotantes al mentón) creo que aún hay un lugar al que podríamos ir.

* * *

 **NA: Tal parece que nuestra Peridorito tiene algo en mente. ¿Qué será esta vez? Hagan sus apuestas.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	14. Cap 13: Rechazo

**NA: Seguimos con elementos de la Semana de Sardonyx, aunque quizá este sea el segundo y el último en el que pueda emplear algo de esos episodios.  
**

 **En cuanto a las respuestas de Conuk, zardX, Mailmon y ringo-tensai, debo decirles que todos ustedes están en un acierto, y a la vez... en un error. Los detalles están presentes a continuación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Rechazo**

Unos días después, en una tarde sabatina, un portal de luz oculto entre los árboles en una región nevada se activó, revelando a dos individuos. Uno de ellos llevaba una gema de peridoto en la frente. Este fue el primero en dar un paso fuera de la plataforma.

\- Peridot: Muy bien, hoy es el día.

Frente a ellos se encontraban los vestigios de una nave de gran tamaño. Parte de ella estaba cubierta por la nieve. Sin embargo, se podía ver una entrada a su interior, así como vestigios de cierta actividad reciente.

\- Steven: (Acurrucando sus brazos) Recórcholis, ya veo por qué me dijiste que trajera abrigo.

\- Peridot: Sí, esta parte de la región a la que los humanos actualmente llaman Canadá se caracteriza por ser bastante fría.

Afortunadamente para el niño, este vestía una casaca rosada bastante gruesa, pantalones de buzo abrigadores y zapatillas. De inmediato ambos procedieron a ingresar a las instalaciones del vehículo. Dentro, habían varios pasadizos, similares a los de que aquella nave en la que por poco era abducido, aunque de un color plateado en lugar de verde lima.

\- Steven: Entonces... ¿qué era este lugar nuevamente?

\- Peridot: Esta es una antigua nave de transporte. Dichas naves solían utilizarse para trasladar personal y recursos a larga distancia con diversos fines antes de que instalásemos el portal galáctico en este planeta, aunque ahora están obsoletas.

\- Steven: (Asombrado) Ohhh... ¡De lujo!

Tras unos minutos de caminata en el interior de la nave, un par de puertas automáticas se abrieron ante ellos, mostrándoles una recién restaurada sala de control. En ella se encontraban el ordenador central, tres grandes monitores y varios robonoides verdes dando los últimos toques en la reparación.

La gema del Planeta Hogar se situó frente a los controles e invocó la interfaz de control. Esta se desplegó sobre las pantallas con la misma fluidez con la que lo habría hecho hace miles de años. Steven se mantuvo a su costado, observando maravillado cómo Peridot hacía uso de la antigua aunque sofisticada tecnología.

\- Peridot: De acuerdo... ahora solo tengo que sincronizar los sistemas de comunicación de la nave con los satélites terrestres que he logrado controlar y el centro de telecomunicaciones que reparé.

\- Steven: Eh... ¿y no interferirá eso de nuevo con la televisión o algo?

\- Peridot: Considerando que esta vez tomé mis precauciones, estoy segura de que no lo hará. Además, solo serán unos minutos. Todo lo que necesito es hacerle saber de mi situación a Yellow Diamond, y en unos días estaré en camino de vuelta a casa.

En eso la mente de Steven se puso a divagar sobre el asunto de las gemas, hasta que su curiosidad comenzó a despertarse nuevamente.

\- Steven: ¿Y cómo es Yellow Diamond?

\- Peridot: Ah bueno... ella... era es mi superiora. Es la gobernate de todas las gemas del Planeta Hogar, de hecho. Eso tras la última guerra civil que hubo hace como dos mil años. (Pausa breve) Ella es... bastante directa y estricta. No le gusta que le anden con rodeos y muy seguido luce intimidante, pero en fondo sé que se preocupa por la seguridad de todas las gemas. Llevo un largo tiempo trabajando directamente bajo sus órdenes.

La gema hizo una pausa en lo que hacía y se volteó hacia Steven antes de proseguir.

\- Peridot: Eso me recuerda, ella no sabe que estás aquí, y creo que es mejor que no se entere. Ella tiene... asuntos inconclusos con Rose Cuarzo, y el que lleves su gema podría meterte en serios problemas. Solo quédate a un lado y no digas nada, sin importar lo que pase, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Steven: Ah, está bien.

La gema prosiguió entonces con la preparación del enlace con el Planeta Madre. Mientras tanto, Steven se distrajo imaginándose cuál podría ser la apariencia de alguien como la dichosa Yellow Diamond. De pronto, otro detalle asaltó su mente.

\- Steven: O-oye, Peri... ¿no se supone que Lapis y Jasper venían contigo? Quizá te pregunte por ellas, ¿no te parece?

Esta vez Peridot se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué responder. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su superiora que había perdido el rastro de una importante general y de una valiosa informante? Esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que tenía previsto.

Y no podía fallarle a ella una sola vez más.

\- Peridot: S-supongo... que tendré que arreglármelas.

Unos minutos después, todo estaba listo. Peridot se tomó unos segundos antes de presionar el botón que daría inicio a la llamada. Más le valía tener sumo cuidado con lo que fuera a informarle para evitar consecuencias negativas... o al menos mitigarlas lo más posible.

Finalmente, el enlace se estableció, y tras unos angustiantes segundos, el rostro de un individuo de piel amarilla pálida con un top negro, amplias hombreras con un toque anaranjado, y que llevaba por cabello una estructura de diamante de un color amarillo intenso se mostró en el monitor central.

» Yellow Diamond: ¡Joder! ¡Si se trata de más falsos avistamientos del satélite 13, podéis tomar vuestros reportes y metérselos por donde...! Oh, espera... no, son ellos. Por un segundo creí que nuevamente iban a venir con sandeces esas gemas defectuosas. (Se aclara la garganta) Por favor, identifícate.

\- Peridot: Ehm... sí: (hace un saludo militar) Peridot, Serie 5, Unidad 712.

» Yellow Diamond: ¿Peridot 5-712? ¿En dónde estás ahora mismo?

\- Peridot: Estoy en las instalaciones de una nave de transporte abandonada en el planeta 3742-C, mi señora.

» Yellow Diamond: ¿Y qué haces ahí? Se suponía que tú y tu equipo os dirigíais de regreso hacia el Planeta Hogar hace días. A propósito, ¿en dónde están las demás?

\- Peridot: Bueno... e-es curioso que lo pregunte... s-sobre en d-dónde están...

» Yellow Diamond: (Se lleva la mano al rostro en señal de frustración) ¡Qué sin titubeos, coño! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírselo a todo el maldito mundo?

\- Peridot: Perdón, mi señora. Ellas... e-ellas no están conmigo ahora mismo.

» Yellow Diamond: (Muy seria) ¿Y en dónde están?

\- Peridot: Me temo que... desconozco su paradero.

» Yellow Diamond: ¿Cómo? ¿No sabes dónde están?

\- Peridot: N-no... no, mi señora.

» Yellow Diamond: (Molesta) ¿Y se puede saber qué fue lo que pasó con su nave?

\- Peridot: (Tragó saliva) La nave se e-estrelló en costa terrestre. Fue destruida.

» Yellow Diamond: Al menos dime que el experimento del clúster sirvió de algo.

\- Peridot: Eh... no. Los tres procedimientos fallaron.

La emperatriz permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

» Yellow Diamond: Peridot, sabes que esta era tu última oportunidad, ¿cierto?

\- Peridot: (Nerviosa) M-mi señora, si me permite explicarle...

» Yellow Diamond: ¡Me has dicho lo mismo un sinnúmero de veces!

\- Peridot: Pe-pero... pero...

» Yellow Diamond: Y estos últimos años, tu rendimiento ha decaído demasiado. Ya no eres la misma de antes, por lo que veo. Una lástima, solías ser alguien... valiosa.

La verde gema abrió sus ojos como platos.

\- Peridot: ¿Q-qué quiere decir...?

» Yellow Diamond: Serás reciclada en cuanto regreses. Quizá todavía quede algo en esa agotada gema tuya que tenga uso.

\- Peridot: Mi señora, por favor... solo quiero volver a casa. (Se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, desesperada) Puedo arreglar esto, ¡en serio!

» Yellow Diamond: (Severa) ¿Ah sí? Gracias a ti no sabemos nada de una de mis más destacadas generales, una veterana que ha luchado y vencido en incontables batallas. Conociéndola, seguramente fue destruida junto con la nave. ¿Dices tener la solución? Pues cuéntame, ¿cómo lo harás exactamente? ¿Cómo me devolverás mi gema?

La gema trató de pensar en algo, lo que fuera, para responderle satisfactoriamente a la emperatriz. Sin embargo, sus nervios la superaban, y sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

\- Peridot: Yo... yo...

» Yellow Diamond: No tienes la menor idea, ¿no es así?

La gema apoyó ambas manos en el tablero de control y bajó la mirada, derrotada.

\- Peridot: (Suspira) No.

» Yellow Diamond: Qué decepción. Definitivamente no queda nada útil en ti. Ni el reciclaje serviría de algo...

\- Peridot: (Levanta la cabeza) ¿Cómo?

» Yellow Diamond: Y ya que anhelas volver con tanto afán, creo que tengo el castigo perfecto para ti.

En el rostro de Yellow Diamond se dibujó una sonrisa siniestra, mientras los ojos de Peridot permanecían fijos en la pantalla, expectantes ante la inminente sentencia de su superiora.

» Yellow Diamond: Desde este momento, quedas expulsada del Planeta Hogar. No pienses en volver, no esperes ayuda. No eres más una de nosotras. Y grábate bien las últimas órdenes que recibirás de mí: aléjate del Planeta Hogar. Si osas desobedecer esa simple orden, te aseguro que yo misma te encontraré (muestra su puño en frente suyo, estrujándolo con fuerza) y me encargaré de que sea tu última equivocación.

La ingeniera sintió el cosmos entero viniéndosele encima. Su cuerpo se detuvo. Su mente se detuvo. No pudo pensar en nada. Ella tan solo se quedó allí, tratando de asimilar las fatídicas consecuencias de su fracaso.

» Yellow Diamond: ¿Quedó claro?

Steven quiso interceder por Peridot, pero luego recordó lo que ella le había dicho. Aún así, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no intervenir.

» Yellow Diamond: ¿Puedo contar con que al menos puedas acatar eso, Peridot?

\- Peridot: (Al borde del llanto) M-mi señora... p-por favo-or...

» Yellow Diamond: Espero que os guste ese 'miserable pedazo de roca', como solíais llamarlo, (su voz se torna más áspera) por que ahí te quedarás hasta el último de tus días.

\- Peridot: No... ¡no!...

» Yellow Diamond: A partir de ahora, queda prohibida toda comunicación.

Y al cabo de esas palabras, donde supo estar la imagen de la imponente gobernante solamente quedó estática. Tras unos segundos, esta fue reemplazada por el mensaje "Conexión perdida" en letras rojas parpadeantes sobre un fondo amarillo.

Peridot sintió como de repente todo aquello que conocía, todo lo que valoraba, todo por lo que alguna vez había luchado... le era arrancado de las manos.

Y ya no pudo hacer nada más.

Le había fallado a ella por última vez.

Y su mundo se detuvo.

La ahora abandonada gema ni siquiera mostró rastro de voluntad propia cuando un apenado Steven la tomó de la mano.

\- Steven: (Suspira) Ven, Peri... vayamos a casa.

* * *

 **NA:Como pueden ver, en este caso no fueron a parar a Sudamérica, como sucedió en la serie, sino a Canadá. Tanta joda le hacían a ese país como destino de Peridot antes de que se supiese sobre su paradero que preferí hacerles caso en eso. Lo que sí tenía decidido de antemano era que tenía que ser en una zona nevada, de modo que era Canadá o quizá Rusia.  
**

 **En cuanto a lo de Yellow Diamond siendo la única gobernante actual del Homeworld, es más algo mío que alguna cosa que considere sea real en la serie. Creo que eso me facilitará un poco el manejo de las situaciones con dicho planeta en el fic.  
**

 **Por cierto, perdonen la demora con este capítulo. Estuvimos muy ocupados en casa durante toda la semana anterior, por lo que apenas si podía usar el computador por momentos, y recién he logrado desocuparme. Trataré de retomar el ritmo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	15. Cap 14: Adopción

**NA: Oh santo cielo, Peri quedó hecha un desastre. ¿Qué será de ella ahora?  
**

 **Por cierto, ¡alerta de feels!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Adopción**

De vuelta en la casa de playa, el portal de luz se activó, trayendo a vuelta a Steven y a una destruida Peridot. El niño la llevó hacia uno de los muebles donde ella tomó asiento sin decir nada, apoyando los codos en su regazo, con la mirada perdida, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Steven prefirió dejar que la gema lidiara con sus conflictos un momento antes de tratar de animarla. Mientras tanto, y para evitar contagiarse demasiado se su depresión, se ocupó de terminar con sus tareas de limpieza.

Alrededor de media hora después, el niño guardó sus artículos de limpieza en el armario y se dirigió donde Peridot, para hallarla en el mismo sitio, sin haber movido un solo músculo.

\- Steven: ¿Peri...?

Le tomó a la gema unos segundos el regresar al mundo real para responderle, sin mover la mirada, con su voz quebrándose progresivamente.

\- Peridot: Ella... me despidió... se deshizo de mí. He trabajado incansablemente por tantos años... siglos... haciendo cosas... cosas horribles... solo por ella. ¿Y para qué? Ahora no soy nada. Perdí mi hogar, no tengo a dónde ir... (al borde del llanto) ¡no tengo nada!

Al ver que las palabras no servirían en esta situación, Steven se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

Allí estaba esa sensación cálida otra vez. Comenzaba en su gema, para envolverla por completo y transmitirse desde ahí hacia toda su forma física.

\- Steven: Peri... si necesitas llorar, creo que es mejor que lo hagas ahora.

Y, finalmente, la gema se quebró en llanto.

Todo su entrenamiento, todas las horribles misiones en las que tuvo que formar parte, todas las amargas experiencias que tuvo que vivir a manos de la cruel emperatriz... y su destino, ahora incierto. Ahí estaba ella, en territorio enemigo, con el más empático de sus integrantes apoyándola en sus penurias como si fuese asunto suyo. Estaba acabada.

Steven pudo sentir su dolor. Su gema brilló tenuamente por un momento, y luego le venció el llanto.

Y juntos lloraron. Ante la ausencia de palabras, el niño solo pudo ayudarla a dejar salir todo.

La triste escena duró varios minutos, hasta que la abandonada gema se halló sin fuerzas para seguir llorando y con los ojos secos.

Steven tomó su rostro en sus manos, acariciándolo afectuosamente y limpiándolo de sus lágrimas. Se esforzó en proyectar una tenue sonrisa para ella.

\- Steven: (Voz quebrada) Tranquila, Peri, aún me tienes a mí. No te dejaré sola.

\- Peridot: Tú... ¿por qué?... ¿qué puedes hacer?

\- Steven: Porque nadie se merece pasar por esto, y... puedo ofrecerte mi amistad.

\- Peridot: Tú... ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

\- Steven: (Sonríe) Sí... y puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. ¿Quién sabe? Hasta podrías unírtenos, serías muy útil en el equipo. Descuida, veré cómo convencer a las demás.

\- Peridot: Bueno... no lo sé, Steven. Es decir, Yellow Diamond lo dijo: yo ya no sirvo para nada. Estoy obsoleta. Me voy a quedar aquí como el pedazo de basura obsoleta que soy... con la demás basura obsoleta que dejaron tirada las gemas en este basurero.

\- Steven: (Extrañado) Oye, la Tierra no es ningún basurero. ¡Y tú no eres basura! (La toma por ambos hombros y la sacude ligeramente) Vamos, Peridot, ¡reacciona! Ella sólo lo dijo por herirte... o por frustración, no sé... pero por favor, ¡no creas esas cosas! he visto lo que puedes hacer y es... ¡fantástico!

El híbrido la miró fijamente a los ojos. Lentamente la gema se fue calmando hasta recobrar el sentido. Vaya, realmente era muy débil como para dejarse llevar por una criatura aparentemente tan insignificante, y por sus propios miedos, dicho sea de paso. Patético.

No era como que pensar como su ahora ex-superiora le fuese a servir de algo.

\- Peridot: T-tienes... razón.

\- Steven: ¡Por supuesto que sí! (La toma de las manos) Entonces, ¿qué dices?

Hubo un prolongado silencio, en el que Peridot miró fijamente al niño. La gema trató de buscar una razón para una propuesta como esa, pudiendo hallar solamente compasión. Ni siquiera estaba segura de ello.

Allí estaba ella, una gema de peridoto obsoleta, rechazada por aquella a quien le debía su vida y se la había entregado en devoción, expulsada para siempre de su hogar y de todo lo que conocía... y ahora este ser, quien apenas la conocía, le ofrecía un nuevo lugar donde vivir, un nuevo propósito. ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

 **¿Negarse?** Quizá por dignidad... si es que hubiera alguna que salvar.

No, no la hay. Ella se la arrebató.

 **¿Aceptar?...**

Bueno, si se iba a quedar fuera el resto de sus días, por alguna parte tendría que empezar de nuevo, ¿no es así?

Finalmente, Peridot encontró ánimos para ponerse de pie frente a Steven. El niño la miró expectante, con estrellas brillando en sus pupilas. La gema cerro los ojos, resuelta. Al parecer no todo estaba perdido. Esta era una nueva oportunidad.

Y ella la tomaría. Al fin al cabo, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

\- Peridot: (Abre los ojos) ¿Y las condiciones?

\- Steven: Pues... solo mantente con nosotros y, (se sonroja) por favor, no me tomes el pelo.

\- Peridot: Hmm... me parece bien.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, siendo correspondida por la enorme sonrisa característica de Steven. Luego, Peridot se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Steven: E-espera... ¿a dónde vas?

La gema se detuvo frente a la puerta y le respondió sin voltear.

\- Peridot: Afuera, necesito algo de aire. Por cierto, gracias, Steven... por todo.

Dicho esto, la gema salió de la casa y bajó por las escaleras hacia la soleada playa.

\- Steven: Un placer, Peri. Como siempre...

Nuestro héroe sintió como una sensación de orgullo ajeno se apoderó de él, mezclándose con el suyo, como si alguien más viera lo que hace y le hiciese saber su conformidad.

El plan comenzaba a dar resultados, y no podía esperar a contárselo a su mejor amiga.

* * *

En la playa, Peridot se paró sobre la arena y observó el mar un momento. Luego desplegó su holointerfaz, proyectando en esta el retrato de la emperatriz del Planeta Hogar, el cual ahora distaba de ser el suyo.

Tras unos segundos, Peridot eliminó el archivo con el retrato.

Cerró sus ojos, y con un tenue resplandor en su gema el diamante amarillo dibujado en su uniforme se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer.

\- Peridot: Alguna vez lo fuiste todo, y me controlaste, usándome para tus cuestionables actividades... pero ya no lo harás. (Abre los ojos) Ahora yo estoy en control.

Dicho esto, la gema tomó asiento en el mismo lugar y permaneció ahí, contemplando el manso romper de las olas por largas horas.

* * *

 _ **Mundo onírico Nº 21589** **  
Subconsciente colectivo de**_ _ **Malachite**_

En en ambiente iluminado de color esmeralda se encontraba sobre aguas oscuras una fatigada Lapis Lázuli tirando fuertemente de unas pesadas cadenas de agua, las cuales se habían oscurecido también.

La gema de algún modo transpiraba notablemente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado encerrada aquí? Toda esta situación le había hecho perder la noción del tiempo. Ella ya no tenía idea, pero sea el tiempo que haya pasado, se ha sentido como años hasta ahora. De ser así no se sorprendería. Cada día... no, sería mentira decir que ella podía notar la diferencia entre días. Cada momento era exactamente igual al anterior: Tirar de las cadenas con todas su fuerzas, mientras una rabia incontrolable se apoderaba de su ser poco a poco, cegando su razón por momentos y amenazando seriamente con hacerle perder no solo el control de la fusión sino de ella misma.

Y aún así, ella permanecía ahí dentro.

Ya no podía recordar el porqué.

Mas sabía que había uno.

Y mientras lo supiese, ella seguiría ahí.

Odiando, y sintiendo un intoxicante odio por parte de quien sea a quien haya estado aprisionando, a quien tampoco lograba ya recordar.

 _ **Fin de la transmisión**_

* * *

 **'Planeta Hogar'**  
 **Sede Central de la Autoridad de Diamante**

Nuevamente en sus aposentos, Yellow Diamond supervisaba los controles. Una llamada entrante interrumpió sus actividades. La emperatriz respondió con una expresión de fastidio.

\- Yellow Diamond: Joder, Peridot. ¿Necesitas que te recuerde que estás expulsada? ¡Eso incluye llamadas, gilipollas! ¡Que el puto servicio técnico se demore en bloquear tus credenciales de acceso no es mi problema!

En la pantalla se podía ver a una gema de color celeste con una aguamarina entre lo que vendrían a ser sus clavículas, justo debajo del cuello.

» Aguamarina: (Muy confundida) Ehm... mi señora... ¿de qué está hablando?

Un silencio muy incómodo se hizo presente entre ambas. Finalmente, la emperatriz tuvo que retomar la conversación.

\- Yellow Diamond: Eh... ¡nada! Nada que os incumba a vosotros. (Se aclara la garganta) En fin, ¿qué pasa?

» Aguamarina: B-bueno, la sonda que usted envió al planeta 3742-C está de vuelta, y ya tengo sus resultados.

\- Yellow Diamond: Oh, perfecto. Repórtamelos.

» Aguamarina: De acuerdo... (revisa su propia holointerfaz) los... humanos estos continúan siendo la especie dominante del planeta. Están por todos lados al parecer y ya poseen tecnología de nivel 7...

La emperatriz abrió los ojos como platos, y de haber estado bebiendo algo, lo habría escupido escandalosamente.

\- Yellow Diamond: ¿¡NIVEL 7!? ¿Hablas de dispositivos de energía nuclear? ¡Hostias! Un poco más y ya salen de su pedacito de roca.

» Aguamarina: Ehm... sí... eso... supongo. Ya poseen tecnología que les permite establecer estaciones en órbita aunque al parecer todavía no encuentran un modo de realizar viajes interplanetarios que sea viable, dada su corta existencia individualmente hablando.

\- Yellow Diamond: (Recobra su seriedad) Ya veo. ¿Hay noticias sobre nuestra... querida desertora?

» Aguamarina: Negativo. No hay señales de Rose Cuarzo en ninguna parte del planeta. Se han detectado lecturas de otra gema similar, pero la sonda confirmó que no se trata de ella. Así mismo, se han detectado lecturas de por lo menos 4 gemas más.

\- Yellow Diamond: Vaya, vaya. Así que todavía quedan gemas en ese planeta. Esa inútil de Peridot ni siquiera llegó a darse cuenta tras varios intentos de rastreo. (Pausa breve) Ahora veo que hice bien en deshacerme de ella.

» Aguamarina: Eh... ¿Ó-ordenes, mi señora?

\- Yellow Diamond: E-Sí, sí... preparad una cápsula de lanzamiento. Es hora de enviarles un lindo regalo... O mejor espera. (Una sonrisa se va dibujando en su rostro) Yo misma lo haré.

» Aguamarina: Como usted lo ordene, mi señora.

La llamada terminó, y Yellow Diamond proyectó nuevamente la imagen de Rose Cuarzo sobre una de sus pantallas.

\- Yellow Diamond: Rose... es una lástima que te hayas ido. Yo tenía... tantos planes... para las dos... habría sido interesante. Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer? No podemos revivir gemas destruidas por el tiempo mismo, ¿o sí? ¿Y qué es eso de dejar abandonado a tu ejército?... Deben estar extrañándote, ¿no te parece?... Descuida, Rose, querida... pronto estarán contigo... en la eternidad.

Una ligera pero no menos aterradora risilla se escuchó en el salón.

* * *

 **NA: Va una, quedan dos. Al paso que van las cosas,** ** **será** mejor que Steven se de prisa en encontrar a Lapis.  
**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	16. Cap 15: Gema musical

**NA: Parece que Peridot finalmente obtuvo su ansiada segunda oportunidad después de todo. ¿Pero qué hay de las demás?**

 **Disculpen lo corto del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Gema musical  
**

\- Connie: Entonces... ¿ya está?

Era domingo, y los dos amigos junto a la gema de peridoto, ahora fuera del control del Planeta Hogar, se encontraban platicando en la sala de la casa de playa.

\- Steven: ¡Sí! ¡Al final logré convencerla! Ahora es parte de la familia.

\- Peridot: (Sonrojada) Oh-oh... ¿qué cosas dices, Steven?

\- Steven: Es cierto. No se necesita ser pariente de alguien para ser su familiar. En las familias, sus integrantes se preocupan unos por otros y se quieren. El hacerlo es suficiente para ser parte de la misma familia.

\- Peridot: Bueno, si la acepción va por ese lado, está bien.

Esa mañana, los 3 amigos fueron por donas. Después, Connie le mostró algo a Peridot que pensaba podría interesarle: música.

Decir que a la gema le gustó la música sería no ser honesto: le encantó.

Ella aprovechó sus conexiones con las redes de datos terrestres a las que había obtenido acceso para conseguir más, incluso algunas para los niños.

Aquello era tan fascinante. A Peridot le resultó increíble y maravilloso el cómo algo en principio tan sencillo como mezclar secuencias de audio de diversas fuentes podía dar lugar a tanta variedad. Habían tantos géneros, tantos ritmos, tantos instrumentos, tantos efectos de sonido... era para ella sin duda el uso más sublime que se podría haber dado a la tecnología en todas sus formas, desde la más rudimentaria hasta la más sofisticada.

Claro que en el Planeta Hogar existían algunas melodías, pero nada remotamente parecido a esto. Nada tan hermoso, ni tan extendido como la música terrícola.

Ese día, Peridot llenó su dispositivo de canciones de todo tipo, y más de un género en especial: electrónica, aquél que estaban más relacionado con la tecnología. Ella sentía que podía aprender a componer tales bellezas.

Al ver sus intereses musicales, Steven decidió llevarla con el experto en el tema que estaba especializado en ese género: su amigo, Crema Agria.

* * *

En la tarde, se encontraron con el mencionado joven en el pueblo, a fuera de su casa. Un singular niño de piel pálida con un rostro muy cachetón pasaba por ahí, corriendo con un avioncito de juguete en sus manos.

\- Crema Agria: Entonces, ¿te interesa la música electrónica eh?

\- Peridot: Así es. También estoy interesada en aprender a manejar las herramientas necesarias para componer dicho tipo de música.

\- Crema Agria: Pues no es para menos, ¡es un género fantástico! Sabía que trascendería fronteras... a veces me pregunto por qué la gente no lo aprecia un poco más.

Los niños miraban muy ansiosos.

\- Crema Agria: Vengan, les mostraré un poco.

El grupo se dirigió hacia el viejo escenario abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad, donde el joven instaló sus varios equipos y ejecutó una demostración.

\- Crema Agria: Déjenme mostrarles un poco de la cultura musical a la que pertenezco: el demoscene.

Los demás guardaron absoluto silencio mientras los sonidos provenientes de los dispositivos comenzaban a mezclarse en una armoniosa y energética melodía.

\- Crema Agria: Los artistas demoscene creamos más que solo buena música. Nosotros unimos sonido, luces y sensaciones para crear una experiencia única.

El humano tomó control de un panel, encendiendo varios reflectores y otros equipos de iluminación. Luces en movimiento de varias formas y colores comenzaron a poblar la pista de baile y sus alrededores, en sincronía con la música. Luego la canción adoptó secuencias más complejas. Ahora los sonidos se distribuían entre los diversos parlantes ubicados alrededor, creando una sensación envolvente. Los bajos podían sentirse con todo el cuerpo, más que solo escucharse. También hubo un cambio en la iluminación.

Los tres espectadores contemplaron esto maravillados.

\- Connie: Asombroso...

\- Steven: ¡Cool!

\- Peridot: Es... (retirándose una única lágrima del rostro) aún más hermoso de lo que imaginaba...

La improvisada pero majestuosa secuencia siguió su curso hasta terminar. El joven se retiró sus auriculares y volteó nuevamente hacia los demás. Steven y Connie no dudaron en aplaudir.

\- Steven: ¡Eres el mejor, Crema Agria!

\- Crema Agria: Gracias. Ahora, Peridot, es tu turno.

Crema Agria le entregó a la gema sus auriculares.

\- Peridot: Pero... nunca lo he intentado...

\- Crema Agria: (Pone una mano en su hombro) Descuida, todos empezamos así.

La gema alternó miradas entre el objeto en sus manos y el joven. Finalmente, tomó aire y se posicionó sobre los dispositivos. Había una mezcladora de audio, varios sintetizadores, filtros, y algunos equipos modificados, como pequeñas consolas de videojuegos portátiles. Peridot había observado el uso que Crema Agria había hecho de los controles, por lo que ya tenía una idea clara de cómo empezar.

Primer canal. Una serie de pitidos en varios timbres en una secuencia simple. Pronto unos punteros láser se unieron a la secuencia.

Segundo canal. Un bajo comenzó a darle más profundidad a la melodía.

Tercer canal. Otra serie de pitidos, más similar a un instrumento de cuerda, comenzó a sonar. La secuencia fue cambiando gradualmente, incrementando su complejidad. Más luces comenzaron a encenderse y movilizarse en la pista.

Cuarto canal. La gema añadió instrumentos de percusión. Algunas proyecciones más aparecieron en la pista.

Un breve redoble dio paso a la siguiente parte de la pista musical.

Ahora la melodía es más armoniosa. Peridot añade un par de canales más, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse y dejarse llevar, y enciende las luces propias de la pista de baile. Cuadrados de varios colores se iban iluminando en ella, a la vez que ella iba experimentando con varios ritmos, maravillando a todos, incluso al joven.

Y luego vino un crescendo.

Peridot se sintió en euforia, y su gema comenzó a brillar con fuerza, añadiendo un efecto adicional a la iluminación.

\- Crema Agria: ¡Wow! ¡Sí que tienes talento natural para esto!

La melodía prosiguió por un buen rato. Al terminar, Peridot se sintió como nunca antes en su existencia.

Se sintió realizada.

Sintió que podría hacer esto por toda la vida y no cansarse nunca.

Los niños aplaudieron efusivamente, y Steven terminó abrazándola en la cadera.

Quizá realmente había más en este planeta de lo que se podía ver a simple vista. Quizá realmente había algo ahí, digno de ser ser conservado y protegido.

De ser así, ella ahora anhelaba protegerlo también.

* * *

 **'Planeta Hogar'  
Bahía de Lanzamiento Sur, Nova Prospekt  
**

Yellow Diamond se ubicaba frente a uno de los puertos de salida en el hangar. Tras de sí, había una esfera amarilla de gran tamaño, la cual llegaba hasta la altura de su pecho. Levantando una mano, hizo el objeto levitar hacia la ranura del puerto, al cual el dispositivo se acopló. Este se fundió con el puerto y se coló al interior, cerrándose una compuerta una vez este estuvo dentro.

\- [Voz en off]: Cargamento listo. Destino: Planeta 3742-C. Lanzamiento en 30 segundos.

La emperatriz se dedicó a sí misma una sonrisa. Con eso debería ser suficiente.

\- Yellow Diamond: Con este bebé, la limpieza de ese molesto planeta no debería ser un problema. Quizá debería haber hecho esto antes.

\- [Voz en off]: Lanzamiento en 15 segundos.

\- Yellow Diamond: De haber sabido que tú ya no estabas...

\- [Voz en off]: Lanzamiento en 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Afuera de la bahía, una cápsula fue lanzada al exterior desde una torre. Esta se encendió y de inmediato emprendió vuelo hacia el rojo infinito del cielo del planeta.

La imponente gema permaneció serena, observando a través de una amplia ventana superior al artefacto, mientras este se perdía en el firmamento.

\- Yellow Diamond: Lo siento mucho, Rose, pero ahora tú te quedas en el pasado... y del futuro, me ocupo yo.

* * *

 **NA: Muy bien mis lectores, les anuncio que pasamos las 4500 visitas. ¡Dense un aplauso!**

 **Y ya tengo en mente dos fanfics de Steven Universe para redactar en cuanto termine con este:**

 **\- Uno que gira en torno a una gema distanciada del homeworld (OC), pero que aún así se ve en la misión de ir a capturar a Rose Cuarzo. Habrán detalles poco comunes en este personaje.  
**

 **\- Uno que toma lugar años después de la serie, en el que Yellow Diamond rapta súbitamente a las gemas y las pone bajo su control, dejando a Steven solo en su incertidumbre. Involucra un enfrentamiento con la emperatriz al final del fic.**

 **Bueno, ¿cuál debería redactar primero? Eso depende de ustedes.**

 **Sí, ¡es tiempo de elegir nuevamente! La votación estará abierta hasta el término del fic, así que pueden tomarse su tiempo con su decisión.**

 **Por cierto, ya actualicé el prólogo. Pueden ir a darle una nueva leída.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por hacer de mi fic uno de los más leídos y con mayor cantidad de seguidores de la sección en español!**

 **PD: El demoscene existe. ¡Larga vida al demoscene y a la música de 8/16 bits!**


	17. Cap 16: Tras la fusión

**NA: Parece que por ahora vamos muy bien. Con decirles que en el lapso de una semana este fic ha recibido como mil visitas (actualmente hemos superado las 5300 en total), y al parecer hasta hay norteamericanos leyendo el fic. ¿Con o sin ayuda del Traductor de Google? Eso no lo sé... a menos que sean de habla hispana también.  
**

 **Dejando ese asunto de lado, nuevamente les doy las gracias por su interés en el fic, expresado a través de sus comentarios. No se hagan problemas sobre si reclamar o no sobre algo que no les parezca, después de todo, cada quien tiene sus propias apreciaciones sobre las gemas y headcanons. La sección de reviews es suya. No olviden que cuento con ustedes para ver como voy con este fanfic.**

 **Y así llegamos a la mitad de la historia, más o menos. Al menos según los apuntes que tengo aquí.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Tras la fusión**

Durante los días consecuentes, Steven solicitó la ayuda de Peridot para buscar el paradero de Lapis. El niño mitad-gema no había tenido éxito buscándola en sueños, por lo que la gema y su tecnología eran su única esperanza.

Sin embargo, tras algunos días de búsqueda en mar y costa, los resultados todavía no eran alentadores.

Era un jueves por la noche. En medio del océano, un pequeño bote inflable se desplazaba rápidamente, dejando tras de sí una estela de agua burbujeante. En él se encontraban Steven y Peridot, quienes miraban hacia el horizonte en todo momento.

El niño iba al frente, llevando su ya típica mochila-hamburguesa y un chaleco salvavidas, de la cual había desplegado el bote en primer lugar; mientras que la gema iba detrás con su holointerfaz desplegada en su mano izquierda, haciendo algún mantenimiento de rutina antes de usar el escáner. Su mano derecha estaba posicionada fuera del bote, con sus dedos haciendo de turbina para impulsar el vehículo inflable a gran velocidad.

Steven se puso de pie y extendió ambos brazos.

\- Steven: (Alegre) Oh sí... ¡es genial sentir la brisa del océano en mi cara!

\- Peridot: Steven, no hagas eso. A la velocidad que vamos dudo que quieras caerte del bote. La tensión superficial del agua es suficiente como para por lo menos causarte contusiones graves.

\- Steven: Bueeeno... (toma asiento nuevamente) ¿Cuánto falta?

\- Peridot: (Revisa un mapa en su holointerfaz) Ya casi llegamos.

Unos momentos después, la gema ahora desafiliada del Planeta Hogar retiró su mano derecha del agua, haciendo que el bote desacelerara hasta detenerse. La fría noche y la vasta nada del océano era todo lo que podían ver a su alrededor.

\- Peridot: Muy bien, esta es la siguiente zona a inspeccionar.

\- Steven: (Sacando algo de su mochila) Perfecto. Tú usa tu escáner mientras yo echo un a mirada por aquí.

El niño sacó un esnórquel violeta con un visor. Se lo colocó rápidamente y metió su cara bajo las tranquilas aguas, llegándole hasta los hombros y valiéndose de sus piernas para mantenerse sostenido al pequeño bote. Peridot activó el escáner de su traje y lo programó para buscar señales de alguna gema de tipo jaspe, lapislázuli o malaquita en el mayor alcance de barrido disponible: 32 kilómetros. La búsqueda inició, y una barra inferior fue llenándose de izquierda a derecha, marcando el progreso de la búsqueda.

\- Peridot: (Sin despegar la vista de su holointerfaz) ¿Todo bien por ahí?

El niño retiró momentáneamente su cabeza del agua para responderle.

\- Steven: Nah, no veo nada inusual. De hecho, casi no veo un carajo desde que se me cayó la linterna anoche. Hubiese comprado otra... O-Okey, ahora veo de qué se preocupaba Perla.

\- Peridot: ¿Qué cosa? ¿Tu ocasional lenguaje típico de gemas de clase baja?

\- Steven: Sí... e-eso creo.

\- Peridot: Es pasable si se te escapa una o dos veces con gemas de confianza, solo trata de no abusar. Y por ninguna razón lo uses en frente de autoridades o de tus superiores.

\- Steven: (Dubitativo) Creo que para ese fin mejor dejo de usarlas definitivamente.

\- Peridot: (Asiente una vez) Hmp. Sería lo ideal, considerando tu ascendencia.

Tras ello el niño continuó revisando bajo la superficie, esta vez del otro lado del bote. Unos minutos después, un mensaje de voz anunció la finalización del escaneo.

\- [Holointerfaz]: _Búsqueda concluida para Jaspe, Lapislázuli, Malaquita, en un rango de 32 kilómetros. Cero coincidencias detectadas._

\- Peridot: ¡Rayos! Parece que por aquí no hay nada.

\- Steven: (Saca la cabeza del agua) ¿No hay nada? ¡D-AAAH!...

Nuestro héroe perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al agua. Tras unos instantes, este emergió del agua nuevamente, flotando con ayuda del chaleco.

\- Steven: Je je, y por eso nunca salgo a mar abierto sin uno de estos.

No era como que el niño no supiese nadar a la perfección, pero un chaleco siempre le pareció útil. Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Steven procedió a salir del agua, aunque al principio el estar mojado le complicó las cosas. Al tercer intento logro cruzar su pierna izquierda sobre el borde del bote, y con él apoyarse para subir nuevamente a bordo. Se sacudió un poco, pero era evidente que ahora sí tenían que regresar.

\- Steven: Diantres, estoy todo empapado.

\- Peridot: Me parece que ya hicimos bastante aquí.

\- Steven: ¿Crees que las encontremos pronto? Realmente me preocupa Lapis. No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda soportar ella allí dentro... o Jasper.

La mirada de Peridot se perdió ante esas palabras. Si bien su escolta le había dado más de un dolor de cabeza durante el viaje, tenía que admitir que la hija de su mentada gema se había hecho extrañar. Sin embargo, el estar expulsada del Planeta Hogar podría traerle problemas si se la volviese a encontrar.

Lapis, por otra parte, la tenía sin mucho cuidado. Rara vez tuvo contacto con ella, aún a bordo de la nave.

\- Steven: (Suspira pesadamente) Bueno, ¿a qué esperamos? Vámonos.

\- Peridot: (Volviendo en sí) Oh, sí. Sale otra hélice enseguida.

\- Steven: (Ovacionando con ambos brazos hacia arriba) ¡Síiiii!... ¡Pericóptero! ¡Pericóptero! ¡Pericóptero!

La gema no pudo sino reír ante la ocurrencia del niño. Con seres como aquél, estar varada en un planeta como el 3742-C... la Tierra, se hacía mucho más cómodo, aún en malas situaciones.

Pronto, el pequeño bote inflable estuvo recorriendo raudo y veloz su camino de regreso a la costa.

* * *

 _ **Mundo onírico Nº 21589** **  
Subconsciente colectivo de Malachite**_

Ahí estaba ella. De rodillas sobre el agua, tirando de aquellas cadenas.

¿Por cuánto tiempo? Ella no lo sabía.

¿Por cuánto tiempo _más_?... No mucho.

Ya no recordaba nada de su pasado. Todo lo que le quedaba era una imagen borrosa de un pequeño individuo de pelo alborotado con polo magenta y una estrella en el pecho, y la estaba perdiendo poco a poco.

La caída hacia el vacío de la demencia había sido extremadamente larga, o así se había sentido; pero eso ya no seguiría por mucho.

No había más cordura que consumir.

No quedaba más que un pequeño hilo de su voluntad.

La de su rehén había dejado de existir hace mucho, por cierto.

Sin lugar a duda, a aquella pequeña gema apenas le quedaban instantes.

La iluminación verde esmeralda en la zona había disminuido al punto de ser casi imperceptible, y estaba a punto de apagarse por completo.

 _En 3... 2... 1..._

El cuerpo de la gema finalmente colapsó, carente de todo signo de vida, perdiéndose en las profundidades.

Y el mundo quedó a oscuras.

Lapis Lázuli y Jasper no fueron más.

Ahora, era **Malachite**.

Y Malachite tenía un solo propósito: DESTRUIR.

 _ **Fin de la transmisión**_

* * *

 **La Tierra**  
 **Costa de Antártida**

Era una mañana como cualquiera en la Antártida, fría y más o menos pacífica, por lo demás. Acababa de amanecer y un grupo de pingüinos se aventuraba a las gélidas aguas del océano antártico en busca de alimento. Algunos lobos marinos se reunieron en un iceberg cercano a la costa, expectantes ante una oportunidad de conseguir ellos su propio bocado. Los pingüinos eran el platillo principal de su menú.

Por esas tierras andaba por ahí también un humano, bastante arropado, por cierto. Lo más llamativo en él era una gruesa casaca polar roja con capucha, lentes oscuros, pantalones abrigadores negros y unas botas para la nieve. El hombre se tomó un segundo para contemplar la naturaleza en silencio; luego, descendió hacia la congelada costa, posicionándose más cerca de los pingüinos.

De pronto, un extraño ruido resonó en todo el lugar.

Resultaba que, justo debajo de un gigantesco bloque de hielo en la orilla, decenas de metros bajo la superficie, se hallaba una enorme bestia color verde esmeralda, de 6 brazos y 4 ojos, con un par de gemas de malaquita incrustadas en su rostro y en su espalda, las cuales parecían haber sufrido daño tras su prolongada exposición a la humedad. Estas comenzaron a brillar, anunciando el despertar de la dantesca criatura.

Los pingüinos notaron esto de inmediato, y prefirieron escapar. Aquello no pasó inadvertido para los demás.

Los lobos marinos se alejaron, fastidiados.

El hombre se quedó en su lugar, confundido y, en alguna parte de su inconsciente, con un mal presentimiento.

Una repentina sacudida le hizo caer al suelo. Desde la orilla, una enorme grieta comenzó a abrirse paso a través del hielo.

Tal vez seguir a los pingüinos habría sido la mejor opción. A propósito, ya no se los veía por ningún lado.

Nuevamente otra sacudida, de mayor intensidad, lo envió de trasero al suelo. Esta vez, varios trozos de hielo comenzaron a desprenderse y sobresalir de la superficie a medida que la grieta crecía y crecía. Seguidamente, se desató un sismo. El hielo comenzó a elevarse muy escandalosamente, revelando finalmente a la enorme fusión. Sus 4 ojos carecían de iris y pupilas, estando totalmente en blanco.

La descomunal criatura entendió sus 2 brazos superiores, mientras que con los inferiores salió del hoyo en que había estado sepultada. Una vez fuera, lanzó un imponente rugido.

El hombre se echó a correr, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La criatura lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Un grito desgarrador fue lo último que se pudo escuchar de él.

Momentos después, la fusión se aventuró a los fríos mares en frente de ella, dándole la espalda a su primera víctima con un solo lugar en mente. En la costa, un hilo de sangre se abrió paso entre el hielo destruido, tiñéndolo de rojo en su recorrido hacia el océano; para finalmente perderse gota a gota en él.

* * *

 **NA: Parece que los chicos ya se tardaron demasiado. Esperen intensidad, violencia y quizá hasta FEELS en el capítulo que se viene. Yo sé que ese tipo de torturas les gusta.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	18. Cap 17: Regreso Inesperado (1-2)

**NA: ¿Malachite está suelta? ¡Esto se va a poner feo! Y con eso quiero decir: violencia, groserías y... ¡FEELS!**

 **Pero empecemos con algo suave, si les parece.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Regreso Inesperado - 1ra Parte  
**

Aquella noche, Steven, Peridot y Greg la pasaron en casa. Contento tras una larga jornada aquél día, el hombre se recostó en el mueble, mientras jugaba junto a su hijo y la gema alienígena una partida de _Kitchen Calamity_. A la gema no le tomó mucho trabajo entender las reglas del juego, así como darse cuenta de que gran parte de ellas no tenían mucho sentido, pero como le había dicho Steven, el único objetivo a fin de cuentas era el de divertirse.

Steven se parecía tanto a ella.

Su sonrisa siempre alegre, capaz de contagiarse incluso hacia extraños y sus enemigos; su cabello rizado, su inocencia, su abertura ante nuevas experiencias, su fascinación por las nuevas historias, su imbatible empatía... su gran corazón.

Incluso aquella gema que aparentemente había venido a causar estragos en el planeta había caído ante su acogedora compañía.

Rose había tratado de hacer lo mismo tantas veces durante la guerra. Hicieron numerosos aliados y contactos gracias a ella.

Más que un aplastante ejército, la gema rebelde había creado una gigantesca familia.

Ella pudo haber seguido siendo la líder de una de las facciones más pequeñas, humildes y a la vez loables del Planeta Hogar; pudo haber continuado con su sempiterna existencia como una de las cuatro soberanas del mundo de las gemas. Pero al ver lo que sucedía en este planeta prefirió alzar el grito al cielo y oponerse a las frívolas intenciones de su hermana menor.

Greg sabía muy bien lo que había sucedido antes, durante y tras la cruel guerra. Ambos habían platicado mucho al respecto.

Y él se llevaría sus secretos a la tumba.

Ella pudo haber elegido como compañero y confidente a alguien a su altura, alguien con una profunda sabiduría y destreza.

Mas Rose lo eligió a él, de entre todos los seres del universo.

Ella le confió su vida, sus recuerdos, su gema... y ahora, a su único hijo. Su futuro. El de ambos.

A veces la extrañaba, pero con Steven cerca, no necesitaba imaginársela. Su viva imagen estaba en él, y el poder pasar más tiempo con él casi todos los días era maravilloso. Escuchar todas esas aventuras contadas por su hijo, y el verlo crecer tanto como una gema como un hombre era gratificante.

Dentro de sí, él deseaba que el tiempo pasase lentamente. Muy en el fondo, él deseaba que las gemas se tardasen un poco más en volver.

Lo que él no sabía, era que ellas no volverían. No hasta que su hijo así lo decidiera. Y para ello faltaba mucho.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el padre de familia estaba de vuelta en el trabajo. Steven estaba parado sobre la arena, mirando al mar. En su mano tenía una botella, una hoja de papel y un lapicero; en su mente, otra carta para Lapis.

Pero él no pudo empezar a escribirla antes que una agitada Peridot saliera por la puerta y bajara a la playa de un salto, corriendo hacia él.

\- Peridot: ¡Steven! ¡Steven! ¡Las encontré!

En ese momento una explosión de felicidad se desató en el niño. Finalmente la habían encontrado... ¿pero aquí, donde ya la habían buscado antes? En fin, aquello no importaba.

\- Steven: ¿¡En serio!?

\- Peridot: Sí... pero hay un problema.

\- Steven: (Sin dejar su sonrisa a un lado) ¿Qué pasa?

\- Peridot: La señal que identifiqué es la de una malaquita...

\- Steven: ¿Eso quiere decir que siguen juntas?

\- Peridot: En efecto, ¡y se acerca hacia la playa!

\- Steven: (Alza los brazos en júbilo) ¡SÍII-!...

\- Peridot: ¡NO, Steven! ¡No! Esto NO es bueno.

\- Steven: (Confundido) ¿Por qué no? Ya ni siquiera tendremos que ir por ellas.

\- Peridot: ¿Qué no lo sabes? Por naturaleza, las malaquitas son de los tipos de fusión más inestables y peligrosos, superando incluso a las sugilitas. Y esas sí que son terribles, si me lo preguntas.

La sonrisa se de Steven se desvaneció. ¿Y si Malachite venía con malas intenciones? Lapis y Jasper no lucían nada bien durante aquella visita en sueños, y eso fue hace semanas. ¿Qué les podía haber sucedido? ¿Acaso ellas... perdieron el control? A Garnet y Amatista les había pasado lo mismo con Sugilite una vez, y según Peridot el asunto con Malachite podía ser mucho peor.

\- Steven: Peridot, ¿qué debemos hacer?

\- Peridot: ¡Pues salir de aquí, por supuesto! No pienso estar en este lugar cuando esa cosa llegue y lo destruya todo a su paso.

\- Steven: Pero no podemos hacer eso, ¡Ciudad Playa cuenta con nosotros!

\- Peridot: ¿Donde están las demás Gemas de Cristal? ¡Qué ellas se encarguen!

\- Steven: ¡Ellas no están aquí ahora porque... e-encerré sus gemas para que no te hicieran nada si se enteraban que te iba a buscar!

El niño se tapó la boca de inmediato. Acababa de regar la sopa, bien regada. La gema se quedó estupefacta ante la involuntaria revelación. ¿Acaso ese niño en verdad tramaba algo con ella, a espaldas de su propio equipo? ¿Acaso esto a fin de cuentas sí era alguna especie de trampa?

\- Peridot: (Pierde los estribos) ¿¡Que hiciste qué!?

No hubo tiempo de más discusión, pues un temblor se hizo presente. Las aguas del mar se agitaron y un palpitante brillo verde esmeralda se pudo ver acercándose.

\- [Holointerfaz]: _Advertencia. Objetivo a menos de un kilómetro de distancia y acercándose._

\- Peridot: (Entra en pánico) ¿¡Ya está aquí!? ¡Corre Steven! (Lo toma del polo) ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!

La gema soltó al híbrido y huyó despavorida, olvidando completamente su conversación con él. Steven permaneció en su lugar, mirando el resplandor, abrigando la esperanza de reunirse con ella; aún en esa monstruosa forma. A él aquello no le importaba.

Él tan solo la quería de vuelta.

Finalmente una gigantesca criatura color verde esmeralda con franjas en el cuerpo, 6 extremidades con manos en ellas, 4 ojos sin pupilas y dos gemas de malaquita incrustadas en su rostro y espalda saltó fuera del agua y aterrizó en la costa; sacudiendo toda Ciudad Playa y probablemente hasta pueblos aledaños de forma estrepitosa.

Y como si aquello no llamase la suficiente atención, su estruendoso rugido puso a todo el mundo en alerta.

\- Malachite: _RAAAAAAAAAAAWR!_

\- Steven: (Angustiado) ¿Lapis...?

De inmediato la gente comenzó a huir, lanzando gritos de terror a medida que la bestia comenzaba a acercarse hacia el pueblo. De pronto la bestia se detuvo y miró hacia abajo, donde un niño con polo magenta y una estrella amarilla en este luchaba por conseguir su atención.

\- Steven: (Agitando los brazos) ¡LAPIIIS! ¡LAPIS, TIENES QUE RETOMAR EL CONTROL DE ESA FUSIÓN! ¡SÉ QUE AÚN ESTÁS AHÍ! ¡NO TE DES POR VENCIDA!

Como si aquella voluntad todavía tratara de manifestarse, la desgastada gema de malaquita en la espalda de la fusión comenzó a brillar, provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La gigantesca criatura se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, tratando de contenerlo. Momentos después el resplandor se desvaneció, y la fusión volvió en sí, lanzando otro rugido y mirando con furia a Steven.

\- Steven: (Horrorizado) O-Oh no... no... no... no... ¡AH!

El niño apenas logró hacerse a un lado a tiempo, antes de que un puñetazo descendente le hubiese enviado de vuelta a su gema. Rodando por la arena, logró tomar distancia para reincorporarse. La fusión tenía puestos sus blancos ojos en él ahora, por lo que tenía que alejarla de Ciudad Playa.

\- Steven: ¡VEN MALACHITE! ¡SÍGUEME!

Nuestro héroe comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta, pasando por la casita de playa y más allá. La criatura lo persiguió, ignorando todo lo demás a su alrededor, como a una gema de peridoto escondida detrás de las escaleras.

\- Peridot: (Se asoma, muy aterrada) E-Ese niño... ese niño hará que lo maten...

Steven corrió tan rápido como pudo antes de que la fatiga lo detuviese, pero ni siquiera eso llegó a pasar pues una gigantesca mano lo atrapó en medio andar. El niño trató de liberarse, pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil. Al rato se vio a sí mismo cara a cara con la descomunal bestia, la cual le mostró sus monstruosas fauces.

\- Steven: De acuerdo... e-este es mi fin. (Traga saliva) Perdónenme, chicas... lo arruiné todo.

Una única lágrima de resignación descendió por su mejilla izquierda, mientras Malachite se lo llevaba a la boca, pretendiendo tragárselo vivo.

\- Peridot: ¡Oye tú!

El grito desvió su atención. Tras de sí, la fusión vio a Peridot con su cañón eléctrico cargado y listo para disparar en su brazo derecho.

\- Peridot: ¡CÓMETE ESTO!

El disparo fue tal que la propia gema cayó al suelo. Una bola de desestabilizante energía surcó rápidamente el trecho entre ambas, impactando a la criatura y provocando que esta se retorciera de dolor, soltando inmediatamente a Steven.

El híbrido cayó sobre la pared de un acantilado, para deslizarse y caer contra un montón de rocas, y de ahí terminar cayendo de espaldas sobre la arena de la playa, inconsciente.

Sin embargo, el disparo de Peridot no logró deshacer la fusión. Esta, ahora aún más furibunda, fue a por la gema, decidida a destruirla en mil pedazos.

\- Peridot: ¡Y tenía que meterme en asunto ajeno!

La gema comenzó a huir, teniendo que impulsarse con sus dedos en función de hélice para evitar el agarre de las enormes manos de Malachite. Mientras tanto, Steven seguía ahí tirado, sin responder.

* * *

 _ **Mundo onírico Nº 1**_  
 _ **Subconsciente colectivo global**_

Steven abrió lentamente los ojos, con una pesada sensación de dolor en el cuerpo. Se reincorporó y trató de recordar lo ocurrido.

En cuanto todo regresó a su mente, deseó no haberlo recordado.

Aparentemente él seguía en la playa, pero todo a su alrededor lucía un poco más... verdoso.

Rápidamente, el niño fue tras los demás. Encontró a Malachite persiguiendo a Peridot, luciendo ellas igualmente opacadas bajo el mismo color que el resto del mundo a su alrededor.

Esto estaba mal, y era su culpa. Si tan solo hubiese seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones de las gemas, si tan solo no se le hubiese tenido que ocurrir todo esta absurdo plan... ¡en qué diablos estaba pensando!

\- Steven: (Deprimido) Las gemas sabrían qué hacer. Desearía que ellas estuvieran aquí ahora...

Como por arte de magia, tres cuerpos de luz aparecieron frente a él, encegueciéndolo. Instantes después, tres individuos muy familiares estaban parados frente a él.

\- Steven: (Se alegra) ¡Chicas!

\- Perla: ¿Vos nos shamaste, máquina?

De acuerdo, algo no andaba del todo bien aquí. En efecto, se trataba de las gemas de cristal... pero sin sus gemas y con los mismos atuendos de aquél sueño ese. Amatista reventó un globo de chicle.

* * *

 **NA: Creo que no hace falta poner esta advertencia, pero solo lo hago por si acaso.**

* * *

\- Amatista: ¿Qué fue brother?... ¿Por qué esa cara? Ya. Tú nomás dinos a quién tenemos que matar y dalo por muerto, metido en un saco negro y echado al río.

\- Steven: Oh no, esto está mal... ¡esto está mal! Deberían tener sus gemas y sus... armas... ¡no deberían estar vestidas así! (Apunta a Perla) Tú no deberías tener acento argentino, (apunta a Amatista) tú no deberías tener acento peruano (apunta a Garnet) y tú no deberías tratar de coquetearle a todo el mundo.

\- Garnet: (Indignada) ¡Oye! ¿Y ahora qué hice yo? ¡Ni siquiera he dicho nada!

\- Perla: Tranquilo, pibe. Este es el mundo onírico global, el que alberga todos los sueños y pensamientos de todos los seres conscientes. Vos nos trajiste aquí desde tus sueños.

\- Steven: (Pensativo) Y-Yo... ¿puedo hacer eso?

\- Amatista: ¡Claro pe' causa!

\- Garnet: Y así como nos trajiste, puedes alterar nuestra forma en este lugar. Eso significa que puedes darnos de vuelta nuestras armas y gemas, si te concentras lo suficiente.

\- Amatista: ¡Dale brother, métele ganas! ¡Creemos en ti, así como tú creíste en nosotras!

Nuestro héroe cerró sus ojos y puños con fuerza, tratando de recordar al detalle a sus guardianas... sus hermanas. La misma luz de antes marcó el cambio en los personajes. Al abrir los ojos, Steven las pudo ver. En verdad eran ellas otra vez, en su vestimenta habitual y con su gemas visibles en ellas.

\- Amatista: (Emocionada) ¡Oh ho ho ho! (Saca su látigo) ¡'Hora sí le vamos a sacar la reconchesumare! ¿Dónde está el maldito, Steve-o?

Bueno, casi. Al menos lo importante estaba allí.

Perla tomó firme agarre en dos de sus lanzas, Garnet invocó sus guantes de batalla y Amatista sacó un segundo látigo.

\- Steven: Ehm... chicas... (apunta detrás de ellas) Malachite está por allá.

\- Perla: ¿¡Malachite volvió!? ¡Le vo'a romper la gorra a ese pedazo de sorete...!

\- Garnet: Steven, nosotras trataremos de mantenerla distraída, pero como tú eres el único con presencia en el mundo real debes hallar el modo de detenerla.

\- Steven: ¿Pero yo qué puedo hacer?

La ahora nuevamente una fusión se agachó a la altura de Steven, acariciando sus hombros.

\- Garnet: (Voz maternal) Créeme, Steven, tú hallarás la forma. Tú eres de capaz de eso y mucho más, tú eres especial. Somos parte de un mismo equipo, no lo olvides.

\- Steven: (Asintiendo) ¡Entendido!

\- Garnet: Bien. (Se pone de pie) ¡Gemas de Cristal! ¡Al ataque!

* * *

 **NA: Esto está lejos de terminar; pero como ahora tengo que salir, lo publicaré más tarde. Y lo más intenso me lo estoy guardando para la segunda parte.  
**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	19. Cap 18: Regreso Inesperado (2-2)

**NA: Y seguimos con la segunda parte. ¡Agárrense de lo que puedan!  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Regreso Inesperado - 2da Parte  
**

 _ **Mundo onírico Nº 1**_  
 _ **Subconsciente colectivo global**_

Y así el trío de heroínas... o el recuerdo viviente de ellas, partió a la batalla. La bestia ya había logrado capturar a Peridot, a quien retenía en su mano derecha, aplastándola lentamente.

\- Peridot: ¡ARGH-! ¡Maldición!... No quiero morir aquí... ¡No pienso morir aquí! (le apunta con su arma) ¡No lo haré!

La descarga cae de lleno sobre el rostro de la fusión, pero esta no la suelta.

\- Peridot: ¡No puede ser!

De pronto la criatura recibe un golpe y cae de costado sobre el barranco, soltando a Peridot. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¿Acaso algo estaba interfiriendo nuevamente con su control?

\- [Holointerfaz]: _Singularidad onírica anómala detectada._

\- Peridot: (Muy confundida) ¿Qué?

\- Garnet: ¡Le di!

Amatista sujeta a la gigantesca bestia en dos de sus extremidades traseras con sus látigos, mientras Perla intenta clavarle una de sus lanzas.

\- Perla: ¡Metete esto bien por el orto y hacete palanca, hija de un vagón de mil putas!

El impacto provocó que la criatura lanzara un fuerte grito de dolor; sin embargo, no había herida alguna a la vista.

\- Garnet: Recuerden que no somos capaces de hacerle mucho daño físico, pues no estamos en el mismo plano de la realidad.

Malachite se levantó, dirigió su atención hacia ellas y trató de embestirlas.

Ante los ojos de Peridot, era como si la fusión estuviese lanzando manotazos al aire.

\- Peridot: ¿Qué rayos le pasa?... (De pronto se acuerda del niño) ¡Steven!

La gema corrió pasando por alto a la delirante bestia, hasta llegar al otro lado de la playa donde un inconsciente Steven. Sus signos vitales lucían estables.

\- Peridot: (Sacudiéndolo ligeramente) Steven... vamos, Steven...

Mientras tanto, la proyección astral del niño estaba parada frente a la batalla. Ciudad Playa estaba casi desierta para entonces, la gente no había necesitado de una fastidiosa señal de evacuación esta vez.

Steven buscó en los recuerdos de aquella accidentada visita algo que le pudiera servir... entonces le vino una idea.

\- Steven: ¡LEOOON!

Rápidamente la criatura apareció en frente de él, saliendo de un portal rosado. Algo que llamaba la atención era que su color no era afectado por el velo verde que envolvía el mundo real, al igual que con las gemas que se enfrentaban a Malachite.

\- Steven: Qué bueno verte aquí, amigo. Necesito de tu ayuda.

Mientras tanto, las gemas seguían en combate. Perla arrojaba sus lanzas en la misma medida en que iba vociferando hilarantes improperios, mientras Amatista daba azotes con sus látigos y embestía ocasionalmente a la criatura. Garnet aprovechaba toda oportunidad de hacerle perder el equilibrio a punta de puñetazos.

\- Amatista: ¡Garnet, cuidao'!

Pero basto un solo descuido para que Malachite la enviara a volar de un manotazo. La gema se levantó del suelo, algo adolorida, pero todavía en condiciones.

Esta vez Malachite atacó con mayor ferocidad, lanzando varios puñetazos al suelo con aplastante fuerza y precisión. Por poco y Amatista no la contaba. Tras ello, las gemas se reagruparon, manteniendo una posición defensiva.

\- Perla: Vale, ¿ideas?

\- Garnet: ... Hay que fusionarnos, nos ayudará a ganar tiempo.

\- Amatista: ¡Ya rugiste!

Una potente luz reveló a una criatura monstruosa con 6 brazos, un par de piernas, traje de batalla, una larga cabellera, lentes oscuros y enormes fauces: Alejandrita.

\- Alejandrita [Amatista]: ¡Ven pe, parao' conchetumare!

Ambas fusiones se enfrascaron en una lucha de fuerza, sujetándose ambas y tratando de empujarse la una a la otra. Alejandrita logró soltar una de sus manos y propinarle un puñetazo directo en el rostro a Malachite.

En eso un portal rosado aparece sobre sus cabezas, apareciendo Steven, montado en León, quien lo deja caer sobre el pálido cabello de la bestia descarriada. El niño se hunde en éste hasta perderse de vista.

\- Alejandrita: ¡Steven!

* * *

 _ **Mundo onírico Nº 21589  
Subconsciente colectivo de Malachite**_

Ahí estaba de nuevo, cayendo, cayendo y cayendo...

Ahí estaba el agua, aunque esta vez no aguantó su peso y simplemente cayó en las profundidades de esta, como pasaría con cualquier montón de agua normalmente. Para su alivio, al parecer no le hacía falta respirar en el mundo de los sueños, pues su cuerpo no experimentó sofocación alguna. Steven se dispuso a bucear bajo las frías y oscuras aguas, buscando señales de alguna de las dos gemas.

Cerca del fondo, se vio una tenue luz. Más de cerca, un ser encadenado. Su gran cuerpo y su frondosa melena la identificaban claramente, mas su gema de jaspe no estaba por ningún lado.

\- Steven: [¡Jasper!]

\- Jasper: (Levanta la vista) [¿R-Rose? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí abajo?]

\- Steven: [¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Tienen que romper la fusión!]

\- Jasper: [Me temo que eso ya no se puede. Ambas hemos perdido control de de ella. Nuestra única esperanza es que algo o alguien la derrote allá afuera.]

\- Steven: [¿Y dónde está...?]

\- Jasper: [¿Lápis? La mocosa está por alla, aunque no parece tener ánimos para hablar con nadie. O a lo mejor tú tienes mejor suerte, no sé.]

Steven se movilizó hacia el frente hasta encontrarla. La pequeña estaba de espaldas a él, arrodillada. Sus brazos la envolvían, parecía sollozar. Su gema tampoco estaba.

\- Steven: [... ¿Lapis?]

\- Lapis: (Se voltea) [¿Steven? ¿Cómo entraste?]

\- Steven: [Digamos que... h-hice lo mismo que la otra vez.]

\- Lapis: [Oh, Steven... te he fallado... les he fallado a todos... otra vez... ya veo porqué todo el mundo me quiere tomar prisionera...]

\- Steven: [No digas esas cosas. Ahora tienes que ayudar a Jasper a retomar el control y deshacer la fusión.]

\- Lapis: (Colérica) [¡De ningún modo voy a cooperar con esa gema!]

\- Steven: [¡Pero tienen que hacerlo! Solo mira el daño que las dos se han hecho, ¡mira el daño que tu odio le está haciendo a Ciudad Playa! Si no harás por ella, al menos hazlo por esa gente. Ellos no tienen la culpa.]

\- Lapis: [¡PERO ELLA SÍ, STEVEN! ¡Y NADA VA A CAMBIAR ESO!]

El niño la toma de ambos hombros, sacudiéndola.

\- Steven: [Te lo suplico, Lapis, ¡no dejes que esto llegue más lejos!]

\- Lapis: [No, ¡no! y ¡NO! ¡Ella debe pagar! ¡TODOS deben pagar!]

\- Jasper: [¡ESTA BIEN! ¡LO SIENTO!]

Aquella inesperada intervención los dejó pasmados a los dos.

\- Lapis: [¿¡QUÉ!?]

\- Jasper: [Oye, e-en este tiempo he logrado ver algunos de tus recuerdos y... bueno... t-tú y yo hemos pasado por situaciones similares, ¿de acuerdo? Yo... quizá no debí tratarte de esa forma, pero es lo que usualmente hago.] (Baja la mirada) [Es todo lo que sé hacer, en realidad.]

Lapis observó fijamente a Jasper, a quien le costó algo de trabajo devolverle la mirada. Sus ojos carecían del usual brillo intenso en ellos.

\- Lapis: [A veces me pregunto en qué se ha convertido el Planeta Hogar.] (Se da la vuelta, de espaldas a Jasper y Steven, sobándose el antebrazo) [No se parece en nada a lo que fue alguna vez.]

\- Jasper: [Para serte honesta, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Digo, lo he visto, pero... poniéndolo en perspectiva, es desconcertante.]

\- Lapis: [Lo sé.]

\- Steven: (Angustiado) [Chicas, necesito de su ayuda... Lápis... por favor, ya estamos aquí. No quiero perderte otra vez...]

La vista de la gema oceánica se perdió en el vacío. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, él aún la esperaba.

Y entonces recordó que todo esto lo había hecho por una sola razón, una razón con nombre y apellido.

Una razón que estaba ahora frente a ella.

La pequeña gema se puso de pie.

\- Lapis: [Bien. Pero que quede claro que solo hago esto por Steven.]

\- Jasper: [Lo mismo digo yo, pero no es como que tenga una mejor alternativa.]

\- Steven: (Más aliviado) [Muchas gracias.]

Ambas gemas se acercaron hasta quedar frente a frente, las cadenas tensas les impedían dar un paso más. Ambas hicieron esfuerzos en tomarse de las manos, mientras Steven observaba con ansias; pero justo cuando estaban a punto de lograrlo un estruendoso alarido de dolor y una fuerte sacudida derribó a todos en el acto.

Y luego vino el dolor.

Ambas se tomaron de la cabeza, gritando en agonía, sintiendo el mismo dolor que la bestia en el exterior debía estar experimentando ahora mismo.

Alguien estaba consiguiendo derrotarla.

Steven entró en pánico, no entendía lo que sucedía, pero sabía que no podía tratarse de nada bueno.

De cualquier modo, lo entendió en cuanto él comenzó a sentirlo también, a medida que la escasa iluminación en las profundidades se tornaba rojiza.

\- Steven: [¡DAAAAAAAAAH!]

\- Lapis: [¡ARG- QUÉ RAYOS PASAAAAAH!]

\- Jasper: [¡ALGO LE SUCEDEH-... A LA FUSIÓOON!]

 _ **Fin de la Transmisión - Razón: Desconexión por shock**_

* * *

 ** _Bahía de Ciudad Playa, cerca a la casa de playa_**

\- Steven: (Se levanta tomándose del pecho) ¡AHHH!

Su respiración estaba agitada, un dolor palpitante golpeaba su cabeza, y su cuerpo se sentía muy maltratado.

Lo primero que logró ver en cuanto su vista logró aclararse lo suficiente fue un rostro verde neón con pelo verde lima pálido en forma de rombo, con una gema de peridoto en la frente.

\- Peridot: (Hacia alguna otra parte) ¡Está despertando!

Su padre apareció al lado de la gema instantes después.

\- Greg: ¿Steven? ¡Hijo! Nos tenías muy preocupados.

\- Steven: Ehm... e-estoy bien, no pasa nada.

El niño los apartó un lado para levantarse, torpemente. Peridot le tomó de los brazos para ayudarle. Lo siguiente que notó Steven fue uno de aquellos viejos cañones de luz de su madre estacionado frente a él. Humo blanco salía de la parte delantera del cañón, y los extremos lucían abiertos como pétalos, delatando su reciente uso.

\- Greg: Sí, bueno, por suerte lo teníamos guardado cerca.

\- Peridot: Para ser un arma antigua fue bastante efectiva.

* * *

 _ **Mundo onírico Nº 1**_  
 _ **Subconsciente colectivo global**_

En frente del grupo, las proyecciones de las Gemas de Cristal observaban a su amo y protegido levantarse, satisfechas. Steven ahora también estaba envuelto en el verdusco velo de la realidad.

\- Garnet: Bueno, nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho.

\- Amatista: (Cruzada de brazos) ¡Hmp! Carroñeros...

Tras esto, las tres figuras se desvanecieron.

 _ **Conexión terminada**_

* * *

Steven dirigió su atención hacia el otro lado de la playa, donde habían estado peleando Malachite y la proyección de Alejandrita en el mundo de los sueños. En su lugar solo quedaban notorias huellas en forma de manos y arena asentándose lentamente en el suelo.

\- Peridot: Ese cañón de fotones fue demasiado. No creo que hayan sobrevivido.

\- Steven: No... ellas aún están ahí.

\- Peridot: Lo dudo, aunque hay probabilidades.

\- Steven: ¿En serio?

\- Peridot: Hmm... sí, digamos... cincuenta a cincuenta.

El niño se movilizó en dirección al lugar del desastre ni bien escuchó esas palabras. Mientras tanto, Peridot y Greg se dispusieron a guardar el cañón en la casa.

\- Peridot: ¿Crees que sea seguro?

\- Greg: Dijiste que ya no hay nada ahí, ¿no? Además, lo he visto salir de peores. Estoy orgulloso de él.

Al parecer los humanos se tomaban a pecho la crianza de su descendencia. Un dato interesante, aunque fácilmente deductible también.

Steven llegó al sitio y de inmediato empezó a rebuscar en la arena. Ellas estaban por aquí. Ellas tenían que estar por aquí.

Pasaron los minutos de incansable búsqueda, y nuestro héroe comenzaba a desesperarse.

No la podía haber perdido nuevamente.

Justo cuando Steven veía su plan y sus esperanzas irse por el escusado, un par de gemas se elevaron en puntos distintos, saliendo de la arena. Pronto, sus proyecciones de luz se formaron, dejando caer a Lapis por un lado y a Jasper por otro. Ambas lucían extremadamente debilitadas y sus gemas muy dañadas.

Lapis de pronto se puso de rodillas y con todas sus fuerzas gritó a voz en cuello:

\- Lapis: ¡JASPER! ¿¡QUÉ HICISTE ESTA VEZ!?

\- Jasper: (Le cuesta trabajo hablar) Oye... a-a mí no me mires... ¡no hice nada!

\- Laspis: ¡MIENTES! ¡TODOS ME MIENTEN! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME SIGAN VIENDO LA CARA! (Comienza a elevarse, a medida que varios látigos de agua salen del agua para envolverla) ¡Yo soy LAPIS! ¡LAPIS LÁSULI! ¡FIEL SERVIDORA DE BLUE DIAMOND, Y DE NADIE MÄS!

\- Jasper: ¡Ella está muerta!

\- Lápis: (Estalla en desesperación) ¡CÁLLATEEE!... ¡CÁLLATE!... ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE!

Steven trató de calmar a la desquiciada gema, pero a estas alturas ella no estaba dispuesta a oír razones.

\- Steven: (Corriendo hacia ella) ¡Lapis, tranquilízate! ¡No vayas a hacer algo de lo que después te arrepientas!

La gema usó uno de los látigos circulando a su alrededor para enviar a Steven lejos de un golpe.

\- Lapis: ¡TÚ NO TE METAS! ¡No sabes nada, Steven! ¡NADA!

Al niño le costó trabajo levantarse del suelo, pero cuando lo hizo lo que vio le hizo olvidarse inmediatamente del dolor: Lapis había invocado nuevamente sus dos alas de agua, las cuales brillaban suspendidas a medida que varias estalactitas de hielo surgían de estas. Jasper intentaba apartarse de la línea de fuego, pero a duras penas lograba arrastrarse. Por fuerte que pudiera ser, ella no resistiría un ataque como ese, no ahora; y la gema oceánica parecía pretender algo más que solo enviarla de vacaciones a su gema.

\- Jasper: M-mocosa... ¿q-qué estas p-pensando hacer?

\- Lapis: (Frívola, casi sarcástica) ¿Puedes sentirlo, Jasper? ¿Puedes sentir el miedo? ¿Puedes sentir la frustración? ¿La impotencia? ¿¡Sabes ahora lo que se siente creer que vas a MORIR!?... (Sonríe sádicamente) Porque, créeme, voy a hacerle algunos arreglos a esa horrible cara tuya, ¡comenzando por tu puntiaguda gema!

Con un gesto de sus manos, las estalactitas formaron un aro en frente suyo, apuntando todas a la abatida gema de jaspe. Era un tiro a matar.

\- Steven: (Alarmado) ¡Lapis!

Justo en ese momento, Peridot salía de de la casa de playa para encontrarse con la chocante escena.

La piel se le palideció. ¡Ellas aún seguían con vida!... ¿Acaso Lapis estaba a punto de...?

\- Lapis: Ahora... ¡MUEEEREEEEE!

Los proyectiles salieron disparados, al mismo tiempo que una descarga de adrenalina entró en el torrente sanguíneo de Steven. El dolor se fue, la fatiga también, el tiempo se ralentizó y sus energías regresaron con fuerza. Era ahora o nunca.

Al ver su final venir, las pupilas de Jasper se contrajeron hasta el tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler.

\- Steven: (Salto dramático en cámara lenta frente a la corpulenta gema) ¡NOOOOOO...!

En el último instante, un gran escudo rosado con el símbolo de Rose se formó en frente de Steven y Jasper, protegiéndolos de las letales puntas y devolviendo varias de ellas. Lapis no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ante la accidental contraofensiva.

\- Lapis: (Mortificada, susurrando) ¿Steven?...

Tres de los proyectiles reflectados la atravesaron, uno de ellos justo en el pecho, impactando su gema. Se escuchó un crujido. El escudo se deshizo inmediatamente.

\- Steven: ¡Lapis! ¡NOOOOO!

Pero nuestro héroe ya nada pudo hacer, salvo observar cómo los látigos se deshicieron, cayendo como un montón de agua al suelo. Los ojos de Lapis se volvieron vidriosos y opacos, como la primera vez en que la vio, sus alas colapsaron y la gema cayó de vuelta a la arena.

Pero antes de que su cuerpo pudiera hacer contacto con el suelo debajo de ella, este se desvaneció en un estallido de humo. Todo lo que quedó de ella fue una gema de lapislázuli en forma de gota, resquebrajada, a punto de partirse en dos.

\- Jasper: ¿R-R-Rose...? ¿p-por qué-e?...

Ya sin energías, la gema de jaspe liberó su forma física también.

Ahora solo quedaba Steven.

Cuando el niño llegó a la puerta con ambas gemas en sus manos, Peridot no encontró palabras, por lo que solo se limitó a hacerse a un lado y dejarlo pasar.

Después de los eventos de hoy, todo lo que el derrotado hijo de Rose quería era volver a la cama.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Final de infarto! ¿Qué será de las gemas ahora que están nuevamente separadas tras tremenda experiencia? ¿Volverán a ser las mismas de antes? ¿Podrá Steven conducirlas a su redención? ¿A qué cosas se referirá Jasper?**

 **Tantas preguntas y tan poco tiempo para responder. ¡Quizá en el futuro lo sepamos!**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	20. Cap 19: Regeneración

**NA: Mientras tanto en FanFiction, la sección de Steven Universe alcanzó las 2 mil entradas, y el fic las 6666 visitas. ¡Maldad puuurraaa!**

 **A propósito, por segundo mes consecutivo México está puntero en la tabla de origen de las visitas. ¡Muchas gracias, vecinos del norte! ¡Y a los demás lectores también!  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Regeneración  
**

Steven subió las escaleras, se sacó las sandalias y se echó de un salto sobre la cama, boca arriba. Ambas gemas permanecían aún en sus manos.

Después de un rato, el niño levantó sus manos para observar las gemas. Ambas presentaban muchos rayones y algunos signos de desgaste irregular, como si hubiesen estado expuestos a algún tipo de ácido por un tiempo prolongado. La gema de Lapis, a diferencia de la otra, tenía una profunda fisura que la atravesaba verticalmente casi por completo.

Steven se llevó la gema a la boca, lamiendo todo el largo de la fisura para untarlo con saliva. Lentamente se vieron mejorías y al cabo de un minuto la gema ya no lucía a punto de romperse, sino solo con un montón de rayones y uno más grande en medio, donde estaba la fisura. Sin embargo, ahora tenía ese anormal reflejo que emitía la gema de Amatista tras ser dañada en combate, semanas atrás.

Entonces, el hijo de Rose recordó las palabras que dijera Garnet aquél día:

 _"Me temo que tus poderes son de acción muy rápida como para poder alcanzar a tratar ese tipo de daños tan profundos y complicados. Probablemente esa sea la razón por la que ni tú ni tu madre han conseguido restaurar gemas corruptas usando sus fluidos curativos hasta ahora."_

La única alternativa que le quedaba era la fuente de lágrimas de Rose. No sería totalmente efectiva, pero seguramente debía ser mejor que solo algo de su propia saliva.

En cuanto a la gema de jaspe, una lamida bastó para dejarla en condiciones aceptables para su regeneración; así que al parecer el siguiente turno sería el de la gran gema.

* * *

Jasper fue volviendo a la realidad lentamente tras su regeneración, haciendo un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos. La gema pudo sentir como algo la envolvía sutilmente. Cuando su vista logró aclararse lo suficiente pudo ver a Rose acomodando una sábana sobre ella, al parecer la soldado estaba recostada en el sillón.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin ver a la líder de la rebelión? Sin duda Rose había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Su cabello era más corto y de un color castaño bastante oscuro, su ropa lucía aún más humilde que la de antes y ahora parecía haber adoptado una identidad masculina muy joven. Era como si hubiese llegado al extremo de renunciar a su propia persona para forjarse una completamente distinta en este pequeño planeta, tan alejado de las demás gemas.

Quizá haya sido por el aislamiento. A ella siempre le había gustado interactuar activamente con las especies que habitaban en los planetas que ella visitaba, alterando su forma física para parecerse en lo más posible a ellos. Al no tener más contacto con otras gemas que las de su propio equipo, el cual definitivamente se había reducido con el tiempo, prefirió hacer sus días como una humana más.

Aunque de todas sus imitaciones, esta era sin duda la más sorprendente.

Rose respiraba todo el tiempo, y el aire exhalado no se percibía seco como sucedería con cualquier otra gema que lo usara únicamente para proporcionarle un medio a su sistema fonador, sino que se percibía cálido, húmedo... vivo. Y luego estaban esos raspones. Jasper los recordaba peores la última vez, y ahora que hacia memoria... eran heridas sangrantes, de hecho.

¿Acaso Rose había logrado imitar los complicados mecanismos de un ser orgánico a la perfección?

\- Jasper: ¿R-Rose...? (Se lleva una mano a la frente, extenuada) ¿Qué pasó?

\- Steven: Al parecer Lapis perdió los papeles y te atacó, pero logré impedir que te hiriese y ahora está recuperándose; aunque le va a tomar un rato. Me alegro de que al menos tú ya estés mejor.

Oh, Rose, definitivamente algo de ella seguía presente aún. ¿A cuántas gemas enemigas no había ayudado a recuperarse y regresar al Planeta Hogar tras caer en combate durante la gema? Por algo se había ganado el respeto de millones.

\- Jasper: Hmm... Ya veo.

La gema observó atentamente al niño, buscando rastros de la legendaria rebelde en él. Al ver que ella se sentía mejor, Steven se dispuso a irse y buscar a Peridot.

\- Jasper: Oye Rose... ¿c-cuánto tiempo estuve en mi gema?

\- Steven: (Se voltea hacia Jasper) Ah, ehm... unos dos días.

¿Dos días? Bueno, tras aguantar el estar encerrada en una fusión autodestructiva y el feroz ataque de una gema del antiguo Planeta Hogar, era de esperarse que los daños de los cuales había que recuperarse fueran muchos.

¿Y qué se suponía que era este lugar? Nada a su alrededor le resultaba familiar. Tal vez se tratase de basura terrestre o algo por el estilo.

Por lo menos el lugar lucía acogedor.

\- Peridot: (Viniendo de otra habitación) Oye Steven, tenías razón. Lo de reparar los componentes de robonoides defectuosos en lugar de desecharlos y armarlos nuevamente sí era una buena idea. Me ahorró más material del que pensaba.

¿¡Peridot!? ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Acaso Rose la auxilió también?

\- Steven: (Contento) ¿Ves? Te dije que era mejor.

De pronto Peridot notó la presencia de la musculosa gema sobre el mueble. Aquello le dejó una notoria expresión entre confusión e incomodidad en el rostro.

\- Peridot: Ehm... ¿Jasper...?

\- Jasper: ¿Nerd? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Peridot: Ehm...

\- Jasper: (Divertida) ¡Ja! Y yo pensando que la explosión te había volado en pedazos...

\- Peridot: (Sarcástica) Ja ja, muy graciosa.

Olvidando su temporal debilidad, la gema se levantó del mueble, dejando caer la sábana al piso. Steven se apresuró en levantarla.

\- Jasper: Bueno, bueno, al parecer todas somos prisioneras de Rose ahora, ¿eh? (Observa un momento a Steven recogiendo y doblando la sábana para llevarla a su dormitorio) Jeh, aprecio la ironía. Por lo menos no estamos encerradas en celdas de contención.

\- Peridot: No sé si lo has notado, Jasper, pero el Steven te acaba de salvar la gema hace dos días. Un poco de reconocimiento por ello no vendría nada mal al caso, ¿no?

\- Jasper: Mira tú nomas, ¿desde cuándo andas tan empática? ¿Acaso se te pegó eso de Rose?

\- Peridot: Jasper...

\- Jasper: No me sorprendería, a más de uno le ha pasado. Eeen fin, al menos dime que serviste de algo y enviaste una señal de auxilio al Planeta Hogar...

\- Peridot: Jasper...

\- Jasper: ¿O tienes preparada una nave de escape? Ese sería un buen toque, y de pasada podríamos omitir lo de la humillante derrota. No sé qué excusa inventar, pero de eso te puedes encargar tú, cocoliso. (Súbitamente su expresión se torna una de sorpresa) ¡Un minuto! ¿Qué le pasó a tu uniforme?

\- Peridot: (Nerviosa) Eh jeh... es... a-lgo complicado de explicar...

\- Jasper: No veo el símbolo de Yellow Diamond en él. (Se pone muy seria) Peridot, ¿qué demonios pasó?

\- Peridot: (Traga saliva) Ehm... S-Steven... p-podrías venir a poner al día a Jaspe- ECK!

La soldado prefirió insistir, sujetando a la ingeniera del cabello para sostenerla cara a cara, a una buena distancia del piso.

\- Jasper: ¡Pedazo de cobarde! ¡Ahora mismo me explicas qué es lo que está pasando o averiguo contigo si a una gema se le puede quedar el ojo morado de un buen golpe, como sucedió con Rose!

Peridot intentó soltarse, pero por más que se sacudía no lograba zafarse del sólido agarre de la enorme gema. Aquél brillo en sus ojos estaba de vuelta.

Para su fortuna, Steven intervino tras regresar de guardar la sábana.

\- Steven: (Corre hacia ellas desde su habitación) ¡Hey! ¡Basta!

\- Peridot: ¡Steven! ¡Cuidado con el primer- (el niño tropieza y cae rodando de costado por las gradas, terminando de cara en el suelo)... escalón.

La escena fue suficiente para que Jasper soltara a Peridot, aunque no bastó para quitarle el asunto del traje de la cabeza. Definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando aquí, y no le gustaba. Steven se levantó del suelo, sobándose la nariz. Ahí estaba la sangre nuevamente. Peridot fue tras él y le ayudó a reincorporarse.

\- Peridot: ¿Estás bien? Pareció una dura caída.

\- Steven: S-Sí... no pasa nada... (nota el rojo goteo cayendo sobre su mano) oh, rayos. Iré por algodón.

Unos minutos más tarde, la hemorragia había sido detenida, y afortunadamente el rostro de Steven resultó sin mayores contusiones. El niño todavía sostenía el pedazo de algodón sobre su nariz, por si acaso. Los tres se sentaron en los muebles.

\- Jasper: Entonces, (apunta a Peridot) ¿qué sucedió con esta sabionda mientras yo no estaba?

\- Peridot: (Suspira) Pues verás, antes de que la nave se estrellara, logré eyectarme en una cápsula de escape...

\- Jasper: ¿Que hiciste qué? ¡Cualquiera avisa!

\- Peridot: ¡Carajo! ¿Quieres que te cuente o no?

\- Jasper: (Gruñido leve) Bien, sigue.

\- Peridot: Logé escapar de la explosión, y terminé aterrizando no muy lejos de aquí. Después intenté recuperar los restos de la nave que pudiese, hasta que esas tontas de cristal se lo llevaron todo; así que preferí darle algo de prioridad a la misión que _por cierto_ fue por la que vinimos aquí en primer lugar.

\- Jasper: Hablas del... clúster ese, ¿verdad?

\- Peridot: Sí... y fue una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Jasper: Heh, Yellow Diamond va a reciclarte después de esto, ¿lo sabes?

\- Peridot: Sí, bueno... no hace falta que me lo digas, aunque eso depende únicamente de si llego a regresar ahí.

\- Jasper: ¿Ahora de qué estás hablando?

\- Peridot: Durante los experimentos, recogí material abandonado de la Guardería para construir un transmisor que me permitiese establecer contacto con el Planeta Hogar. Fue entonces que me encontré con el Steven. De ahí nos las arreglamos para comunicarnos con Yellow Diamond.

\- Jasper: ¿Le mostraste a Rose a Yellow Diamond? ¡Demonios! ¡Yo quería hacer eso!

\- Peridot: ¡Por supuesto que no! Lo último que necesitaba era meter tu estúpida basura de la guerra en _mis_ asuntos. Aunque quizá... quizá hubiera servido de algo... N-No es como que lo hubiera hecho, Steven.

\- Jasper: ¿Steven? ¿Qué Steven?

\- Peridot: (Apuntando al niño) _Ese_ Steven.

\- Jasper: ¿Eso? Vamos, esa es Rose. Es recontra obvio. Tiene casi la misma cara y la gema lo delató. El que se haya cambiado el nombre por enésima vez no es mi problema.

El aludido no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. Bueno, en realidad considerando que lo confundían con su madre... con una gema femenina, siendo él un varón, era de por sí bastante incómodo. Podía usar un polo magenta y todo lo que quieran, pero ¡ya bájenle a eso! Y luego esta el quién era ella. ¡El niño no tenía nada que ver con esa guerra de la que por último muy poco le habían contado! ¿Para qué demonios lo iban a llevar detenido? No era como que pudiera prestar declaración alguna, o lo que fuera que fuesen a hacerle allá.

\- Steven: (Murmurando) N-No soy ella...

\- Jasper: ¿Qué?

\- Steven: (Fastidiado) ¡Que no soy Rose! (Se para en el mueble) ¡Mi nombre es STEVEN, maldita sea!

\- Jasper: De acueeerdo... eso sí no sonó como algo que ella diría.

\- Peridot: Eso es por que él no es Rose. Ni siquiera es una gema, es... es un _Steven_. Una improbable combinación de materia inorgánica dando abasto a materia orgánica.

\- Jasper: ¿Me estás diciendo que Rose le dio vida a un humano?

Tanto la ingeniera como el niño asintieron.

\- Jasper: ¡Pero eso no es posible! A menos que...

A menos, que Rose hubiese sacrificado su forma física para dejarle su gema. Era la única explicación aparente.

Aquello era asqueroso. Loable, pero asqueroso.

\- Jasper: (Observando incrédula al híbrido) ¿R-Rose?

\- Steven: (Toma asiento, negando con la cabeza) Na-ah. Steven.

Y Jasper pensaba que la fusión era lo último que tenía que ver. En momentos como este uno se preguntaba si aquella líder que amaba a todo el mundo tenía la suficiente autoestima para hacerlo realmente.

\- Jasper: Eh... bien, dejando eso de lado... ¿qué te dijo Diamond? ¿Hay rescate o no?

Peridot no supo qué decirle. Si le confesaba que había sido expulsada, la gema era capaz de reventarla ahí mismo... o quizá solo de mofarse de ella, aquél era el mejor escenario posible. De todos modos, con todo lo que le había sucedido ya, la ex gema del Planeta Hogar prefería no arriesgarse. El Steven era literalmente lo único bueno que la había pasado desde que se estrellase en aquél campo de trigo.

\- Jasper: (Impaciente) Vamos, no te hagas la difícil ahora.

\- Steven: Ehm... Jasper, no creo que Peri quiera hablar de ello.

\- Jasper: ¿Cómo?

Entonces Jasper notó cómo una diminuta lágrima amenazaba con escaparse del ojo derecho de Peridot.

\- Steven: La despidieron, Jasper. Yellow Diamond fue muy grosera con ella.

El niño todavía recordaba lo que le había dicho la emperatriz a su amiga. Cuánto quisiera él que Garnet le hubiera propinado un buen puñetazo en toda la cara para callarle en ese fatídico momento.

\- Jasper: (Pensativa) Hmm... eso explica lo del uniforme. Supongo que entonces me tendré que regresar yo sola.

\- Peridot: (Voz apagada) Tampoco es tan sencillo. Ella te dio por muerta, lo mismo con Lapis, aunque ella no le importa en lo absoluto.

\- Jasper: Pues le haré saber lo viva que estoy gracias a Ros-... St-eeven, y regresaré al Planeta Hogar en lo que sea que me construyas. Y más te vale que lo hagas, porque ahora no hay nada que impida que te reviente a golpes si no.

\- Peridot: Yellow Diamond ha cortado toda comunicación con este planeta. Es imposible ya establecer contacto desde aquí. Te lo repetiré una vez más: ella nos desechó. Ya no somos nada. Ella NO va a venir.

Eso tenía que ser despecho. No había forma de que Yellow Diamond simplemente se deshiciera de una de sus mejores generales por un simple error... ¿o sí?

Por otro lado, todas las gemas en el Planeta Hogar eran reemplazables. _Nadie es imprescindible._ Aquello es política de la emperatriz y siempre se los andaba recordando a todos.

\- Jasper: ¿E-Entonces...?

\- Peridot: Sí, Jasper. Estás tan varada en este pequeño planeta como yo, así que mejor te vas poniendo cómoda en él.

Entonces, era cierto... ¡No! ¡No podía serlo! ¡Seguramente le estaban mintiendo! ¡Peridot estaba cometiendo traición!

Aunque todo tenía demasiado sentido para ser falso, la soldado se resistía a creerlo. ¡ **Ella** no podía hacerle esto!

Bueno, sí que podía, pero no sería lo correcto. No suena como algo que haría...

O quizá sí.

Toda expresión facial en Jasper se desvaneció. Su cuerpo perdió tonicidad. Su cabello se desencrespó. El intenso brillo en sus ojos se apagó. Su mirada cayó al tapete en el piso.

 _ **"Hay golpes en la vida, tan fuertes... ¡yo no sé!"**_

En ese momento, Steven recordó más de los libros que Connie le prestaba. Aquél verso le venía tan bien a la situación, eso había que admitirlo.

El niño no pudo sino presenciar como la gigante que siempre había lucido tan fuerte e imparable se desmoronaba de adentro hacia afuera.

Y nadie dijo nada más, por un buen rato.

\- Steven: Ehm... ¡Oh! Miren la hora... i-iré por unos... bocadillos. Jasper, ¿me acompañas?

La gema se tardó un poco en responder, limitándose a voltear en su dirección.

\- Steven: Vamos, ¡anímate! La Tierra no es un lugar tan malo, ya lo verás.

El niño la tomó de la mano con firmeza. Aquello le devolvió un poco de energía a la ahora también abandonada gema. O más bien, olvidada.

Jasper se puso de pie, inexpresiva. Sin ganas de pelear. Podría ser tomada prisionera en este preciso momento, y no le importaría en lo absoluto. Ya no había algo por qué luchar, ni algo por que vivir.

Después de todo, su superiora era todo lo que le importaba, al igual que para todas las demás gemas del Planeta Hogar. Ellas eran creadas con un propósito, y le debían a **ella** ese propósito. Le debían su existencia, la cual estaba únicamente en sus manos.

El saberse desechada era lo peor que podía haberle pasado. De haberlo averiguado antes, ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en regenerarse.

El niño la llevó de la mano hacia la puerta, y ella no puso ninguna resistencia.

* * *

 **NA: El verso proviene de un poema del célebre César Vallejo, titulado "Los Heraldos Negros". Varios de sus trabajos me gustan, y no por nada es considerado uno de los mejores en su género.  
**

 **Antes de terminar, permítanme recomendarles de manera muy especial el fic "¡La Gran Steven-tura!", de TheSilentlyWatcher. La pueden encontrar en mi perfil, referido como favorito. Consiste en una historia interactiva en segunda persona, cuyos acontecimientos dependerán de las decisiones que tomen a lo largo de ella, teniendo incluso varios finales muy diferentes; algunos buenos, otros malos, peores y uno que otro con sentimientos encontrados. Está fantástico para entretenerse leyéndolo varias veces, para ver qué se puede conseguir.**

 **La razón de este espacio publicitario no contratado es que de verdad el fic está demasiado bueno para la escasa atención que pudo recibir en las pocas horas que estuvo listado en la primera página (nomás este fic con no actualizarlo por dos días ya termina más allá de la página 5). Así que vayan, léanlo, disfrútenlo, denle sus 10 puntos, añádanlo a favoritos y dejen sus comentarios y/o reviews si gustan.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer.**


	21. Cap 20: Enemiga mía

**NA: Al parecer Jasper ya no está en condiciones de moler** ** **a golpes** a Steven. ¿Por qué será?**

 **Veamos qué se le ocurre al hijo de Rose para devolverle el ánimo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Enemiga mía**

La luz del sol dio contra su rostro, limitando su visión temporalmente hasta que sus ojos ahora opacos se adaptaron. El niño en frente suyo la llevó bajando las escaleras hasta la playa. El contacto con la arena se sentía bastante cálido, esa era la primera vez que se tomaba el tiempo de notarlo. Anteriormente, no había espacio en su mente para algo aparte de sus deberes para con su señora, pero ahora todo aquello se había ido; se le había escapado de las manos de forma tal que podría ver a todos los soldados de inferior rango que haya tenido alguna vez a su cargo burlándose a su alrededor.

El aire estaba cargado de humedad, la brisa del mar se pegaba tanto a la piel de su forma física como a su gema. Tenía un olor un tanto similar al de Ros-... Steven.

Cierto, la gema en frente suyo ya ni siquiera era la Rose que hubiera conocido hace miles de años, y contra la que tuvo que combatir varios siglos después.

Jasper se sintió quebrada. Era extraño, como si en ocasiones se sintiera ajena a sí misma. Aquél fuego eterno ardiendo en su interior no estaba por ningún lado, algo dentro de ella la llamaba a correr por ahí y rodar por el piso en libertad, como si hubiese estado aislada en su gema por mucho más que solo un par de días, y luego estaba el mar. Algo en él la invitaba a zambullirse y olvidarse de sus dolencias. Aunque al parecer Steven tenía otros planes.

Ahora salían de la playa, algunas estructuras que no lucían como parte natural del paisaje se hicieron visibles. El niño la dirigió hacia un edificio pequeño de color blanco, con paredes blancas, y encima una estructura redonda y hueca al lado de un enorme cartel diciendo "La Gran Rosquilla". Steven abrió la puerta y se escuchó un campaneo. Un par de humanos estaban dentro del establecimiento, detrás de una fila de mostradores exhibiendo artículos similares en forma y color al objeto visto allá afuera y otros más.

El más pequeño de ellos parecía ser una hembra, tenía pelo rubio y era de contextura bastante gruesa. El otro parecía un macho, aunque lucía demasiado frágil y flacuchento para estar seguros. El último estaba distraído en un rincón con una especie de auricular de gran tamaño sobre sus oídos.

\- Steven: Hola Sadie, hola Lars.

\- Sadie: (Saluda cordialmente alzando la mano) Oh, ¿qué tal, Steven? ¿Quién es la que está por allá?

Entonces Steven notó que Jasper se había quedado al lado de la puerta, observando el lugar sin mucho interés.

\- Steven: Ah, ella es Jasper. Una de las gemas que vino en esa nave en forma de mano y que intentó secuestrarme.

La expresión en el rostro de Sadie se volvió indescriptible tras escuchar eso.

\- Sadie: (Nerviosa) E-Eh... ¿no crees que es un poco arriesgado traerla así por aquí?

\- Steven: Descuida, estará bien. Además, necesita relajarse un poco; ha tenido una semana muy difícil.

\- Sadie: (Observando al alienígena pasearse por la tienda, incrédula) Sí... ya me imagino. (Recupera la compostura) Eeen fin, ¿qué te gustaría pedir hoy, muchacho?

\- Steven: Pues unas cuatro con glaseado y chispas estarían bien, pero ponlas en bolsas de dos en dos, por favor.

\- Sadie: Muy bien, salen cuatro glaseadas.

\- Steven: (Emocionado) ¡Y con chispas!

\- Sadie: (Dirigiéndose al área posterior) Ja ja ja ja... y con chispas, por supuesto.

Tras recibir su pedido y pagar la cuenta, Steven agradeció el servicio y se retiró del lugar, Jasper siguiéndolo detrás. El tal Lars en ningún momento se percató de las presencia de los clientes.

Ese gusano se debería haber ganado un buen escarmiento por holgazán. O eso o era algún tipo de mascota o algo. ¿Qué iba a saber la gema? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que actualizaron algo de información sobre los humanos en las bases de conocimiento del Planeta Hogar? ¿Cuatro mil quinientos años? Como sea, con lo extremadamente versátiles que resultaban sus formas físicas era suficiente, en realidad. Prácticamente no había gema que no asumiese una forma humanoide por defecto en estos días.

Ahora el niño la llevó a una banca frente a la playa, con el insignificante pueblo detrás de ellos. Sus habitantes andaban por ahí, siguiendo con sus efímeras existencias. Aquello parecía no importarles mucho al parecer, pues lucían ocupados. En fin, tantas cosas que podrían haber por hacer en ese lugar y tan poco tiempo. Aunque había pasado mucho desde que supieron de los humanos por última vez, quizá hayan avanzado lo suficiente para prolongar su propia espectativa de vida.

¿Cómo habrá sido que se acordaron de este minúsculo planeta así de repente? De no haber sido por ello, Jasper estaría ocupada en alguna otra cosa. Pero ahora estaba aquí, sosteniendo una bolsa de papel que el pequeño Steven le había entregado. La gema observó como de la suya el niño sacó uno de los artículos que había adquirido en la tienda y se lo llevó a la boca, mordiendo una porción. Al parecer estaba ingiriendo alimento.

Alguien tendría que decirle al engendro que las gemas no comen. No lo necesitan.

\- Steven: (Hablando con la boca llena) Sí, sí, ya sé lo que me vas a decir. Perla lo repite todo el tiempo. (Pasa su bocado) Pero anímate, están deliciosas.

Steven le dio otra mordida a su rosquilla. ¿De veras quería hacerle probar comida? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

Bueno, ¿y por qué no?

Imitando sus movimientos, Jasper sacó una rosquilla de su bolsa y le dio un bocado. Luego procedió a masticar, percibiendo de inmediato el matiz de sabores en su boca. Una vez terminado el bolo y disipado el sabor, lo tragó del mismo modo en que el niño lo hacía.

Aquello... aquello se sentía genial. ¿¡Por qué demonios se sentía tan genial!? ¿Había algo respecto a sus formas físicas que no se les había informado?

Un bocado llevó al siguiente, y en un minuto no quedaron más que restos de la rosquilla glaseada en sus dedos. Jasper no esperó nada para tomar la siguiente. Steven observó orgulloso lo rápido que su enorme acompañante se había habituado a la actividad tan simple y a la vez tan gratificante, sacando él también su segunda rosquilla para merendar. Una vez terminados los bocadillos, ambos se quedaron sentados en silencio.

Ahí estaba esa calma otra vez. Jasper no era así, ¿qué le había ocurrido? La misma pregunta se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. La gema no lograba comprender las emociones tan ajenas que experimentaba al estar al lado del niño.

\- Jasper: (Voz apagada) ¿Por qué?

\- Steven: (Meciendo los pies, sentado en la banca) ¿Qué cosa?

\- Jasper: ¿Por qué haces esto? Me tomas prisionera y en lugar de encerrarme o algo me llevas afuera, en lugar de interrogarme me haces compañía y evitas hacer preguntas, en lugar de torturarme tratas de hacerme sentir mejor... ¿y por qué está funcionando? (Baja la mirada, observando sus dos manos extendidas sobre sus muslos) Rayos, Rose, a decir verdad ni siquiera me puedo reconocer ahora mismo.

Oh, cierto, esa... ese no era Rose. Era realmente difícil sacarse tal nombre de la mente.

\- Jasper: E-Es decir, Ss-teevan... ¿cómo se decía?

\- Steven: Oye, no necesitas presionarte. Si tanto trabajo te cuesta aprenderte mi nombre puedes simplemente llamarme 'Rose'. Me han llamado por su nombre tantas veces que... ya no me importa.

\- Jasper: No, tú no llevas ese nombre, y me lo dejaste muy en claro... aunque eso de Ss-teeven como que hasta me cuesta trabajado de pronunciar. (Voltea hacia el niño) ¿Crees que 'Cuarzo' esté bien?

\- Steven: (Voltea también) Sí, claro. Ese es mi apellido, después de todo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una honesta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jasper. Por lo menos el pequeño humano de cuarzo le estaba dando una oportunidad. Steven recibió eso con gran alegría, alegría contagiante.

Y entonces ella comenzó a comprender, a hacerse una idea de las sensaciones que experimentaban las gemas que mantenían contacto con Rose Cuarzo. Eso explicaba el porqué la Autoridad de Diamante la había declarado como una amenaza pública para el Planeta Hogar y decretaron que cualquier gema que no se mostrara hostil ante ella sería declarada traidora de inmediato. Algo como esto era, por lo demás, incompatible con todo lo que había conocido allá en su mundo natal.

Simplemente no había miedo, y el miedo era necesario para mantener a las gemas bajo control. Yellow Diamond jamás lo aprobaría.

Un abrazo de Steven la sacó de sus pensamientos. El niño le dio el abrazo de oso más fuerte que pudo, y aún así apenas si Jasper podía percibir su esfuerzo.

¿De modo que esto era el sentirse afiliada a alguien más, pero a la vez, libre de seguir su propia voluntad? Nada mal.

Tal vez... solo tal vez, ella sí podría acostumbrarse a este lugar después de todo; aunque todavía no le encontrase el punto a la revolución. Probablemente eso le tomaría más tiempo; pero al menos ahora, por primera vez en su existencia, era de su interés descubrirlo.

* * *

 **NA: Ahora que nuestro héroe ha conseguido la atención de Jasper, quizá tenga la oportunidad de guiarla a su redención. ¿Cuál creen que será su táctica? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!  
**

 **Y sobre las dudas que muchos tenían respecto a su actitud tan fuera de personaje tras la separación de Malachite, he dejado en el presente capítulo un indicio de lo que podría estarle pasando. ¿Lograron identificarlo?  
**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	22. Cap 21: Convivencia

**NA: Y así Jasper comienza a dar sus primeros pasos en la Tierra, pero no canten victoria aún.**

 **Por otra parte, varios lo pidieron y aquí lo tienen. Un poco del día a día de Steven, Peridot, Greg y ahora con la convaleciente Jasper también.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Convivencia**

Era medio día de martes, y Peridot se hallaba en la vieja cabaña. En ella había montado un pequeño taller en el que finalmente se dio la oportunidad de realizar algunos viejos modelos que anteriormente había diseñado. Steven se encontraba a su lado, asistiéndole con algunas cosas y observando maravillado su trabajo.

Fabricar los componentes necesarios sin materiales del Planeta Hogar resultó ser todo un desafío al principio, pero la inteligente gema se las había arreglado para elaborar procedimientos de síntesis en base a compuestos de la Tierra un tanto rudimentarios pero lo suficientemente eficientes. Ahora contaba con material de trabajo, quizá no de primera calidad, pero al menos cumplía con todos los estándares que se demandarían allá en su mundo natal.

\- Peridot: Entonces... (ajusta algunos pernos en lo que parece ser un dispositivo desplegable desde un pequeño cilindro) ¿me podrías explicar nuevamente lo que sucedió con las Gemas de Cristal?

Desde que Steven accidentalmente confesara lo que había hecho con Perla, Amatista y Garnet, Peridot no ha desistido en indagar al respecto. Aquello le preocupaba, lo último que nuestro héroe necesitaba era que las gemas comenzasen a desconfiar de él. De modo que, aprovechando que estaban a solas y esperando que la gema comprendiese sus intenciones, el híbrido decidió explicarle todo, comenzando con los sueños.

Steven le comentó lo que había visto en sueños y su aparente habilidad de invadir los de otros, lo que las gemas rebeldes pensaban de ellas y las esperanzas que él tenía en ellas, sus dudas respecto a qué hacer y su decisión. Peridot había dejado su trabajo a un lado a la mitad de la explicación.

\- Steven: Mira, no quiero que piensen que estoy tratando de usarlas o que juego a doble agente. Solo... quiero que tengan una segunda oportunidad. (Se frota nerviosamente las manos) Y quizá necesite de tu ayuda también.

\- Peridot: (Pensativa) Entiendo... y tus intenciones son bienvenidas, Steven. No estoy segura de en qué pueda contribuir con tu plan de acción, pero supongo que puedes contar conmigo para lo que haga falta.

\- Steven: ¿En serio?

\- Peridot: (Sonriendo) Tienes mi palabra.

\- Steven: (Ligeramente sonrojado) ... Gracias, Peri.

Concluida la plática, Peridot continuó con su trabajo.

Media hora después, ambos estaban de pie frente a un robonoide, el cual había recibido mejoras recientemente.

\- Steven: (Emocionado) Vamos, Peri Jr. ¡Salta!

El objeto esférico se activó, desplegando sus extremidades cilíndricas para estabilizarse en el suelo. Luego, estas se contrajeron ligeramente para después impulsarlo rápidamente hacia el techo, al cual permaneció sujeto un momento y luego comenzó a movilizarse en él sin mayor problema, aún estando de cabeza.

\- Steven: (Brinca ovacionando) ¡Síii!

\- Peridot: (Despliega su holointerfaz) Resultados de prueba número 9 para Módulo de Desplazamiento Mejorado para Terreno Orgánico: Éxito. El dispositivo de prueba es capaz de impulsarse a un equivalente de 20 veces su altura y de adherirse y desplazarse sobre superficies foráneas de procedencia orgánica. Algunas pruebas adicionales serán realizadas para confirmar el correcto funcionamiento bajo entornos hostiles. Fin de la entrada.

El dispositivo descendió verticalmente por la pared de madera, para terminar caminando en el suelo de vuelta hacia su creadora. Peridot recibió en artefacto, desactivándolo y guardándolo de vuelta en su gema. En ese momento, el estómago de Steven soltó un gruñido.

\- Peridot: Parece que alguien tiene hambre.

\- Steven: (Algo avergonzado) Je je, sí... ya debe ser hora de almuerzo. (Muestra su sonrisa) ¿Vamos?

\- Peridot: Me parece bien. Este ha sido suficiente progreso por ahora.

Dicho esto, ambos guardaron las cosas que estaban tiradas sobre la mesa de trabajo y salieron del granero, cerrando las puertas tras de sí y asegurándolas con un cerrojo especialmente diseñado por la gema ingeniera.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, Greg, Peridot y Steven se encontraban en el autolavado. Era un día con mucho trabajo, por lo que el padre de familia necesitó de manos extra. Peridot había contribuido poniendo los dispositivos de limpieza dentro del local a punto, aunque prefería mantenerse lo más lejos posible del agua en todo momento. Steven y su padre se ocupaban de las mangueras y esponjas para las áreas difíciles de limpiar, mientras la gema se entretenía revisando los ingresos, comparando precios y proveedores, y calculando las ganancias.

En dos horas, la gema ya había desplegado un improvisado pero eficiente sistema de gestión de recursos para el autolavado, a espaldas de los otros dos.

Para la noche la afluencia de clientes finalmente disminuyó, permitiéndoles a padre e hijo tomarse un respiro.

\- Greg: (Limpiándose el sudor con el brazo) Vaya, este sí que ha sido un día agitado, ¿eh Steven?

\- Steven: Síp. (Usa su manguera para salpicar a su padre con el agua en el rostro) ¿En la frente?

\- Greg: (Le toma un segundo entender lo que su hijo pretende) Oh sí, por favor. Este viejo se está derritiendo de calor ahora mismo.

La situación, al principio pacífica, no tardó en convertirse en una pelea de agua. Una actividad por lo demás innecesaria, pero ellos parecían disfrutarla. Cosas de humanos, pensó Peridot. La gema prefirió atender menesteres más propios de sí misma. Monitorear el estado de los sistemas y dispositivos, revisar variables y datos, sumarizar bases de conocimiento, entre otras cosas que solía hacer hace cientos de años. Ella aún recordaba esas épocas, siendo la tecnología con la que trataba en aquél entonces muchísimo más avanzada y las variables de mayor número y complejidad. No le tomó nada revisar en las redes terrícolas para conseguir la información que necesitara para manejar el negocio.

El planeta estaba literalmente plagado de señales de todo tipo. Al menos el aire lo estaba. Al parecer los humanos todavía estaban acostumbrándose al campo de las redes inalámbricas, experimentando en él. Un gran espectro de frecuencias estaba ocupado por diferentes protocolos que no lograba identificar. Las gemas se habían habituado ya a unos pocos protocolos universales dentro de un marco de frecuencias específico en el que operaban prácticamente todo lo que necesitasen, en un rango de varios kilómetros. Eso sí, todo canal de comunicación era monitoreado siempre por la Autoridad de Diamante. Cualquier señal emitida sin supervisión era considerada clandestina y ameritaba investigación inmediata. Mientras tanto aquí, había un gran número de dispositivos emitiendo en la misma frecuencia pero en regiones específicas, y pocos receptores de monitoreo escuchando solamente en algunas de estas. Al parecer los humanos sí tenían algo de libertad para sus transmisiones; o quizá se basaron más que nada en la practicidad, cubrir solo el área necesaria a la velocidad justa.

Por una vez, Peridot comenzó a darse cuenta de que los humanos eran en realdiad un poco más complejos en su propia organización de lo que ella o cualquier otra gema habría supuesto en primer lugar. ¿Qué fuerza los impulsaba a hacer lo que hacían? ¿Qué o quién los dirigía? ¿Cuál era su máxima, su motivación, su objetivo? ¿Qué les hacía pensar que podían alcanzarlo estando limitados por una existencia tan efímera? Las redes humanas reportaban un sinnúmero de respuestas, algunas incluso incompatibles o radicalmente opuestas a otras. Era como si, en lugar de una sociedad sólida, fueran cientas de estas coexistiendo en un mismo lugar, cada una con su propia estructura organizativa y cultural. Fascinante, pero demasiado agobiante para analizarlo a plenitud.

\- Steven: Oye, Peri, ya nos vamos.

\- Peridot: (Ligeramente desorientada) Oh, ehm... ¿no les interesaría conocer las ganancias del día? (deshace su holointerfaz para proyectar algunos gráficos en la pared desde su gema) Ya hice los cálculos.

\- Greg: (Asombrado) ¿Tan pronto?

\- Steven: (Fascinado) ¿Tú también puedes hacer eso? ¡De lujo!

\- Peridot: ¿Los cálculos? Me ofende-

\- Steven: Nah, las imágenes en la pared. Hasta ahora solo había visto a Perla hacer esas cosas.

¿Con que Perla? Entonces sí se trataba de un antiguo modelo de trabajo y soporte como Peridot había asumido. Probablemente haya sido ya descontinuada y reemplazada por variantes más sofisticadas, aunque el aspecto de su gema siempre le llamó la atención. Las perlas son casi siempre perfectamente esféricas, no ovaladas. ¿Podría ser esa la razón de sus diversas fallas de autocontrol? ¿Acaso por eso Jasper enfatizó lo de 'defectuosa' durante su arribo al planeta?

¿Y si todas las rebeldes eran defectuosas en cierto modo? ¿Y si quedarse aquí y eventualmente tener que convivir con ellas la conducía a la defección?

Bah, no a esta gema de peridoto. Ella había pasado por situaciones peores sin problema, y no por nada las gemas asignadas a misiones extraplanetarias eran sometidas previamente a una rigurosa evaluación psicológica.

\- Steven: Peri... ¿estás ahí?

Oh, Peridot se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos otra vez.

\- Peridot: Ah, sí. Lo siento.

\- Greg: Ya se hace tarde, y no sé ustedes pero me estoy muriendo de hambre. (Le da unas palmadas a su hijo) Hoy hiciste un gran trabajo, hijo. Todos lo hicimos. (Dirigiéndose a Peridot) Ya las ganancias las veremos después. No puedo pensar en negocios con el estómago vacío.

\- Peridot: (Deshace la proyección) De acuerdo.

Una vez cerrado el establecimiento, y siendo ya las nueve de la noche, los tres partieron a casa, pasando primero por un pequeño comedor cercano para pedirse algo de comer. La gema no accedió esta vez a seguir la tradición humana, pues si bien la ingesta de alimentos era una experiencia agradable para ella, el resto del proceso digestivo... definitivamente no. Peridot prefirió guardarse ese gusto para ocasiones que realmente lo demandaran.

A la mañana siguiente, Gregory encontró un camión estacionado en frente de su puesto. El camionero le entregó una factura con varios insumos que él solía comprar para el autolavado. Pagada la cuenta, el hombre dejó los productos, se despidió atentamente y se fue.

¿Quién rayos había hecho el pedido? Greg se quedó parado frente al establecimiento, muy, muy confundido. Aunque haciendo inventario después, le había venido como anillo al dedo.

Lo que no llegó a ver, fue una serie de dispositivos de tecnología alienígena dispuestos en un pequeño espacio debajo del estante, de un color verde neón. Algunas luces brillaban intermitentemente en ellas, indicando su funcionamiento.

* * *

Atardecía en Ciudad Playa, mientras Steven y Jasper se encontraban en su habitación viendo televisión... o buscando algo que ver en ella. El niño recorría los canales con el control remoto, sentado en el suelo reclinándose en el borde de su cama, mientras Jasper estaba recostada en ella, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos. Peridot se encontraba en alguna otra parte de la casa, ocupada con sus dispositivos.

\- Steven: Bah, qué colera que no hayan episodios nuevos... (fastidiado) ¡y no hay nada más que ver!

\- Jasper: (Desganada) Todo es la misma cosa aburrida al parecer: documentales que solo le podrían agradar a la nerd, noticieros que ya de por sí me recuerdan demasiado al Planeta Hogar, programas de espectáculos que lucen ridículos... no veo nada que valga la pena. Lo mismo con tu planeta. Lo siento, muchacho.

Steven realmente había intentado mostrarle cosas que él consideraba geniales en el planeta, al igual que con Peridot, pero sencillamente nada había llamado su atención. A diferencia de las demás gemas, Jasper no lograba identificarse con nada. Nada le hacía sentirse en casa.

\- Steven: Descuida, hay mucho más en este planeta, incluso más de lo que yo conozco o podría mostrarte. Ya le encontrarás algo genial, créeme.

En ese instante, pasó por el canal de lucha libre. Fueron tan solo unos segundos, pero el estruendo de la música de fondo, la intensidad de los narradores y la exhibición de fuerza y combate con movimientos casi coreográficos captaron de inmediato la atención de la gema. Steven pasó al siguiente canal, el cual estaba actualmente en cortes comerciales.

\- Jasper: Espera... (se levanta ligeramente) ¡regrésalo!

\- Steven: Bueno...

Nuevamente la acción tomó la pantalla.

\- Jasper: ¿Qué es eso?

\- Steven: Es lucha libre, donde unos tipos duros se enfrentan contra otros tipos duros. El primero en derribar al otro e impedirle el ponerse de pie gana la pelea. Se pueden usar golpes y saltos de casi todo tipo, aunque hay un árbitro por si alguno abusa.

Diamantes resplandecieron en las pupilas de la gema, un ligero brillo en sus iris se hizo presente por un instante, para volverse a apagar.

\- Steven: Perla dice que es inadecuado que lo vea por ser muy violento, pero yo creo que está bueno. (Voltea hacia Jasper) ¿Tú qué dices?

\- Jasper: (Asombrada) Es... ¡perfecto! ¡Esto sí es entretenimiento, carajo!

\- Steven: (Alegre) ¿Ves? Te lo dije.

\- Jasper: ¿Hay más de estas cosas?

\- Steven: (Se lleva un dedo al mentón) Pues... hay box. ¿Por qué?

¿Luchas? ¿Las luchas eran fuente de entretenimiento en este planeta? ¿Lo eran al punto en que se las podía ver en esa cosa que los humanos denominaban televisión? Allá en el Planeta Hogar el luchar era tan solo una tarea más, nunca algo comparable a un deporte o algo. Y miren toda esa variedad, cada guerrero luciendo sus propios movimientos, lemas y hasta su propia presentación musical. Mostrándose airosos en medio del pequeño campo de batalla, con un numeroso público aclamándolos, gritando sus nombres a viva voz. Era algo tan insignificante pero a la vez tan... glorioso.

Era como un sueño, un hermoso sueño hecho realidad. Aquí, en un pequeño pedazo de roca espacial circulando en torno a una minúscula estrella en medio de la nada. ¿Quién se lo habría imaginado?

\- Jasper: Jeh, quizá sí haya algo que valga la pena en este pedazo de basura espacial después de todo. (Gira hacia el primer piso) ¡Hey Peridorito! ¡Sirve de algo y tráenos algo de esa gaseosa!

\- Steven: Jasper, no le digas así.

\- Jasper: Oye, tú le dices Peri. Nadie la llama por su nombre, ¿qué importa?

\- Peridot: (Se escucha desde el primer piso) ¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¿Y se puede saber qué diantres es eso de 'Peridorito'? ¿Qué se supone que significa en primer lugar?

Minutos después, Steven y Jasper estaban sentados en el suelo, frente al pequeño televisor, con una latas de gaseosa en las manos. Peridot estaba de pie a su costado.

\- Peridot: Increíble, aunque tratándose de ti, era de esperarse que compartieras esos gustos tan primitivos, Jasper.

\- Jasper: (Sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, en voz medio baja) Silencio, John Cena va a saltar de las cuerdas.

La gema verde solo se limitó a palmearse la cara y bajar por las escaleras, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con el primer escalón.

Cayó la noche, y solo la luz de la luna y la proyectada por el televisor iluminaban el dormitorio de Steven. El último combate de la noche había terminado, siendo un impactante enfrentamiento en equipos de tres contra tres. Ambos espectadores decidieron que ya había sido suficiente televisión por el día, apagando el artefacto.

\- Jasper: Tengo que averiguar más de eso.

\- Steven: Ahora que lo mencionas, a menudo se organizan mini torneos de lucha libre en las afueras de la ciudad. Quizá te interese...

\- Jasper: Nah, los haría pedazos a todos fácilmente. (Se deleita a sí misma observando sus bíceps mientras saca punche con su brazo derecho) Preferiría buscar a los profesionales, a lo mejor ellos sí podrían tener una oportunidad.

\- Steven: (Risueño) Bueno, como gustes.

El niño habría tratado de prolongar la conversación, de no ser porque un intenso brillo azul iluminó el lugar. Una gema de lapislázuli se elevó de la almohada en la que estaba puesta, alzándose a media altura y proyectando de ella la figura de una delicada mujer de cuerpo azulado, cabello azul metálico y un vestido de dos piezas color azul oscuro. La gema oceánica aterrizó sobre la cama, vsiblemente confundida.

Y se hizo presente un tenso silencio.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Lapis volvió, bitches! *Sonidos de bocinas y vuvuzelas intensificándose*  
**

 **Y démosle la bienvenida a nuestra seguidora número 32:** **Princesa Estrella.**

 **Antes de terminar, hago presente mis disculpas por la tardanza. Esta se debía principalmente a tres razones: la primera es que estoy actualmente en un proceso de selección y a punto de empezar a hacer prácticas pre-profesionales en una prestigiosa empresa (con eso y el inminente término de mis vacaciones, le he de decir adiós a mi tiempo libre), por lo que en estos días he estado movilizándome de un lado a otro por los papeleos y entrevistas; la segunda es que este capítulo me ha resultado algo complicado de redactar puesto que está ligeramente afuera de lo planificado, por lo que lo he estado escribiendo prácticamente de cero; y la tercera... la tercera se llama Team Fortress 2.**

 **Por cierto, supongo que habrán notado que el servicio de conteo de visitas ha estado caído completamente desde hace unos días. ¿Alguien por ahí ha recibido alguna respuesta por parte de Soporte Técnico sobre este problema?**


	23. Cap 22: Mujer Gigante

**NA: Con Jasper a la mitad del camino, o quizá más allá, ella ya no representa problema. Ahora la prioridad es Lapis, quien acaba de regresar.**

 **¿Qué podría pasar esta vez? Tengan en cuenta de que tanto Jasper como Lapis fueron expulsadas de una fusión volátil. Si no lo adivinaron antes, en este capítulo lo descubrirán.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Mujer Gigante  
**

\- Steven: Ehm... ¿Lapis?

\- Jasper: ¿Mocosa?

Romper el incómodo silencio, aún con intervenciones tan cortas fue extremadamente difícil para ambos. La gema permanecía de pie, la confusión perfectamente plasmada en su rostro.

La confusión dio paso a la realización, y de ahí a la cólera.

¿Cólera?

\- Lapis: T-Tú... (frunce el ceño) tú...

\- Steven: ¿L-Lapis?

\- Lapis: ¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema? ¿¡Se puede saber cuál es el maldito problema con todos ustedes!?

\- Jasper: Oye, oye, oye, mejor le vas a bajando a tu tono de voz, ¿de acuerdo? Cuarzo es quien tiene la última palabra aquí.

\- Peridot: (Se escucha desde el primer piso) ¿Lapis? ¿Estás allá arriba? (Se acerca a la sala, viendo a los tres en el piso de arriba) Bueno, eso deja libres todas las almohadas.

\- Lapis: (Apuntándole) ¡Tú te callas, mísera arrastrada!

\- Peridot: (Fastidiada, levantando ambas manos a la altura de su rostro) Oye, tranquila princesa. (Dirigiéndose a los demás) ¿Y ahora qué le sucede? Está peor que tú, Jasper.

...

Todos miraron con intriga a Lapis, quién no entendió lo que sucedía pero todo lo que supo hacer con instinto fue reaccionar con agresividad.

\- Lapis: ¿Qué me ven? ¿Quieren una foto mía desnuda o algo?

\- Jasper: (Irritada) ¡Oye! ¡Ese es mi chiste! [ _¿De dónde rayos lo supo? Eso solo lo contamos en el ejército._ ]

\- Steven: (Intimidado, pero tratando de mantener la compostura) Lapis, relájate por favor. ¿Q-Qué te sucede?

\- Lapis: ¿Que qué me sucede? ¿Quieres saber QUÉ me sucede? (Se baja de la cama por un costado, quedando al lado de la ventana) Me encierran en un puto espejo por cinco mil chorrocientos años, intento regresar a casa para que al llegar me traten como basura y me envíen de regreso a este lugar, (señala a Jasper) tenga que fusionarme con esta idiota para destrozarme los nervios y al final por poco me mates... ¿¡y me preguntas qué me sucede!?

\- Jasper: (Indignada) ¿En serio? ¿Te vas a poner a llorar ahora por tu encierro en este planeta? ¡Eso tú misma te lo buscaste, idiota!

\- Lapis: (Furiosa) ¿¡Tú qué sabes de mí!? ¡No eres más que una infante comparada conmigo!... ¡Todas lo son! ¡TODAS LO SON!

\- Jasper: ¿Ah sí? Pues por como te comportas es evidente que no eres capaz de asumir tus propios errores. ¡No creas que te llamo mocosa por nada!

\- Lapis: ¡VUELVE A LLAMARME ASÍ Y TE APLASTARÉ CON TODA EL AGUA DE ESTE JODIDO PLANETA!

\- Steven: (Grita con todas sus fuerzas) ¡YA BASTAAA!

Todos se detuvieron en seco, incluso Peridot, quien ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

\- Steven: (Repentinamente desesperado) Lapis, ¿qué rayos te pasa? ¡Esta no eres tú!

Entonces la gema oceánica se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Su mente era un absoluto meollo de impulsos descontrolados, movidos por la más pura ira... una ira nada comparable a la que sentía antes de fusionarse con Jasper. Era como si dentro de su ser estuviera contenida una olla a presión, con varias fugas de vapor, a punto de explotar.

Y de hecho acababa de hacerlo. Acababa de perder el control en frente de Steven.

\- Lapis: (Asustada) S-Steven... y-yo...

La ninfa de agua observó sus ahora temblorosas manos tratando de reconocerse. Atrás quedó la rabia que sentía por la mala racha que había pasado.

El niño tenía razón, ¡la del problema era ella!

Pero aún así, al levantar nuevamente la vista lo pudo ver frente a ella, poniendo sus propias manos sobre las de la gema.

\- Steven: (Pone su mejor gesto para tratar de consolarla) Tranquila, Lapis. Has pasado por una situación difícil, y eso lo entiendo. Ahora, lo que debes hacer es relajarte y esperar a que tu enojo se pase. (Piensa en algo) ¡Ya sé! Prueba respirando despacio y hondo. Sé que las gemas no necesitan respirar, pero de todos modos funciona para relajarlas tan bien como en los humanos.

Haciendo caso a sus palabras, Lapis cerró los ojos y trató de hacer a un lado el mar de ideas descabelladas e incongruentes en su mente, concentrándose en respirar lenta y profundamente, tal como Steven se lo había sugerido. Tras algunas repeticiones, los impulsos desaparecieron y la gema oceánica volvió a la calma. Empero, todavía sentía que algo dentro de ella no encajaba. De cualquier modo, esto era mejor que nada.

\- Steven: ¿Mejor?

\- Lapis: (Sonríe ligeramente) Mejor. Gracias, Steven.

Lapis despegó su vista del joven híbrido para encontrarse con Jasper y Peridot de pie frente al televisor apagado. Ahora que se tomaba el tiempo de observarlas detenidamente, pudo notar cambios en ellas. La melena de Jasper lucía menos encrespada de lo usual, y sus ojos estaban apagados. Peridot había acomodado cierta parte de su cabello en fleco, reposando sobre la parte superior de su visor, y su uniforme lucía ligeramente distinto, sin ningún símbolo en él.

\- Lapis: (Dubitativa) Y a ustedes... ¿q-qué les pasó?

Jasper estuvo a punto de responderle, pero su acompañante se le adelantó.

\- Peridot: (Desganada) Me despidieron, y a esta la dieron por muerta. A ti también, por cierto, aunque... no es como que hubieras sido tema de fondo.

\- Lapis: (Se cruza de brazos, rodando los ojos) Sí... me imagino.

\- Steven: (Animoso) Oigan, lo importante es que ya todas están de regreso y están bien, ¿no?

\- Jasper: Eh, no exactamente, Cuarzo. Yo todavía me siento algo desorientada. Es ese malestar del que te hablé ayer, todavía no se me quita.

\- Peridot: Ahora que lo mencionas, hay algo muy raro tanto con Lázuli como contigo.

\- Steven: (Intrigado) ¿Qué sucede, Peri?

¿Peri? ¿Acaso Steven la llamó Peri?

Lapis tuvo que esforzarse por no reír ante un apodo tan ridículamente adorable para la normalmente frívola ingeniera.

\- Peridot: Tengo una hipótesis, pero antes de apresurarme a hacer declaraciones de la cuales me arrepienta, prefiero comprobarla. Jasper, Lapis, acompáñenme por favor.

\- Steven: (Levantando la mano) Oh, ¡oh! ¿Puedo ir también? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

\- Peridot: Ehm... S-Sí, claro.

\- Steven: ¡Sí!

* * *

Afuera en el acantilado detrás del templo, se encontraban los cuatro de pie sobre el césped. Peridot realizó un barrido completo tanto a Lapis como a Jasper con un sensor ubicado en su visor. La misma se tomó un momento para analizar las lecturas.

Steven estaba agarrado de la pierna de la verde gema, mirando hacia su inexpresivo rostro, expectante ante los posibles resultados.

\- Steven: Peri... por favor, dinos qué es lo que anda mal. ¿Por qué se comportan tan... (voltea hacia las otras) raro?

\- Lapìs: (Fastidiada, cruzándose de brazos) Bah, ella solo está perdiendo el tiempo con sus juguetes.

\- Jasper: Aunque sea alguien se toma la molestia de intentar algo.

Una mirada acusatoria de Steven fue suficiente para callarlas hasta que Peridot regresase de sus propios pensamientos. De inmediato la gema desplegó un holograma con los resultados de su análisis, mostrando las siluetas de Lapis y Jasper en sus colores básicos, aunque con ciertas regiones manchadas del color del otro individuo.

\- Peridot: Lo que me temía. Al estar inmersas en una fusión forzada e inestable para ser expulsadas después por la fuerza, no se reintegraron correctamente. Gran parte de su composición individual todavía sigue mezclada en las dos, es por ello que se comportan de forma tan incoherente. Es más, incluso sus habilidades se han visto afectadas: Jasper, tu fuerza ha disminuido considerablemente, y Lapis... no creo que vayas a poder aplastar a Jasper bajo toda el agua del océano como prometiste.

Los demás se quedaron confundidos.

\- Steven: Entonces... ¿es como si cada una se comportara como la otra?

\- Peridot: En parte, sí.

\- Jasper: (Preocupada) ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

Las miradas de la ninfa de agua, la ex-general y el híbrido se posaron sobre ella.

\- Peridot: (Nerviosa) No tengo la más remota idea... A-Apenas acabamos de descubrir lo que pasa ¿y ya quieren que les de todas las respuestas?

\- Steven: Y-Yo... creo que sí sé lo que podemos hacer.

\- Peridot: ¿De verdad?

\- Lapis: (Aún cruzada de brazos) Que hable, a lo mejor su idea nos es más útil.

\- Steven: Sí... si una fusión mal hecha nos metió en este lío... tal vez, solo tal vez... una fusión bien hecha lo arregle.

El niño concluyó con una sonrisa. Las demás le respondieron con expresiones de confusión.

\- Peridot: Ehm... no lo sé, Steven. Eso incluso podría empeorar las cosas.

\- Steven: Claro que no. ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que intentarlo!

\- Jasper: (Suspira en señal de resignación) Bueno, no podríamos quedar más jodidas por hacer el intento. ¿Tú qué dices, Lapis?

\- Lapis: Sí, sí, sí... como sea.

\- Steven: Bien. Entonces regresemos a la playa.

\- Peridot: Momento. Steven, ya es tarde y necesitas descansar. Nos ocuparemos de esto mañana a primera hora. ¿Les parece bien?

Los demás solo se miraron mutuamente y asintieron.

* * *

El sol iluminaba apaciblemente la playa la mañana de aquél jueves. La brisa del mar soplaba en dirección a la costa, refrescando a quien estuviera por ahí del intenso calor, y la marea estaba baja. Era el momento perfecto.

Tras un buen desayuno, Steven y las gemas refugiadas se encontraban en la playa. Peridot hacía algunos cálculos en su holointerfaz, Jasper hacía círculos en la arena constantemente con un pie, mientras Lapis se entretenía a sí misma haciendo figuras con agua. O intentándolo.

Peridot tenía razón. De algún modo el manipular su elemento a su antojo se le había hecho mucho más difícil.

\- Steven: (Aplaude una vez, llamando la atención de las demás) Muy bien, chicas. Ahora hagamos esto. Jasper, Lapis, tendrán que volver a fusionarse, pero esta vez lo harán bien. Una fusión es más que solo mezclar dos gemas para hacerlas más fuertes. Es un acto de confianza que da lugar a una experiencia, así que para que sea una buena fusión la experiencia que creen debe ser una agradable. ¿Alguna pregunta?

\- Jasper: (Impresionada) ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?

\- Steven: Pues... así es como funciona con Garnet... (se rasca la cabeza) más o menos.

\- Peridot: Bien. En ese caso, monitorearé el proceso en caso se presenten incidencias.

Steven sacó su celular y puso algo de música calmada para armonizar el ambiente, las demás ni lo notaron en realidad.

Jasper y Lapis comenzaron probando la misma secuencia de la vez anterior, pero cerca del final la ninfa de agua terminó cayéndose.

\- Lapis: (Irritada) ¡Carajo, ten algo de cuidado!

\- Steven: (Frotándose el mentón) Ya que sus actitudes están volteadas, estaba pensando... ¿y si Lapis dirige esta vez?

\- Jasper: Oh, bueno... p-podría funcionar.

\- Lapis: Como sea.

Esta vez tuvieron mejor suerte, aunque al principio la danza no parecía ser suficiente para fusionarse.

\- Steven: ¡Ánimo chicas! ¡La tercera es la vencida!

Tras dos intentos más finalmente ambas gemas brillaron con la misma intensidad, aunque de colores inversos a lo esperado, brillando la gema de lapislázuli con un aura amarilla, mientras que la gema de jaspe resplandecía en un blanco ligeramente azulado.

\- Peridot: (Atenta a su holointerfaz) Sincronización en proceso. Eh... detecto radiación emitida a frecuencias inusuales... oh, olvídalo, ya esta de vuelta en el rango normal. Gemas reconfiguradas a clase malaquita. Reasignación de proyecciones terminada... parece que todo va bien.

Steven contempló asombrado como de la masa flotante de luz surgieron tres pares de extremidades, un dorso y un rostro, aumentando rápidamente en tamaño a dimensiones colosales. Una frondosa melena pálida surgió mientras el resto del cuerpo terminaba de tomar forma. Cuatro ojos se abrieron y Malachite se irguió sobre la playa, proyectando una enorme sombra sobre las rocas detrás de ella.

\- Peridot: Hm jm... parece que todo está en orden. Qué curioso, esta fusión es incluso más estable de lo usual.

\- Steven: (Extiende ambos brazos) ¡Malachite! ¡Malachite! ¿Me escuchas?

La gigante dirigió su vista hacia el muchacho sin mediar palabra, tan solo observándolo. Su traje tampoco poseía diamante alguno en él esta vez. Su respiración podía sentirse aún estando a distancia, esta era calmada.

\- Peridot: Ehm... ¿por cuánto tiempo se supone que debemos llevar a cabo este procedimiento?

\- Steven: (Observa a a fusión atentamente) Dales un rato Peri, creo que ellas tienen cosas que resolver allí dentro.

* * *

 _ **Mundo onírico Nº 21589  
Subconsciente colectivo de Malachite**_

Nuevamente en la cúpula color verde esmeralda, ambas gemas estaban de pie sobre el agua. Esta vez no habían cadenas de las cuales tirar.

Tan solo estaban las dos, frente a frente. Ambas sabían que alguien tenía que comenzar.

\- Jasper: O-Oye Lázuli... creo que te debo una disculpa, esta vez en serio.

\- Lapis: Está bien, tampoco puedo seguir resentida eternamente, ¿no?

\- Jasper: (Mirando a un lado) Es cierto...

\- Lapis: Pero hay una condición.

\- Jasper: (Mirada de intriga) ¿Y ahora qué te traes?

\- Lapis: Solo quiero que de ahora en adelante controles tus impulsos, dado que en cuanto salgamos de aquí volverás a ser la misma cascarrabias que conocí allá en el Planeta Madre.

\- Jasper: (Rodando los ojos) Descuida, ya tengo en qué desahogarme. Y ya que entramos en términos, también tengo una condición que imponer.

\- Lapis: (Ambas manos sobre las caderas) ¿Y se puede saber cuál es?

\- Jasper: (Seria) Que dejes de ser tan fastidiosa.

Ambas hicieron silencio un segundo, sin moverse un solo milímetro. Luego, la expresión de Jasper se torció. A la ninfa de agua esto le hizo mucha gracia. Al siguiente instante, ambas habían estallado en risas.

Las pulsaciones en la habitación se hicieron más armónicas y suaves, y la iluminación en general se tornó ligeramente más clara.

\- Lapis: Ok, ok... está bien... solo asegúrate de no darme material del cual hacer bromas.

\- Jasper: Je je... Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

La gema ofreció su enorme mano derecha a la gema oceánica. Esta observó a su compañera un momento y luego extendió la suya, diminuta en comparación, cerrando el gesto.

\- Lapis: (Mirando con determinación) Hecho.

 _ **Fin de la Transmisión**_

* * *

La criatura dio un pesado suspiro, atrayendo la atención de Steven y Peridot.

\- Malachite: S-Steven...

\- Steven: ¿Qué pasó?

\- Malachite: (Sonríe ligeramente) Gracias.

De inmediato la figura se deshizo en luz, revelando nuevamente a sus dos partes. Lapis y Jasper se revisaron individualmente para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, mientras Peridot realizó otro barrido con su escáner.

\- Peridot: Ah, esto está mucho mejor. Al parecer tenías razón, Steven. Repetir el proceso bajo entornos favorables era suficiente para restablecer las gemas a sus niveles normales de frecuencia.

\- Steven: (Expectante) ¿Y bien?... ¿Cómo se sienten?

En respuesta, Jasper invocó su casco de demolición y destruyó de un cabezazo la primera piedra que pudo encontrar, mientras Lapis invocó sus alas de agua y manipuló las aguas del océano, haciendo varias figuras realmente hermosas. Ambas lucían muy emocionadas. Estrellas se formaron en las pupilas de Steven.

\- Lapis: (Aterrizando) ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Otra vez soy yo!

\- Jasper: (Extiende ambos brazos en júbilo) ¡Y yo ya no soy tú!

Ambas rieron y saltaron como niños chiquitos, olvidando por un segundo que el resto del mundo existía y que tanto el niño como la gema ingeniera las estaban mirando... hasta que se vieron a sí mismas con Jasper levantando a Lapis en brazos y dando vueltas. De inmediato se soltaron, con sus mejillas en tonos muy oscurecidos por el rubor, tratando de poner excusas. Tanto Steven como Peridot lucharon en vano por contener la risa.

\- Jasper: (Amenazante) Oye nerd, ¡tú dí algo de esto y como que entere reduciré tu gema y todos tus cacharros a polvo! ¿Me oíste?

\- Peridot: Ahora ESA sí es la Jasper que conozco. No puedo creer que lo diga, pero es bueno tenerlas de vuelta... correctamente.

La verde gema deshizo su holointerfaz, satisfecha.

\- Steven: Oigan, ¿saben lo que esto amerita?

Todas se voltean a verlo.

\- Lapis: (Alegre) ¿Qué cosa, Steven?

\- Steven: (Voz melodiosa) ¡Rosquiiillaaas!

\- Peridot: Bueno, ¿por qué no? [Afortunadamente el cuartel de las Gemas de Cristal tiene baño...]

\- Jasper: Sí, me haría bien algo de esa salsa picante.

\- Steven: Ven, Lapis. ¡Sé que te encantarán!

\- Lapis: (Risueña) Pues, sí a Jasper le gustaron deben ser muy buenas. Con lo gruñona que es, resulta difícil encontrar algo que le caiga bien.

\- Jasper: (Fastidiada) Oye, no empieces...

Los demás rieron y pronto partieron, rumbo a la tienda de rosquillas. Nuestro héroe tomó a Lapis y Jasper de las manos, mientras Peridot iba delante.

Por un momento, Steven cerró los ojos, y deseó que esta no fuera la última vez que pudiera pasear de este modo con ellas.

* * *

 **Destructor HemJET Mark-VI**  
 **Núm. Serie: HJ-568762**

 **Registro de viaje Nº 36**

 **Fecha y hora local:** [No Disponible]

 **Nivel de fotobatería:** 86%

 **Estado de viaje:**

 **\- Origen:** Planeta Hogar, Sistema Orbital 1, Vía Láctea

 **\- Destino:** Planeta 3742-C, Sistema Orbital 3742, Vía Láctea

 **\- Incidencias:** 0

 **\- Distancia restante:** 155.4 Tm

 **\- Velocidad actual:** 120 Li

 **\- Tiempo estimado de llegada:** 72 horas

 **Objetivo:** Localizar y exterminar

 **-** Gemas de cualquier tipo residentes en el planeta

 **-** Formas de vida de clase mediana o superior residentes en el planeta

* * *

 **NA: ¿Alguien se había olvidado ya de la cápsula? Esto está por ponerse intenso nuevamente.**

 *** Entiéndase Tm como terámetros, esto es, 1 000 000 000 kilómetros por terámetro  
* Entiéndase Li como el equivalente a la velocidad de la luz, o** **17 987 547.48 Km/h** **(** **299 792 458 m/seg** ** **)****

 **Gracias por leer.**


	24. Cap 23: Confesiones

**NA: Al parecer las gemas del Planeta Hogar han vuelto finalmente a la normalidad... ¿o no?**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Confesiones**

\- Steven: ... y están las de chispitas.

Era mediodía y el grupo conformado por Lapis, Jasper, Peridot y Steven estaba reunido frente a La Gran Rosquilla comiendo de un par de cajas repletas de varias de estas de diversos sabores. El niño le había presentado los bocadillos a Lapis, quien se encandiló rápidamente con su forma, dulzura y suavidad.

\- Lapis: Están deliciosas.

\- Jasper: (Señalándola con un gesto cómplice tras dar un gran bocado) No las ames hasta que las acabes, mocosa.

Con ayuda de Steven y las rosquillas, Lapis pudo finalmente hacer a un lado sus preocupaciones.

O al menos por un rato.

Al regresar a casa, Steven y Lapis decidieron pasar algo de tiempo en la sala, mientras Jasper salió nuevamente a deambular por los alrededores. Peridot se dirigió al taller a continuar trabajando en más proyectos personales.

\- Steven: Entonces... ¿cómo estás?

Lapis volteó a verlo de inmediato ante la repentina pregunta, en confusión.

\- Lapis: Pues... n-no sé. Supongo que bien.

\- Steven: (Entrecierra los ojos, intrigado) ¿Algo más?

\- Lapis: (Eventualmente la tierna apariencia del niño la hace reír) Oh-ho... vamos Steven. ¿A qué quieres llegar?

\- Steven: No estoy seguro. Es solo que te he visto algo distraída desde que salimos de la Gran Rosquilla. ¿Hay algo de lo que te gustaría hablar?

\- Lapis: (Mira a un lado, apenada) Ehm... oye, dudo que sea correcto que te hable de estas cosas. E-es decir, eres solo un niño, eres inocente, gentil, (le pellizca la mejilla) encantador... no quiero echarte a perder el día con mi depresión.

\- Steven: Descuida, hablar de ello te hará bien.

Lapis se sobó el brazo, ligeramente incómoda. Steven necesitaba lograr ponerse en su situación para conseguir que la gema oceánica lo escuchara.

El viento sopló lentamente afuera de la casa, cuyo interior se había sumido en silencio mientras Lapis tenía la mirada en el piso, apenada, y nuestro héroe pensaba en su próximo movimiento.

\- Steven: Oye, Lapis. Quizá no lo sepas, pero... yo también tengo mis... problemas.

\- Lapis: ¿Quién? ¿Tú? Nah, tú eres diferente a todas nosotras Steven. Eres único, y creo que así eres genial. (Acaricia el cabello del niño) Realmente me agradas.

\- Steven: En serio. (Su tono va descendiendo) Es decir, tener que lidiar con todo tipo de gemas corruptas, salir en misiones peligrosas sabiendo que podrías no regresar... ver a todos tus amigos y sentir que podría ser la última vez que los saludas... sentir que eres la causa de que alguien tan querida como mi madre ya no esté más... ver las expectativas de todo el mundo puestas en ti, y que jamás se pregunten qué es lo que tú realmente quieres... ¿cómo crees que me siento al respecto?

El gesto divertido en el rostro de Lapis quedó enterrado bajo el asombro. Su mano se deslizó lentamente desde la cara del niño hasta quedar nuevamente colgando a la altura de sus propias caderas, inamovible.

\- Steven: Je je... Sí, suena complicado, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿sabes? También tengo a las gemas, a mi padre y a mis amigos. Y todos ellos me ayudan.

\- Lapis: (Absorta) ... ¿Cómo?

\- Steven: Escuchándome. Aún cuando a veces no tienen idea de lo que les hablo, ellos se mantienen a mi lado e intentan darme ánimo. A veces me aconsejan, otras me hacen favores, y otras simplemente me abrazan. (La toma de las manos) Sí, Lapis, algo tan sencillo como un abrazo puede ser todo lo que necesitas en algún momento. Es por ellos que sonrío. Aún cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, se que siempre puedes enfrentarlas con una sonrisa.

\- Lapis: Al menos... al menos tú tienes con quien acudir. (Suspira pesadamente) Yo estuve sola por cinco mil años, abandonada en objeto mientras las otras gemas me daban por muerta o demasiado dañada como para poder volver a regenerarme alguna vez. Ahora que regresé... ¡oh, Steven! ¡Ya nada es lo mismo! Es... ¡e-es como si ya no tuviera un lugar en el mundo y...! y-y... (se arrodilla) ¡No sé que hacer!... n-no sé que hacer, Steven.

\- Steven: Bueeeno... supongo que este planeta no se compara con el del que alguna vez formaste parte... pero admite que tiene lo suyo.

\- Lapis: ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Steven: Que si ya no encuentras un lugar para ti en el mundo, lo único que te queda es hacerte uno.

Lapis levantó la vista hacia Steven, pensativa, repitiendo esas últimas palabras en su mente una y otra vez con esa voz casi chillona propia de él.

\- Lapis: Yo... ¿puedo?

\- Steven: Síp.

Esto era nuevo. Ella no conocía esa faceta de Steven. Hasta ahora él había sido tan solamente un niño alegre, inocente y juguetón para ella.

Tal vez él sí podría ayudarle a enterrar su pasado, después de todo. El niño le salvaría la vida una vez más.

La ninfa de agua se puso de pie lentamente.

\- Lapis: Dime por dónde empezar.

\- Steven: Fácil. Salgamos a un lugar tranquilo.

La pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Steven se convirtió en el mundo entero de la ninfa de agua, por aquél instante.

* * *

Esa noche, Steven estuvo intercambiando mensajes con Connie hasta altas horas de la noche. Si bien ninguna de sus respectivas familias aprobaba que lo hiciesen, era algo que eventualmente terminaba pasando, por una u otra razón. Peridot seguía concentrada en sus proyectos, mientras Lapis descansaba en el sillón, y no había rastro de Jasper. Algo de esperarse, dado que ellas no estaban habituadas a la humana rutina del sueño.

Durante la tarde, Lapis le había contado muchas cosas, mientras él había escuchado atentamente cada detalle de su larga historia. La gema oceánica comenzó con la guerra, aunque tratando de omitir detalles que pudiesen perturbar a Steven. Saliendo rápidamente del tema, prosiguió a su aprisionamiento y al incidente que dejaría su gema tan dañada como cuando Steven la encontró en ese espejo meses atrás, y la angustiante subsistencia en el interior del frío artefacto. El vacío, ultraligero y al mismo tiempo extremadamente sofocante, había hecho estragos en su conciencia. Nuestro héroe había tomado nota de todo ello cual especialista entrevistando a su paciente.

Ahora, con los puntos más importantes anotados con lápiz en una hoja arrugada de papel en una mano, y su celular en la otra, él discutía con Connie sobre lo que podía hacer al respecto. Siendo su madre una médico con sólidas y necesarias nociones de psicología, algo de ese conocimiento había sido asimilado por la jovencita a lo largo de su infancia. Si bien no se trataban de humanos, tenían conciencia como cualquiera de ellos. Steven tenía fe en que algo por ahí tenía que funcionar.

Juntos, tramaron un plan de acción para ayudar a Lapis a sentirse un poco más en casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lapis seguía en el sillón, desparramada como un trapo viejo y abandonado, inerte.

\- Steven: ¡Buenos díiiaaas!

\- Lapis: ¿-Eh?

La gema reaccionó de pronto ante la repentina actividad en su delante. ¿Acaso había caído en el tal 'sueño' del que Steven le había comentado la noche anterior, antes de subir a su habitación? ¿Podían las gemas dormir, en primer lugar?

No, probablemente su forma física solo se había adormecido por la falta de actividad. Sí, eso debía ser. Estar tirada sobre un sillón por horas sin mover un solo dedo tenía efectos colaterales al parecer.

¿Sí, verdad?

\- Steven: (Bajando las escaleras) Oye, Lapis, deberías ver tus ojeras.

\- Lapis: ¿Mis qué?

\- Steven: Ojeras. Ya sabes, esas bolsitas oscuras que te salen bajo los ojos cuando no duermes lo suficiente.

\- Lapis: (Sorprendida) ¿A-Ah sí?

Entonces sí, se había quedado dormida sin saberlo. Si los humanos lo hacían para reponerse de los esfuerzos del día a día, quizá esto era señal de que lo que la gema necesitaba ahora quizá era lo mismo: dejar todo pasar y darse la oportunidad de tomar un descanso.

\- Steven: ¡Hora del desayuno! (Vocifera con ambas manos alrededor de la boca) ¡JASPEEER! ¡PEEERIDOOOT!

La musculosa gema aparece por la puerta principal, tratando de no dañarla esta vez.

\- Jasper: Rayos, para ser tan minúsculo tienes una voz bastante fuerte. ¿Qué sucede, Cuarzo?

\- Steven: (Motivado por el comentario) ¡DESAYUNOOO!

\- Peridot: (Se escucha a la distancia) ¡Ya voy! ¡YA VOY! ¡Solo dejen de gritar, parecen gruntlos!

\- Steven: (Confundido) ¿Qué son esos?

\- Jasper: Habitantes nativos de un planeta que queda como quien yendo a Andrómeda, un poco más atrás, en una nebulosa. Son enanos y extremadamente bulliciosos. (Pausa breve) Sí, me recuerdan a ti, aunque eres mejor que eso.

\- Steven: ¿Y está... ese planeta controlado por gemas?

\- Jasper: (Con orgullo) Síp.

La gema pasó a la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Momentos después, Peridot tocó la puerta.

\- Peridot: Ehm... ¿estoy haciendo esto bien?

\- Jasper: (Sentada en el mueble) Bah, solo entra. Técnicamente vivimos aquí.

Lapis se vio con muy poco espacio debido a tremenda gema sentada al lado suyo, por lo que prefirió ponerse de pie.

\- Jasper: ¿Qué? No muerdo, eh.

La ninfa de agua solo se limitó a mirar a otro lado, ligeramente fastidiada.

Steven necesitaba hacerlas convivir un poco más. Tenían que acostumbrarse, tenían que hacerlo para convertirse en una familia.

Con Peridot ya en la sala, Steven fue a preparar la mesa y el plato de la mañana: su especialidad, el Desayuno Juntos. Tres tortillas superpuestas, crema batida, palomitas y una fresa encima. Steven preparó una para cada una, y para acompañar una bandeja de sánguches, porque todo el mundo ama los sánguches.

La idea era que todas compartieran de la bandeja.

Cuando Steven llegó, las invitó a todas a la mesa. Ellas solo se sentaron, intrigadas por lo que el niño pensaba hacer. Steven colocó los platos en cada lado de la mesa ocupada por las gemas, y la bandeja en medio.

\- Steven: ¡Les presento el Desayuno Juntos!

Nadie dijo nada, las invitadas solo miraron sus platos.

\- Peridot: (Haciendo un barrido con su escáner) Esto no luce muy... óptimo para ser lo primero que comas hoy.

\- Steven: (Sonriente) Puede ser, pero una vez al año no hace daño, ¿no?... (Se pone pensativo mientras se rasca tras la cabeza) O al mes, supongo.

\- Jasper: ¿Tiene picante?

\- Steven: Ehm... no.

\- Jasper: Carajo.

\- Peridot: (Tentadora) Jeh, ¿y ese lenguaje típico de gemas de baja clase?

\- Jasper: Da igual, ya no estamos en el Planeta Hogar, y probablemente no volveremos allí nunca.

Una vez más, Lapis prefirió mirar a un lado y no prestar atención.

\- Steven: No se preocupen por eso. También es rica, créanme... Jasper, baja los pies de la mesa.

\- Jasper: Hmp. Creí que podía...

\- Steven: Nooo, es de mala educación poner los pies sobre la mesa a la hora de comer.

\- Peridot: (Señalando a Jasper con una chuchara, sin tener idea de lo que es un cubierto) Mejor le haces caso, recuerda que no estamos aquí de turistas precisamente.

\- Jasper: (Suspira) Buen punto. Eso me recuerda... ¿dónde están la perla defectuosa, la fusión y... la cosa esa?

¿¡Y ahora qué les iba a decir!?

Peridot mostró brevemente una expresión de sorpresa, ocultándola de inmediato, al hacer memorias de su entrenamiento.

\- Steven: Ehm... ¿las Gemas de Cristal? Ellas están bien, solo están algo... ocupadas en una misión. Ya volverán en su momento.

\- Jasper: (Confundida) ¿Misión? Creí que tan solo eran una trinchera.

\- Peridot: ¿Y a qué se dedican, Steven?

\- Steven: Bueno, básicamente nuestra misión es mantener a la humanidad y al planeta a salvo. Lo más usual que hacemos es combatir gemas corruptas.

\- Jasper: ¿Gemas corruptas?... Sí, los remanentes de la guerra, seguramente. Aunque a veces la corrupción es algo eventual.

\- Peridot: Eso es cierto. Si bien nuestra existencia es virtualmente eterna siempre que nuestras gemas permanezcan en buen estado, nada es eterno en el universo. El mismo tiempo es capaz de erosionar hasta al más duro diamante.

\- Jasper: Y por eso tenemos refinerías.

Un momentáneo silencio se hizo presente tras ese comentario.

\- Steven: Pues bien, ¡a comer!

Tras explicarles el uso de los cubiertos a las demás gemas, todos estuvieron comiendo a gusto. Tan solo les tomó un bocado el engancharse ante el sabor. Una vez terminado, vieron la bandeja colocada en medio de la mesa, con los bocadillos de pan.

\- Lapis: Hmm... ¿y-y esos que están en el centro qué son?

\- Steven: Son sánguches. Y sí, Jasper, puedes comerlos.

\- Jasper: (Sobándose el abdomen) Qué alivio, aún tengo espacio para todo eso.

\- Steven: ¡Espera! No tan deprisa. Hay una sola bandeja para todos.

\- Peridot: Es cierto, deberíamos repartirlas en cantidades equivalentes primero.

\- Steven: Quizá, pero no creo que sea necesario.

\- Lapis: ¿Entonces?

\- Steven: Solo tomen el sandwich que quieran comer, uno a la vez. Confíen en los demás, estamos todos juntos en la mesa después de todo. Nadie le va a quitar al otro comida demás, ¿verdad Jasper?

\- Jasper: ¿Qué?

\- Steven: (Ríe un poco) Je je... Ya, yo tomaré el mío.

Steven extendió su mano hacia la bandeja y tomó un sandwich. Volviendo a sentarse en su sitio correctamente, le dio un bocado.

\- Steven: ¿Ven? Pan comido. Literalmente.

Las demás gemas siguieron su ejemplo, aunque Lapis tuvo problemas para alcanzar la bandeja. Jasper y Peridot, por otra parte, sacaron ventaja del tamaño de brazos de una y de los dedos flotantes de la otra para tomar su propio sandwich sin problema. Steven notó esto.

\- Steven: ¿Qué pasa Lapis? ¿No alcanzas tu sandwich? Puedes pedirle uno a Peridot.

\- Lapis: ¿Puedo?

\- Peridot: No veo por qué no.

La gema ingeniera tomó otro sandwich de la bandeja y se lo entregó.

\- Lapis: (Ligeramente ruborizada) Gra-... gracias.

\- Peridot: No hay problema.

Posteriormente, Steven le dio otro sandwich, y finalmente Jasper uno más, arrojándoselo y cayendo en sus manos tras una vuelta de campana perfecta. Esto no hizo sino hacerlo verse más apetitivo. Lapis sonrió ante esto.

Y así, todos comieron juntos, tres sánguches cada uno. Éxito.

* * *

Con las otras dos gemas de vuelta en sus asuntos, y los platos ya lavados, Steven y Lapis estaban de pie en el balcón afuera de la casa. La brisa del océano acariciaba sus rostros suevamente, mientras una bandada de gaviotas pasaba volando cerca, graznando. Era un escenario pacífico, muy conveniente para la gema.

\- Steven: ¿Y bien?

\- Lapis: Tengo que admitirlo, no estuvo tan mal.

Esta vez fue la ninfa de agua quien buscó tomar la mano del niño.

\- Lapis: Muchas gracias, Steven.

 _ **48 horas**_

* * *

 **NA: Disculpen la demora. Trabajar mañana y tarde para tener que ir a clases de noche es extremadamente agotador, además de que este capítulo tampoco estaba planeado al nivel de detalle necesario para poder redactarlo rápidamente. Espero me comprendan.**

 **Curiosamente, estoy aprovechando el tiempo libre tras concluir con mis asignamientos del día para terminar el capítulo y publicarlo (gracias a Dios, la red corporativa me permite el acceso a FanFiction). Ahora mismo salgo para la universidad. Qué bueno que comí lo suficiente en el almuerzo.**

 **En otras noticias, ¡ya casi llegamos a las diez mil lecturas! ¡Solo 200 más!**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	25. Cap 24: El Presagio

**NA: ¡Y llegamos a las 10 mil vistas! O rebasamos, de hecho. Ahora mismo el indicador me dice que tenemos algo de 10 300. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y su preferencia. Ahora sí, está confirmado: ¡este es el fic en español de Steven Universe con más seguidores, favoritos y lecturas! (al menos en FanFiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: El Presagio**

 _ **Ciudad Playa  
Casa de Steven  
24 horas para la llegada de la cápsula  
**_

Era un sábado particularmente nublado en Ciudad Playa. Steven y Jasper estaban viendo televisión en el segundo piso. Los programas de luchas se habían convertido en los favoritos de la corpulenta gema. Steven, si bien disfrutaba al igual que ella de la TV, prefería aprovechar el tiempo en reflexionar sobre cómo le había ido todo hasta el momento.

Jasper finalmente se sentía con la libertad de ser ella misma. Ahora podría usar su fuerza para ayudar a los demás a crear cosas nuevas, en lugar de destruirlas.

Peridot finalmente podía trabajar en sus propios proyectos y tomar decisiones propias sobre qué hacer con su vida. Incluso ya tenía un hobby.

Lapis ya no vivía en esclavitud, y poco a poco estaba logrando superar todos sus anteriores tormentos. Finalmente había recuperado su sonrisa.

Inconscientemente, el niño terminó recostándose sobre el cálido cuerpo de Jasper. A ella no le hizo problema.

Steven lo estaba logrando. Garnet se sentirá orgullosa cuando lo sepa, todas las gemas lo estarán. Aunque quizá al principio quieran hacerles daño, pero él estará ahí, dispuesto a calmar las aguas.

Mañana su padre cerraría temprano y Connie vendría de visita. Será un gran día.

Steven comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, cuando un leve pitido captó su atención.

Se detuvo. Steven alzó la cabeza. Jasper desvió la atención del televisor, habiendo notado también el sonido.

Volvió a empezar, esta vez más fuerte, constante, omnipresente.

Solo un artefacto podía hacer ese ruido: la Piedra de los Lamentos.

Steven bajó las escaleras, con Jasper detrás de él. Abriendo la puerta del armario empotrado en la pared bajo su dormitorio, ambos encontraron el dichoso objeto. Este continuaba emitiendo ese sonido, aunque al menos no era un chillido insoportable como en otras ocasiones.

\- Jasper: ¿Qué rayos? No había visto uno de esos en miles de años.

El niño sacó el dispositivo y lo puso en medio de la sala.

\- Steven: Y usualmente no hace nada, a menos... uh oh.

\- Jasper: ¿Qué pasa?

\- Steven: La única vez que funcionó fue cuando Lapis quiso enviarnos un mensaje.

\- Jasper: ¿Quieres decir que alguien está intentando comunicarse con el planeta?

\- Steven: Probablemente.

En ese momento, Peridot apareció por el portal de luz, tapándose los oídos con dos de sus dedos flotantes.

\- Peridot: ¡Daaah! ¿Se puede saber de dónde carajos salió toda esa interferencia sonora?

\- Jasper: (Señalando a la piedra) De eso. Vamos, tampoco es tan fuerte.

\- Peridot: (Expresión de fastidio) ¿En serio conservan esas cosas todavía? Son muy sensibles ante interferencias de todo tipo y su espectro de señal es simplemente demasiado amplio. ¡Nunca en mi existencia había visto algo tan obsoleto! Hasta cualquier sistema de telecomunicaciones de este planeta tiene un rendimiento más equilibrado.

\- Steven: Pues nos sirvió una vez.

\- Peridot: Como sea, ¡apágalo!

\- Steven: Eh... no sé cómo.

La gema de peridoto gruñó y refunfuñó al darse cuenta que, de hecho, ella tampoco tenía idea de cómo operar un aparato tan antiguo como aquél.

\- Jasper: (Sobándose el oído con el meñique) ¿Y bien?

\- Peridot: (Irritada) ¡NO SÉ! ¡No sé! ¡Yo no fui creada para manejar esta basura!

Al ver que no tenían éxito, Steven metió un almohadón en medio del aro en la parte superior del antiguo artefacto. El cuerpo extraño logró neutralizar casi completamente el sonido.

\- Peridot: (Suspira) Al fin, ¡algo de paz!

\- Jasper: Eso funciona. Buen trabajo, soldado. Ahora, si me disculpan, estaré viendo la Wrestlemania.

\- Steven: ¡Esperen, esperen! Esto no ha terminado aún.

\- Peridot: (De vuelta en calma) Es cierto, todavía no sabemos por qué el dispositivo entró en funcionamiento de un momento a otro.

\- Jasper: Bah, por favor... tú misma dijiste que esa cosa no servía.

\- Peridot: Eso no cambia nada. Algo tiene que estar causando esta interferencia... algo de gemas, probablemente.

\- Steven: ¿Qué tienes en mente?

La gema ingeniera observó fijamente la ahora taponeada reliquia. De éste apenas lograba escucharse algo; pero eso era señal de que, lo que quiera que fuera la causa, todavía estaba activa. No era seguro.

\- Peridot: (Llevándose un dedo al mentón) Tengo conocimiento de un tipo en particular de tecnología que se sabe puede causar interferencias con receptores antiguos, pero... no creo... no puede ser...

\- Jasper: ¿No puede ser qué? ¿Que vengan por mí?

\- Steven: (Confundido) ¿Eh?

\- Jasper: (Dándole la espalda al artefacto) ¡Pues que se jodan! Ya los esperé demasiado. Que me rueguen todo lo que quieran, si así les parece.

Peridot tenía una idea de lo que podía estar originando la interferencia. Un tipo de sonar en particular, no muy usado por el Planeta Hogar.

Ese sonar rastreaba gemas.

¿Pero por qué seguiría Yellow Diamond interesada en este planeta? ¡Ella misma lo había mandado completamente al diablo! ¿Acaso había estado mintiendo?

Imposible, ella jamás ha mentido. Ha ocultado cosas, por supuesto; ha manipulado la verdad a su favor, eso también es verdad; pero jamás algo que haya dicho la emperatriz ha sido desmentido en algún momento. Y ella fue muy clara en su último mensaje.

Entonces otras posibilidades cruzaron su mente, aliviándola. Tal vez el problema no era tan grande como les parecía. Además, en cualquier caso, contaban con el escudo de Rose. Aquella arma había sido capaz de neutralizar un disparo del cañón de la nave de guerra a su máxima capacidad.

\- Steven: ¿Peridot?

\- Peridot: Nah, olvídenlo. Probablemente solo sea alguna nave de transporte pasando por el sistema local. Su campo magnético debe estar siendo interpretado erróneamente por la piedra, causando el sonido. Ya se pasará.

El niño le dirigió la mirada, suplicante.

\- Steven: ¿Estás segura?

\- Peridot: Sí, Steven. (Coloca una mano sobre el hombro del niño) Créeme, ella ya ni siquiera se acuerda de nosotros. Ahora tiene asuntos más importantes que atender.

Dicho esto, ambas gemas se retiraron a lo suyo, dejando a Steven con la piedra. El sonido fue disminuyendo paulatinamente hasta desaparecer, confirmando lo que Peridot le había dicho.

Eso había estado cerca.

* * *

Esa tarde, Steven y Lapis fueron al autolavado a ayudar a Greg. Tras terminar con las órdenes, la guerra de agua de turno no se hizo esperar. Lapis se unió al juego rápidamente, empapando a los otros dos con facilidad. En compensación, la gema oceánica los secó rápidamente usando su hidroquinesis, para después deleitar al niño con una exhibición de todo tipo de figuras de agua: desde criaturas marinas que ella había conocido, hasta varias de las maravillas que alguna vez formaron parte de la infraestructura del Planeta Hogar. El mismo Greg se vio asombrado al observar vestigios del mundo del cual procediera su esposa, su universo.

\- Steven: (Estrellas en los ojos) ¡Asombroso!

Lapis sostenía en sus manos una figura de agua en miniatura de una fuente procedente del Planeta Hogar. Se podía apreciar todo tipo de ornamentación en ella, y los chorros de agua que recorrían sus alrededores parecían desafiar todas las leyes de la gravedad.

\- Lapis: Sí, lo sé. Aquella solía ser de mis favoritas.

\- Greg: Vaya, sin lugar a dudas era un mundo muy hermoso... a veces me pregunto cómo fue que Rose pudo preferir algo tan simple como la Tierra... o a mí, sobre todo lo que hay ese mundo...

\- Lapis: Hubo. De hecho... el Planeta Hogar ya no es lo mismo de antes. Su color se perdió, la gente está totalmente desmoralizada y lo único que les importa ahora es cumplir órdenes. Y en en cuanto a Rose... bueno, sus razones ha de tener. Seguramente las descubriré ahora que me estoy quedando con Steven (le soba el cabello).

El niño la abraza por un costado, alegre y risueño.

\- Steven: Je je... así es, Lapis.

\- Greg: Ah pues, Rose siempre me decía que lo que más le fascinaba era la variedad de vida que existía en este mundo, y de hecho, le doy la razón en ese punto. Los humanos llevamos milenios en este planeta y ni siquiera conocemos a todas las demás especies que conviven con nosotros... O eso decían en el documental.

De pronto, a nuestro héroe le vino una idea.

\- Steven: Oye Lapis... ¿no te gustaría venir conmigo a conocer de todo tipo de criaturas marinas?

\- Lapis: (Risueña) Ay, Steven. Me encantaría, pero tú no respiras bajo el agua como para llevarte a dar una vuelta bajo el océano.

\- Steven: (Confiado) No es necesario.

Esta respuesta se ganó una mirada curiosa de la ninfa de agua.

\- Lapis: (Inclinando ligeramente la cabeza) ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- Steven: ¡Es hora de una visita al acuario!

\- Greg: Buena idea, hijo. Iré por algo de dinero para pagar las entradas.

El trayecto hacia Villa Océano no fue muy largo, pues afortunadamente había poco tráfico, pero cuando llegaron al acuario de la ciudad Lapis se quedó boquiabierta.

Los tres ingresaron al lugar, tomados de las manos con Steven. Criaturas de todas las formas, tamaños y colores imaginables se paseaban entre celdas de contención, adaptadas para simular entornos naturales. La gente se paseaba por el lugar, observando a los animales y averiguando algunas cosas sobre ellos. Las criaturas contaban con alimento suficiente y la libertad de moverse donde quisieran dentro de sus hábitats. No parecían tener problemas con estar limitados a un espacio específico, en realidad. Incluso, algunos de ellos lucían juguetones ante los visitantes.

Una criatura en particular atrajo la atención de la gema oceánica. Esta se asomó detrás de un vidrio, observándola. Era pequeña, cabría en la palma de su mano. Cabeza con hocico en punta, cresta, un par de aletas al lado y una cola algo enrollada.

\- Lapis: Vaya, ¿y quién es este pequeñín?

\- Steven: Un caballito de mar.

\- Lapis: (Sin despegar la vista del animal) Es... hermoso...

\- Steven: Entonces, ¿te gusta el lugar?

\- Lapis: (Voltea hacia el niño, afirmando el agarre en su mano) Me... me encanta, Steven. ¡Gracias!

\- Greg: Oigan, hay que ir a ver a la foca. A ver con qué número nos sale esta vez.

\- Steven: ¡Es cierto! Ven, Lapis.

\- Lapis: (Alegre) A donde tú quieras.

Fue una tarde bastante larga, y los tres la disfrutaron plenamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Jasper, Lapis, Connie y Steven se encontraban en la casa, jugando una partida de Monopolio. Ahora que las gemas estaban más abiertas ante nuevas experiencias relacionadas con la Tierra, presentarles a su amiga no resultó nada difícil.

Era un día más tranquilo y nuevamente soleado. La piedra ya no había emitido señal alguna ese día.

\- Steven: ¡Mi turno! (Rueda los dados) Uno... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco...

\- Connie: Caíste en mi propiedad. ¡Pagando! Son 450.

\- Steven: Ah, rayos. A este paso me quedaré sin dinero.

El niño le entregó a Connie un manojo de billetes de papel.

\- Jasper: (Susurrando para sí misma) Jeh, haber prestado atención en Contabilidad quizá me habría servido de algo ahora.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que se le escuchó a Peridot llamar desde afuera.

\- Peridot: (Extrañada) Ehm, Steven... ¿e-es normal que hayan dos cuerpos celestes visibles durante la mañana?

\- Steven: (Poniéndose de pie) No... usualmente solo se ve el Sol.

El niño salió al balcón, donde se hallaba la gema de peridoto, observando con detalle la mancha brillante en el cielo. Su intensidad era comparable a la del astro rey, aunque era mucho más pequeño, y parecía moverse.

Parecía venir hacía la costa.

Lentamente el terror fue tomando lugar en el rostro de Peridot, al darse cuenta de que ese no era precisamente un astro del espacio.

\- Peridot: [No puede ser... no... ¡No!]

Lapis salió desde adentro, levitando con sus alas de agua y descendiendo delicadamente sobre el piso de madera.

\- Lapis: Oigan, ¿qué están mirando?

Steven solo se limitó a señalar el objeto, sin salir de su asombro.

\- Lapis: Oh, eso... eso es nuevo.

\- Steven: (Tirando del brazo de Peridot, al notar su nerviosismo) ¿Peridot?... ¡Peridot!, ¿estás bien?... ¿qué es esa cosa?

\- Peridot: (Entrando en shock) Es-... e-es una cápsula... d-del Planeta Hogar.

Los otros dos presentes abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar la escalofriante noticia.

 _ **2 horas**_

* * *

 **NA: ¿Qué les espera a nuestros héroes en el interior de la cápsula enviada por Yellow Diamond? ¡Prepárense para el final en dos partes de este fic!**  
 **Aunque con lo apretado de tiempo que estoy, no sé cuándo los vaya a poder sacar. Haré un esfuerzo.**

 **Como nota fuera de tema, ¿ya vieron el episodio 'Nightmare Hospital'? ¡Rebecca lo hizo otra vez! El Stevonnie (pareja) en el episodio lo fue todo. Y la escena en el final, ¡santo cielo! No pude evitar sentirme mal por Steven.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	26. Cap 25: Supremacía Terrestre (1-3)

**NA: ¡La cápsula! ¡La cápsula! (Voz de comediante) ¡HORROR!**

 **¿¡Qué hay en ella!? ¡Es hora de descubrirlo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Supremacía Terrestre - 1ra Parte**

\- Jasper: (Saliendo a ver) ¿Qué miran todos?... Oh...

\- Connie: Oigan, van a venir o... (se pone nerviosa) S-Steven... ¿qué e-es eso?

\- Steven: ... ¡Voy por las demás!

Sin mayor aviso, el niño salió corriendo hacia el interior de la vivienda.

\- Peridot: (Llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza) ¡Y ahora qué vamos a hacer!

\- Jasper: ¿¡A mí qué me ves!? ¡Tú eres la estratega, yo solo soy la escolta!

\- Peridot: (Toma a Jasper del uniforme) ¿¡Y yo qué pernos voy a saber!? ¡A mí solo me mandaron a revisar el estado de un estúpido experimento que ni siquiera dio resultados!

\- Connie: (Alzando la voz) ¡Ya cálmense!

Ambas gemas interrumpieron su ataque de pánico para voltear lentamente hacia la niña de tez oscura.

\- Connie: ¿Pueden al menos explicarme qué está pasando?

¿Una larva humana dándoles órdenes? Esa niña tenía agallas.

\- Peridot: (Suelta a Jasper) Lo haría, si tuviera al menos una idea. Jamás pensé que enviarían algo nuevamente aquí.

\- Jasper: (Desenpolvándose) ¿Crees que sea por los experimentos?

\- Peridot: Negativo. Yo ya había reportado los resultados antes de que me despidiesen.

\- Jasper: Hmm... ¿tú qué piensas, Lapis?

La mencionada no respondió.

\- Jasper: ¿Lapis?

Lapis permanecía de pie, pero ahora su cuerpo temblaba literalmente como un postre de gelatina. Sus pupilas eran diminutas, y parecía murmurar algo incomprensible a muy bajo volumen.

Ahí vienen de nuevo... vienen por ella... vienen a apresarla... la regresarán al espejo. ¡No! ¡No ahora que por fin comenzaba a experimentar la libertad nuevamente!... ¡Steven! ¿¡Dónde estaba Steven!? Ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien le dijera con esa dulce voz que todo iba a estar bien.

Mientras tanto, en el templo, Steven recorría su habitación por todos lados, buscando las gemas que había escondido en el piso de nubes. Se le había olvidado por completo sacarlas de allí y ahora no aparecían por ningún lado. El estrés del momento tampoco le servía de ayuda. Pasaron los minutos y la búsqueda fue inútil.

Hasta que Peridot se asomó por la puerta.

\- Steven: ¿Peridot? ¿Cómo entraste?

\- Peridot: Oh, por favor. Esta es tecnología fotomecánica, sabotearla es lo más sencillo del mundo.

\- Steven: Ah... okey.

\- Peridot: Tú más bien dime, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

\- Steven: Intento recuperar a las gemas.

\- Peridot: ¿Las dejaste aquí? ¿Por qué se te ocurriría?

\- Steven: ¡Era solo por si acaso! No quería que nadie las viera ni que les sucediera algo. (Suplicante) ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

Peridot hizo lo que una gema de su clase mejor sabía hacer: analizar y procesar información. La gema se puso a hacer memorias de la vez anterior en la que había estado con Steven en esta área del templo. Recordó las características del lugar, el uso que el híbrido había hecho de ellas y luego calculó sus opciones.

\- Peridot: Steven, esta habitación puede seguir comandos de voz. Simplemente solicítale que te muestre en dónde dejaste las gemas.

Steven se quedó totalmente inmóvil ante la voz carente de emociones, casi mecánica, de Peridot. Quizá algo que se le había quedado pegado del trabajo. Pero, vaya, el estrés en verdad debía haber hecho mella en él para no acordarse de eso.

\- Steven: Es... cierto... ¡Habitación! ¡Quiero saber en dónde están a las gemas!

La habitación en respuesta generó tres flechas, una de ellas señalando a Peridot, y otras dos apuntando afuera. Steven se llevó la mano al rostro en señal de frustración.

\- Steven: (Gruñe) ¡Las Gemas de Cristal, maldita sea!

Las flechas de deshicieron, y una sección del campo de nubes se disipó, revelando la ubicación de las tres burbujas.

\- Steven: (Su semblante mejora de inmediato) ¡Oh, bien!

Con delicadeza, Steven recogió las burbujas y las fue deshaciendo. Las gemas de perla, amatista, rubí y zafiro reposaban ahora en sus manos.

\- Steven: ¿Perla?... ¿Amatista?... ¿Garnet?...

\- Peridot: (Se acerca por su espalda) Ehm... ¿sabes?... E-es un poco complicado percibir señales sonoras sin una forma física correctamente equipada para ello.

\- Steven: Rayos, pensé que esto sería más rápido. ¡No puede estarles tomando tanto tiempo!

\- Peridot: Esas burbujas parecen ser capaces de inducir un estado de estasis. Si es así, para ellas no ha pasado ni un instante desde que las encerraste.

\- Steven: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Pero eso fue hace semanas!

\- Peridot: (Encogiéndose de hombros) ¿Qué? Es solo una hipótesis.

El niño contempló angustiado las gemas que sostenía en sus manos. Ellas deberían regresar en cualquier momento. Cualquier momento...

Pero no lo hicieron.

El niño dejó salir un suspiro, antes de retirarse de la habitación. En la sala se encontraban Jasper y Connie, tratando de hacer que Lapis se tranquilice, sin mucho éxito. La gema corrió hacia el niño al verlo.

\- Lapis: ¡Steven! ¡Steven! (Lo abraza frenéticamente) ¡Tengo miedo! (Vocifera muy rápidamente) Tengo miedo no sé que pueda pasar si esa cosa llega aquí y no quiero volver a ser encerrada por otra eternidad en un frío espejo es muy horrible por favor te lo suplico por lo que más quieras ¡HAZ ALGO!

\- Steven: ¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Wow! Lapis, mantén la calma. (Acaricia su rostro) Oye, vamos a resolver esto, ¿de acuerdo? (Mira al resto) Todos juntos.

\- Jasper: ¿Y las Gemas de Cristal?

\- Steven: (Baja la mirada) Ellas... no podrán ayudarnos esta vez.

Fue entonces cuando las demás notaron el estado actual de las guardianas. Jasper estuvo apunto de soltar un grito.

\- Jasper: (Muy nerviosa, da un paso atrás) ¿Q-qué les pas-só?

El niño dejó las gemas sobre la mesa, acomodándolas con especial cuidado en el joyero negro en el que solía andarlas, aunque sin cerrarlo. Todavía podían regresar.

\- Steven: Accidentes en el trabajo.

En realidad, dentro de sí Steven sabía que esto había sido consecuencia de sus acciones. Pues bien, ahora él estaba dispuesto a enfrentar esas consecuencias. Por su madre, por la Tierra. Por ellas, las tres gemas que ahora estaban delante suyo, asustadas.

El remanente de la Gemas de Cristal respiró profundo.

\- Steven: Muy bien. Peridot, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que esa cosa llegue a la playa?

\- Peridot: Alrededor de 110 minutos. Necesitaré que se acerque un poco más para poder identificarlo y a su transporte.

\- Jasper: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Steven: (Decidido) Haré respetar lo que sea que mi madre haya logrado hace cinco mil años. _[Bien haya sido un holocausto o la salvación de este planeta... al fin y al cabo eso no cambia nada ahora.]_

Jasper reconoció el gesto de coraje. Aquello le resultó tan familiar.

Aquello le recordó a ella misma, al momento de enrolarse en aquella fatídica guerra. Le pareció irónico el cómo habían cambiado los papeles esta vez.

\- Lapis: Steven... ¿no estarás pensando...?

\- Steven: Me temo que no tenemos más opción, Lapis. Si esa cosa nos ataca, tendremos que defendernos.

\- Jasper: Eres valiente, soldado. (Posa su mano sobre el hombro del niño) Muy bien, te apoyaré en lo que pueda. Si nos quieren de vuelta allá o muertas, nos aseguraremos de que les resulte jodidamente difícil.

Steven asintió enérgicamente mientras sacaba su celular para realizar una llamada. Primero lo primero.

\- Steven: ¿Alcalde Dewey?... Tenemos un problema.

* * *

 _\- Megáfono: ¡E-VA-CÚ-EN! ¡E-VA-CÚ-EN! ¡E-VA-CÚ-EN!..._

La evacuación de Ciudad Playa fue un auténtico desorden, pese a no ser la primera vez.

Al principio, la gente estaba fastidiada, luego entró la incertidumbre y finalmente cundió el pánico. Unos huían en sus vehículos, otros se subían a los vehículos de los demás. Hubo más de uno que se desapareció por horas.

El alcalde se hizo una nota mental sobre organizar ensayos para esto de las evacuaciones de emergencia.

\- Sr. Fryman: ¡Pedee! ¡Ya suelta el mostrador! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

El dueño del puesto de papas fritas tiraba de las piernas de su hijo, tratando nuevamente de sacarlo de la ciudad. Este seguía tan obstinado en quedarse como la primera vez.

\- Pedee: ¡NOOO! ¡Yo nací en este puesto de papas Y ME MORIRÉ EN ESTE PUESTO DE PAPAS!

\- Sr. Fryman: ¡Bah! ¡Ya deja de decir estupideces! (Voltea) ¡Ronaldo-!

\- Ronaldo: (Se acerca corriendo con el celular en la mano) Sí, ya sé, ya sé. Creo que esto se nos va a hacer rutinario.

Entre ambos tuvieron que arrancar al niño con todo y parte del mostrador para llevárselo, mientras este gritaba y lloriqueaba desesperadamente. Se le pudo escuchar incluso mientras el carro familiar se alejaba por la carretera.

Finalmente el último en quedarse en el lugar fue Greg. Incluso Connie parecía haberse retirado, pero el padre de familia se rehusaba a dejar a su hijo solo. Incluso para Steven fue muy difícil convencerlo, pero lo consiguió apelando a que realmente no estaban seguros de si la cápsula era una amenaza en realidad. Lo mismo que él se empeñaba en creer.

\- Greg: Por favor, prométeme que cuando regrese estarás aquí.

\- Steven: Descuida, papá. Cuando esto quede resuelto, yo mismo te llamaré. Y si me llevan, hallaré el modo de regresar, así tenga que poner al dichoso Planeta Hogar de cabeza.

\- Greg: (Frotándole el cabello) Así será, mijo, así será.

El hombre no pudo evitar el voltear a mirar atrás antes de cerrar la puerta de su camioneta e irse, quedando muy atrás de los demás ciudadanos.

* * *

 _ **Bahía de Ciudad Playa  
1 hora para la llegada de la cápsula**_

\- Steven: ¿Y bien?

Steven y Peridot se encontraban de pie en la playa, observando el objeto acercándose. Aparentemente Peridot había logrado obtener información de la cápsula. Mejor saber a lo que podrían terminar enfrentándose.

Aunque, muy en el fondo, Steven esperaba no tener que hacerlo.

\- Peridot: Pues puedo confirmar que se trata de una cápsula de carga especial. Algo debe traer, pero definitivamente no se trata de una gema.

\- Steven: (Ligeramente esperanzado) ¿Y qué tal si no se trata de una amenaza? Podría ser un regalo de paz o algo.

\- Peridot: Esto... lo dudo, Steven. Yellow Diamond no es nada partidaria de ese tipo de protocolos.

\- Steven: (Suspira) Rayos...

\- Peridot: Solo espero que para cuando logremos saber lo que es, no sea demasiado tarde.

La gema volvió a retirarse. El niño permaneció con la vista no precisamente sobre la nave, pero alrededor. Mirarla de frente cansaba la vista. En su trayectoria de caída parecía una gigantesca cola de fuego, cayendo a toda velocidad.

Al menos ya la ciudad estaba siendo evacuada. No habría que preocuparse porque alguien saliera herido... además de ellos... y las cosas...

\- Connie: ¡Ejem! ¿No olvidas algo?

 _¿Connie?_

Tomado por sorpresa, Steven volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con su amiga. Connie estaba vestida esta vez con ropa holgada, la misma con la que solía asistir a sus sesiones de práctica de lucha con espadas.

\- Steven: Ah no. No no no no... Connie, ¡por favor-...!

\- Connie: No, Steven. No hay modo de que me hagas cambiar de opinión, pero no vengo a luchar por ti esta vez. Vengo a luchar, junto a ti.

\- Steven: Pero...

\- Connie: Sabes que este también es mi hogar... y tampoco pienso permitir que te lleven de mi lado otra vez... mi Steven.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos.

\- Steven: (Dejándose llevar) M-Mi Connie...

Y el tiempo se detuvo, apenas por un rato, mas para Steven se sintió como una eternidad. Ver sus propios ojos reflejados en los ojos café de la niña, sus rostros ruborizándose.

Ambos estaban tan cerca, nadie estaba mirando. Las aguas se tornaron más tranquilas.

Hubo un primer contacto, minúsculo. Sus narices rozándose.

Luego sintió sus labios.

Finalmente, sus frentes se apoyaron una contra la otra. Sus ojos se cerraron.

Ambos permanecieron en esa posición por un rato. Cuánto tiempo, eso Steven no lo sabía. Tan solo pudo ver el mundo oscurecerse a su alrededor.

Y luego una brillante luz.

* * *

La cápsula iba acercándose, y en la costa los preparativos no cesaban. Peridot había ubicado los cañones de luz en puntos estratégicos, en caso fuera necesario usarlos. Lapis había estado en calentamiento, movilizando enormes cantidades de agua. Jasper había estado levantando enormes bloques de roca, mientras pensaba en su propio plan de acción en caso las cosas se salieran de control.

Pero ninguna de las tres estaba preparada para lo que iban a ver a continuación.

Una joven de piel caribeña y pelo rizado largo hasta la cadera se paró frente a ellas, vistiendo una armadura rosada con decoraciones en fina seda blanca por encima de una polera magenta y unos jeans-shorts azules. En su vientre relucía una gema de cuarzo rosado. Traía consigo una espada que Jasper reconoció inmediatamente.

\- Jasper: (Estupefacta) Rose...

\- Lapis: (Deshace su hidroquinesis) ¿Q-Qué?

\- Peridot: ¿Y ella quién es?

\- Stevonnie: (Seria) No hay tiempo para explicaciones, pero siendo breves, no soy Rose. Tampoco Steven, ni Connie. Soy lo mejor de ambos. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, y este el único modo en que puedo asegurarme de que los dos estén a salvo.

Una a una, las gemas lentamente se fueron dando cuenta de lo que sucedía.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que una simple gema de cuarzo hubiese tenido el poder de transformar más que solo luz? ¡Esto era materia! ¡Materia tangible, sólida! ¡Esa era una habilidad con la que incluso Yellow Diamond podría solo soñar!

El cielo se había teñido de amarillo y la cápsula ya se veía en mayor tamaño que el Sol. Se les agotaba el tiempo.

\- Peridot: De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡No hay tiempo para esto! (Voltea hacia la nave invasora) Tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

Con todo preparado y las cartas echadas sobre la mesa, los 4 individuos se dispusieron a esperar en la playa.

La ciudad detrás de ellos estaba ya desierta.

Las aves se habían retirado del lugar.

El único sonido que podía escucharse era el de la cápsula descendiendo.

\- Peridot: 60 segundos para el impacto.

La fusión apretó el agarre en su espada, esperando lo mejor y preparándose para lo peor.

Jasper mantuvo su frívola mirada sobre el vehículo.

Peridot desplegó su propio cañón, concentrándose en cargar el disparo, como quien tomase agarre de su revólver y mantuviese el dedo en el gatillo en todo momento.

Lapis solo pudo repartirle miradas llenas de ansiedad a los demás.

\- Peridot: 30 segundos para el impacto

De pronto la cápsula desvió su trayectoria, dirigiéndose en picada.

\- Stevonnie: ¿Qué hace?

\- Peridot: Va a caer al océano.

\- Lapis: ¡Si entra ahí, no lo dejaré salir!

La caída lanzó agua por todos lados. Lapis rápidamente intentó localizar el objeto dentro del agua.

\- Lapis: ¡Lo tengo!

Cuando la gema terminó con él, retiró del agua un armazón aplastado.

\- Lapis: ¿Ah?

\- Peridot: Está vacía... ¡Cuidado!

Sin previo aviso, una figura esférica salió del agua, brillando en un intenso amarillo. Esta flotó hasta la costa, a donde apenas alcanzaban las olas.

El brillo disminuyó y la gema ingeniera casi se cae desmayada al darse cuenta de lo que era.

\- Peridot: (Da un paso atrás) Estamos... j-jodidas...

La máquina esférica desplegó una serie de brazos mecánicos, similares en funcionamiento a las patas flotantes de los robonoides de Peridot. Varias luces parpadeaban en su interior, y una porción en forma de disco se desacopló de ella en la parte superior.

\- Jasper: ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?

\- Peridot: Un... U-Un Destructor.

\- Lapis: ¿Un qu-?

Un rayo impidió que Lapis pudiera terminar su pregunta, lanzándola hacia atrás.

\- Stevonnie: (Voltea preocupada) ¡Lapis!

\- Peridot: Esa máquina esta especialmente diseñada para exterminar gemas de cualquier tipo y clase. Que nadie... mueva... un... solo.. músculo.

Jasper y Stevonnie saltaron a la carga.

\- Peridot: (Desesperada) ¿¡Por qué nadie me escucha!?

El Destructor recibió una fuerte embestida por parte del escudo de Stevonnie y el casco de Jasper, siendo devuelto al mar. Poco antes de caer en las aguas, la máquina logra estabilizarse, flotando nuevamente en el aire. El ataque no le causó ni un solo rasguño.

\- Stevonnie: Esto no va a ser sencillo.

\- Jasper: Descuida, apenas estoy comenzando.

* * *

 **Destructor HemJET Mark-VI**  
 **Núm. Serie: HJ-568762**

 **Nivel de fotobatería:** 82%

 **Objetivos detectados:**

\- **Jaspe ESP-286** \- Clase: Soldado - _Activo_

\- **Peridoto 5-712** \- Clase: Asistencia - _Activo_

\- **Lapislázuli S/N** \- Clase: Elemental - _Activo_

\- **Cuarzo Rosa** **_(Variante no identificada*)_ S/N** \- Clase: ? - _Activo_

\- **Perla 6-410** \- Clase: Asistencia - _En regeneración_

\- **Amatista 1-12** \- Clase: Soldado - _En regeneración_

\- **Rubí S/N** \- Clase: Elemental - _En regeneración_

\- **Zafiro S/N** \- Clase: Elemental - _En regeneración_

 _ ***Ha tenido lugar un error de detección para el objetivo. Los resultados podrían no ser correctos.**_

 **Cargados módulos de autodefensa**

 **Iniciando procedimientos de eliminación...**

* * *

 **NA: ¡La última batalla acaba de comenzar! ¡Vean su desarrollo en la siguiente parte!  
**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **PD: ¿MIL visitas en 6 días? Ya llegamos a 11 mil, increíble.**


	27. Cap 26: Supremacía Terrestre (2-3)

**NA: Nuestros héroes están en aprietos. ¡En esta batalla todo será válido para sobrevivir!  
**

 **Y, Conuk... seguiré tu consejo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26:** ** **Supremacía**** ** ** **Terrestre**** \- 2da parte**

La máquina comenzó a movilizarse rápidamente, esquivando las embestidas de Jasper y Stevonnie con cada vez más facilidad. Estaba aprendiendo de ellas.

Peridot lo sabía, sabía que virtualmente no había modo de derrotar a un destructor, ni siquiera atacando en grupo. Era simplemente el arma más avanzada del Planeta Hogar. Esas máquinas estaban equipadas con todo lo necesario para aniquilar a cualquier gema, excepto quizá por Yellow Diamond, conociendo de antemano las habilidades y deficiencias de cada una de ellas; y esto lo estaba demostrando en la batalla. Lo único ante lo que parecía no defenderse adecuadamente era la espada. No era de esperarse que un cuarzo rosado usara un arma como esa, después de todo.

A la gema ingeniera le quedó claro que la emperatriz quería dejar el asunto enterrado y olvidado... junto con todos los implicados en él.

Poniendo a las otras dos a un lado, Peridot fue donde había caído Lapis, para ayudarla a reincorporarse. Esperaba que al menos no hubiese sido un ataque fatal.

La ninfa de agua se puso de pie con dificultad, mientras se frotaba el pecho.

\- Lapis: Ouch... ¿qué pasó?

\- Peridot: El destructor te atacó. Supongo que te había identificado como la causante de que el agua aplastase la cápsula.

\- Lapis: ¿Cómo lo supo?

\- Peridot: Créeme, esa cosa sabe más de cada una que nosotras mismas. Especialmente, el cómo hacernos daño.

\- Lapis: (Preocupada) ¿Hay algún modo de detenerlo?

\- Peridot: Ninguno, que conozca.

Este iba a ser su fin. Lapis no quería verlo.

\- Lapis: Steven...

De vuelta en la batalla, Jasper intentaba ocupar la defensa de la máquina para que Stevonnie pudiera atacarle con su espada. Sin embargo, aún la legendaria arma no era capaz de hacer suficiente daño sobre el armazón amarillo.

Y, de rato en rato, el destructor encontraba una oportunidad de contraatacar. De un solo golpe, las envió a ambas en vuelo contra las rocas del acantilado. Jasper se repuso rápidamente, apenas con algunos rasguños. Stevonnie, en cambio, tenía un moretón bastante visible en el rostro.

\- Stevonnie: ¡Maldición! Solo espero que esto se lo lleve Connie...

\- Stevonnie [Connie]: _[Oye, espera, ¿por qué yo?]_

\- Stevonnie [Steven]: _[Porque así yo lo puedo curar en un santiamén, pues.]_

\- Stevonnie [Connie]: _[Ah, ya...]_

Su breve conversación intrapersonal casi le gana a la fusión un golpe directo, el cual apenas logró evitar de un salto, cayendo detrás del destructor. Una de sus protuberancias se había clavado en la roca como si se tratase de queso, agrietándose alrededor del hueco hecho.

Viendo un momento de vulnerabilidad, Jasper comenzó a rodar y embistió el cuerpo esférico con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo volar por los aires, desprendiéndose del brazo mecánico empotrado en la piedra.

\- Jasper: ¡Ja! ¡Toma eso!

Lo que ella no esperaba era ver cómo el brazo se deshacía en una especie de metal líquido para salir volando y reintegrarse a la máquina, regenerándose de inmediato.

\- Jasper: (Muy molesta) ¡Ah, por favor! ¡Esto TIENE que ser una broma!

El destructor se alzó en el aire y comenzó a rotar a toda velocidad, lanzando disparos a dispersión. Y todos recibieron los disparos.

Stevonnie apenas alcanzó a cubrirse a sí misma y a Lapis y Peridot en burbujas. Eso era el doble de lo que había podido hacer hasta ahora. Sin embargo, sus fuerzas no le alcanzaron para una tercera. Jasper tuvo que resistir el impacto.

\- Jasper: ¡D-uh!...

Afortunadamente, su resistencia demuestra ser superior al de otras gemas de su clase, pues logró mantenerse de pie hasta que la ráfaga terminara cubriéndose con ambos brazos, los cuales quedaron humeantes. La máquina se lanzó sobre Peridot y Lapis y le propinó un golpe descendente a la burbuja que los envolvía. De milagro fue que esta no cedió ante la fuerza del impacto, pero en su lugar salió dando rebotes, primero contra el destructor, y después hacia Stevonnie. La fusión deshizo su propia burbuja rápidamente, tratando de escapar, pero de todos modos fue atropellada por la estructura de su propia creación.

\- Stevonie: No, no ¡no! ¡N-!...

La burbuja se rompió tras estrellarse contra el acantilado, dejándolas a las tres tiradas una encima de otra.

No hubo tiempo de lamentaciones, sin embargo, pues el destructor disparó un potente láser rojo directamente hacia ellas. Stevonnie pensó rápido, desplegando su escudo para protegerlas. El láser fue reflejado con éxito por el escudo, pero por poco y alcanzó a Jasper.

¡Esa condenada arma pensaba en todo!

El disparo no habría cesado, de no ser por otra embestida directa de Jasper contra el destructor. En respuesta, la máquina detuvo su avance con uno de sus brazos. Luego dos, tres...

\- Jasper: ¡Grr!... ¡Eso no es justo-oh!

Sin previo aviso, Jasper fue levantada en peso y lanzada contra las otras tres gemas. Lapis reaccionó esta vez, atrapándola con una enorme mano de agua oceánica y desplegando sus alas.

\- Lapis: Muy bien, ya me cansé que pelarme de miedo. ¿Quieres capturarme? ¡Ven e inténtalo!

La ninfa de agua se alzó por encima de sus compañeros. Con sus poderes, movilizó varias cadenas de agua, inmovilizando al destructor. Este calentó su superficie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, expulsando de algún modo llamas ardientes por sus alrededores y evaporando el agua a su alrededor. Lapis lo intentó nuevamente, aún con más agua y tratando de enviarlas más fríos, sin mayor éxito. La máquina siempre lograba calentar las aguas más rápido de lo que la gema oceánica era capaz de enfriarlas.

Enfurecida, Lapis formó estalactitas de hielo a su alrededor y las lazó contra el destructor. Este respondió con una onda de choque que no solo desvió su trayectoria, sino que los regresó contra ella. Stevonnie formó nuevamente su escudo para impedir que los proyectiles de hielo las alcanzaran, pero no pudo evitar que el primero de ellos le diera en la pierna.

El dolor fue agudo e inmediato. El sangrado también.

\- Stevonnie: ¡AHGR! ¡Mi muslo!

\- Lapis: ¡Ah, qué desagradable!

\- Stevonnie: (Tratando de retirarse la estalactita) Y en la pinche arteria femoral...

\- Peridot: Se los dije. No importa lo que hagamos, esa cosa ya sabe cómo contrarrestarlo.

La fusión se agachó, mientras que su escudo se desvanecía. Entonces su gema comenzó a brillar, en lo que ella conseguía retirarse el puntiagudo proyectil. Su heridas cicatrizaron rápidamente, al igual que el moretón en su rostro. Las demás se quedaron asombradas.

\- Lapis: (Susurro) Puedes regenerart-...

\- Stevonnie: Pero solo lo hemos atacado por separado. (Se pone de pie) ¡Vamos! ¡Todas juntas!... ¿Peridot?

La mencionada volvió a cargar su arma. Dudaba mucho que pudieran tener éxito, pero en este punto ya no perdían nada con probar cualquier opción, por descabellada que pareciera. Además, la fusión a su costado estaba resultando ser una caja de sorpresas.

Esta era una de esas rarísimas ocasiones en las que Peridot abandonaba la seguridad de su propia lógica, y se lanzaba adelante ante la incertidumbre.

\- Peridot: Bien, pero hay que llevarlo un poco más allá.

\- Stevonnie: ¿Y eso?

\- Peridot: Sé lo que hago. De algo nos servirá, ya verás.

\- Stevonnie: ¡Vale!

Esta vez las cuatro saltaron al ataque, acercándose en direcciones distintas. Jasper cargó rodando a toda velocidad, mientras Lapis se lanzó en picada, formando un enorme bloque de hielo sobre sus manos a modo de guanteletes, muy similares en forma a los de Garnet. Peridot activó unos propulsores en sus botas para impulsarse rápidamente y comenzó a realizar disparos en ráfaga con su cañón, forzando la atención del destructor en ella para que le resultase difícil contrarrestar los demás ataques. Stevonnie salió a la carga, esta vez con su espada, reflectando con ella algunos disparos de Peridot que rebotaban sobre la coraza del arma y se dirigían hacia ella.

Las tres se acercaron, mientras Peridot mantenía su distancia. Esto estaba funcionando.

Pero en el último segundo, el arma volvió a girar a toda velocidad. Sus brazos las golpearon a todas y las mandaron de regreso. Peridot apenas logró evitar recibir el golpe, retrocediendo de un salto para gritar a viva voz:

\- Peridot: ¡SI LAS COSTILLAS DE CERDO FUERAN PERFECTAS, NO EXISTIRÍAN LOS PERROS CALIENTES!

De inmediato, cuatro haces de luz rosa dieron contra la máquina, produciéndose una fuerte explosión.

¡Justo en el blanco!

\- Peridot: ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Eso no lo tenías registrado en tu desfasada base de datos! ¿¡A que sí!?

Pero su júbilo se vio interrumpido cuando vio el humo se desvaneció y vio al destructor reincorporarse. Había recibido daños, pero sus funciones no parecían haberse visto comprometidas.

¡Estúpìda basura obsoleta!

\- Peridot: (Asustada) Oh, no...

El siguiente golpe directo fue a hacia ella. A su gema.

Cuando Peridot abrió los ojos, el mundo a su alrededor se había envuelto en un velo rosado.

\- Stevonnie: Eso estuvo cerca, ¿no crees?

Deshaciendo su burbuja, la fusión dio un salto y golpeó al destructor con su espada, forzándolo a retroceder. Este le respondió con un golpe en el abdomen. Stevonnie cayó rodando sobre la arena.

\- Stevonnie: (Sujetándose de la barriga) ¡Auuu!... ¡en la gema no se vale reconchetumáquina!

\- Jasper: ¡YAAAAAA!

La musculosa gema se lanzó sin previo aviso sobre el destructor, sujetándose de su superficie y propinándole puñetazos con furia. La máquina se sacudió hasta conseguir quitársela de encima, embistiéndola. Lapis trató nuevamente de atacar con agua, pero un lanzallamas salido de dos de sus brazos la recibieron, dejándola exhausta y con serias quemaduras.

\- Peridot: ¡Rayos! ¡Esto no está funcionando!

\- Stevonnie: (Poniéndose de pie) ¿Qué m-más podemos hacer?

Peridot hizo un último esfuerzo desesperado por pensar. Lo único a su favor que había estado fuera de los patrones preconfigurados del destructor eran las habilidades de Stevonnie.

Una fusión.

 _¡Bingo!_

\- Peridot: ¡Lo tengo! ¡Alguien tiene que fusionarse! Esa máquina ha sido programada con todos los tipos de gemas conocidas en mente, pero no conoce de las fusiones.

Después de todo, era extremadamente raro (y por lo demás, inaceptable) ver fusiones andar libremente en el Planeta Hogar. Ni siquiera las tomaban en cuenta, eran como un tabú.

Buena idea o no, era su única opción.

\- Jasper: Bueno, ¿y en dónde está la mocosa?

\- Lapis: ¡AAAAAAH!

Los tres voltean desde sus ubicaciones para ver a Lapis cargando a toda velocidad desde el océano, literalmente con un maremoto detrás.

\- Jasper: ¿¡Qué diantres!?

\- Peridot: A-Ay... ahora sí estamos muertas...

El destructor envió otra ráfaga de disparos hacia la gema oceánica, pero estos fueron bloqueados por varias paredes emergentes de agua salada.

Aquello fue solo una distracción, sin embargo, pues tras dejar de disparar emitió un chirrido ensordecedor.

\- Stevonnie: ¡ARGH! ¡OTRA VEZ NO! ¡Esto está peor que la piedra esa!

\- Jasper: ¡HAZ... QUE SE DETENGA!

Instintivamente, Stevonnie formó una burbuja alrededor suyo, en un intento desesperado por aislarse de tan horrenda tortura auditiva. Justo lo que el destructor esperaba para disparar el mismo láser rojo de la vez anterior.

El disparo dio contra la superficie de la burbuja, siendo reflectado hacia una pequeña isla de minerales en las cercanías, y de allí de vuelta hacia Lapis. La gema estaba tan concentrada en su avance que nunca lo vio venir. Ni siquiera notó cuando su forma física se desvaneció por el daño explosivo. Una última onda expansiva deshizo todo el oleaje causado por la ninfa de agua.

Para cuando las aguas llegaron a la costa, momentos después, no pasaron de ser algo considerable como oleaje anómalo. La gema de lapislázuli quedó varada en la arena, ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeras y los fríos sensores del arma.

\- Jasper: (Fastidiada) ¡Genial! ¡Allá va nuestra fusión más poderosa!

\- Peridot: (Alarmada) ¡No dejen que ataque a su gema!

Stevonnie logró atrapar la gema de Lapis antes de que una descarga causara otra explosión. Rápidamente, la guardó en su bolsillo antes de que el destructor intentase hacer otra cosa.

Las tres se ocultaron rápidamente detrás de unas rocas, mientras el destructor iba inspeccionando sus alrededores, tratando de reubicar a sus objetivos.

\- Stevonnie: (Respirando agitadamente) ¿Y ahora qué? Ya no tenemos a Malachite.

\- Peridot: (Pensativa) Todavía nos queda una opción, pero es arriesgada. Jasper...

\- Jasper: ¿Qué tienes pensado esta vez?

La gema ingeniera la miró con determinación.

\- Peridot: Fusiónate conmigo.

* * *

 **NA: Lo que pensaba que sería un final de dos partes se nos fue a tres. Bueno, mejor para quienes no quieren que el fic termine.  
**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	28. Cap 27: Supremacía Terrestre (3-3)

**NA: Tiempos desesperados requieren de medidas desesperadas, pero ¿serán dos gemas tan dispares como Jasper y Peridot capaces de dar lugar a una fusión lo suficientemente fuerte y estable como para vencer al arma más avanzada del Planeta Hogar? Averigüémoslo en la última parte de este gran final.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo** ** **Final** : Supremacía Terrestre - 3ra Parte**

\- Jasper: ¿Qué?

\- Peridot: Lo que escuchas. Si podemos crear el tipo de fusión que creo podemos crear, quizá tengamos la posibilidad de vulnerar sus sistemas.

\- Jasper: ¿Y si no?

La gema solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Stevonnie: Hay que intentarlo.

\- Jasper: ¿Y qué hay de la chatarra esa?

\- Stevonnie: (Poniéndose de pie) Yo la distraeré.

\- Peridot: Bien... porque creo que esto nos va a tomar un rato.

Mientras tanto, el destructor seguía tratando de localizar a las gemas. Stevonnie aterrizó de un salto justo encima de la máquina.

\- Stevonnie: (Saluda con la mano) ¿Qué tal? ¿Me extrañaste?

La máquina falló en identificar esto como un ataque, su algoritmo arrojó un error y como resultado el destructor simplemente no supo qué hacer. Este se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, tan solo observando a la fusión híbrida con los sensores de su desacoplamiento superior en forma de disco. El resto de los procesos del sistema aprovecharon la oportunidad para ejecutar una breve rutina de autoreparación. Tras un rato en silencio, Stevonnie se agachó, visiblemente confundida.

¿Y ahora por qué no hacía nada? ¿Acaso ser cordial, aunque hubiera sido de manera sarcástica, había sido desde un comienzo la respuesta?

\- Stevonnie: Oye... n-no puedo creer que pregunte esto, pero... ¿estás bien?

Y entonces la fusión cometió el error de darle unas ligeras palmadas. El arma reaccionó de inmediato, regresando a su procedimiento principal: destruir.

Stevonnie dio una voltereta hacia atrás para evitar ser alcanzada por el disparo.

\- Stevonnie: (Desilusionada) ¿Ya se acabó el descanso? Cualquiera avisa, ¿no?

El destructor intentó aplastarla con una de sus extremidades, pero es contrarrestado por un escudo rosado.

\- Stevonnie: Ja ja... no eres tan bueno, ¿verd-duh!

La fusión no pudo concluir su burla al recibir un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda y salir volando. Stevonnie rodó por el suelo hasta quedar boca abajo, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

\- Stevonnie: (Se soba el rostro) Au... retiro lo dicho.

El destructor intentó atacarla nuevamente. Esta vez, en lugar de bloquear los ataques con su escudo, la fusión prefirió esquivarlos. Aquello le funcionó mejor.

Dando varios saltos, volteretas e incluso deslizándose arriesgadamente por debajo del cuerpo esférico, Stevonnie se mantuvo como un blanco difícil; ganando tiempo para que la fusión entre Jasper y Peridot pudiera completarse. El arma rara vez pudo siquiera hacerle un rasguño. Sin embargo, transcurrieron así unos minutos, y siendo el 75% de su biomasa de origen orgánico, Stevonnie comenzó a sentir los efectos de la fatiga. El destructor era un oponente tan duro de combatir como del cual escaparse.

¿Por qué se demoraban tanto?

La fusión se fue acercando hacia las rocas en donde las otras dos estaban escondidas, alcanzando a escuchar unos gritos detrás de ellas.

\- Jasper: ¡ARG! ¡Mi pie!

\- Peridot: ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!...

\- Jasper: ¿Puedes colaborar y moverte?

\- Peridot: Lo sé, mis habilidades de baile son desastrosas.

\- Stevonnie: (Perdiendo la paciencia) ¿¡QUIEREN APURARSE!?

\- Peridot: ¡YA VOY! ¡Ya voy, carajo!

Apenas un instante después, un pilar de luz surgió, deteniendo la pelea entre Stevonnie y el destructor.

Ambos vieron como una onda expansiva deshizo con suma facilidad las rocas que previamente les habían servido de escondite, revelando una silueta de gran tamaño y 4 brazos, con dedos puntiagudos.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, se pudo ver mejor su apariencia: Fácilmente superaba los dos metros de altura, sus dos pares de brazos lucían muy similares a los de Peridot, aunque eran más musculosos y sus dedos flotantes eran de mayor tamaño y terminaban en punta. Traía puesto un uniforme similar al de siempre, con la diferencia de que su muslo izquierdo estaba expuesto, y un visor de color dorado protegía dos de sus cuatro ojos. Tenía una frondosa, larga y puntiaguda cabellera pálida, piel color verde lima con franjas en un verde oscuro, del mismo color que las extensiones cibernéticas en sus extremidades. El conjunto en general tenía detalles en dorado, como rodilleras en forma de diamante y aros alrededor de la base alrededor del la cual flotaban sus dedos. En su rostro y frente se podían apreciar dos gemas de unakita. En medio de la insignia de diamante en su dorso había una figura en forma de "S". Su sonrisa era intimidante, y se podían ver afilados colmillos en ella.

\- Stevonnie: ¡Mujer gigante!

\- Stevonie [Connie]: _[¿Eh?]_

\- Stevonie [Steven]: _[Eh je... lo siento, es la costumbre.]_

La nueva fusión le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que se alejara.

\- Cuidado, niña, esto se va a poner... explosivo.

Su voz era bastante similar a la de Jasper, aunque definitivamente menos ronca.

\- Stevonnie: (Muy emocionada) ¡Oh oh! ¡Tu nombre! ¡Tienes que decirme tu nombre!

\- Ehm... p-puedes llamarme... Unakite. Sí, eso.

Estrellas brillaron en las pupilas de la fusión híbrida.

\- Stevonnie: (Casi en un susurro) Genial...

* * *

 **Destructor HemJET Mark-VI**  
 **Núm. Serie: HJ-568762**

 **Nivel de fotobatería:** 82%

 **Nuevo objetivo detectado:**

\- **Unakita** ****_(Variante no identificada*)_** S/N** \- Clase: ? - _Activo_

 _ ***Ha tenido lugar un error de detección para el objetivo. Los resultados podrían no ser correctos.**_

 **Actualizando procedimientos de eliminación...**

* * *

El destructor esperó el primer movimiento. Su base de datos le había informado de un amplio espectro de armas compatibles con gemas de ese tipo, pero nada lo preparó para lo que sucedería a continuación.

La fusión dio un salto, impulsándose a gran velocidad para conectarle un fuerte golpe con sus dos manos derechas. La máquina salió despedida, cayendo sobre la arena. Unakite desplegó de su brazo izquierdo un cañón, y con una retorcida sonrisa disparó un potente láser naranja. La silueta del destructor se perdió en la explosión.

\- Unakite: Con que así se siente ser brabucona y a la vez saber lo que haces... me gusta.

Un brillo atrajo la atención de Stevonnie. La gema de lapislázuli salió flotando de su bolsillo, desplegando su forma física nuevamente. Lapis aterrizó de pie sobre la arena, algo alarmada, pero sin rasguños.

\- Lapis: Volví tan rápido como pude. ¿Qué pasó mientras no estuve?

\- Stevonnie: (Señalando a Unakite) Eso...

Los ojos de la ninfa de agua se abrieron como platos al ver a la fusión de pie, con todo el polvo levantado por la explosión de su reciente disparo volando por allí. Ella volteó a mirarla para decirle en tono burlón:

\- Unakite: Oh, es una lástima; pero perdiste tu turno, mocosa.

Sin previo aviso, el destructor apareció de un brinco y tomó por asalto a la fusión, tratando de inmovilizarla de manos y pies. Desafortunadamente para el arma, esta había pasado por alto los otros dos brazos con las que contaba Unakite. Un puñetazo ascendente liberó a la fusión, quien desplegó un par de lanzacohetes de su espalda inmediatamente, disparando en ráfaga. El impacto envió al infame aparato aún más lejos.

\- Unakite: (Risa maniática, sin dejar de disparar) ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA! ¿¡Qué te parece eso, pedazo de chatarra!?

Cuando la fusión finalizó su ataque, no se podía ver la máquina por ningún lado.

\- Unakite [Jasper]: _[Jeh, eso fue sencillo.]_

\- Unakite [Peridot]: _[No te confíes. Todavía recibo lecturas del destructor.]_

\- Unakite [Jasper]: _[Así que_ _ _aún_ quiere más... perfecto.]_

Pronto la máquina volvió a aparecer, cayendo en picada desde muy arriba. Unakite mostró nuevamente su perturbadora sonrisa.

\- Unakite: Esta es mía.

La fusión extendió sus piernas para mejorar su apoyo, preparándose para el devastador impacto... pero nunca llegó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio varias cadenas de agua sujetando la coraza del destructor, el cual estaba a apenas centímetros de distancia.

\- Lapis: ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí, cacharrito?

Unakite no perdió tiempo, y usando sus cuatro brazos comenzó a aplastar la dura coraza. Sus afiladas garras comenzaron a incrustarse lentamente, perforando por primera vez el resistente material.

Con demasiados errores críticos siendo reportados por todos lados, los sistemas del arma entraron en un estado de emergencia. En un último intento desesperado, desactivó su blindaje pesado y envió una potente descarga de energía sobre toda su coraza. La misma que portaban los desestabilizadores de gemas. Con el agua envolviéndolo, incluso Lápis fue víctima del ataque.

\- Unakite: ¡MAL-... DI-... CIÓN!...

\- Lapis: ¡DAAAAH!

\- Stevonnie: ¡RESISTAN!

Stevonnie aprovechó la posición vulnerable para dar un gran salto hacia el cielo y caer dispuesta a partir el arma esférica en dos con su espada.

\- Stevonnie: ¡HAAAAAAAA!

Tras escucharse un sonido de corte, la descarga de energía se detuvo. Lapis, deshizo sus cadenas y, haciendo un último esfuerzo, Unakite lanzó el objeto tan lejos como le fuera posible, para parle el golpe de gracia.

Uniendo sus 4 brazos, sus extensiones cibernéticas se acoplaron para formar un mega cañón, el cual cargó rápidamente y emitió un devastador rayo verde, el cual fulminó al destructor. Momentos después, una lluvia de partes de maquinaria quemadas confirmarían su victoria.

\- Unakite: ¡Nadie me aplica una descarga desestabilizadora y vive para contarlo, IMBÉCIL!

El color del cielo regresó a la normalidad. Finalmente, una luz envolvió a la fusión, regresando a Jasper y Peridot a la normalidad.

Todos respiraron aliviados. Luego, sin previo aviso Stevonnie se desplomó en el suelo. Otra luz brillante dejó a un par de niños exhaustos tirados sobre la arena, ante la atónita mirada de las gemas refugiadas; y lo más impactante para ellas fue ver que era la niña humana quien empuñaba en su mano derecha la espada de Rose.

\- Steven: (Respirando agitadamente, sin aliento) ¡Sí!... ¡lo hicimos!

\- Connie: Je je je je je... ¡woooh!... ¡hay que hacer eso otra vez!

\- Peridot: Ah no. No no no no... ya tuve suficiente con tener que fusionarme con Jasper para arreglar el desastre que armó esa cosa. Aunque... (voltea hacia su compañera) tampoco estuvo tan mal.

\- Jasper: (Sonrisa burlona) ¡Ja! No te acostumbres, nerdo.

\- Lapis: Entonces... ¿se acabó? ¿E-Estamos a salvo?

\- Peridot: Así es, al menos por ahora.

Steven se puso de pie, para después ayudar a su amiga a hacer lo mismo.

\- Connie: (Le da un beso en la mejilla) Gracias, Steven.

Demás está decir cuánto se sonrojó nuestro héroe. Pero antes de que alguien pudiese hacer un comentario al respecto, se escuchó una serie de pasos apresurados viniendo hacia ellos.

\- Amatista: (Se acerca corriendo) ¡Wow! ¡Eso estuvo BÁRBARO!

\- Steven: ¡Amatista!

\- Amatista: (Abriendo los brazos de par en par) ¡Ven aquí, hombrecito!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el niño se lanzó sobre la gema terrestre. Fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo. Momentos después, ambos quedaron de pie uno frente a otro.

\- Amatista: ¿Y bien? ¿De qué me perdí?

\- Steven: (Divertido) Bueno, no mucho. Solo un robot gigante enviado para matarnos a todos, pero ya nos ocupamos de eso. ¿Verdad Connie?

\- Connie: (Sonriente) Sí, así es.

\- Amatista: ¿Saben? Iba a ayudarles con ese problema, pero para cuando se me terminaron las palomitas ya lo habían hecho pedazos.

\- Peridot: (Indignada) ¿En serio? ¿¡Pudiste hacer algo y tan solo te limitaste a observar lo que sucedía como si se tratase de un... vil espectáculo!?... bah, tontas de cristal...

\- Amatista: Oye, por cierto ¿quién viene con quién?

Las demás gemas dirigieron su atención hacia Steven.

\- Jasper: O-Oh, sí, venimos por Rose. De hecho, ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad?

\- Steven: (Siguiendo la corriente) ¡Síp!

\- Jasper: Peridot, prepara la nave.

Aquello se ganó una mirada traumatizada de parte de Lapis.

\- Peridot: (Muy confundida) ¿Y ahora de qué pernos estás hablando?

Tanto Steven como Jasper estallaron en risas. Amatista rápidamente entendió lo que sucedía.

\- Amatista: (Traviesa) ¡Oh jo jo jo! ¡Son unos loquillos, hermano!

\- Steven: (Secándose una lagrimita) Je je... No... Ellas... ellas vienen con nosotros ahora.

\- Garnet: ¡Steven!

Una perla y una fusión de granate llegaron al lugar de un salto. Steven saludó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Al menos eso quería que les pareciera.

\- Steven: ¡Hola!

\- Jasper: (Burlona) Ah, ahí están las defectuosas. Tarde, como siempre. Nosotras tuvimos que hacer su trabajo sucio, así que ahora ustedes pueden limpiar el basurero, si quieren.

Literalmente, a donde quiera que Perla pudiese mirar habían piezas desparramadas.

\- Perla: (Anonadada, sujetando su lanza con ambas manos) ¿Qué... pasó... aquí?

\- Garnet: (Aparentemente ni se inmuta) Steven, estuvimos en nuestras gemas por casi seis semanas. Tienes cosas que explicar. Todas ustedes.

El cuarteto comenzó a soltar muletillas en cantidad, tratando de encontrar un modo de explicarles lo sucedido. Había pasado un tiempo considerable, aunque había pasado tan rápido...

Amatista trató en vano de contener la risa.

Eventualmente, fue Lapis la única que logró articular algunas palabras.

\- Lapis: Je je... e-es una larga historia, en realidad.

\- Steven: ¡Cálmense todos! Está bien, yo... (da unos pasos al frente) Garnet, yo hice esto. Y-Yo las encerré en burbujas, porque pensé que solo así tendría la oportunidad de hacer algo sin que ustedes se preocuparan por mí. Las gemas necesitaban ayuda, eran prisioneras de **ella**. No nos hacían daño porque quisieran, ellas simplemente no tenían elección. Yo solo... yo solo quería darles una oportunidad y-...

La fusión lo hizo callar posando un dedo delicadamente sobre sus labios.

Entonces, su niño ya había escuchado de **ella**. Una lástima el que no hubiera sido de parte de sus mentoras.

\- Garnet: De todas las posibilidades que he visto, jamás pensé que esta se cumpliera. No sé qué decirte, Steven...

\- Steven: (Angustiado) ¿Garnet...?

\- Garnet: Excepto...

Una sonrisa se dibujó tenuemente en los labios de la fusión de piel oscura. Steven vio venir lo siguiente.

\- Garnet: ... buen trabajo.

\- Steven: (Da un salto de euforia) ¡SÍII!

\- Perla: (Nerviosa) ¡Garnet! ¿Estás totalmente segura de esto? ¡Ellas casi nos matan!

\- Amatista: ¡Ja! Debiste ver lo que ellas hicieron con esa máquina.

\- Garnet: Ellas acaban de salvarnos de un inminente desastre, probablemente a todo el planeta también. Y créeme, (se ajusta los lentes) estaremos bien.

\- Perla: (Da un suspiro) Bueno, supongo que tienes razón en ese punto.

La fusión se paró en frente de las tres gemas refugiadas, quienes lucían ligeramente nerviosas.

\- Garnet: Quiero darles las gracias por haber ayudado a Steven a crecer, así como él nos ayudó a nosotras en su momento. Y gracias también por salvar la Tierra, no saben lo mucho que lo apreciamos.

\- Jasper: Supongo que esto deja el pasado atrás. ¿Y sabes algo? Me retracto de lo que dije. Hay más que solo fuerza extra en una fusión, (mira a sus compañeras) ahora me consta. Quizá podemos asumir que lo de la nave... nunca pasó. ¿Te parece?

La ex-general extendió su mano hacia Garnet. Rubí no lo podía creer.

La fusión sonrió y tomó su mano, cerrando el trato.

\- Garnet: Hecho.

\- Steven: (Corriendo alrededor de las gemas) ¡SÍIII! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ!

\- Perla: Bueno, si bien me alegra que estemos haciendo las paces, ¿qué pasará con... Yellow Diamond?

\- Peridot: Nosotras ya no estamos bajo sus órdenes.

Ahí fue cuando Perla notó que ni en el uniforme de Jasper ni en el de Peridot había rastro alguno del logotipo de diamante. ¿Qué les habría hecho Steven mientras ella no estaba?

\- Perla: Pues, supongo que en ese caso pueden quedarse. Empero, estarán bajo supervisión hasta que no quede lugar a dudas de sus in-...

\- Steven: (La toma de la mano) Vamos, Perla, no te preocupes.

\- Jasper: Sí, como ya dije antes, no muerdo.

\- Steven: Oigan chicas, ya que estamos en esto... ¿no les gustaría unirse al equipo?

\- Jasper: Hmm... eso depende, Cuarzo. ¿Habrán más traseros para patear?

\- Steven: ¡Seguro!

\- Jasper: ¡Tú solo dime en dónde firmo!

\- Lapis: A mí también me gustaría ayudarles a proteger el maravilloso tesoro que hay en este planeta.

\- Peridot: Bueno... tú ya sabes mi respuesta, Steven.

El niño corrió hacia ellas, envolviéndolas a las tres en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Steven: ¡Bienvenidas a casa, chicas!

Y así, tras cinco semanas y seis días y medio, nuestro héroe tuvo la satisfacción de ver su primer sueño cumplido. Mientras todos entraban a la casa de playa, Steven pudo sentir el maternal calor de su gema, felicitándole.

Tres gemas vinieron del espacio, sin esperanza, sin rumbo.

Y a partir de hoy, esas tres gemas formarán parte de su universo.

* * *

 **NA: ¿Qué les pareció? No se pierdan el epílogo, que será más o menos como un especial.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	29. Epílogo: Un Feliz Cumpleaños

**NA: Y finalmente hemos llegado. Disfruten la conclusión del primer fic que he logrado redactar en su totalidad.**

* * *

 **Epílogo: Un Feliz Cumpleaños**

Y así pasaron los días, las semanas y algunos meses. Con las nuevas reclutas viviendo bajo el mismo techo que las demás, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que ambos bandos terminaran abriéndose el uno al otro. Perla y Peridot encontraron más de un interés en común, y terminaron haciendo un dueto musical grandioso, ganando en el concurso Beach-a-Palooza de ese año. Con sus diferencias olvidadas, Garnet y Jasper aprovecharon para entrenar juntas y perfeccionar sus técnicas de combate, aprendiendo una de la otra más de una cosa; al igual que Amatista, quien bajo la tutela de la ex-general logró alcanzar un nivel de fuerza excepcional para gemas de su clase. Lapis y Steven finalmente tuvieron más tiempo para pasarlo en la playa como Compañeros de Diversión de Verano. Si bien al principio Connie no le inspiraba mucha confianza, Steven se las arregló eventualmente para que la ninfa de agua y la niña humana se llevaran bien. Lapis también logró dejar atrás sus diferencias con las demás gemas, tras unas sinceras y emotivas disculpas ofrecidas por Perla. Más de un pañuelo descartable fue consumido aquél día.

Incluso sus uniformes habían cambiado ligeramente, luciendo ahora una estrella amarilla como estandarte principal. Las líneas en los trajes de Jasper y Peridot habían cambiado de lugar, alineándose con las puntas de la figura. En cuanto a Lapis, el convertir su atuendo a un vestido de una sola pieza además de establecer la estrella como su símbolo de afiliación le pareció una buena idea. Eso sí, la figura era de un color azul marino, en memoria de su antigua gobernante, a quien realmente le tuvo mucha estima alguna vez.

La transición fue a su propio ritmo, pero para cuando todos se dieron cuenta, ya eran una familia.

De ese modo, un día en particular llegó. Uno muy atesorado en la familia.

\- Amatista: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Steve-o!

Era día de fiesta en la casa de playa, pues su integrante más joven cumplía los trece años de edad. Hubo música, piñata, algunos juegos y todo lo que Steven les había enseñado. Las gemas, Greg y Connie estaban allí, divirtiéndose y festejando.

Finalmente llegó el momento del pastel de cumpleaños. Perla lo trajo desde la cocina. Harta crema batida y varias cerezas, con un centro de suave y dulce bizcocho, como a Steven le gustaba. Greg trajo unos fósforos para encender las trece velas dispuestas en el gran postre.

Pero justo cuando estaban por apagarse las luces para cantar, sucedió algo inesperado.

 _¡SPLAT!_

Todo se hizo oscuro para Steven en un momento, y al siguiente, sintió su cara pegajosa, pudiendo solo escuchar las histéricas carcajadas de Amatista y Jasper.

\- Jasper: ¡EN! ¡TU! ¡CARA! ¡JA JA JA JA JAAAA! (Empieza a rodar sobre el piso)

\- Amatista: Oh jo jo jo... ¡Eso es un clásico!

El niño no pudo sino sentirse contagiado por la risa, aunque por su parte Perla no estaba nada contenta con la repentina travesura.

\- Perla: ¡Perfecto! No sé si se han dado cuenta, ¡pero acaban de estropear la torta de cumpleaños de Steven!

\- Amatista: Oh, por favor... sólo hay que hacer otra y ya.

\- Perla: ¿¡Y de dónde esperas que saque todos los insumos necesarios ahora mismo!? ¡Esas cosas toman tiempo, Amatista!

\- Peridot: ¡Ejem! (Los demás interrumpen su alboroto un momento) Me complace anunciarles que, como medida de contingencia, ¡he horneado otro pastel!

La gema sacó detrás de sí otra caja blanca, y retiró la cubierta para revelar otra torta de cumpleaños idéntica a la que Jasper acababa de estropear.

\- Jasper: Bueno, eso me superó.

\- Steven: ¡SÍIIIII!... (se relame el rostro) hm... crema batida...

\- Garnet: (Ligeramente sonriente) Y sin necesidad de que te lo advirtiera. Bien pensado, Peridot.

\- Perla: De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ahora sin interrupciones, por favor.

Las velas se encendieron, las luces se apagaron y todos cantaron en coro:

 _ **Cumpleaños feliz,**_  
 _ **te deseamos a ti.**_  
 _ **Cumpleaños, Steven,**_  
 _ **¡cumpleaños feliz!**_

\- Amatista: ¡Ahora desea algo genial y sopla esas velas, hombrecito!

Steven cerró los ojos. ¿Qué pedir? Todo lo que quería lo tenía ahora consigo. Finalmente, dejó salir el aire, apagando las velas... excepto por una. El niño lo volvió a intentar, sin mayor éxito.

\- Steven: (Riendo) ¡Oigan! ¡No se valen velas mágicas!

\- Amatista: Bah, somos gemas, viejo. ¿Qué esperabas?

Todos estallaron en risas, incluido el rey del santo.

\- Jasper: Descuida, Cuarzo, yo me encargo.

La musculosa gema movilizó su mano sobre la vela que permanecía encendida y con dos de sus dedos apretó la mecha tranquilamente, apagando la llama.

\- Steven: ¡Cool! ¡Gracias!

Garnet volvió a encender las luces, y Amatista apareció con un cuchillo de repostería.

\- Amatista: ¡Ah ja ja! ahora viene lo bueno. ¡Torta!

\- Steven: (Relajado) Espera, Amatista, primero lo primero... ¡Hora del Selfie!

Todos se juntaron en el siguiente orden, de izquierda a derecha: Amatista, quien no pudo evitar el ponerle cachos a Perla, la misma Perla, Garnet, Greg, Steven al medio, sosteniendo el pastel de velas humeantes con ayuda de su padre, Jasper cargándolo a él y a Connie, Lapis y finalmente Peridot, quien con sus dedos flotantes sostenía el celular a distancia para capturar la imagen.

Sin duda fue una de las mejores fotos que Steven había visto en su vida. Todos esos rostros felices, perfectamente retratados en armonía unos con otros.

Pero él quería hacer algo más. Sacando su ukulele del armario, tomó asiento en el sillón, afinando su instrumento.

\- Greg: ¿Qué tienes pensado, hijo?

\- Steven: Bueno, es curioso que esté en el mismo lugar donde todo empezó, pero... ¿qué sería de esta fiesta sin nuestra clásica canción de equipo?

\- Peridot: (Confundida) ¿Tenemos un himno?

\- Steven: Ya verás...

Tras aclararse un poco la garganta, sus dedos comenzaron a hacer sonar las cuerdas, y luego entró la letra que dice:

 _ **Si eres malvado y piensas atacar,**_  
 _ **cuenta con que nosotros te vamos a parar.**_  
 _ **Porque juntos somos imparables,  
**_ _ **¡haremos el bien y luego iremos por pizzas!**_

 _ **Somos...**_  
 _ **las Gemas de Cristal, y el mundo hay que salvar.**_  
 _ **Y aunque creas que no, la forma vamos a hallar.**_  
 _ **Por eso la gente de este mundo**_  
 _ **cree en:**_

Steven interrumpió la melodía y entró en un crescendo, a diferencia de la versión original que había compuesto años atrás.

 ** _Garnet_** ** _ ** _, Peridot_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _, Perla_**_** , Lapis_** ** _ ** _, Amatista_** , y Jasper..._**

\- Steven: (Sin cambiar su forzado timbre de voz) ... Ayúdenme con esta nota que está muy alta...

En respuesta, todos se le unieron en coro para terminar la canción.

 _ **¡Y STEVEN!**_

¿Qué importaba si Garnet no pudo darle su sorpresa? Steven sonrió aún más con la satisfacción de verlas a todas ellas a salvo, finalmente con la oportunidad de hacer su propio camino en la Tierra. Este era su hogar, y esta, su familia.

Y a él no le gustaría que fuera de ninguna otra forma.

* * *

 **NA: Bueno, espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado. Muchísimas gracias a quienes lo siguieron de principio a fin. ¡Dense un aplauso!**

 **En cuanto a la votación que dejé abierta, el ganador es el fic con el OC, el cual se titulará "El Cazarecompensas". Me parece que será igualmente largo, por lo que podría tomarme un tiempo en preparar toda la trama antes de redactar los capítulos y subirlos. Lo más probable es que suba fics de menor duración y one-shots mientras tanto. Además también decidí que ambos fics que puse a votación estarán en la misma línea de tiempo.  
**

 **\- El Cazarecompensas: Uno a dos años después de los eventos de la serie.**

 **\- El Rescate: Tres a cuatro años después de los eventos de la serie, partiendo del cumpleaños número 16 de Steven.**

 **Este fic no habría sido lo que es sin su apoyo, ¡muchas, muchas gracias a todos!**

 **Y no se despeguen aún, me gustaría abrir a modo de anexo una sección de preguntas. Simplemente dejen en la sección de Reviews cualquier duda que hayan tenido a lo largo del fic o cualquier detalle sobre el que les gustaría saber más, y estas serán respondidas al cabo de unos días de manera pública. Si bien la idea no está precisamente alineada a los Términos de Uso de FanFiction, el resto del contenido del fic debería librarme de cualquier problema.  
**

 **Una vez más, gracias a todos por haber disfrutado de esta historia. Gracias por los comentarios, gracias por los reviews, gracias por los favoritos y recomendaciones. Nos veremos pronto en el siguiente fic, el cual de hecho ya está en preparación y lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.  
**


	30. Apéndice: Preguntas frecuentes

**NA: Lo prometido es deuda.**

* * *

 **Apéndice: Preguntas frecuentes  
** _Actualizado al 03/04/2016 **  
**_

Hola. En primer lugar, quiero darles a todos las gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de llegar hasta este punto. Cuando empecé con el fic, si bien todo el mundo aquí espera conseguir su manchita de gente siguiéndoles el avance, la verdad no se me había pasado por la cabeza que alcanzaría este nivel de éxito. Hasta veo que más de uno me ha pedido una continuación, aunque eso es algo que he tenido que considerar con cuidado. Ya se enterarán de qué irá la cosa líneas abajo.

Ahora, si bien esto ya no es un capítulo más del fic, decidí añadirlo para sacarles algunas de sus dudas que me han hecho llegar por la sección de Reviews. Revisémoslas a continuación:

* * *

 ** _Por alguna razón lo que más me llamó la atención fue la fotobatería de la cápsula. ¿Significa que opinas que la tecnología gem funciona utilizando fotones?_** **~ ringo-tensai**

 **Sí.** Es más o menos así: Las gemas como individuos son formas de vida inorgánica cuya existencia se sostiene en el aseguramiento del bienestar de sus gemas sólidas. Para ello, estas despliegan una proyección de luz solidificada por cuerpo, el cual pueden moldear a voluntad al coste de tener que comprenderlo por entero para que funcione a su máxima capacidad. Hasta ahí todo bien. Sin embargo, todos los seres vivos necesitamos de una fuente primaria de energía para subsistir, y las gemas no pueden ser la excepción. En la serie se menciona que las gemas no necesitan ni comer ni beber, lo cual tiene sentido puesto que no necesitan de materia orgánica para mantener sus formas físicas... lo cual nos deja como única candidata a la materia inorgánica. Nadie dijo que no necesitaban alimentarse de algo, es solo que no necesitan comer como lo harían otras formas de vida.

Entonces, ¿de qué asumo yo que se alimentan? Pues de algo que les permita mantener sus formas físicas y sus habilidades a punto: **luz**.

Las gemas dependen de la luz, al menos lo harán en mis fics. Puede que en alguno haga referencia a ello sutilmente. ¿La razón? Sus gemas funcionan a base de luz refractada en su interior. Esa luz es literalmente su fuente de vida. Por ello, cuando una gema se daña demasiado como para seguir refractando su luz correctamente o se quiebra, ya no hay marcha atrás. Por esa misma razón, el Planeta Hogar se enfoca tanto en la perfección. Las gemas perfectas conservan mejor su energía de vida, hacen un uso más eficiente de ella, y por ende son más fuertes.

Y como la luz en sí ha sido su primera y principal herramienta para todo, lo usan incluso en su tecnología, desde la más antigua hasta la actual. La fotobatería es simplemente una batería que almacena y provee energía obtenida a partir de fuentes lumínicas. Algo que, supongo yo, ha de ser usual para las gemas. Al fin y al cabo, y por mucho o poco sentido que pueda tener lo que sostengo, es tan solo un headcanon.

* * *

 ** _Un momento, en el capítulo 18: Regreso inesperado (2-2), LapisLazuli menciona que ella es fiel seguidora de Blue Diamond y de nadie mas, a lo que Jaspe le responde que ella esta muerta... En el prólogo se mencionara algo de eso?_** **~ MissingNo**

No, pero en algún otro fic en el que incluya a Lapis o el pasado del Planeta Hogar sí pienso hacerlo, y a mayor detalle. Consideren que en esta línea de tiempo asumo que Yellow Diamond se ha convertido en una monarca absolutista. Para ello algo tuvo que hacer, ¿no les parece? Esta condición será la misma en algunos otros fics.

* * *

 ** _Por cierto, que crees de las parejas que hacen con Peridot y Lapis (no hablo del Lapidot) con humanos? Por que se ven que son populares...Peridot x Ronaldo o Lapislazuli x Jamie._** **~ Clyo Eliphas Levi**

No creo que sean tan mala idea, quizá en algunos escenarios podría funcionar. Con lo que más me he topado ha sido el Perinaldo. Hay harto contenido basado en eso. De lo de JamiexLazuli he visto menos, y recién he encontrado uno o dos fics al respecto por aquí.

Si bien puedo seguir alguno de los varios shippings que hay, no soy alguien de escribir mucho sobre ellos, al menos en este fandom... excepto por el Stevonnie. Aquello me supera. Esperen más de esos dos en futuros fics, especialmente en aspectos que no he visto se hayan tocado a fondo en los fics de por aquí.

* * *

 ** _Me gusto mucho el tema extendido de Steven Universe. Lo sacaste del video que subieron de la "Comic-Con" de San Diego?_ ~ ShadowKing1992**

En realidad lo saqué del episodio piloto, aunque en ambos clips sucede lo mismo (excepto porque en el Comic-Con cada gema tiene su estrofa). La letra la adapté yo mismo, tratando de cantarla en mi cabeza para ver si quedaba o no. ¿Lograron hacerla coincidir con la melodía? Me gustaría saberlo.

* * *

 ** _Tu sabias [que] diamante blanco esta en la melena de león?_ ~ Enightmare**

¿Qué, sí? Ni idea ah.

* * *

 ** _¿De dónde salió Unakite? ¿Tienes alguna imagen de ella?_ ~ ****ringo-tensai**

El personaje lo basé en una imagen que encontré por Tumblr, la pueden encontrar en esta dirección:  
[kastroart . tumblr . com] /post/123674186686/su-ask-blog-jasper-and-peridot-fusion-maybe

Si bien son bastante parecidas, seguramente notarán que hay algunas diferencias entre lo descrito en el texto y la imagen. Jugando con eso, estoy seguro que lograrán hacerse una idea bastante clara de cómo luce el personaje.

 **EDICIÓN [14/10/2015]:** ringo-tensai ha publicado un dibujo de Unakite que es bastante idéntico al personaje del fic. Pueden buscarlo en su perfil de Deaviant-Art bajo su mismo seudónimo, o buscar el enlace directo en la sección de _Extras_ debajo del fic en mi perfil.

* * *

 ** _Y ahora... ¿Que hago con mi vida...?_ ~ Soulinger**

Pues lo que gustes. Es tu vida, ¿no? O mejor, escúchala a ella:

\- **"Eres una experiencia. Ahora ve y asegúrate de que esa sea una buena experiencia."** ~ Garnet

* * *

 ** _Vas a hacer una segunda parte... ¿verdad?_** **~ (Como media docena de personas)**

Miren, sobre eso... lo he estado pensando, y así como que hacer una secuela inmediata, quizá no. Lo que sí puedo hacer es sacar algunos one-shot situados después de este fic, pero a modo de pasajes, cosas slice-of-life. Con Yellow Diamond dando el planeta por "limpio", es improbable que haga líos o que surjan otras complicaciones por el momento con las que pueda jugar para armar una trama con suficiente solidez.

Aunque, el que el destructor nunca envíe reporte alguno de su situación eventualmente debería hacerles sospechar, ¿no les parece?

En efecto, esto no es lo último que vamos a saber del nuevo equipo. Como dijeron algunos, el verdadero enemigo no ha sido vencido aún; pero eso será para más adelante. Ahora tengo otras ideas en mente que no son compatibles con la línea de tiempo de este fic, como _"No Digas Nada",_ el fic en el que estoy ocupado ahora. Les invito a que lo lean, mientras tanto. Además, recuerden que los otros dos fics mencionados en el epílogo también están pendientes, así como otros más para fandoms diferentes.

Y hasta tengo en la cabeza una idea para un crossover con algo que mencioné en las notas de autor de capítulos anteriores. ¡Veamos si adivinan!

 **[Actualizado: 03/04/2016]**

Les confirmo que habrá una continuación de esto, a modo de una colección de one-shots. La misma no tendrá un orden específico por cada corto, pero pondré un índice a través del cual puedan guiarse en cuanto a la ubicación de cada uno. Eso sí, no saldrá próximamente puesto que sería lo último en cola, y que ya estoy metido en el tema de mi tesis.

* * *

 ** ** **[Preguntas respondidas al 14/10/2015]******

 ** _ **¡Oye, haz uno de Steven universe que sea harem!**_ **~ Guest#226724083****

Eh... como que no tengo ideas en la cabeza para algo así, así que no. Gracias.

PD: Con esto no descarto fics M, en lo absoluto.

* * *

 ** _STEVEN UNIVERSE #2TEORIAS. Te dara buenas ideas_ ~ Guest#226915120**

Busqué algo así y todo lo que encontré fueron vídeos de YouTube con 3 teorías sobre el Homeworld y creo que por ahí un Top 7.

* * *

 ** _¿¡_** ** _POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ SE TENÍA QUE ACABAR!?_ ~ Guest#226982323**

Todo lo bueno tiene un final, supongo.

* * *

 ** _Oye, en tu perfil aparecen unos links del fic "Reclutamiento" de los caps 11, 27 ¿tienen algo? podrias verlos please!_ ~ Clyo Eliphas**

Claro. Sigue las instrucciones debajo de los enlaces para visualizar el contenido.  
Estúpido FanFiction. Me pregunto qué habrán hecho también los usuarios para que se pongan tan especiales con los enlaces.

* * *

 ** ** **[Preguntas respondidas al 03/04/2016]******

 ** _¿Puedes hacer un Steven & Peridot? _~ Guest#228783770**

Podría ser. Podría también postear sobre otros ships también. Es más, podría estar publicando sobre uno actualmente y ustedes ni enterados porque el ship no entra en efecto aún ;) .

* * *

 **NA: Eso es todo por ahora. Si tienen más interrogantes, puedo actualizar esta sección. En todo caso, ¡nos vemos en los demás fics!**

 **Y nos quedamos en 13 500 visitas. Nada mal para estar en la sección en español, ¿eh?**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **NE** **[14/10/2015]: Al cierre de la presente edición, el contador de visitas va en 15 600. Al parecer el fic todavía está recibiendo lectores a diario. ¡Súper!**

 **NE [03/04/2016]: ¡Muchísimas gracias por las 23 600 visitas hasta el momento!**


End file.
